Desde el infierno
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Ichigo es un egoísta, arrogante y hermoso demonio que ha sido expulsado del infierno tras seducir a la amante de Aizen (el rey del infierno), sin embargo existe una única posibilidad para que Ichigo retorne al inframundo... su boleto de regreso es el corazón de una mujer humana que lo ame por su bondad y generosidad, no por su belleza. Ichiruki 100%
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia tampoco es enteramente mía sino de Tina Folsom, esta es una adaptación de su obra "un toque griego".**

 **Quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas, si bien esta es una adaptación del libro de Tina, he modificado unas cuantas cosas, algunos escenarios y hasta la trama en sí, así que no sé si llamarlo enteramente una adaptación ya que he agregado ideas mías pero he conservado ideas y algunas lineas del libro...**

 **Esta historia es clasificación "M" por el contenido sexual y el tipo de lenguaje que maneja. También contiene Ooc.**

 **Iré subiendo los capítulos cada semana, son 17 capítulos más un epílogo.**

 **Mientras buscaba un poco de inspiración para otras historias escogí este libro en particular para leer pero conforme iba avanzando con la lectura la idea de adaptarla al IR surgió, soy una loca lo sé pero no pude evitarlo. Así que comencé a adaptarlo apenas terminé la lectura, agradezco a mis "betas" que aun sin saber que eran mis betas me apoyaron al leer los capítulos que les enviaba... Sibreka y Kira... las adoro chicas y también a las chicas del grupo "Mis fics Ichiruki"(Sonomi ya puedes bajar esa escopeta XD) bien eso es todo por el momento..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo: Extraño.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia pisoteó el frío asfalto, su pelota roja repiqueteaba en el suelo mientras ella se dirigía hacia el otro extremo de la cancha. Solo por el simple hecho de que Hisagi fuese dos meses mayor que ella suponía -erróneamente- que podía mandarla. Ahora quería que ella se apartara de su camino y fuera a jugar a otro lado para que _él_ pudiese adueñarse de la cancha vacía, tan solo _él_ y su gran ego para jugar.

Debía demostrarle a su pequeño -y odioso- primo que le cedería por completo el lugar, pero no sin antes darle una pequeña lección, la pelota roja en cuestión pertenecía a Hisagi y en verdad sería una lástima que al objeto le sucediera algo, como desinflarse -accidentalmente a propósito- por ejemplo, y que debido a eso el niño no pudiese jugar en el lugar del que injustamente se había apropiado. Eso le enseñaría a no tratarla como su esclava personal. Y después de ese verano, ella comenzaría la escuela y se haría de sus propios amigos y no tendría que jugar más con él.

¡Ahí tienes Hisagi!

Rukia repiqueteó una vez más la pelota, sin embargo en esta ocasión no era el asfalto lo que hacía contacto con el suave plástico del juguete sino el pasto verde y duro que terminaba en punta cual bordes de lanza que se extendían por el suelo, Rukia dedujo que no tardaría demasiado en suceder lo que tanto ansiaba, unas cuantas repiqueteadas más y el aire se saldría del objeto como lo haría un globo al explotar, el silbido chillón que reconfortaría sus oídos ante la anticipación de la cólera de su primo.

Mientras se enderezaba algo captó su atención, un movimiento entre los arbustos que se expandían y adornaban el parque de la ciudad, un tenue gruñido y humo saliendo de éstos fue lo que la pequeña vió y escuchó y el olor a humo solo le confirmó sus sospechas. No era una niña cobarde pero en esos momentos solo pudo reaccionar y tambalearse hacia atrás por precaución. La pelota se resbaló de sus manos y rodó hacia los arbustos fuera de su alcance.

La pequeña maldijo con la única palabra con la que escuchó a su abuelo maldecir alguna vez— ¡mierda!—de inmediato cubrió su boca con su pequeña mano, rogaba que nadie la hubiese escuchado mientras lanzaba una mirada furtiva por encima de su hombro, según su abuelo las niñas de cinco años no debían decir "malas palabras", pero ¿Quién podía estar ahí? El parque estaba desolado a excepción claro de ella y su primo.

Otro ruido más la hizo regresar la mirada al frente, con pasos vacilantes se acercó lo suficiente y apartó la maleza de golpe, entonces lo vio.

Estaba descansando justo debajo de éstas como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, cual cama de spa, tomando el sol. Creyó entonces que no era más que un vagabundo, había visto a algunos en las calles de la ciudad haciendo lo mismo, sin embargo no parecía uno, su ropa denotaba que no era un indigente que dormía en las sucias calles o en algún callejón y en este caso en el parque. ¿Entonces quién era y por qué estaba ahí como si nada? los vagabundos tenían una apariencia singular que llamaba la atención, además de su peculiar olor y no es que ella estuviese discriminando a los vagabundos.

Rukia se acercó un poco más y se arrodilló en el suelo, tocando con las palmas de sus manos y sus rodillas la tierra del lugar, quería mirar de cerca al hombre y era inevitable luchar contra su curiosidad.

— ¿Eres un vagabundo?—preguntó en voz alta agitando una mano para que él la viera.

Al instante él se sobresaltó por la repentina pregunta, haciendo que se incorporara con una mirada de evidente asombro ante tal interrupción, tiró el cigarro que estaba prácticamente consumido y sin responder a la cuestión intentó marcharse.

— ¡Espera no te vayas!—ella gritó, no tenía intenciones de asustarlo.

De repente el hombre se volvió hacia ella y Rukia sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su pequeño cuerpo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Cayó de espaldas golpeando su trasero y ensuciando su pantalón blanco. Había algo en la mirada del hombre que la hizo temblar, aquellos ojos no eran naturales y se veían algo amenazantes, por primera vez sintió miedo, más del que alguna vez hubiese sentido. Su pie se atoró entre una de las ramas del arbusto impidiendo que pudiese sacarlo a pesar de las incesantes patadas que daba para liberarse. Antes de que fuese consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo unos brazos la agarraron y la levantaron liberando así su maltrecho pie, Rukia se secó las pequeñas lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía que estaba derramando y miró a su "salvador".

Era el hombre "vagabundo" que había regresado, pero ahora sus ojos… ya no tenían aquella apariencia maliciosa del principio, sino una mirada de diversión -ante su "tragedia" claro estaba-, ella le dio una sonrisa olvidando así su miedo.

— ¿Eres un vagabundo?—reiteró la pregunta que había quedado al aire minutos atrás mientras lo miraba, sus ojos parecieron cambiar de color solo por un breve instante y sus rasgos afilarse solo un poco sin mencionar sus orejas puntiagudas… esperen un momento ¿puntiagudas? Cómo podía ser eso posible.

Él se rió entre dientes—No pequeña no soy un vagabundo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—su abuelo le había enseñado que era de mala educación hacer preguntas a extraños, pero en esos momentos aquello era totalmente irrelevante para ella.

—Isshin ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Rukia y tengo cinco años—la pequeña levantó la mano y mostro cinco dedos, cinco diminutos dedos para hacer énfasis en lo antes dicho y para que el hombre supiera a ciencia cierta qué tan "mayor" era—Isshin-san ¿qué tipo de criatura es usted?

A pesar de su corta edad la pequeña era muy perceptiva y había notado apenas al tenerlo más cerca que él no era un humano como ella. No estaba segura pero era otra criatura, una que no provenía de este mundo, el hombre arrojaba un aura diferente al de su abuelo o al del odioso de su primo inclusive diferente al de ella.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Isshin se extendió aun más—un demonio—soltó sin más, ella era una niña pequeña después de todo y sabía que a esa edad los niños eran muy susceptibles a creer cualquier cosa que se les dijera, incluso si en ese momento él le dijera que era un hada ella sin duda se lo creería, sin embargo el hecho de que él fuese un demonio tal como le había afirmado a la pequeña era una verdad que sólo él y ahora la chiquilla sabían.

Isshin esperaba alguna reacción por parte de la pequeña, una que jamás llegó o al menos si lo había hecho, la pequeña lo había disimulado demasiado bien.

—Bueno Rukia, ahora que somos amigos ¿me puedes hacer una promesa?—la mirada que Isshin le compartió fue una de complicidad, tal como la que su abuelo le regalaba cuando le decía un gran secreto.

—Si—susurró ella y acercó la cabeza más hacia él.

—Prométeme que nunca le dirás a nadie que me has visto—hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió—a nadie, ¿entiendes? Se supone que soy invisible.

—Espera… yo te puedo ver ¿no es así?—protestó ella inflando los cachetes.

Isshin sonrió ante ese gesto demasiado infantil y humano—si, y es sorprendente a decir verdad—el hombre se rascó la barbilla—entonces ¿qué te parece si te ofrezco algo a cambio?

La pequeña había escuchado correctamente ¿un regalo? ¿Algún juguete nuevo con el que impresionar a Hisagi? Sus ojos destellaron de emoción— ¿de acuerdo?

—Si prometes no decir a nadie que me has visto y lo que soy, te dejaré jugar con mi hijo un día ¿te parece?

Pero con ello no bastaba, si en algo destacaba Rukia era en ser una dura negociadora— ¿Cuándo?—demandó.

— ¿Cuándo qué?—replicó de vuelta Isshin con evidente confusión.

— ¿Cuándo jugaré con él?

Isshin frunció el ceño—cuando el idiota pase su faceta de muchacho malo.

— ¿Es malo?—quiso saber ella y se cuestionó si sería peor que Hisagi ¿acaso podía haber alguien peor que su primo?

—No es _tan_ malo, solo es algo travieso, te agradará. Él es muy guapo también, y puedes ser justamente el tipo de chica que él necesite—la picó un poco Isshin, esa niña tenía su carácter a pesar de su corta edad y estaba seguro que en un futuro sería una mujer con el mismo carácter o aun mejor.

Rukia frunció los labios y consideró la propuesta de Isshin—entonces está bien, jugaré con él.

—Esa es mi niña—él la dejó en el suelo y metió la mano entre los arbustos sacando la pelota roja que seguía intacta a pesar de las filosas ramas que se habían incrustado en ésta.

— ¡Oh la encontraste!—era una lástima que siguiera intacta pero aun podía estropearla un poco ella misma.

La dejó a un lado de sus pies y cuando volvió la mirada al hombre se percató de que éste ya se había ido.

—Rukia—la profunda voz hizo a la pequeña estremecerse.

Ella se volvió a ver a su abuelo quien corría hacia ella y Hisagi detrás de él sobre sus talones.

— ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estaba preocupado jovencita!

Rukia se acercó a su abuelo y echó los brazos alrededor de sus piernas—no te preocupes, él me ayudó cuando quedé atrapada entre los arbustos.

Su abuelo la tomó por los hombros y la hizo mirar hacia arriba— ¿te atoraste en los arbustos? Te dije que no te acercaras demasiado a la maleza ¿un hombre te ayudó? ¿Dónde está?

¡Rayos! Le había hablado a su abuelo sobre la presencia de Isshin sin la intención de romper su promesa, simplemente se le había escapado—lo lamento—bajó la mirada sintiendo que las lagrimas comenzarían a brotar.

— ¿Dónde está?—demandó nuevamente el abuelo, lo que hizo temblar levemente a Rukia.

Unos segundos después una pequeña y solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla haciendo que su resistencia se derrumbara—él se ha ido.

—Rukia Kuchiki si no me dices ahora mismo dónde está te encerraré en el sótano hasta que lo digas—el abuelo bajó la voz advirtiendo como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba molesto.

La pequeña apretó los labios y cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho—de acuerdo, pero no me hago responsable si él me reclama la próxima vez, le diré que fui forzada a revelar la verdad. Él era un demonio y se esfumó antes de que llegaran.

Una estridente carcajada de Hisagi la interrumpió—mentirosa, no existen algo como los demonios… tonta.

— ¡No!—la protesta de Rukia fue más fuerte de lo que había querido.

El abuelo levantó los brazos—Hisagi tiene razón Rukia, no existe tal cosa como los demonios ¡por favor! Tienes que dejar de inventar esas cosas.

—Hablé con él, era real… me propuso que si era una niña buena me dejaría jugar con su hijo— ¿por qué su abuelo no le creía?

Hisagi tiró del brazo de su abuelo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Rukia miente abuelo, es una mentirosa.

—Detente Hisagi, ve a jugar y déjame hablar con tu prima.

Hisagi se dio la vuelta y a regañadientes regresó hacia donde estaba jugando antes de que su abuelo corriera como un desquiciado buscando a la chiquilla.

El abuelo dio una leve sonrisa a Rukia—no existen los demonios u otras criaturas, Rukia estabas soñando otra vez.

La pequeña se ofendió ante tal acusación, ella sabía lo que había visto, él era cien por ciento real como ella y su abuelo.

—No lo estaba, me habló y dijo que se llamaba Isshin, era bueno y me ayudó.

Ahora sí que había roto su promesa de confidencialidad con aquel ser, el abuelo era el culpable, él la había obligado a hacerlo. Eso entristeció a Rukia, ahora no podría jugar con el hijo de Isshin.

La pequeña Rukia suspiró. "No importa" fue su vago intento por consolarse, estaba segura que si él era un niño "malo" -como Isshin había mencionado- ella de todas formas no querría jugar con él, suficiente tenía con Hisagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTAS DE LA VERSIÓN ORIGINAL:**

 **Tuve que cambiar el escenario de este capítulo trasladando la escena de la playa a un parque. Además en la historia original es Poseidón quien habla con la niña lo que supone que se trata de un dios griego, para la adaptación de esta historia he tenido que cambiar varias cosas como el hecho de que en vez de dioses griegos fuese demonios las criaturas fantásticas, y trasladar toda la trama a Japón (no entraré en demasiados detalles con los lugares ya que sería un gran lio)**

 **Espero saber sus opiniones al respecto con un bello Review...**

 **por cierto chicos ¿ya vieron la portada del tomo 74? casi me da algo cuando la vi anoche y no supe si reír de alegría o de coraje, ok Tite trata de enmendar su error con esa portada pero de verdad que es como una pequeña bofetada tanto para los Ichirukis como para los Ichihimes... u.u al menos esa es mi opinión de eso... Ichigo se ve igual a Isshin en su juventud pero se ve decente y Rukia pffff qué más puedo decir de ella, es tan linda... bueno ahora sí eso es todo... vamos fandom no caigan en las provocaciones de los IH.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite desgraciado Troll Kubo XD.**

 **Bien aquí está el "primer capítulo" de la adaptación. Quiero agradecer de ante mano los reviews que he recibido… chicas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar, me encanta leer sus opiniones… he de confesar que algunas me causan gracia.**

 **Valtikha: mejor aguanta esas ganas de leer el libro y con respecto a Rukia, pues es una lastima que el abuelo crea eso, aunque las cosas van a cambiar drásticamente.**

 **Melissaichi: el entrador? XD pues papito suegro al ataque.**

 **Yocel: El libro al principio puede resultar tedioso (me pasó) pero conforme avancen las cosas se irán poniendo mejores, además le agregaré un par de cosas más.**

 **Zeilyinn: gracias** **y Rukia es un amor.**

 **Suiren 15: aquí está la conti.**

 **Misel-kuchiki: pues gracias desde ya.**

 **Natsumivat: wajajajaja aquí está la conti…no te estreses con tu profesorado y espero poder leer pronto tu historia también, me ha estado picando la curiosidad de qué va desde que comentaste en la otra historia.**

 **Nidiajakmo: muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta adaptación.**

 **Comadre: XD bueno ya debes estar leyendo esto así que… ¿qué te puedo decir?**

 **Guest: todos estamos confundidos con ese tomo y los supuestos rumores y gracias por leer.**

 **Zuzy: me gustaría actualizar dos veces por semana pero se me hace algo difícil así que te la debo y me quedo con una vez por semana**

 **Karito: ya verás qué pasará.**

 **Fer: la promesa comienza desde…. Ya verás que sucederá.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1. Destierro.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nada tan estúpido como vencer, el verdadero triunfo está en convencer" (Víctor Hugo)**

 **.**

 **.**

"C **uando la voz de un enemigo acusa, el silencio de un amigo condena" (Anaxágoras)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Veintitrés años después._

Con un aire aburrido se preguntaba cuál sería su castigo en esta ocasión, ¿un tiempo en alguno de los círculos del infierno? El precio lo valía, era algo justo por un revolcón con la amante en turno de Aizen. Era eso o ser restringido de cualquier actividad sexual, lo cual sería un completo martirio y un asco si se lo preguntaban, ¡eso no, jamás! Que nadie se atreviera a privarlo de los placeres que la carne le proporcionaba, podía resistir cualquier cosa menos esa, el confinamiento de una semana le provocaba aversión ante la abstinencia, una década sería demasiado, una completa tortura.

Lo consolaba saber que en algunos de los círculos del infierno podría encontrar almas desesperadas dispuestas a echar un buen polvo con él, el libertinaje era asegurado durante su estancia, delicioso libertinaje. Podría soportar los gritos desesperados y el olor a putrefacción que emanaba del lugar, además de que podría contar con uno de los amigos de su padre, tal vez le haría la estancia mucho más cómoda en el lugar, claro, siempre y cuando mantuviera las manos alejadas de la esposa del susodicho -cosa que podría resultar difícil para él, casi una odisea- la mujer era demasiado provocadora y sensual para su propio bien, desbordaba el intenso olor a lujuria y pasión, era como olisquear un perfume provocador, así de caliente era Yoruichi, la esposa de Urahara.

Sumido en sus propios y deliciosos pensamientos, Ichigo mantuvo la cabeza gacha evitando la mirada inquisitiva de Aizen, su intención era no enojar al rey de los demonios. Su postura era convincente, mientras Aizen levantaba los brazos arrojando rayos hacia el oscuro cielo que cubría el lugar, el estridente sonido se apoderó de la atmosfera que incluso podía estar seguro de que se había escuchado en cada rincón de ese mundo y del mundo humano. El sonido era muy fuerte como el rugir de un enorme tigre furioso y al menos creía que Aizen lo era en ese momento.

Nada mejor que seguirle la corriente y aparentar estar arrepentido por su falta, aun cuando no lo estuviese pero debía mantener las apariencias si quería salir ileso de las garras del señor demonio. Isshin no podía ayudarlo en esos momentos y no es que chigo quisiera pedirle ayuda al viejo, por supuesto que no, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar por enésima vez el mismo sermón de mantener su pene entre sus pantalones y no entre las de mujeres demonio o cualquier otra mujer -alma o mortal-, daba igual, una vagina era una vagina.

Y estaba por demás decir que Aizen no escucharía a Isshin, ya estaba cansado de hacerlo.

Aceptaría su castigo, cualquiera que fuese. No podía decir que no había valido la pena, ¡maldito infierno! Aun recordaba las hermosas y pálidas piernas de Hallibel envueltas alrededor de su cintura cuando la había follado sin contemplaciones, los pequeños picos de los pezones de la mujer demonio estaban erectos debido a las caricias que le propinó a sus voluptuosos pechos, la imagen de éstos rebotando hacia arriba y hacia abajo, de lado a lado mientras él la embestía aun le excitaba. No era la primera vez que la había cogido de esa manera, ella gritando entre cada orgasmo que Ichigo era mucho mejor amante que Aizen, y eso solo había hecho que el ego de Ichigo aumentara a niveles insospechados, el sabor de los elogios que él mismo hacia salir de los deliciosos labios de la mujer mientras engullía sus jugos había afianzado la confianza en Ichigo.

Ella había tenido su pene en su boca tantas veces, brindándole un placer medianamente decente y siempre sucedía lo mismo, ella colapsaba en sus brazos sin fuerzas para sostenerse. Desgraciadamente fue en la misma situación como Aizen los había descubierto… ambos desnudos en su cama, el trasero de ella al aire y con el pene de Ichigo aun dentro de ella, caviló que tal vez por aquella transgresión esta ocasión sería diferente a las anteriores, el pelinaranja no podría persuadir a Aizen, a menos que borrara de la memoria semejante imagen de su amante en turno siendo cogida desde atrás por él.

En un hondo suspiro los pulmones de Ichigo se llenaron de ese aroma a azufre tan característico del lugar, no importaba si era un palacio elegante, el hedor que emanaba seguía siendo el mismo en todo el infierno, la densidad del aire propiciaba aquello. Ichigo echó un rápido vistazo, ¡tenia espectadores! Reunidos a su alrededor "que rápido" pensó el joven demonio, no les había tomado mucho tiempo juntarse, las noticias tenían pies veloces, sin mencionar que quien quiera que fuese el que había divulgado la noticia debió de ser la "correcta". Aizen amaba ser el centro de atención, su ego no le permitía quedar desplazado, como cualquier demonio él también era codicioso, pero su codicia involucraba la superficialidad de la atención para él mismo. Y en esa ocasión la situación ameritaba espectadores…un público que lo alabara cuando impartiera el castigo, de nuevo todo recaía en Aizen y su ego herido por la traición.

— ¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho?—la imponente voz de Aizen resonó por la estancia, atravesando el aire caliente, fue como una bofetada para Ichigo. Aun cuando quisiera, el pelinaranja no podía aplacar la ira del rey de los demonios, no se trataba de otra mujer enojada después de abandonarla, el post-sexo como él le llamaría.

Aunque la ira que emanaba de los oscuros ojos del demonio se asemejaba demasiado a la de las mujeres que había utilizado para saciar sus más bajos instintos carnales. Ichigo levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Aizen cuidando en todo momento de no dejar ver la rebeldía que se ocultaba detrás de esa mirada—claro que sí Aizen.

Aizen no era el típico demonio que los humanos representaban en sus pinturas y escritos, no era una criatura aberrante de aspecto monstruoso, no… el rey de los demonios era un hombre atractivo y viril con una apariencia que no rebasaba los treinta o tal vez un poco menos -apariencia de los mortales claro- su belleza era un vestigio de su vida como Ángel, esa belleza sobre natural que caracterizaba a aquello seres, un rostro cincelado cual escultura hecha por el mejor de los artistas. Y eso sin duda era la causa de su comportamiento, con la apariencia de Aizen hacía que la competencia por las mujeres fuese una batalla campal, los encantos de Aizen se encendían solo con las mujeres utilizando su perfecto cuerpo como medio de seducción.

Otra bofetada de aire golpeó a Ichigo.

—Decide bastado.

Esperen un momento ¿elegir? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que debía de elegir en primer lugar? De inmediato se arrepintió de no haber prestado suficiente atención, y dado que conocía la elocuencia de Aizen estaba seguro que el discurso tedioso y aburrido podía durar por largas horas. ¿Para qué? Aun así el sermón no limpiaría su falta, no alteraría nada de todos modos. Sin embargo la sensación de vacío en el estomago de Ichigo estaba más presente que nunca como anticipando algo terrible que estaba a punto de suceder… ¿podría jugarse la vida?

—Bueno… yo…—comenzó a balbucear.

Aizen gruñó en señal de enojo ante su respuesta titubeante—dos opciones maldito, uno o dos, una sola decisión, una sola opción, agradece a tu padre por interceder por ti y pedir algo de indulgencia. Si te soy sincero preferiría aplastarte con mis propias manos… estoy harto de ti maldito bastardo, aun recuerdo todo lo que has hecho y con quienes lo has hecho.

Definitivamente no tenía intenciones de escuchar la extensa lista que Aizen tenía preparada para él, sería una pérdida de tiempo. Y no necesitaba ningún recordatorio, eso solo avivaría la ira de Aizen y su castigo aun pendía de un hilo.

—La guarida de Stark aun apesta a vísceras de animales muertos, el asqueroso olor a putrefacción todavía cubre los pisos y se mezcla con el aire.

Era un precio justo, el bastardo había destruido las oportunidades de Ichigo con casi todas las mujeres de ese círculo al difundir rumores falsos sobre su sexualidad, fue algo "malicioso" por parte del hombre, cualquier demonio hubiese hecho lo mismo que el pelinaranja, nadie podía esparcir rumores sobre su virilidad y quedarse tan tranquilo sin recibir su merecido.

—Sin mencionar que sedujiste a Apache la noche antes de su unión con uno de tus amigos, eso es bajo aun hasta para los demonios.

Tal vez fuese cierto, pero la criatura lo había rogado, insinuándosele constantemente… _"enséñame el arte de la complacencia"_ había pedido, e Ichigo había asumido la responsabilidad de ser su maestro en las artes carnales del placer enseñándole una o dos cosas… tal vez tres.

—El tiempo se acaba ¡elije de una vez antes que pierda la paciencia y cambie de opinión!

Ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran sus opciones. Paseó la mirada entre la multitud tratando de encontrar un rostro conocido, alguien a quien pedir ayuda. Ni loco le pediría a Aizen que repitiera las opciones, sería como cavar su propia tumba si se daba cuenta de que Ichigo estaba más ocupado con sus cavilaciones y soñando despierto mientras daba su sermón, eso solo lo condenaría a quien sabe qué destino y eliminaría las posibilidades planteadas.

Prefería elegir alguna de esas dos antes de aceptar lo que Aizen dictaría en contra suya. Ichigo vio a Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, dos viejos amigos suyos, tal vez ellos pudiesen ayudarle a tomar una decisión sin que Aizen lo notara.

La sádica sonrisa de Grimmjow enmarcaba su rostro, y sus mechones azules caían en su rostro desparramándose y dándole un aire de demonio rebelde y sexi. A un lado Ulquiorra, lo opuesto al peliceleste, de apariencia apacible -impropio de un demonio- pero con una mirada melancólica que podía perforar dentro de algunas almas, como siempre, permanecía con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. De los dos, Ulquiorra parecía el más sensato y centrado, todo lo contrario a Grimmjow quien actuaba más por impulso dejándose llevar por sus instintos demoniacos.

Tal vez Ulquiorra era la solución a su dilema. Ichigo realizó un movimiento imperceptible con la cabeza preguntando así cuál opción era la correcta, como respuesta obtuvo un movimiento de las manos de ambos mostrando un número. Grimmjow sugiriéndole la opción uno… ¡excelente! El bastardo había comprendido a la primera, sin embargo cuando miró a Ulquiorra de nuevo la incertidumbre se cernió sobre Ichigo. Dos dedos era lo que el pelinegro de mirada seria estaba mostrando.

¡Con un demonio! ¿Por qué esos dos nunca podían ponerse de acuerdo? ¿Qué carajos haría ahora? ¿Escoger la opción que Grimmjow le señalaba? Era un bastardo pero nunca lo había puesto en algún aprieto, ninguno del que no fuese enteramente culpable claro estaba. O ¿confiar en Ulquiorra? Siempre le había cubierto las espaldas cuando lo necesitaba aun cuando de vez en vez le hiciera la vida imposible.

¿Ulquiorra o Grimmjow? Vaya dilema ¿Cuál bastardo podría tener el mejor interés en mente?

Para ese entonces la paciencia de Aizen se había agotado y se lo hizo saber a Ichigo con otro rayo desprendido de su mano el cual iba en dirección a él, del que logró esquivar apenas.

—Maldición… tomo la uno.

Para ese momento la malvada sonrisa de Grimmjow se había extendido por su rostro mientras que la mirada de decepción en Ulquiorra se hacía presente, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el pelinaranja.

— ¿Entonces piensas que estás listo para mi desafío mocoso?

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Ichigo— ¿Qué desafío?

Casi por instinto Ichigo asumió una posición defensiva, empujando los hombros hacia atrás dispuesto a atacar si era necesario. Tomó una bocanada de aire para energizar su cuerpo, si se trataba de un desafío, estaba más que listo ¿no podría ser tan difícil o sí?

—Me sorprende el hecho de que no escogieras uno de los círculos del infierno.

¿Qué? ¡Con un demonio! ¿Acaso estaba aquella opción? Pudo haber escogido aquello y divertirse ahí y Ulquiorra lo sabía y por ello le había sugerido la segunda opción, la que muy tontamente Ichigo había rechazado casi de inmediato. _**"Imbécil"**_ se dijo a sí mismo ¿por qué no lo había escuchado a él?

Ichigo miró a Grimmjow haciendo muecas diciendo _"¿Qué demonios hiciste maldito bastardo?"_ y como respuesta solo obtuvo una retorcida sonrisa.

¿Qué demonios había elegido? Tenía el mal presentimiento que la respuesta no le agradaría del todo, conteniendo la respiración miró a Aizen pero evitando conectar sus miradas y en su lugar miró su boca, una pausa eterna se instaló antes de que el rey de los demonios hablara de nuevo.

—Si así lo quieres, serás desterrado al mundo humano con la única condición de que podrás retornar al infierno cuando encuentres a una mujer mortal que te ame, no por tu apariencia sino por—hizo otra pequeña pausa dramática antes de decir lo que tenía en mente, algo absurdo para un demonio pero perfecto para el transgresor—bondad y generosidad—casi escupió esas dos palabras Aizen.

Pero su risa hizo eco en el palacio acompañado del sonido de un trueno. Era imposible que hubiese escuchado bien ¿bondad y qué más? ¿Generosidad? ¿Él, un demonio? ¡Imposible! No había tal cosa para los demonios, dentro de ellos solo residía la codicia, la lujuria y el engaño… jamás compasión o ternura. Además ¿el mundo de los mortales? ¿Qué carajos? Aizen estaba desquiciado.

" _ **Eso debería mantener ocupado al bastardo por el siguiente siglo" "como si una mujer pudiera llegar a ver más allá de su apariencia… el desgraciado no tiene ningún chance"**_ , fue lo que Ichigo alcanzó a percibir de entre la multitud mientras otros se echaban a reír.

Estaba de más decir que Ichigo era un demonio demasiado atractivo, cabello naranja algo largo que derramaba sus mechones en su frente dándole un aspecto sexi y seductor, ojos penetrantes color ocre que podían fundirse en un amarillo ambarino cuando la lujuria se apoderaba de él, una nariz recta y rasgos perfilados y su cuerpo ¡por todos los demonios! Era perfecto y no había nada que pudiese mejorar aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Las miradas lascivas nunca faltaban, insinuaciones y proposiciones. El mensaje que las mujeres transmitían a su alrededor era _**"ven y házmelo"**_ sin importar si era demonio o mortal, las mujeres eran mujeres, por el contrario los hombres solo lo veían como una potente competencia por el afecto de las mujeres, sin embargo ahora su apariencia era su mayor obstáculo y desventaja no una herramienta para volver a "casa".

La mirada furiosa de Ichigo recayó en Grimmjow su amigo o mejor dicho su ex amigo, su mal consejo le había costado demasiado, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción de Grimmjow lo decía todo: se traía algo entre manos. Si pudiese le retorcería el cuello al peliceleste tan pronto como Aizen se marchara para después enterarse de los motivos de su traición.

Lastimar primero, preguntar después… era lo justo.

—Claro que se me olvidaba la mejor parte… despojarte de todos tus poderes demoniacos—la voz de Aizen se alzó de nuevo captando la atención de los espectadores—Y cualquier demonio que te ayude en este desafío recibirá su castigo.

Aizen barrió con la mirada a los presentes deteniéndose unos segundos más de los necesarios en Grimmjow y Ulquiorra.

—Incluidos los demonios que no acudieron al llamado.

Y con ello se refería a Ishida. De seguro el maldito estaba de visita en el mundo humano de nuevo, pero Ichigo sabía que él lo ayudaría de ser necesario.

Inclusive en el infierno los lazos que construían con otros demonios eran mejores que los fraternos, sin mencionar que el parentesco en el infierno era irrelevante. Sin embargo con la traición de Grimmjow Ichigo comenzaba a dudar de esa postura.

—Además—Aizen aun no había terminado—cualquier demonio que interfiera con los logros de este bastardo en conseguir el amor de la mortal será…—otra pausa dramática, mierda como odiaba eso Ichigo ¿qué más podría añadir que fuese peor de lo que ya había dicho anteriormente?—su recompensa.

Un silencio casi sepulcral se instaló, seguido de aplausos que saludaban el decreto de poder joder a Ichigo. Aizen era un jodido cabrón y enfermo.

Rostros familiares se regocijaban, vio a Nell con su provocador atuendo, un diminuto y ceñido vestido que abrazaban su deliciosa figura resaltando sus exuberantes pechos y sus largas piernas, Ichigo le guiñó un ojo, se propuso hacer una jugada con ella apenas regresara de su sentencia, sobre todo porque sabía que el idiota de Grimmjow también la codiciaba y eso sin duda sería un digno desafío ¿Quién se la llevaría a la cama primero?

Cavilando un poco Ichigo llegó a la conclusión de que Hallibel no había sido tan grandiosa después de todo, no era el mejor revolcón que hubiese tenido, no había valido la pena por el castigo que estaba recibiendo. Ella solo se había quedado ahí con las piernas abiertas mientras él hacia todo el trabajo, ni siquiera le había chupado el pene en esa ocasión, tal vez de regreso le haría chupárselo, al menos así el castigo seria acorde al delito.

Aunque estaba seguro que Aizen no la dejaría sola en ningún momento, manteniéndola a raya a partir de ahora, al menos hasta que perdiera el interés en ella y se consiguiera otra amante, lo que podía suceder antes de que él regresara.

Aizen se dio la vuelta murmurando un"bien", pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó a Ichigo murmurar algo parecido a "al mundo humano entonces, quizás algún país occidental", fue entonces que retrocedió con una sonrisa desagradable.

—Tú no irás a América.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde entonces…?

—Tokio

El corazón dio un vuelco ¿Tokio? Oh vaya mierda, ahí no había más que mujeres remilgadas y perfeccionistas presas del consumismo y la belleza estética, ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de encontrar a una mujer que lo amara no por su belleza o físico? Por ello siempre evitaba pisar aquella ciudad en cada una de sus aventuras y al parecer Aizen estaba al tanto de ese pequeño detalle.

Aizen se marchó y con él los espectadores comenzaban a dispersarse del lugar. Ichigo miró en dirección de Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, pero notó una tercera presencia detrás de ellos, la sonrisa retorcida de Kaien, el tipo era un dolor en los testículos para Ichigo, no podía ni verlo y demostró aquello con una mirada poco digna, muy diferente a la de Kaien, sus ojos brillaban de evidente alegría por su ausencia.

—Lo vas a manejar bien—dijo Grimmjow, quien recibió un puñetazo en el estomago cortesía del pelinaranja por su brillante consejo—mis intensiones eran buenas—se defendió el peliceleste.

—Eso te sucede por no escucharme a mí, ¿creíste que te engañaba Kurosaki?—Ulquiorra aun mantenía su aspecto imperturbable mientras reclamaba a Ichigo.

La mirada de Ichigo le dijo todo _"lo harías y lo has hecho"_ , haciendo caso omiso a su aparente tranquilidad.

—Uno de los círculos hubiese sido fabuloso.

Ichigo no necesitaba que se lo dijeran para saberlo, habría sido una excelente opción e Ichigo lo hubiese hecho funcionar, la reputación del lugar no lo era todo.

—Ó hubiese escuchado a Aizen en primera instancia—contraatacó Grimmjow con una mirada mordaz.

—O simplemente no te hubieras follado a Hallibel en primer lugar.

—La retrospectiva siempre es mejor pero ahora no me ayuda… bien ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Cómo saldremos de ésta?—la mirada expectante que Ichigo les dio no les agradó nada.

— ¿Saldremos?—respondieron al unísono Ulquiorra y Grimmjow.

—Estas por tu cuenta en esta ocasión idiota—dictaminó Grimmjow y Ulquiorra asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón al peliceleste.

—Bastardos traidores.

Pero todo lo que Ichigo fuese a reclamar se quedó en un mero intento, no tuvo la oportunidad de seguir con ello. En un instante sintió cómo su cuerpo era desgarrado trasladándolo fuera del infierno.

— ¡Grimmjow, la venganza es una jodida perra!—gritó Ichigo pero no estaba seguro si el peliceleste lo había escuchado.

Perfecto, Aizen no le dio el tiempo suficiente para llevarse algo con él.

.

.

 **Notas de la Versión original.**

 **En la versión original es Tritón quien es castigado por Zeus que en este caso he puesto a Aizen como gobernante del infierno.**

 **La verdad no sé por qué elegí a Grimmjow y Ulquiorra XD pero me encantan, asumiendo los papeles que son de Eros y Hermes respectivamente, la verdad no me imagino a Grimmjow como el dios del amor pero bueno... ese pequeño toque de malicia hizo que la balanza se inclinara a su favor.**

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Una donación al fondo de los reviews? No sean tímidos XD por cierto feliz Halloween y espero se pasen a leer un Shot "especial" de Halloween que sibreka tan amablemente ha subido por mí….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo (desafortunadamente), la historia tampoco es de mi autoria sino de Tina Folsom, yo solamente he modificado la trama y algunos escenarios para mi conveniencia XD.**

 **Debí de actualizar el día de ayer, de hecho creo que los lunes serán los días que actualice.**

 **De antemano gracias por todos lo reviews :3**

 **Misel-kuchiki: Pues creo que este capítulo te gustara pero de antemano te digo que no te dejes llevar por las apariencias.**

 **FangirlIssues31: gracias por los buenos deseos y ya veremos un poco más de Grimmjow más adelante -w-**

 **zuzy: jajaja ok prometo que al menos en alguna ocasión haré una doble actualización :3 y bueno a Ichigo si le va a costar un poco hacerse a la idea de no estar en su hogar... y con respecto a Rukia pues le va a dar algunos dolores de cabeza... un flechazo... tal vez pero ambos son unos testarudos de primera ¿enamorados? mmmmm... no sé si podría decirlo de esa manera pero... ese malestar se va a manifestar de alguna manera.**

 **Inverse : El sireno fresa XD jajajaja me mató... grimmjow lo hizo de buena fe o algo así, más adelante ya verán por qué ;) y gracias.**

 **Natsumivat: jojojo aquí está el capítulo. Y sí, se supone que por la naturaleza de Ichigo debería ser de esa manera, en la versión original el protagonista es más o menos así pero siendo que es Ichigo he decidido hacer algunos cambios con su personalidad mezclando algunas cosas del original, sé que quedará muy Ooc pero de verdad estoy intentando que no se estropée demasiado su esencia :(.. oye cómo no amar al par grimquiorra? XD mucha suerte con tus finales! solo piensa que falta poco para cantar "Libre soy" y yo encantada de leer tu historia ;) saludos...**

 **Fer: créeme que Ichigo no aprende ni a patadas XD y pues aquí está el capítulo, espero que te guste.**

 **Dany: gracias :) saludos.**

 **.**

 **Bien creo que son todos, y de igual manera gracias a todos por pasarse a leer la historia :3**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2. Definitivamente no lo haré.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **El camino es tan incierto que las oportunidades deben aprovecharse en el momento en el que se presentan".**

 **.**

" **Lo preocupante no es lo perverso que puedan llegar a ser tus planes sino mi indiferencia ante la expectativa de ellos".**

 **.**

— ¿Ciega? ¿Me estas jodiendo verdad?—Ichigo negó con la cabeza mientras Ishida asentía con vehemencia.

—Es evidente que una mujer ciega no se fijará en tu físico, no te querrá por tu apariencia si no te puede ver… escucha solo escoge a una y te garantizo que será tu boleto de regreso al infierno.

La sonrisa de satisfacción se extendía por el rostro de Ishida, no era un mal plan después de todo, Ishida era astuto y su apariencia de diplomático lo decía todo. El trasero desnudo de Ichigo aun dolía por la caída, si en verdad ese era el sentido del humor de Aizen, es decir, arrojarlo al mundo humano sin nada que cubriera su desnudez y encima de todo en un lugar abandonado sin algún medio para obtener algo para cubrirse, entonces Ichigo no le veía el humor a todo eso.

Era una suerte que Ishida se encontrara en el mundo humano tal como Ichigo había sospechado y aun cuando fuese demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, Ichigo agradecía que el pelinegro acudiera de inmediato a su llamado y no solo eso sino que había tenido la decencia de proporcionarle ropas decentes al pelinaranja, lo que hizo sentir mejor a Ichigo, estar vestido frente a Ishida y es porque era muy diferente estar completamente desnudo frente a una mujer que frente a su amigo.

Ishida tenía un buen gusto por la ropa, eso debía reconocerlo Ichigo, los pantalones le favorecían a su trasero, eran apretados lo que hacían lucirlo perfecto.

Minutos después el pelinaranja ya se encontraba con un mapa en manos y caminando por las calles de aquella ciudad, las miradas de las mujeres puestas en él o mejor dicho al ajuste de sus pantalones que abrazaban de maravilla su trasero, aunque también favorecía a su parte delantera y a decir verdad Ichigo no tenía queja en eso.

El ambiente de la ciudad no le sorprendió, tradicional y sensacionalista, mezclando lo antiguo con lo nuevo. Pero no podía perder el tiempo en admirar cada local, edificio o callejón estrecho. Ichigo bajó la vista hasta su mapa y entonces notó el señalamiento que Ishida le había hecho " _escuela para ciegos_ " marcado con tinta roja.

— ¿Y bien?—de la nada Ishida se había materializado al lado suyo instándolo a seguir su sugerencia.

El pelinegro avanzó sin dudar pero fue Ichigo quien lo detuvo por el brazo para evitar que diera otro paso—es una escuela no nos dejaran entrar.

—Olvidas el hecho de que es una escuela para ciegos y que nadie nos verá—Ishida rodó los ojos, por favor era lo más obvio del mundo.

En eso le daba el crédito a Uryuu, era bastante ingenioso y acertado. El plan era perfecto, encontraría a una mujer que no pudiera verlo y mantendría un romance con ella hasta que se enamorara de él cumpliendo así el desafío de Aizen. Regresaría al infierno en poco tiempo, sin embargo había algo que no le parecía o que no terminaba de convencerlo en todo esto, llegar a una escuela para ciegos y tomar ventaja era algo denigrante hasta para el propio Ichigo pero ¿qué otras opciones tenía? Es decir ¿una mujer ciega, enserio? Él, quien podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera ahora debía ir tras una mujer que no podía siquiera notar que estaría ahí. Denigrante.

Unos minutos y un par de calles después ambos ya se encontraban frente al lugar acordado. Vaciló al respecto y enfocó la mirada en el patio del lugar, había niños de edades entre los cinco a diecisiete años reunidos en una zona sin supervisión de los maestros ¿en donde rayos estaban? Se suponía que alguien debía vigilarlos, ¡estaban ciegos por todos los círculos del infierno!, Ichigo barrió con la mirada a las jovencitas -las mayores- y dudó, eran apenas unas niñas y estaba seguro que Aizen había especificado " _mujer_ " no " _niña_ " en el desafío, un rotundo "No" fue lo que Ichigo atinó a decir.

El sermón de Ishida no se hizo esperar, ¿Qué le sucedía a Ichigo? A él jamás le había importado algo tan insignificante como eso, el pelinaranja solía decir " _mujeres son mujeres_ " ¿y ahora salía con esa actitud moralista? ¡Demonios otro sermón no!

— ¡Concéntrate Ishida!

—El único que necesita concentración aquí eres tú Kurosaki—replicó.

Ichigo le echó una mala e impaciente mirada—Esta es una situación demandante Ishida, además—señaló en dirección a los niños—no funcionará vamos a otro lugar.

—Tal vez no, pero es cuestión de llevarte a una de ellas—acordó Ishida.

— ¿Estás sugiriéndome que la secuestre, es eso? Sabes hasta yo tengo estándares—replicó Ichigo con algo de enojo en el tono de su voz. ¿Por quién lo tomaba? Admitía que era un idiota de primera con las mujeres pero no estaba dispuesto a mantener algo con esas chiquillas. Ugh.

Uryuu le palmeó la frente al pelinaranja—serás idiota Kurosaki, por supuesto que no, escucha… la observaremos la seguiremos y la abordaremos luego con el pretexto de un encuentro casual, luego será trabajo tuyo hacer que babeé por ti.

En vez de sentirse a gusto con el plan, Ichigo se sintió disgustado… él nunca había ido tras una mujer, por lo general eran ellas las que venían arrastrándose hasta él para pasar un buen rato.

—Entonces… escoge—el pelinegro señaló a un grupo de tres chicas que no aparentaban más de diecisiete años y era demasiado evidente por la constitución de sus cuerpos, aun sin desarrollar aunque sus rostros fuesen el reflejo mismo de la juventud.

Eran ingenuas, de eso no cabía la menor duda, es decir a esa edad las muchachitas eran muy susceptibles a aceptar cualquier prospecto de hombre cuando sus hormonas burbujeaban como un caldero hirviendo a fuego lento. Fácil. El objetivo perfecto.

Pero por la mente de Ichigo solo rondaba el pensamiento de que aun eran niñas no mujeres. Ishida le insistió de nuevo ¿por qué dudaba al respecto y qué tan bajo creía que caería Ichigo? Pero antes de que pudiese averiguar aquello, una voz los sorprendió llenando el patio. _**"Pedófilo"**_ fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar el pelinaranja antes de sentir dolor en su pantorrilla causado por un bastón.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su atacante— ¿pero qué mierda?—masculló mientras veía al dueño del bastón, un chiquillo de no más de diez años, "aparentemente" ciego aunque Ichigo lo dudaba pues el niño sabía exactamente dónde propinarle golpes repitiendo la acción más de una vez.

— ¡Hey mocoso detente!—gritó Ichigo ordenándole al niño, pero aun así éste seguía gritando que él era un pedófilo mientras pedía auxilio atrayendo así la atención de los demás.

—Mierda esto no es bueno—dijo Ishida con el pendiente de la mirada que Ichigo le enviaba, un claro _**"¿eso crees?"**_ con un toque sarcástico.

Como si ser atacados por una horda de mocosos ciegos no pintara mal o ¿es que acaso era lo más normal del mundo? Incluso los pequeños diablillos del infierno no eran nada comparados con esos chiquillos. Nota. Jamás tendría uno de esos monstruos, soltería permanente después de esa mierda de desafío.

Los niños los rodearon mientras gritaban _**"Pedófilo, idiota, secuestrador"**_ a todo pulmón, además de que intentaron golpearlos con sus bastones.

Otro furioso golpe en el muslo de Ichigo seguido por uno en el culo— ¡mira en lo que nos has metido desgraciado!—se quejó refiriéndose a Ishida, mientras trataba de apartar a la pequeña rata que lo golpeaba sin parar.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?—la estridente y autoritaria voz de un adulto interrumpió el alboroto, una mujer que miraba por la ventana, Ichigo intuyó que definitivamente no era ciega. Estúpido Ishida y sus brillantes ideas. Nadie nos verá… son ciegos. Sí claro.

Entre gritos, ambos salieron de ahí antes de que Ishida se adentrara en una batalla campal contra unos niños de doce años. Los bastones de los chiquillos definitivamente podrían ser unas armas letales ¿Quién demonios les autorizaba a portar tan peligroso instrumento? Lo más sensato que pudo hacer el pelinaranja fue pasar corriendo junto a Uryuu y tomarlo del brazo tirando de él lejos de los pequeños asaltantes, sin mencionar… lejos de las sirenas de la policía que empezaban a sonar. Fue una verdadera maratón para ambos, entre tropezones ambos se perdieron en las estrechas calles, cada vez más lejos del sonido de las sirenas, los callejones ayudaban en la tarea.

Llegaron a un cementerio con la respiración pesada, dejándose caer contra las lápidas del lugar, el ambiente era algo tétrico e inquietante.

—Eso… estuvo bastante cerca—exhaló Ichigo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

Quizás por ese día había tenido suficiente de su amigo. Bueno, seducir a una mujer era una cosa que a él francamente no le causaba problema alguno pero ¿una mujer ciega? Y encima de todo que apenas fuese una niña… eso era caer demasiado bajo a causa de la desesperación y por sobre todo Ichigo quería mantener su orgullo y restregárselo a Aizen. Ichigo a pesar de su esencia aun establecía la distinción en alguna parte.

—Necesito un trago—sugirió mirando a Ishida.

El pelinegro secundó la proposición.

—Sin ti—ladró Ichigo.

…

¿Qué hacia ahí? Nunca debió dejar que su amiga la convenciera de ir a ese lugar. Rukia suspiró y le dio a Rangiku una mirada de frustración, se suponía que solo los solteros desesperados acudían a ese antro y definitivamente ella no entraba en la categoría de "desesperada" al menos todavía no.

—No lo arruines Rukia, he tenido mis últimas cinco citas en este lugar—su amiga tomó otro sorbo de su bebida.

" _Ese es el punto"_ verbalizó mentalmente Rukia mientras levantaba su bolso de la mesa. Estaba a punto de levantarse pero Rangiku la detuvo poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Rukia—Ni siquiera lo pienses, necesitas una noche de diversión, desconectarte del trabajo Rukia, dime ¿Qué vas a hacer si te vas a casa?

La habían atrapado, Rangiku tal vez tenía el poder secreto de leer la mente de los demás, o tal vez fuese una psíquica.

—No puedo desconectarme con la apertura a la vuelta de la esquina, faltan siete días y las remodelaciones están tardando más de lo debido, sin mencionar al banco que me presiona.

Los días para Rukia eran interminables y en ocasiones no tenía la menor idea por dónde empezar, eran demasiadas cosas que tenía por hacer. El proyecto de remodelación había resultado más frustrante y le acaparaba gran parte de su tiempo. Agradecía enormemente su gran capacidad de hacer tareas múltiples pues de lo contrario hubiera tirado fácilmente la toalla.

Rangiku frunció el ceño, le había dicho a Rukia infinidad de veces que convertir su casa en una especie de hostal no era tarea para una sola persona. Pero Rukia prefería hacerlo sola en vez de pedir ayuda a Hisagi, _¿prefieres que pida ayuda a Hisagi?_ Era lo que siempre salía a colación en sus charlas sobre lo agotador que resultaba el trabajo, por supuesto que era más bien una pregunta retórica.

—Sé que no necesitas ayuda de Hisagi, ese hombre es tan tóxico—la rubia frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza, en verdad era una lástima que no se pudiera elegir a la familia.

—No es tan malo como lo haces sonar Rangiku, y tóxico es una palabra demasiado dura para catalogarlo— ¿por qué lo defendía? Tal vez como un acto reflejo, por lo general a Rukia no le gustaba hablar mal de las personas cuando éstas no estaban presentes, aun cuando personas como su primo se lo merecieran. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez una noche de chicas le caería bien a Rukia para liberar esa frustración acumulada en su cuerpo, la que sus cansados huesos pedían a gritos.

Un bufido escapó de los labios de Rangiku—No puedes estar hablando enserio ¿acaso alguna parte de ese hombre es sano? Si más no recuerdo, acaso no fue él quien le robó a tu abuelo ciego cuando aún vivía… o cuando intentó abrir líneas de crédito a tu nombre, ¡espera! Tal vez cuando él vendió tu coche en tus propias narices y tuviste que ir en autobús a la escuela—la rubia asumió una pose pensativa -fingida, claro estaba-

Incluso la conmoción aun se hacía presente al recordar cómo Hisagi había jugado su última maniobra en la lectura del testamento de su abuelo, amenazando con demandar y reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenecía. "Que recuerdos" pensó Rukia, pero lamentablemente no eran nada gratos, crecer con su odioso primo después de la muerte de sus padres no había sido nada fácil para ella.

—Afortunadamente el abuelo se dio cuenta del robo y estaba muy enojado que cambió su testamento, Hisagi no recibiría ni un centavo de la herencia.

—Por supuesto que no… esa casa te pertenece ahora.

Pero aun así no era del todo cierto, en realidad la casa pertenecía casi por completo al banco, los impuestos eran excesivos y la hipoteca había servido para pagarlos parcialmente, y era por ello que Rukia había tomado la decisión de convertir la casa en un hostal ¿Qué otra cosa se suponía que hiciera? Ni loca la vendería.

—No renunciare a la casa, es todo lo que tengo—era "su casa" y era lo único que le recordaba a sus padres, quienes habían muerto en un accidente en barco—funcionará—Rukia tenía un plan de negocios, ella misma había hecho todos los cálculos y cuentas, sabía que si no fuese solido el banco jamás le hubiese dado el préstamo para remodelar cada rincón de la vieja casa.

—Al menos de esa manera Hisagi no pondrá sus garras encima—Rangiku se tomó hasta el último sorbo de su ostentosa bebida.

—En realidad si puede hacerlo—una clausula en el testamento de su abuelo podría otorgarle a Hisagi el poder de despojar a Rukia de su casa.

La mirada confusa de su amiga se dirigió hacia ella— ¿Qué, a qué te refieres? La única manera en la que él podría tenerla es si tú lo incluyes en tu testamento, cosa que en verdad espero no estés pensando Rukia.

Rangiku conocía la " _bondad_ " de su amiga, pero sabía que no era una estúpida para hacer algo así. Rukia era un as en los contratos y fácilmente podría analizarlos para asegurarse de que nada se le escapara, aun cuando solo hubiese tomado unas cuantas clases de leyes y de contratos en la universidad, con ello había aprendido un par de cosas, las suficientes para saber cuándo debía contratar a un buen abogado en vez de manejar las cosas por sí misma.

—El testamento tiene una clausula de contingencia y no es algo que pueda controlar—Rangiku iba a replicar pero Rukia la interrumpió—Hisagi pasara a ser el heredero si algo me pasa a mí sin que yo tenga hijos—la pelinegra mentiría si dijera que le había gustado escuchar esa clausula cuando la habían leído en el testamento y desafortunadamente después de hablar con su abogado se dio cuenta de que no podía luchar contra la última voluntad de su abuelo sin perder demasiado dinero en ello, dinero que por supuesto no tenía.

Incluso para su abuelo la familia aun significaba mucho para él, la prueba de ello era que su podrido primo aun podía poner sus garras sobre la propiedad ya que para Rukia el tener hijos estaba dentro de sus planes -en un futuro muy lejano-, debía ser capaz de solventarse por sí sola antes de pensar en tener una familia. Y para ello estaba ese negocio que ella consideraba " _viable_ " poniendo toda su energía para hacerlo funcionar, incluso si eso significaba aplazar su descendencia durante unos años más, a sus veintiocho años ella aun se consideraba dentro del juego.

—Aun puedes ir a citas—le sugirió su amiga mientras rodaba los ojos.

Rukia no tenía objeción alguna en las citas pero consideraba patético estar en una relación para evitar estar sola, sí era demasiado soñadora al respecto, Rukia estaba buscando al hombre perfecto y no al primero que se cruzase en su camino, aunque "buscar" era una palabra fuerte y no es que estuviera buscando activamente, en primer lugar no tenía tiempo para ello con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer.

—Rangiku no necesito que me sermonees de nuevo, en cuanto el hostal esté listo comenzaré con un nuevo capítulo en mi vida, buscaré un hombre decente, un espécimen digno para el matrimonio pero hasta entonces no puedo perder el tiempo en citas con tipos—la soledad y el llegar a una casa vacía no la harían tener citas con un mal hombre -de nuevo-, ya había aprendido la lección.

—Estas dejando que tus malas experiencias te detengan Rukia, creí que comenzarías con un nuevo capítulo de tu vida.

Por supuesto que lo haría y no dejaría que sus ex novios estropearan aquello porque definitivamente no tenían nada que ver en su decisión. Rangiku no se creyó aquello, se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Reconoce que no puedes juzgar a todos los hombres simplemente porque algunos idiotas te lastimaron Rukia… ¡no es justo!—antes de que Rukia la interrumpiera Rangiku continuó—debí decirte esto hace mucho tiempo… es tiempo de hacer "borrón y cuenta nueva", no te mataría darle a alguien una oportunidad y sobre todo darte a ti una oportunidad.

Era demasiado fácil decirlo que hacerlo—No soy como tú Rangiku.

—Y ¿acaso crees que nadie me ha engañado a mí? Les sucede a todos.

Rukia se encogió de hombros, a Rangiku nadie la había cambiado por una mejor cita antes de la graduación por el simple hecho de tener una crisis de acné. Su novio en ese entonces había regresado arrastrándose cuando los granos ya habían desaparecido, ante la imagen Rukia no pudo evitar suprimir una leve sonrisa al recordar lo patético que se había visto el sujeto en cuestión. Con eso Rukia se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad valía el tipo, la apariencia era lo único que tomaba en consideración y desgraciadamente en cuanto Rukia había perdido su atractivo dejó de encajar en el mundo perfecto de su supuesto novio. A partir de entonces Rukia había hecho una especie de pacto… jamás salir con un tipo guapo como aquel sujeto.

Pero toda la determinación se fue a la basura cuando meses más tarde volvió a lo mismo… fijándose en otro sujeto con un potente atractivo que la cautivó. Un tipo que solamente se regocijaba en la admiración que las mujeres sentían por él, pero incluso eso no era lo peor, por supuesto que no… el problema residía en el obtuso pensamiento de que las mujeres igualmente bellas -un atractivo como el que él poseía- debían tener un buen pedazo de carne -de su carne- convirtiéndolo así en un mujeriego y para cuando Rukia se había dado cuenta él ya era un caso perdido, alegando que sus acciones eran completamente normales. ¿Qué tan estúpida creía que era?

Algo andaba mal con ella en aquel entonces, su patrón emergió, mientras mejor se veía un hombre la relación sería más desastrosa. Podía considerarse una mujer superficial por el hecho de que le gustara un hombre solo por su físico y cara bonita, mentía cuando decía que buscaba a un hombre con algo de cerebro y que en verdad valiera la pena y suponía que en esa postura ella no era mejor que todos esos tipos. Era una estúpida por enamorarse de un rostro bonito y lamer las heridas de batalla unas semanas después.

Se prometió a sí misma que nunca caería con otro chico bonito.

Rukia miró a su amiga y notó el cambio en su rostro, el destello de interés se apoderaba de sus hermosos rasgos.

—Delicioso—murmuró la rubia—aquí viene _sexo con piernas_.

Pero Rukia no podía ver lo que su amiga estaba viendo con tanto interés, se había sentado de espaldas a la puerta. No le sorprendería de verdad pues para Rangiku cualquier hombre que respirara era "sexo con piernas".

Rangiku se abanicó y resopló—Está buenísimo Rukia, no mires pero creo que viene hacia acá—una mirada de malicia se apoderó de los ojos de la mujer—llamaré su atención y después será todo tuyo… ¿Cómo me veo?

Que ¿Cómo lucia? Estaba perfecta como siempre, su cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado en las puntas y su rostro levemente maquillado resaltando ese lunar a un lado de su cara.

—Preciosa como siempre

Era la verdad, Rangiku tenía un atractivo natural y Rukia jamás había sentido ni una pisca de envidia por ello, al contrario, de hecho ser la mejor amiga de una de las chicas más populares de la secundaria y universidad le dio muchos beneficios, pero siendo honesta consigo misma, Rukia catalogaba a la rubia como a una hermana, la que nunca tuvo.

—Me mira… vendrá para acá, prepárate Rukia—le comentó un tanto nerviosa, ¿nerviosa? Rangiku nunca había sido una chica nerviosa y menos cuando se trataban de hombres, ella tenía mucha experiencia con el sexo masculino y por lo general siempre lucía tan calmada. Pero en esos momentos las mejillas estaban teñidas de un evidente rubor rosa que podría indicar cualquier cosa, menos calma.

Esa reacción no era nada natural en la rubia y la curiosidad de Rukia fue más grande, no cualquiera podía hacer sonrojar a su amiga, debía ser un espécimen especial.

Rukia giró en su taburete y no lo catalogaría como un error, pero lo que vio la dejó petrificada, prácticamente congelada.

Un hombre alto y de extravagante cabellera naranja iba abriéndose paso entre la multitud, con determinación que a Rukia le hizo recordar a aquellas adictas a las compras cuando tenían por objetivo el mejor bolso en liquidación… simplemente fantástico.

¡Qué jodida que estaba!

Si tan solo pudiese hacer funcionar a su cerebro y ordenarle a los músculos de su mandíbula que también lo hicieran, al menos así podría aparentar no estar tan afectada por él. Su boca abierta podía hacerla parecer como una idiota embelesada y de hecho así era.

El galán medía más de un metro ochenta de alto y aun cuando estuviera oculto bajo un conjunto de ropa casual su cuerpo podía exhibirse para que todos lo vieran. Sus pasos revelaban sus vigorosos músculos que se extendían por su fornido pecho, flexionándose en cada ocasión y haciéndose notar a través de su camisa, su cuerpo parecía demasiado natural como si fuese esculpido así.

La deliciosa piel con ese tono melocotón… un ejemplar realmente sexi. Y encaminándose hacia su mesa con la mirada fija en Rangiku.

Rukia sintió como el calor de su cuerpo se elevaba, era lo más atractivo que había visto desde sus últimas vacaciones en unas paradisiacas playas. Se abanicó con más fuerza ante el sofocante calor del club, lástima que aquel incesante movimiento en vez de bajarle el sofoco solo logró que su mano golpeara su copa haciendo que ésta se inclinara sobre ella y todo empeoró cuando en un intento desesperado por evitar que se derramara, un cubito errante de hielo salió volando hacia su escote, justo en su nuevo sostén, el cual presionaba sus senos haciendo mostrar sus pequeños atributos de una manera más ventajosa.

¡Mierda! Toda la atención se había volcado hacia sí misma, lo último que ella quería.

¿Por qué había seguido el consejo de Rangiku de llevar ese top que realzaban sus senos en vez de llevar su camisa de cuello alto? Sabía que el chico había visto el desastre que había causado, ella sabía que sí y estaba muriéndose de vergüenza por lo que no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, intentando salvar lo que quedaba de su dignidad trató de alcanzar el cubo de hielo rápidamente.

— ¿Puedo?

¡Oh por dios! Su melódica voz la sacudió y sobresaltó deteniéndola en el acto, levantó la cabeza para mirar al hombre y su corazón dio un vuelco haciéndolo palpitar aun más. A unos centímetros de ella pudo observarlo; cabello naranja contrastando con su hermoso rostro, pero lo mejor de todo eran sus penetrantes ojos ocres que brillaban con picardía.

Antes de que Rukia pudiese siquiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, la mano del hombre se extendió hacia el cubo de hielo, el que todavía seguía atorado entre sus pechos, aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que él lo liberó, sus dedos rozaron su expuesta piel y la pelinegra pudo haber jurado que con el simple toque su piel crepitó.

No había más, estaba totalmente hipnotizada mientras lo miraba tomar el cubo de hielo y hacerlo desaparecer en su boca.

—Refrescante—comentó mientras su mirada barría por encima de todo el cuerpo de la pelinegra ¿cinismo? Para nada, aunque ni un solo centímetro de las curvas de Rukia escaparon de su lectura y fue evidente que su escrutinio provocaba algo en ella, el rubor que se esparcía por su rostro cual tomate maduro le indicó aquello— ¿bailas?

¿Estaba preguntándole si quería bailar con él? No, no quería, definitivamente no quería sentir esos brazos alrededor de ella y sus manos tocándola. Suponía que entre más lejos se mantuviera de él sería mucho mejor para ella, además… el tipo había volcado toda su atención a ella o mejor dicho a sus pechos después del torpe accidente con el hielo cuando en un principio se veía bastante interesado en Rangiku, eso demostraba su punto y si no tenía escrito la palabra "superficial" por todas partes entonces Rukia no sabía qué era.

—Ella quiere bailar—se apresuró a responder Rangiku por ella ganándose una mirada de regaño por parte de Rukia, una que por supuesto la rubia ignoró y continuó sonriéndole al misterioso y atractivo hombre.

— ¿Vienes?—le preguntó de nuevo tomando su mano entre la suya, la diferencia era notoria.

Cada nervio del cuerpo de Rukia reaccionaron ante él y una corriente eléctrica se extendió por ella. No tenía caso resistirse, el esfuerzo solo le consumiría la energía que tenía y definitivamente no podía darse ese lujo con él, pero ¿por qué? Simple, él era un hombre que haría palpitar su corazón, aumentar su pulso y al final solo terminaría hiriéndola -como los demás- y este hombre estaba consciente de lo que provocaba en ella, una mirada a sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos se lo confirmaron, que sabía que sus encantos estaban funcionando con ella… una mirada autocomplaciente típica en los hombres que le decía que lo único que les importaba era la conquista, no lo que ella quería o necesitaba, eso era irrelevante para el sexo masculino.

Pero Rukia se había prometido no caer en eso… no de nuevo, o al menos lo reafirmó mientras él la levantaba de su asiento y la depositaba en el suelo, sus delicados pies parecían estar flotando tal como si estuviese en una nube, era como se sentía además de lo mareada que estaba por su cercanía, luchando con la sensación que sacudía su cabeza.

El brazo del pelinaranja envolvió su cintura instantáneamente mientras la dirigía a la pista presionando sus dedos a través de la blusa de Rukia intensificando el calor que sentía irradiar de él ¿o tal vez era su mirada? La intensa mirada de un cazador mirando a su presa. Sin embargo este cazador no sabía a lo que se atenía, esta presa sabía a la perfección a lo que se enfrentaba y desafortunadamente por esa noche la caza -su caza- no tendría éxito.

En la pista de baile la tomó en un apretado abrazo, frotando los músculos de sus muslos contra ella en cada movimiento. Rukia no supo identificar el delicioso olor que lo rodeaba y sintió el nerviosismo propagarse, estar tan cerca de un paquete tan atractivo de masculinidad estaba afectándole, sus células cerebrales parecían estar desintegrándose en una masa pegajosa.

Sin recato alguno la mano del pelinaranja se acercó a su cuello para acariciarlo lo que provocó un escalofrío en la espalda de la pelinegra, él se percató de aquello y la acercó aun más rozando sus labios por su mejilla.

¡Demonios el tipo se movía rápido! Pero ella no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles y tenía que ponerlo en su lugar cuanto antes.

Ninguno de los hombres con los que había salido demostraban esa maestría y rapidez en el arte de ligar, por lo general era ella la responsable de impedir el avance haciéndoles esperar por lo menos hasta el final de la noche antes de permitirse un beso. Pero este tipo no esperó siquiera que la noche concluyera y se juró que ni siquiera llegaría a ese punto, no para probarse a sí misma sino también a Rangiku, quien miraba todo.

Rukia trató de alejarse teniendo la esperanza de ganar un poco de autocontrol sobre sus furiosas hormonas quienes hacían estragos, las diez millones de ellas y fue aun peor cuando los labios del pelinaranja se acercaron a su oído, un escalofrío recorrió su piel cuando su cálido aliento chocó directamente con ella. Sus duros pezones de convirtieron en pequeños y dolorosos capullos irritándose bajo su apretado sostén.

—Hueles bien—palabras tan cursis como podían ser, siendo pronunciadas en un suave susurro con esa excitante voz.

Pero a fin de cuentas era un halago y Rukia no tenía respuesta para eso.

Ni para los labios que mordisquearon su oreja y que luego viajaron más abajo rozando su cuello el que ella tan amablemente inclinó para darle un mejor acceso, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Ni ella misma lo sabía solo se dedicaba a sentir las sensaciones que él le provocaba, el cosquilleo se extendía sobre su blanquecina piel y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, su boca impidió formar alguna frase coherente, lo que fuera.

Se puso rígida evitando que su cuerpo reaccionara a él y poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos haciéndose hacia atrás.

—Eres demasiado tentadora disculpa—pero sus ojos no mostraron ningún arrepentimiento—no suelo ser tan directo pero hay algo en ti algo diferente—su mirada era desconcertada—me llamo…eh, Zanguetsu—titubeó al respecto.

—Rukia—contestó secamente, no necesitaba darle más ánimos al sujeto, por su aspecto la pelinegra intuía que no los necesitaba.

—Extraño nombre pero es hermoso—comentó y la atrajo hacia sí.

Mientras la apretaba contra él, el calor se extendió a través de la parte inferior de la espalda de Rukia, el cuerpo del hombre era duro y reconfortante al mismo tiempo… todo un pecado andante, si ella estaba en lo correcto al sentir la dura cresta presionada contra su estómago haciendo que su ropa interior se humedeciera de inmediato aun cuando ella trató de ignorar aquello, sin embargo su destreza física era abrumadora haciendo latir frenéticamente su corazón.

La música de repente se detuvo y Rukia agradeció el respiro, pero todo agradecimiento se esfumó en cuanto miró sus ojos y el deseo ardiente en ellos enviando un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo hasta su vientre.

No dijo palabra alguna y la llevó de regreso a su mesa ayudándola a sentarse en su taburete, algo tan fácil, levantándola con las manos sobre su cintura.

—Puedo traerles a ti y tu amiga una bebida—ofreció el pelinaranja manteniendo los ojos fijos en Rukia.

La rubia no pudo rechazar la oferta pidiendo una piña colada sin embargo para la pelinegra fue más difícil, maldición su voz sonaba tan profunda y ella estaba sintiendo un serio caso de lujuria pero había solo un remedio para eso… uno que estaba decidida a ignorar, con un "lo mismo" fue que despachó al pelinaranja hacia la barra de bebidas, definitivamente sería una noche muy larga.

.

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Notas de la versión original.**_

 _ **He decidido poner a Ishida como Dionisio aunque claro que Uryuu no tendrá un grave problema de bebida como este dios XD.**_

 _ **sí, el primo es un verdadero dolor de cabeza para la pobre protagonista...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta es una adaptación del libro "un toque griego" de Tina Folsom.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **agradezco a todos sus reviews.**

 **Noctelocusta650: voy a tratar de aplicar lo que ya te había dicho XD no quiero que todo sea tan fácil como en el libro... y explotar a Hisagi.**

 **Natsumivat: jajajaja estoy tratando de imaginarme al Ichigo con apariencia de 17 XD (aunque parecía mayor)y la moral pues... ya verás...**

 **Misel-kuchiki: igual me dio gracia esa parte y poner la nota mental de Ichigo XD**

 **Inverse : sireno-fresa XD jajajaja me mató... Ichigo va a tener que implementar unas cuantas cosas si quiere que ella le haga caso.**

 **Kei: si Ichigo es todo un Rompeovarios...**

 **Fer: mmmm los valores pueden aguantar XD y Rukia pues digamos que no es tan tonta.**

 **Ane-berry92: ane me sorprendió ver tu comentario por aquí... pero que bueno que te está gustando esta adaptación. Y aun me mata lo de Ichigo más virgen que nada...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **creo que no hay nada más que agregar a esto, así que disfruten la lectura criaturas del señor...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3. Desastrosa noche.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **No importa cuánto intentes huir ni lo indiferente que finjas ser, siempre estaré un paso detrás de ti esperando por la mínima oportunidad para atraparte".**

 **.**

" **Incluso en la oscuridad lo más peligroso puedes ser el brillo de la curiosidad".**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo saludó al camarero y pidió su orden: dos piñas coladas.

Lo único que podía cruzársele por la mente es que estaría en casa en poco tiempo y sin la necesidad de tener que implementar las estúpidas ideas de Ishida. Las cosas estaban marchando excelentes, mejor incluso de lo que hubiese esperado, Aizen lo había desterrado al mejor lugar… era bullicioso y con suficientes bares y restaurantes, y eso solo quería decir una cosa: lugares en donde encontrar hermosas mujeres en grandes cantidades.

Ichigo había visitado a los humanos en muchas ocasiones por lo que sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas con los mortales, es decir todos los demonios lo sabían y quien no lo hiciera es porque simplemente era un ignorante teniendo en cuenta las herramientas de observación a su disposición.

Sus poderes demoniacos se habían esfumado, el pelinaranja lo sabía… no podía aparecerse en algún lugar a voluntad propia -lo que los humanos llaman tele transportación- lo intentó muchas veces pero ningún intento funcionó. Ni siquiera podía hacer aparecer objetos, ni una mísera copa de vino entre sus manos… esa grandiosa habilidad estaba fuera de su alcance. Maldito Aizen. Reparó en todo. Por suerte Ishida le proporcionó dinero y la llave de un lujosos apartamento de soltero que acababa de adquirir.

Pero ¿cómo es que Ichigo había encontrado aquel club? Su instinto nato para detectar bellezas lo llevaron hasta ahí, siguió a un par de chicas que se habían reunido con dos hombres a la entrada del club, no podía decir que la decepción por el hecho de perder a sus presas le había invadido sino todo lo contrario, frente a él se encontraba un majar con el que podía deleitarse… un montón de aventuras todas a su disposición para elegir.

Al principio solo reparó en la rubia y voluptuosa mujer pero después del accidente de la menuda y pelinegra chica su interés cambió súbitamente. Podría ser que la pelinegra llamada Rukia no fuese tan hermosa y despampanante como Rangiku pero había algo fascinante en ella, sus ojos… esos enigmáticos ojos, en el instante en el que vio sus ojos amatistas se encontró a sí mismo mirando hacia las profundidades de un abismo que ni en el mismo infierno había visto jamás, entonces reconoció el fuego en ella, un fuego al que encantado avivaría las llamas.

Estaba asustado por cómo su cuerpo había respondido a ella, por su mente la idea de llevarla a uno de los cuartos del club y follarla hasta que ella perdiera el sentido saltó de inmediato, en vez de eso cogió el cubo de hielo en su boca mientras éste se derretía para después devorárselo… tal vez con ello le diera a conocer a la menuda mujer sus verdaderas intenciones. Cuando vio las gotas de hielo recorrer sus pequeños pechos le dieron ganas de lamer ese recorrido con su propia lengua, saborear sus erguidas aureolas, pero suponía que tendría ese delicioso placer más tarde.

Era bastante generoso de su parte el llevarle las bebidas a Rukia y su amiga -en la que ya había perdido interés-, además de que ese gesto le dio la oportunidad de apaciguar el fuego que el simple contacto con Rukia le había ocasionado y poner bajo control la furiosa erección que le había provocado. Sin mencionar el bono extra que se ajustaba a la perfección a su sentencia… él debía destacar ante los ojos de la mujer por su bondad y generosidad… Ichigo podía ser ambos ¿qué tan difícil podía llegar a ser?

Mientras el barman ponía frente a él las dos copas, infinitas posibilidades aparecían en su mente. Tal vez el barman pudiese ver las verdaderas intenciones de Ichigo así que le interrogó sobre quién sería su víctima esa noche, haciendo énfasis en que Rangiku sería la indicada para dichos planes, su sonrisa conocedora le reafirmó aquello a Ichigo, sin embargo éste desestimó la idea del hombre y le aclaró que a quien tenía en la mira era a la menuda chica de hermosos ojos amatista, no tenía interés alguno en la rubia pues la belleza de Rukia resultaba aun más intrigante de lo que resaltaba a simple vista.

La mirada de incredulidad del barman no se hizo esperar. ¿Ella?... si buena suerte con ella. Habían sido las palabras que le dedicó a Ichigo y éste a su vez le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva. El hombre de las bebidas le dijo que la había visto en el lugar un par de veces y sin embargo ella nunca se quedaba con nadie, ninguno de los que intentaron algo con ella. Puritana. Esa era la palabra correcta para llamar a la menuda mujer, incluso dudaba que ella le diera su número de teléfono al pelinaranja.

Haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias del barman Ichigo se dirigió de regreso a la mesa donde la mujer que hacia latir con fuerza su corazón -y vibrara su pene- lo estaba esperando. Mira y aprende. Fueron las únicas palabras que le dirigió al hombre ¿así que la pequeña era todo un reto? Bueno entonces haría valer la pena su tiempo, una vez que ella se retorciera en sus brazos jadeando de placer incontenible, gritando de éxtasis por el maravilloso orgasmo que le ocasionaría y cuando profesara su amor por él, entonces sabría que no importaba nada más.

Las mujeres estaban hablando intensamente, con las cabezas casi chocando entre sí, era más que obvio que les había causado una gran impresión y que estaban hablando sobre él, Ichigo se rió para sí mismo dando un paso más cerca sin lograr que ellas repararan en su presencia.

Parece que lo tienes encaprichado. Fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar de la rubia. Vio a Rukia hacer un gesto desdeñoso con la mano respondiéndole a Rangiku que él era solo un tonto, como todos los demás hombres del club, pero si eso no fuese poco también escuchó la palabra _superficial_ salir de los apetecibles labios de la pelinegra para calificarlo de alguna manera. ¿Enamorarme? ¿Estás loca?, fue otro golpe bajo para el ego de Ichigo.

¿Tonto y superficial? El barman tal vez no estaba de broma e Ichigo tendría un montón de trabajo ¿cómo era posible que lo catalogara de esa manera sin detenerse a pensar que tenía células cerebrales rozándose entre sí? Oh vaya que era un reto y él amaba los retos, era verdad que no tenía tiempo para perder con una mujer difícil como lo era Rukia, ésta parecía ser inmune a sus encantos, pero por una inexplicable razón quería intentarlo, demostrarle que ella estaba equivocada respecto a él, haciéndole tragarse sus propias palabras.

Una amplia sonrisa se plantó en el rostro de Ichigo. Una vez que les entregó ambas bebidas a las mujeres, ambas cesaron su conversación e incluso las mejillas de Rukia adquirieron un ligero rubor. Bien hora de poner el plan en marcha, Ichigo buscó un tema interesante e inteligente digno de una buena charla para demostrar a Rukia su inteligencia. Tenía un vasto conocimiento sobre historia ¿y cómo no tenerlo si había vivido durante siglos? Viendo cómo los humanos se establecían y las acciones que realizaban. Rukia alzó una ceja sorprendida por su conocimiento sobre algunos acontecimientos relevantes que creía muy pocos podrían saber con certeza, bien eso era un buen indicio pensó Ichigo, si podía mantenerla alerta y acaparar su atención entonces tendría una oportunidad.

Horas después y cientos de siglos de historia después el pecho de Ichigo se infló, estaba tan orgullosos que creía que podría llegar a darse unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda por su excelente trabajo, no le sorprendió que tanto Rukia como Rangiku fuesen dos mujeres bien instruidas, lo que sí le encandiló fue el hecho de involucrar a ambas en una discusión de una hora sobre historia.

En más de una ocasión de los labios de Rukia se había asomado una leve sonrisa por sus comentarios -unos que por primera vez no eran en doble sentido- aquellas discretas sonrisas provocaban en él una extraña sensación de calidez que se extendían por su pecho, ella estaba infectándolo con su sonrisa haciendo que su cuerpo se encendiera de emoción, pero ¿emoción de qué?, los roces entre ambos se limitaban a poner la mano sobre el brazo de la chica sin que ésta lo alejara como un leproso, buena señal. La opinión de Rukia sobre su primera evaluación cambió y se aflojó conforme establecían la charla ¿cómo imaginar que una discusión inteligente excitaría a una mujer? Francamente hubiese optado por esa ruta.

La hora de regresar a casa se acercaba e Ichigo sabía que tenía que hacer un avance de inmediato, ahora estaban fuera del club y el taxi que llamaron no tardaría en llegar.

—Buenas noches Rukia—Rangiku abrazó a su amiga cuando el taxi llegó, luego se volvió hacia Ichigo tendiéndole la mano— ¿te importaría llevar a Rukia a casa? Vive a unas cuadras.

¡Por todos los demonios del infierno! La rubia comenzaba a agradarle, acababa de entregarle a Rukia en bandeja de plata. La sonrisa de Rangiku era de total complicidad e Ichigo asintió con vehemencia.

—Conozco perfectamente bien la zona Rangiku, tu ofrecimiento está de más y es innecesario—Rukia dejó escapar un poco de aire, estaba a la par del pelinaranja pero intercambiaba furtivas miradas con su amiga haciéndole saber su notable inconformidad.

—Deberías hacerle caso a Rangiku, esta zona puede resultar peligrosa por la noche y no sería un caballero si permitiera que una mujer caminara hasta su casa sola, creo que si me aseguro que llegues con bien a casa me haría sentir mejor—no podía evitar que todas esas mentiras afloraran en su boca, estaba casi escupiéndolas pero se obligó a mantener las apariencias. La seguridad de las mujeres con las que se acostaba era lo último que pasaba por su cabeza cuando las extasiaba con sus embestidas.

La oportunidad de oro estaba frente a él y no dejaría que se le escapara, pero vaciló un momento al pensar que Rukia se negaría.

—De acuerdo—aceptó a regañadientes Rukia, estaba de más decir que su ceño estaba bastante fruncido como si la sola idea de que él la acompañara le hastiara.

Rangiku se marchó y ambos caminaron por la tranquila calle. La dulce fragancia de Rukia llenaba sus pulmones por cortesía del aire fresco, un extraño anhelo atravesó su cuerpo. Algo había en Rukia que la hacía irresistible y lo atraía con una fuerza impactante, causaba tal efecto a pesar de su condición de mortal y a decir verdad ninguna otra mujer -demonio o mortal- lo consiguió antes, el exilio ya no era tan malo como pensó en un principio.

—Llegamos.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué? Había estado soñando como un idiota todo ese tiempo, permaneciendo en silencio mientras avanzaban a cada cuadra. Estúpido.

— ¿Llegamos?

—Rangiku lo dijo, solo vivo a un par de cuadras.

El vecindario en sí no era malo, eso debía reconocerlo Ichigo, una hilera de casas antiguas se extendía, tradicionales para ser más precisos y al otro lado un arrollo surcaba su camino extendiéndose en la misma longitud y perdiéndose a la vista.

Se volvió para ver a Rukia quien ya estaba abriendo la puerta de lo que parecía ser una mansión. Hora de la acción y la mejor actuación de su vida.

—Hey Rukia yo…

—Buenas noches y gracias por traerme—le miraba por encima de su hombro.

—Oye ¿no piensas dejarme entrar?—vaya la ironía en sus palabras, podría interpretarse en tantas formas, delicioso doble sentido pero dejando eso de lado ¿sus esfuerzos no bastaron para hacerla tragarse sus palabras? Y aun así ella parecía no muy dispuesta a invitarlo a su casa, a su cama, a deslizarse entre sus deliciosas piernas. Control Ichigo.

—No—fue lo único que obtuvo de ella, la contundencia era tan palpable como una cachetada, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

—Creí que la noche fue agradable—replicó casi automáticamente ¿qué tenía que hacer, tirarse a sus pies suplicando para que la dejara tomarla hasta el amanecer? Pfff… en sus sueños.

—Lo fue, pero ya se terminó.

Rechazo en seco. Fue lo que resonó en la mente de Ichigo o al menos si no lo era no estaba seguro de lo que era. Pero no cedería tan fácilmente, si Rukia era impenetrable y reacia a sus encantos él sería aun más insistente hasta romper esa barrera de frialdad que Rukia había establecido. Bajó la voz acercándose más y poniendo su mano sobre su brazo.

—La noche aun no termina y no tengo intenciones de que lo haga—por supuesto que no quería, aun anhelaba tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir sus dulces labios sobre su piel haciéndola sentirse cerca de él. De repente la idea de dejarla le pareció extraño.

La menuda mujer tomó aliento antes de apartar su mano de ella e Ichigo sintió que la pérdida del gratificante contacto le afectó físicamente. Sin embargo pudo captar algo en la mirada de Rukia, algo parecido al destello de un sentimiento que él nunca había experimentado ¿podría ser? Arrepentimiento.

—Creo que te di una idea equivocada, fue divertido pero…—se le escapó un largo suspiro mientras hacia una pausa—no eres lo que busco… no necesito una simple aventura.

—No soy una simple aventura—interrumpió, pero era evidente que aquello no se lo tragó la pelinegra, su mirada le gritaba mentiroso.

—Necesito a alguien en quien depositar mi confianza y con el que pueda contar y tú ciertamente no entras en esa categoría, no eres ese tipo de persona así que buenas noches—se giró rápidamente y entró a su casa cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Maldito infierno. ¿Acaso ella le había rechazado? ¡Le dejó ahí de pie como un estúpido colegial! ¿Quién se creía esa enana que era? Se creía demasiado especial y se consideraba incluso superior a él ¡que él no era fiable ni alguien con el que pudiese contar! Ella no podía saberlo porque no le dio la maldita oportunidad ¿cómo podía ella tratarlo con tanto desdén? ¿Se creía con ese derecho solo por el hecho de que su pene latiera desesperado con su cercanía?

Recién habían entablado una conversación inteligente demostrándole que él era más que una simple cara bonita y ese era el agradecimiento que recibió de su parte dejándolo en el frío a las afueras de su casa y sin siquiera un beso de buenas noches.

Bien, perfecto entonces, si ella no lo quería, afuera abundaban mujeres que estarían encantadas a enrollarse con él y le demostraría a ella -y a sí mismo- que era tan adecuado para cualquier mujer y merecedor del amor de ellas. No necesitaba a Rukia.

Una punzada de dolor se hizo presente y de inmediato llevó su mano a su entrepierna, aun estaba duro y la cremallera de su maldito pantalón mordía su hinchada piel. Ichigo se preguntó como esa odiosa mujer podía tener ese efecto en él, incluso juraba que su aroma seguía con él rondando en el aire llenando sus fosas nasales y no le agradó aquello.

Era él quien estaba al mando no ella, pero se encargaría de darle su justa recompensa por hacer enojar a un demonio, por el infierno que lo haría.

…

No haber invitado a pasar a Zanguetsu era la cosa más difícil que hubiese hecho en mucho tiempo, el chico le afectaba ¿a quién engañaba? Tenía buena apariencia además de que era inteligente y parecía ser educado, sin embargo siempre había un " _pero"_ y en este caso era el hecho de que él estaba muy pendiente -quizá demasiado- de sus encantos, hombres como él eran peligrosos, era arrogante de eso pudo percatarse y le atemorizó un poco.

Pero la manera en la que su cuerpo reaccionó al suyo cada vez que casualmente la había tocado era increíble, ella había estallado en llamas. Se arrepintió de no haber permitido que la besara pero de ser así estaba segura que habrían terminado en la cama sin que él midiera las consecuencias, graves consecuencias, la caída de Rukia por una cara bonita que la hubiese dejado devastada semanas o meses después sin la posibilidad de proteger su corazón, metiéndose de lleno en esa relación descuidando lo demás. La decepción vendría después.

Por mucho que quisiera sentir los brazos de Zanguetsu a su alrededor no podía, él no era el hombre adecuado para ella. Necesitaba algo sólido y estable, no alguien que la estremeciera haciendo latir su corazón con tan solo una mirada o caricia. Eso se esfumaba rápidamente, estando encendido en un momento y al otro apagándose rápidamente, la lujuria no era la base de una relación. No era como Rangiku quien podía darse ese lujo y terminar en una sola pieza, si lo fuese habría sentido el calor de un hombre y la pasión esta noche, lo que eludió en los últimos meses excusándose tras la enfermedad terminal de su abuelo.

Su pérdida fue dolorosa y aquel recuerdo la trasportó de nuevo a la realidad, había puesto su propia vida en espera y no le había importado, era joven y tenía una vida por delante. Quería a su abuelo y le debía demasiado desde la muerte de sus padres, él había renunciado a sus sueños para hacerse cargo de ellos. No quería que las lágrimas emergieran, suspiró empujando el interruptor de la luz pero vaya sorpresa cuando el foco parpadeó y se quemó. Genial.

Esperaba que los contratistas dejaran sus herramientas en el suelo, se abría camino en la oscuridad con los brazos frente a ella sintiendo cualquier obstáculo, sus pasos la llevaron a la imponente escalera que conectaba a las plantas superiores, se agarró suavemente al pasamano. Pronto sus ojos se adecuaron a la envolvente oscuridad, caminó por los escalones subiendo con cuidado hasta llegar al segundo piso, encendió las luces del pasillo. Grave error. El lugar era una zona de desastre y tal vez hubiese sido mejor quedarse a hacer un balance de todo lo que era necesario hacer en esa casa en vez de salir esa noche. Valioso tiempo desperdiciado -y dinero-.

Necesitaba renovar esa planta pues la pudrición de hongos se había acumulado a lo largo de los años, solo tenía un plazo de seis meses para completar la remodelación, pero siendo honesta mirando alrededor no creía cumplir con esa meta, el contratista debía poner manos a la obra de inmediato o la inauguración de su hostal se demoraría lo que sería un gran problema debido a que esas habitaciones ya tenían reservaciones, sin contar las solicitudes que seguían llegando a diario. Necesitaba el dinero para pagar la hipoteca.

…

Rukia se dejó caer en el sofá del área de recepción, de inmediato una estela de polvo se alzó a su alrededor. ¿Era mucha responsabilidad lo que se había cargado? Pero renunciar a la casa no era una opción, no cuando ese había sido su hogar tras la muerte de sus padres, tener que venderla solo le rompería el corazón.

Ella debía aferrarse a esa casa con uñas y dientes, en memoria de su abuelo, éste estuvo ahí hasta su muerte y también después de echar a Hisagi amenazándolo para que no regresara de nuevo. No se hacía a la idea de entregársela a alguien más, podría vivir en una parte de la casa y compartirla con huéspedes que pagaran su tarifa.

Por el momento Rukia dormía en una de las dos habitaciones de huéspedes terminadas. Estaba dispuesta a hacer algo de papeleo esa noche para conseguir algo de ventaja al día siguiente, era tarde y el antiguo reloj del pasillo se lo hizo saber, la idea del papeleo ya no sonaba tan bien. Estaba agotada.

La pelinegra se deslizó por las sábanas, el suave material acarició sus piernas desnudas encendiendo las sensaciones que había tenido en la pista de baile preguntándose cómo se sentiría tener las manos de Zanguetsu tocando su desnuda piel viajando hacia arriba mientras la exploraba, la sola idea la hizo humedecerse. Recordó su olor, algo que no podía catalogar con palabras pero que sin duda era delicioso y embriagante.

El tejido moviéndose en contra de su cuerpo mientras se retorcía debajo de éstas la arrulló para dormirse.

..

Un chirrido sacó a Rukia de sus ensoñaciones haciendo que se sentara en la cama, su habitación envuelta en la completa oscuridad, eran las tres y diecisiete, apenas durmió un par de horas. El ruido se hizo presente de nuevo y ella no podría conciliar el sueño con ese molesto ruido… debía detenerlo, estiró las piernas fuera de su acogedora cama sin tomarse la molestia de buscar sus zapatos caminando hacia el pasillo descalza escuchando más claramente el sonido.

Aparentemente el interruptor de luz no servía lo que le extrañó pues había encendido antes de que se hubiera ido a la cama. Maldito contratista. De nuevo un cortocircuito había arruinando las nuevas instalaciones, al parecer el subcontratista no se tomó el tiempo de revisar la caja de fusibles actualizando los amperios suficientes. No pagaría nada hasta que el problema se arreglara. El dinero hablaba.

La luz de la luna que se colaba por una de las puertas abiertas de los dormitorios le proporcionaba algo de orientación.

— ¡Malditos idiotas!—Rukia se golpeó el dedo gordo del pie con algo, algún obstáculo. Su maldición resonó por toda la casa, la pelinegra no llevaba más que su camiseta, no se molestó en ponerse pantalón, no con el clima y su ventilador que no funcionaba. No podría sobrevivir al calor del verano por lo que le había dicho al contratista que lo reparara.

El objeto causante de su desgracia era un martillo, lo recogió y siguió con su búsqueda. El sonido estaba ahí de nuevo… como si alguien estuviese rasguñando una superficie solida, algo que le ponía los vellos del cuello en punta a Rukia. Se movió adelante con cautela hacia donde estaba el estudio privado, la puerta estaba abierta lo que le resultó extraño pues ella hubiese jurado que la cerró cuando se fue a dormir. Apretó el martillo con fuerza en su mano y abrió la puerta completamente con la otra asomándose en la oscuridad, ahí estaba el sonido. Algo o alguien estaban ahí.

El corazón errático de Rukia martillaba en su pecho y hacía de su respiración más errática todo a consecuencia de la adrenalina que se disparaba por sus venas en una clara señal de alerta lista para huir del peligro. ¿Sería un ladrón que se infiltró a la casa mientras ella no estaba? La casa tenía reliquias valiosas a las que el ladrón podría sacar provecho, todas éstas estaban celosamente guardadas en aquella casa.

Rukia levantó el martillo a la altura de su cabeza mientras se acercaba al armario, pudiese ser que con su altura no intimidara a nadie pero de eso se encargaría el martillo, vacilante se acercó a la puerta.

—Tengo un arma y no dudaré en disparar si no sale—si unas pocas mentiras lograrían que quienquiera que estuviera saliera entonces bien valían la pena ser pronunciadas, solo esperaba que fuese un chiquillo que huyera despavorido en cuanto la viera.

Sin respuesta y solo el sonido de rasguños continuaban. Contuvo la respiración mientras daba vuelta a la perilla lista para golpear con su martillo, segundos después algo chocó con su pierna haciéndola gritar y caer hacia atrás golpeándose el trasero con la fría madera.

Un maullido.

Rukia exhaló bruscamente mientras se sostenía contra el suelo, un pelaje suave le hacía cosquillas en la piel desnuda de los tobillos.

—Tonto me has asustado—aliviada se levantó.

El gato parecía contento pues ronroneaba, Rukia soltó el martillo al suelo.

¿Cómo había llegado el felino hasta ahí? Lo reconoció, era de su vecino.

— ¿Los niños te encerraron aquí?—interrogó al animal como si en verdad éste fuese a darle alguna respuesta.

Los chiquillos que vivían al lado le jugaban incesantes bromas al pobre animal. Tomó al gato y lo apretujó contra su pecho, pensaba llevarle a casa.

Rukia se adentró de nuevo al pasillo cerrando la puerta del estudio, dio un largo bostezo, quizás pudiese dejar al gato en la entrada de la cocina y regresar a la cama, anhelaba dormir, era maravilloso en ese momento.

Cuando llegó a la barandilla un crujido le advirtió demasiado tarde, la madera de astilló y ella perdió el equilibrio resbalándose, el gato quien permanecía en uno de los brazos de Rukia de inmediato hundió las garras en el otro brazo sacudiendo a Rukia por el inevitable dolor y liberando al animal al caer hacia adelante. Nada pudo detener su descenso por las escaleras ni siquiera sus dos manos, se desplomó golpeando las piernas y brazos en los escalones, barandilla y pared sin que eso disminuyera la velocidad de su caída. Una sucesión rápida.

Cayó de cabeza hacia el duro y frío suelo de mármol sin que su grito abandonara su garganta. Al instante quedó sumida en la oscuridad.

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En esta ocasión no he puesto notas de la versión original... pero a comparación del libro y los capítulo que abarca pues sí le he hecho algunos cambios al menos en la actitud de Ichigo... hablando con noctelocusta650 sobre este libro ambas llegamos a la conclusión de que todo sería demasiado fácil si sigo la linea de la historia del libro... a mí también como a ella me dejó un vacío en cuanto a algunos puntos de la historia que debieron ser explotados un poco más por Tina... y de alguna manera me gustaria sacar provecho de ello y al menos plasmar la historia como a mí o a los que leímos la historia esperábamos que fuera o que pasaran algunas cosas así que... ya veremos...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _si el capitulo te gustó dale a la opción review para dejar tu comentario y hacerme saber tu opinión... no olvides dejar tu comentario... (estilo Dross) ok no... pero si me gustaría saber qué les pareció... hasta la próxima semana chiquitines... saludos..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta es una adaptación de la obra de Tina Folsom "un toque griego".**

 **.**

 **Gracias por los reviews chicos.**

 **Noctelocusta650: también me encanta esa parte de la historia y te juro que me divertí mucha escribiendola XD y lo del martillo como arma, esa Rukia no tiene remedio... aun falta para llegar a los puntos que te he mencionado pero al menos espero que se adecuen a la historia ;) y con lo de la extensión de los capítulos, sí creo que no están ni muy cortos ni muy largos.**

 **Natsumivat: ¿qué te puedo decir? ya llegará el encuentro "más profundo" de esos dos, te lo aseguro... Rukia ya se encargara de bajarle esa actitud que se carga aunque ella de verdad no necesita darse a desear más XD ya con eso la hizo. Ya verás lo que sucederá con Rukia.**

 **Misel-Kuchiki: sí en la parte más crítica :( e Ichigo es un necio de primera XD**

 **Ane: Rukia no es cualquier chica definitivamente ;) y Matsumoto al menos en esa ocasión le dejó el camino "fácil" a Ichigo. Esto apenas es el comienzo para Rukia así que más adelante ya verán qué sucederá con ella. Gracias por pasar a comentar Ane :3 me gustan tus comentarios y recalcando en cuanto al transcurso de la historia creo que llegará un momento en el que no parezca estar avanzando pero no te desesperes por ello ¿vale?**

 **Fer: hola chica, siempre es bueno un golpe al ego y para alguien como lo está siendo Ichigo más XD de verdad que lo intentó el pobre pero aun así va a tener un poco difícil lo que quiere. ya verás qué sucederá con la pelinegra.**

 **RukiaWhiteMoon14: gracias por tu comentario, :3 la idea del demonio vino sin más (Ichigo baka y sexi) ewe**

 **Kei: Aquí está la continuación y lamento la demora.**

 **Guest: siendo que estoy convirtiendo la historia a IR :3 me encanta, aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Melissaichi: Pues solo digamos que las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quiere XD y que él definitivamente tiene un poco de mala suerte.**

 **.**

 **Creo que no hay excusa para actualizar con una semana de retraso, lo sé debí haber actualizado el lunes pasado pero de verdad que no pude, luego quise hacerlo el miercoles y pues como ven, pues igual no (ese día me fui a ver Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos) y sí lo valió no me arrepiento de nada *se esconde* pero en fin aquí está el capítulo 4 (5) espero me disculpen u.u**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4. Malas noticias.**

 **.**

" **Las tragedias no necesitan una fecha y hora especifica sólo la persona y el lugar indicado".**

 **.**

" **Si pudiera observar lo que hay en tus ojos entonces me encontraría con el más despiadado vacío albergando tus verdaderos sentimientos".**

 **.**

 **.**

Medio día y el salón permanecía vacío, Ichigo se volvió en su asiento tan solo para darle a Ishida una mirada de desesperación. Habían pasado ya cuatro semanas desde que el pelinaranja había llegado al mundo humano, cuatro largas semanas fuera de casa sin todos esos lujos que le rodeaban, simplemente era difícil no estar enojado por eso e Ichigo estaba llegando al punto en el que podría volverse loco por ello.

El pelinaranja estaba quejándose, Ulquiorra no era de ninguna ayuda y ni qué decir de Grimmjow quien era el causante directo de su desgracia. Sin embargo Uryuu sabía que lo que había llevado a Ichigo a esa situación era su gusto por las mujeres, mujeres que pertenecían a otros hombres, Ishida sonrió descaradamente ante la perspectiva, Ichigo era un idiota de primera aunque claro que no se había negado cuando éste le pidió su ayuda. De hecho Ishida estaba arriesgando su cuello al oponerse a las órdenes de Aizen, desde el momento en el que acudió al llamado de Ichigo expuso su trasero a un castigo severo por parte del rey del infierno.

"Si por supuesto, te lo agradezco" soltaba con sarcasmo Ichigo cada vez que Ishida le recordaba la peligrosa postura que estaba tomando, pero a pesar de todo sabía que debía ayudar a ese tonto a regresar. Cosa que consideraba cada vez más difícil debido a que la población femenina a la que Ichigo había frecuentado no hacía más que babear por él. Chippendale. Era como una de esas mujeres le había llamado e Ishida disfrutó al ver la confusión de Ichigo ante tal adjetivo, sin mencionar que las ofertas le llovían a cántaros, ¿entonces cual era el problema? Pues que todas aquellas mujeres solo estaban como animales en celo debido a su apariencia.

— ¿Así que no has podido encontrar a una mujer dispuesta? ¿Cuál es tu problema?—ok tenía muy en claro de qué iba el asunto, pero hacerle ver eso a Ichigo y escucharlo de sus labios no le cansaba en absoluto, el pelinegro se echó a reír.

—El problema, idiota… es que todas ellas están demasiado dispuestas.

Era increíble la promiscuidad que reinaba en la tierra, el infierno no tenía nada que envidiar y en otras circunstancias ese sería el edén para Ichigo, no le molestaría estar rodeado de mujeres a la orden que en cuanto tronase los dedos se lanzaran a él para echar un buen polvo, desatando así la lujuria, el delicioso placer del sexo desenfrenado, una y otra vez con cada mujer que se cruzase en su camino… sin embargo.

Ishida se fijó en una camarera que pasaba frente a ellos lista para anotar la orden del cliente más reciente que había entrado al bar.

— ¿Alguna sugerencia?—pidió Ichigo con la mirada expectante.

Ishida se limitó a encogerse de hombros, ya le había expuesto su posible opción por lo que las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y solo era cuestión de que Ichigo se decidiera a tomar dicha carta.

—La oferta de la mujer ciega sigue en pie, es perfecta, alguien que no verá lo idiota que eres ¿a qué esperas?, alguien ahí afuera espera a que vayas por ella y la engañes de la única manera que sabes, además de que una vez todo acabe será como si nunca hubiese pasado.

Ichigo protestó reiterando que eso era caer demasiado bajo. Otra joven camarera se acercó con sus bebidas y las colocó delante de ellos, su voz era muy femenina. La muchacha pestañeó en dirección a Ichigo mientras de sus labios susurraban un "¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más?", una visión sensual para aquel hombre con aquella silenciosa insinuación, la mujer era bonita con sus hermosos atributos que brillaban en todo su esplendor.

Ichigo la barrió con la mirada esperando que la lujuria se apoderara de él a causa de sus furiosas hormonas, una llama que se encendiera apenas se imaginara a la mujer tendida en el suelo completamente desnuda y temblando de placer ante sus caricias, una visión sumamente atractiva que anticipaba una furiosa erección de su pene, sangre acumulándose en su miembro ante la expectativa de la estrechez de la mujer… esperó y esperó… pero nada pasó, ni un indicio del estado de excitación que era típico en él, su corazón seguía tan calmado como lo había estado todo ese tiempo y su pene tan relajado como si la mujer no tuviese ningún tipo de gracia… solo significaba una cosa, él no estaba interesado, más bien su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto.

Candidata errónea. Pensó Ichigo mientras le indicaba que se retirara, desechando así su insinuación. La chica hizo lo indicado no sin antes admirar de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de Ichigo gravando cada parte del mismo, ¿quién sabe? quizás por la noche la mujer pudiese tenerlo muy presente mientras se complacía a ella misma imaginando su cuerpo y temblara de deseo.

Uryuu por su parte no desaprovechó aquella oportunidad, le guiñó un ojo a la chica mientras ordenaba un snack, intercambiaron miradas lo que le indicó a Ichigo que sería mucho más que un simple pedido lo que la chica le entregaría más tarde.

—A eso me refiero—Ichigo movió la cabeza en dirección a la chica, con esa clase de chicas era con las que lidiaba en esas cuatro semanas ¿cómo encontrar entonces un buen prospecto?

—Bueno si es tan horrible para ti ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de lugar?

El trago le resultó amargo a Ichigo, la diversión en las palabras de Uryuu a costa de su desgracia no le agradaron, si hubiese sido a otro pobre idiota entonces la broma tendría sentido para él—imbécil.

—Un informe Kurosaki, y no me digas por enésima vez lo que no funciona—la curiosidad de Ishida destellaba detrás de sus ojos azules.

¿Un maldito resumen de esa mierda? Ok le contaría con detalles de sus proezas sexuales si era necesario sin embargo ¿hablar de los fracasos de esas dos semanas? Ese era otro asunto, el pelinaranja se caracterizaba por resultar victorioso en cuanto a mujeres se trataba.

Durante esas semanas Ichigo había frecuentado un par de bares y siempre resultaba lo mismo, bailar con una desconocida, tener acción con la única intención de levantarse a alguien. Se había percatado que no importaba cuan caballeroso fingiera ser lo único que les interesaba a esas mujeres era poder tener una buena sesión de sexo con él ¿abrir la puerta para ellas? No surtía el mismo efecto que abrirles las piernas. En algún punto llegó a considerar a esas mujeres patéticas por su actitud ¿había dicho ya que parecían perras en celo?

—La apariencia es una perra traicionera Kurosaki.

Ugh. Al igual que tú idiota, pensó Ichigo ante la puñalada en las palabras de Uryuu. Entonces recordó lo que Rukia le había dicho. Superficial y sin cerebro. Esas habían sido las palabras exactas para describirlo.

—Una incluso me tachó de guapo tonto ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Por favor!

— ¡Tu jamás! no me imagino cómo llegó a esa conclusión ella sola… pero lo que me intriga es saber que aun así te acostaste con ella ¿qué sucedieron con los estándares?—el tono de Ishida era sarcástico pero su rostro reflejaba incredulidad. Alguien al fin había visto ese trasfondo en Ichigo y aun así se había acostado con él, si antes había sentido una pisca de admiración por la chica justo ahora ante la expectativa del polvo todo se había venido abajo. Mujeres.

—No me lo dijo a mí, escuché cuando se lo decía a su amiga—la imagen de Rukia lo golpeó de repente. Belleza de cabello oscuro y ojos enigmáticos que lo incitaban a perderse en ellos.

Ishida soltó una carcajada. ¿Y aun ella no había cambiado de opinión después del polvo?

— ¿Te lo dijo después del sexo?

Como si hubiese llegado a eso, lo único que obtuvo de ella fue la imagen de su puerta cerrándose en sus narices, sin un mísero beso de esos seductores labios que anheló durante toda la velada.

—No hubo sexo ¿qué me crees? Es una bruja que se cree superior a los demás—si el insulto a su intelecto no le molestó, lo hizo el comentario sobre su fiabilidad. Aunque tenía razón, su naturaleza demoniaca le dictaba aquello, aunque claro que en estos momentos ya no era un demonio completo y Rukia ignorara su verdadera naturaleza.

¿Pero a quien engañaba? La había deseado tanto aquella noche, quería estar dentro de ella, aun quería. Su deseo era tal, que incluso por las noches la imagen de Rukia lo acechaba, persiguiéndolo con esos ojos que proferían una profundidad y una oculta sensualidad, no podía compararlo a nada que hubiese visto antes, ni siquiera al demonio más tentador de todo el infierno. Si fuese un humano podría explicarse la atracción que sentía por ella, pero siendo parcialmente un demonio no podía, no entendía de dónde surgía esta necesidad, bueno aunque atribuía aquello a su falta de poderes, tal vez Aizen le dejó vulnerable ante las emociones humanas.

—Soy un demonio, puedo conseguirme a cualquier mujer que desee y no a una como ella que no sabe apreciar lo bueno cuando lo tiene frente a ella.

—Pues repítetelo hasta que te lo creas porque parece que eso te afectó más de lo que quieres aparentar.

—Las palabras de una insolente, irrespetuosa y fastidiosa mujer me tienen sin cuidado.

Pero aun así te la querías coger hasta que perdiera el conocimiento en la pista de baile. Le gritó su mente.

—Solo quiero saber si era bonita—vale, si fuese una mujer fea Ishida se podía explicar que hubiesen tratado así a su amigo y el enojo de éste.

Bonita era una palabra bastante corta para describirla, era una hermosa criatura salida de las profundidades del averno— ¿acaso crees que manejo un fondo de caridad? Sí, sí lo era—bien Ishida consiguió sacárselo de una vez por todas, le dio a su amigo una fría mirada.

—Ese es tu problema Kurosaki, deberías buscarte a una mujer fea, si lo piensas tiene lógica, te considerará el hombre más agradable sobre la faz de la tierra y estará eternamente agradecida, una cosa llevará a la otra y al final se enamorará porque te fijaste en ella.

Ya lo había intentado pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, incluso las mujeres feas caían ante su físico no por como fingiera tratarlas, lo que le demostraba lo superficiales que eran. Ichigo quería demostrar que no era superficial pero el que se llevaba la sorpresa de la verdadera naturaleza de las humanas era él. ¿Qué le sucede a esta gente?

— ¿Crees que no lo intenté?

—Bueno era algo que no esperaba de ti, después de todo eres un poco superficial.

Ichigo agarró de la camisa a Ishida, su brazo salió disparado en menos de un segundo alcanzando la tela de la prenda lo que sorprendió a Ishida, la reacción de Ichigo lo dejó con la boca abierta.

—Tú y esa maldita mujer se equivocan—ladró con fuerza Ichigo, les demostraría a ambos que no era superficial.

Una vez aflojó el agarre en la camisa Ishida el pelinegro se apartó bruscamente de él dejándose caer en el asiento para después acomodarse la camisa y los lentes. Claro, error suyo al despertar a la bestia bruta que residía en Ichigo cuando su ego salía herido. Pero una vez que la emoción del momento se calmara, algo llamó la atención en la selección de palabras de su amigo.

—Querrás decir "malditas mujeres" ¿verdad?

—Fue lo que dije—afirmó el pelinaranja sin ser consciente de las palabras que había soltado ante el calor del momento. Él claramente había dicho que les demostraría a todas esas mujeres y en especial a Rukia que estaban equivocadas con respecto a él.

Rukia. No la había visto desde aquella noche en la que le cerró la puerta en la cara, en ningún bar o restaurante, la ciudad no era tan grande pero aun así. Incluso regresó a verla a su casa con la leve esperanza de verla pero ella no había salido de la casona, era como si la mujer se hubiese desvanecido en el aire ¿acaso era una simple ilusión? Una caliente ilusión.

Sí, claro. Ishida no era sordo o retardado así que escuchó bien lo que Ichigo le dijo y claramente se había referido a una mujer, una sola, no a una horda de mujeres.

Ichigo estaba harto de toda esa mierda, cuatro semanas desperdiciadas en mujeres que no valían la pena ni siquiera en la cama. Necesitaba una estrategia urgentemente y de no ser porque necesitaba a Ishida más de lo que quisiera admitir, ya le habría retorcido el cuello, claro que no le haría gran daño pero la satisfacción del simple acto lo valía. Controló su ira, no debía explotar. Lo necesitas para volver a casa, se dijo.

— ¿Alguna otra sugerencia?

—Molerte a golpes hasta que esa cara de idiota que tienes pierda su gracia.

—Tócame la cara y te aseguro que tu amiguito quedará en el olvido al igual que tu salida con la camarera—amenazó Ichigo con un aura negra rodeándole, nadie se metía con su atractivo.

La mano de Ishida bajó disimuladamente hasta su entrepierna—Que sensible. ¿Qué tal las viudas? No sé, podrías pedirle a Ulquiorra la lista de nombres de las almas de hombres que han muerto recientemente.

Sonaba tentador pero algo mórbido, además había algo en ese plan que no le convencía del todo. Otra sugerencia de Ishida sobre mujeres jóvenes, chiquillas, pero de igual forma fue rechazada ¿no había aprendido nada en el instituto de ciegos cuando esos mocosos llamaron a la policía porque los confundieron con unos pedófilos? Terminó su bebida y levantó el vaso como un indicativo de que quería otra ronda, entonces reparó en el sujeto que servía las bebidas en la barra, era el mismo de la otra noche.

—Terminarás con la reserva de alcohol del establecimiento.

—Estoy agotado—resopló con simpleza Ichigo.

—Dormir con una mujer diferente es agotador ¿no?

—Si claro—pero las palabras de Ishida distaban de la realidad de Ichigo, en realidad en las últimas semanas no había tenido una buena ronda de sexo, lo que le ponía de los nervios, era como un alcohólico o un fumador que se abstenía—bueno en realidad… no he cogido a una mujer en estas últimas semanas.

Ishida se atragantó con la bebida ante el asombro de la revelación, su rostro impávido no tenía precio e Ichigo solo deseaba tener una cámara para inmortalizar ese momento.

Las semanas posteriores a su encuentro y posterior rechazo por parte de Rukia él no había podido sacarla de su mente, la prueba clara era la falta de interés en las otras mujeres justo como le había sucedido con la camarera, ante la falta de motivación no era capaz de acostarse con ninguna de ellas a pesar de las incesantes propuestas.

¿Cómo aceptar dichas propuestas si el embriagador olor de Rukia llegaba a su memoria? Su diminuto cuerpo, la agilidad de sus movimientos, sus estrechas caderas y su hermoso trasero. Su sedosa cabellera y sus hermosos ojos amatistas ardiendo de excitación ¡carajo! Si con solo eso la sangre había emigrado a un solo punto y hecho a su pene erguirse ante la anticipación de hundirse en ella, tan profundo que no querría salir jamás de su interior.

Su imagen lograba excitarlo con rapidez, ella una simple mortal hacía que su pene aumentara de tamaño incomodándolo dentro de los ajustados pantalones, pero en esos momentos no podía aliviar el punzante dolor que pedía a gritos su liberación, lo había hecho tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, encontrando alivio en sus propias manos imaginándose a Rukia frente a él completamente desnuda, su piel brillando por el hilillo de saliva que sus húmedos besos le proporcionasen, los labios hinchados y el cabello revuelto, sus negros cabellos hechos girones debido al recorrido de sus manos, tirando de cada mechón mientras ella le proporcionaba un indescriptible placer con sus pequeños labios, succionando y besando su miembro, degustándolo de la base a la punta.

El barman interrumpió sus fantasías mientras le entregaba su bebida excusándose de la ausencia de la camarera en turno.

—De verdad no creí que te tiraras a la amiga de Rangiku, los vi salir juntos—tras decir esto el barman miró a ambos, al pelinegro con mirada divertida y al pelinaranja con el ceño fruncido— ¿Rukia está mejor?

— ¿Mejor? No te entiendo—las cejas de Ichigo se curvaron ante la confusión.

—De su accidente, Rangiku vino hace un par de semanas y me contó todo.

— ¿Accidente?—repitió lo primero que se le vino a la mente, después de esa palabra el pelinaranja dejó de prestar atención a lo que el barman decía. El dolor en su pecho se extendió a través de su esternón, su visión parpadeó por un momento y sus pulmones emanaron una pesada y dolorosa exhalación.

— ¿Te sucede algo Kurosaki?

Una inexplicable y molesta necesidad de estar con ella se abrió paso—debo irme.

Debo verla. Fue lo último que pensó antes de salir del bar dejando a ambos hombres con la palabra en la boca.

…

Era un hecho que a nadie en su sano juicio le gustaban los hospitales, mucho menos a Rukia después de estar enclaustrada cuatro semanas. Tuviste suerte. Le había dicho el doctor, sí claro suerte ¿Cuánta suerte podría tener una persona si terminaba con los huesos rotos, conmoción cerebral y las retinas desprendidas dejándola parcialmente ciega? Necesitó de dos operaciones para que pudiesen unirle las retinas de nuevo y solo quedaba esperar.

Según le había dicho el doctor su ojo izquierdo se estaba recuperando bien, sin embargo su visión seguía bastante borrosa aun después de la segunda operación, podía distinguir solo algunas formas y colores pero no rostros, su visión estaba distorsionada y opaca como si mirase a través de un ladrillo de cristal con un espesor de siete centímetros. Vaya mierda. El derecho, bueno solo digamos que no mejoró y siendo consciente de su situación el temor se apoderó de ella preguntándose todas las noches si podría volver a ver normalmente.

Lo único que podía hacer era jugar con el diminuto cordón de su pantalón de pijama, haciendo nudos una y otra vez perdiendo la cuenta de cuantos había hecho ya. El médico le aseguró que solo era cuestión de tiempo, dándole un apretón en el brazo para tratar de tranquilizarla, según el hombre, los casos como los de ella debía tener un tratamiento y ser muy paciente. Pero a pesar de esas suaves palabras el médico le hizo una advertencia hablándole con toda franqueza, de no haber mejora alguna recurriría a otro tipo de tratamiento inyectándole aceite de silicona en los ojos para mantener unidas las retinas.

¿Ser paciente? Tenía pavor de que eso no funcionara, un nudo en el estomago se le formó obligándose a tragar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, si la primera opción no resultaba tendría que recurrir a la inyección ¿pero y si no funcionaba? Solo serviría para mantener unidas sus retinas pero tampoco garantizaba que recuperara la vista.

Por el momento y según las palabras del doctor, Rukia tenía que conseguir a alguien que la ayudara. Claro que sí doctor es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. ¿A quién podría recurrir? Vivía sola en una casa -enorme por cierto- la que estaba siendo remodelada en varias alas ¿Cómo podría mantener la calma y buscar ayuda al mismo tiempo? Al parecer ese doctor era muy elocuente con los consejos. Pídale a un amigo que se mude con usted por un tiempo. Fue la propuesta del hombre en bata. La pelinegra desechó la idea, no le gustaba pedir ayuda ni si quiera de sus amigos ¿el médico no podía dejar de meterse en donde no lo llamaban? Era problema suyo no de él.

Afortunadamente saldría ese día antes del anochecer. Rukia escuchó un ruido en la puerta y una figura muy borrosa y difícil de identificar apareció.

—Rukia.

Al menos hasta que abrió la boca.

El corazón de Rukia se hundió ante la voz del hombre, ¿Qué hacía ahí después de tanto tiempo? Ni siquiera se apareció los primeros días de su ingreso, Rukia pensó que él estaría fuera de la ciudad, desgraciadamente no era tan afortunada y tampoco tenía fuerzas para lidiar con él, sabía lo que quería: dinero.

Su primo se detuvo junto a su cama, su sola presencia le hacía sentirse vulnerable e indefensa más aun cuando no podía verlo, ni la expresión que debía tener en su rostro. Satisfacción. Hisagi tomó asiento junto a ella en la cama haciendo que el colchón se hundiera bajo su peso, la cercanía del hombre puso más nerviosa a Rukia haciendo que el aire de la habitación se volviera tenso.

—Vine apenas me enteré, y a pesar de todas las diferencias que hemos tenido no pienso quedarme al margen y pretender que nada ha pasado, somos familia después de todo así que puedes contar conmigo ¿lo sabes verdad?

Mentiroso. No importaba cuan sinceras podían llegar a sonar esas palabras Hisagi siempre lograba causar esa impresión aun cuando la verdad tras sus intenciones fuesen todo lo contrario, la única cosa que no podía ocultar era la frialdad en sus ojos y desafortunadamente ella no podía ver por lo que no estaba segura nada.

—Gracias pero no necesito de tu ayuda.

—Estás loca, no puedes ni encargarte de ti misma. La única manera es que me mude contigo y te ayude.

Una tercera voz se unió a la conversación después de que el sonido de la puerta siendo azotada interrumpiera la charla.

—Yo no estaría segura de ello.

Aun sin la nitidez necesaria Rukia pudo identificar los rubios cabellos de su amiga, suspiró de alivio. Salvada por la campana.

— ¿Te importa? Es una conversación familiar y si mi memoria no me falla tú no eres de la familia—la suavidad abandonó la voz de Hisagi al momento de replicarle a Rangiku. El verdadero Hisagi salió a la luz justo como Rukia lo recordaba, un sarcástico y molesto Hisagi.

—Y si mi memoria no me falla tú también sigues siendo un ladrón—replicó de igual manera la rubia manteniendo su posición, odiaba a Hisagi por todo el daño que incontables veces le había causado a su amiga.

Rukia los calmó a ambos, no quería una pelea en su habitación y llamar la atención de los demás en el hospital. Hisagi insistió una vez más en tomar el mando de todo alegando que el dejarla a cargo de la responsabilidad era una estupidez de su abuelo.

—Puedo manejarlo—dictaminó Rukia.

—No puedes y lo sabes—protestó de vuelta él.

Rangiku cansada de ver lo altanero e insistente que estaba poniéndose Hisagi, interrumpió una vez más alegando con toda seguridad que Rukia se encargaría de todo.

—Te propongo algo Rukia, déjame ayudarte en la construcción del hostal a cambio de una comisión, un interés por la propiedad.

En efecto ninguna ayuda vendría de forma gratuita, quería algo a cambio siempre era así desde que era un niño. ¿Cuánto sería el precio justo para él? ¿Sería más razonable tras la lectura del testamento? ¿Podría ofrecerle una pequeña comisión para hacerse cargo del lugar cuando ella no pudiese?

— ¿Cuánto?—su curiosidad pudo más que ella.

—Espera Rukia no hablas enserio…—trató Rangiku de hacerla entrar en cordura antes de que hiciera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse más tarde.

Cállate. La detuvo Hisagi con su áspera y profunda voz, señal de amenaza. Se dirigió a Rukia de nuevo advirtiéndole que la ayudaría pero él también tendría que vivir en la casa y tomar un cincuenta por ciento de la propiedad y ganancias.

Las cosas se habían volteado en algún punto ¿cincuenta por ciento? Estaba loco si creía que accedería a eso, el corazón de Rukia se hundió ante la sola idea, no solo quería la mitad de las ganancias sino que quería el control absoluto de todo.

—No.

—Estás ciega con una hipoteca a cuestas que cada día aumenta más, debes ser una estúpida si no aceptas lo que te ofrezco.

Prefería mil veces que el contratista la engañara antes que Hisagi lo hiciera, su abuelo le había dado la casa por una sola razón, Rukia conservaría el lugar, el hombre confiaba en ella. Tan pronto como Hisagi tuviera las escrituras en su mano no quería ni imaginarse lo que haría con la propiedad. Él no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, su primo aseguraba que había cambiado sin embargo ¿y si no era así? La gente podía cambiar pero de Hisagi lo dudaba ¿podría ser todo una vil mentira para arrebatarle la casa? Si tan solo pudiese mirarlo a los ojos y desvelar la verdad como siempre lo hacía.

Hisagi juraba y perjuraba que no había hecho apuesta alguna en todo ese tiempo incitándola a comprobar que asistía a su grupo de apoyo, rogando que le dejaran involucrarse. Pero lo único que provocó fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza en Rukia, ella no estaba lista para tomar una decisión tenía que pensarlo. Me necesitas. Fue lo único que Hisagi dijo antes salir de la habitación con el único sonido de sus pasos resonando fuerte y claro en la cabeza de Rukia.

—No es enserio ¿verdad? No hay nada que pensar Rukia—aquellas palabras le devolvieron a la realidad recordándole que Rangiku aun seguía ahí.

Quería llorar, dejar fluir las lágrimas que hasta entonces había retenido. No estaba segura de nada en esos momentos, ¿qué iba a hacer? No podía vivir por su cuenta, no sin la visión de sus ojos, apenas lograba ver algo ¿cómo iba a asegurarse de que los contratistas hicieran su trabajo si no podía ni estar segura de a quien tenía frente a ella?

Los cálidos brazos la reconfortaron envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo haciéndole sentir su apoyo y se sentía bien, el saber que le importaba a alguien, que no estaba completamente sola. Rangiku se ofreció a vivir con ella, mudarse a la casona hasta que Rukia mejorase y con esto un brillo de esperanza se instaló en ella viajando hasta su pecho al saber que Rangiku estaba dispuesta a ayudarla aun cuando ella no le hubiese pedido algún tipo de ayuda. Alivio y lágrimas se avecinaban.

Todo sonaba perfecto, Rangiku empacaría algunas cosas, se comunicaría a su oficina para asegurarse que su jefe supiera dónde encontrarla para asignarle las tareas que necesitara. Pasaría por Rukia apenas el doctor le autorizara el alta. Si tan solo fuera tan fácil… Rukia recordó algo importante. Rangiku trabajaba para una pequeña industria que fabricaba semiconductores para otra industria de consolas de videojuego, el asunto era que la próxima semana tenía una feria a la que debía asistir. La rubia se excusó diciendo que su jefe se encargaría de ello, total, solo se necesitaba a uno de ellos ahí.

…

Horas más tarde las malas noticias llegaron.

—Hitsugaya sufrió un accidente y le enyesaron la pierna.

Hitsugaya estaba siendo transportado en una ambulancia justo cando ella arribó a su oficina, su tobillo se había fracturado debido a un desliz en el baño de hombres. Solo quería decir una cosa.

—No te preocupes Rangiku, debes ir a la feria y representar a la empresa.

Un lamento salió de los labios de la rubia, si era de frustración o de alivio, no lo sabía con exactitud. Rukia no sabía qué haría de ahora en más pero no sería una carga para Rangiku.

La rubia le propuso algo a Rukia, minutos atrás había hablado con una enfermera quien le comentó sobre una agencia privada de cuidado de la salud, dicha agencia enviaba a su personal a personas que necesitaban ayuda en casa. Tal vez si Rukia contratara sus servicios le sería de gran ayuda.

—No estoy inválida—protestó Rukia alzando la mano. No quería tener que contar con alguien para ayudarla a ducharse ¿qué tan difícil resultaría la tarea?

—No era a lo que me refería Rukia, son personas preparadas para cumplir con lo que necesites… si es por el precio no te preocupes es bastante accesible—suponía que la oposición era en parte por la situación económica de su amiga, en las últimas semanas Rangiku había monitoreado las cuentas de Rukia y pagando algunas sin que ella se enterase de ello.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Estarás bien—una pizca de duda se asomó en el tono de voz de Rangiku, simplemente no quería preocupar a su amiga.

— ¿Hay algo más?

Claro, la gran intuición de Rukia salía a relucir. Rangiku estaba por empezar a temblar por las noticas no tan gratas que tenía para ella. Una carta del gerente del banco, el hombre se enteró del accidente y estaba preocupado por el préstamo, quería que lo mantuvieran al tanto de la apertura del hostal.

—He hecho una cita para que puedas decirle cuál es el estado.

Como si la propia Rukia supiera, negó con la cabeza. Desde que sufrió el accidente no tenía idea de cuánto había avanzado el contratista o en su defecto de cuánto había retrocedido en esas semanas aprovechando la ausencia de la pelinegra.

—No sé si han hecho algo de lo que les he pedido.

La rubia le tocó el brazo—Deja de preocuparte Rukia, les di todas las instrucciones y por lo que he visto han hecho progresos—gran parte del trabajo del segundo piso se había hecho y la cocina estaba terminada.

Al menos es algo. Rukia se encogió de hombros, no estaba del todo segura de que el contratista hubiese seguido las instrucciones, éste ya le había dado problemas con anterioridad cuando Rukia les seguía de cerca el trabajo ¿qué es lo que haría en su ausencia? ¿Trabajos de mala calidad? Sabiendo de su ceguera ella ni si quiera podía fijarse en los defectos. Ahora ya no podría encargarse de las reparaciones de la casa como solía hacerlo cuando su abuelo vivía, usar un martillo no era ajeno a ella.

— ¿Llamo a la agencia?—interrogó Rangiku esperando que Rukia recapacitara y dejara su postura.

¿Qué otra opción tenia? Rukia le indicó que tomara su celular y marcara a la agencia pero quería ser ella quien concertara el trato. De repente una enfermera entró a la habitación preguntando si ella estaba lista para marcharse, se acercó a ella con una silla de ruedas. Protocolo del hospital. Pero eso no hacía que fuese menos humillante para Rukia aunque sería más humillante aun si no la usara y terminara en el suelo por su descuido y orgullo.

Una vez se instaló correctamente en la silla de ruedas -con ayuda de la enfermera- Rangiku le pasó el teléfono para que hablara con uno de los encargados de la agencia.

—Solo diles lo que necesitas, iré por el auto y las veré en la entrada principal—susurró Rangiku mientras abandonaba la habitación.

La enfermera empujó la silla fuera de la habitación por el pasillo mientras Rukia hablaba.

—Si hola—un pesado suspiro abandonó sus labios—Necesito a alguien…

.

.

 _ **continuará...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _No pondré notas esta vez n.n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y estoy de insistente... de verdad si no han visto Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos pues ¿qué esperan? en lo personal no puedo considerarme una Potterhead del todo pero en verdad que con esa trama J.K Rowling se ganó un pequeño lugar en mi corazón, bueno vale desde Harry Potter pero ahora la quiero un poco más XD les aseguro que terminarán amando a Jacob un poquito más que a Newt..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno por el momento eso es todo n.n espero poder leer sus opiniones al respecto chicos hasta la próxima semana (ya sin falta u.u) los quiero..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews chicos ;)**

 **Zelda-24, Noctelocusta650, natsumivat, Zeilynn, Misel-kuchiki, kei, s-nomi117, Guest, Yuuki Kuchiki y Fer.**

 **en esta ocasión debido a la falta de tiempo no puedo responder debidamente los reviews :( pero les digo que me hace muy feliz cada uno de ellos chicas, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esta vez adelanté el capítulo debido a que mañana no tendré mucho tiempo :( (disculpen por los horrores ortográficos que tiene)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 5. Plan perfecto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"No tengo tiempo para esperar las oportunidades, me ajusto a las situaciones, no tengo problema en ello".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"El interés y la hipocresía van de la mano, solo son dos caras de la misma moneda".**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Maldita sea!

Ichigo chocó con una silla de ruedas mientras doblaba la esquina del pasillo. Sin embargo cualquier improperio que fuese a salir de su boca quedó en el olvido al ver a la persona con la que había chocado, Rukia "la odiosa mujer" "su mujer misteriosa del bar" la visión de su maltrecho cuerpo en esa silla de ruedas le hizo preguntarse lo que le había sucedido ¿acaso el accidente había sido tan grave para llegar al punto en el que su cuerpo se paralizara de esa manera?

Pero fuera de todo pronóstico ella lo ignoró al pasar a su lado, ni una simple mirada de reojo ¿Quién se creía ella? ¿Acaso Ichigo no valía la pena para reparar en su presencia? pero quien sí lo había hecho era la enfermera quien de inmediato le dio una mirada severa al pelinaranja seguido una determinada orden de apartarse de su camino, Ichigo saltó a un lado abriéndole paso a la molesta enfermera quien continuó empujando la silla por el pasillo. Cielos cuanta amargura en la regordeta mujer.

Ishida se aclaró la voz detrás de él antes de preguntar— ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios estás haciendo Kurosaki?

—Cállate y solo sígueme.

Ichigo alcanzó a la enfermera caminando detrás de ella, escuchó lo que Rukia decía mientras hablaba por un teléfono celular, comentando algo sobre un profesional de cuidado de salud que la ayudase, además de que mencionó el hecho de que era perfectamente capaz de caminar, fue entonces que el alivio se instaló en Ichigo, aquella noche en el bar en verdad fue un gran deleite para él bailar con ella, además de sus gráciles movimientos que le enloquecían y le hacían calentarse más que el mismísimo infierno.

Continuó prestando atención a la conversación de Rukia, necesitaba a una enfermera porque sus ojos solo podían percibir formas y colores… que estaba prácticamente ciega. Esperen retrocedan un momento ¿ciega? ¿Cómo podía ella estar ciega? Según recordaba Ichigo, la noche que la conoció en el bar ella parecía totalmente sana, sus ojos… esos preciosos ojos le habían observado claramente y pudo notar que ella prácticamente lo devoraba con la mirada, ¿entonces?

Al parecer enviarían a alguien mañana, Rukia le dio su nombre completo a la persona con la que estaba hablando… Rukia Kuchiki, ese era el nombre de la mujer que hasta ese momento era todo un misterio para él. Escuchó una leve risa despreocupa de parte de la muchacha ¡rayos justo cuando iba a dar más datos sobre ella y lo que le había sucedido!

La pelinegra cortó la llamada y metió el celular a su bolsillo. ¿Ciega? Bueno, parcialmente ciega pero para el caso era lo mismo. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto aquello? pero… al parecer lo era, le agradara o no ésta era la oportunidad que estaba buscando, una segunda oportunidad para hacer su jugada, en verdad deseaba a esa mujer y ahora que no podía verlo él podría acercarse de nuevo a ella y aprovecharse de su situación, la ocasión era perfecta y podría matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro… obtener su boleto de regreso y demostrarle que él no era como ella pensaba, oh pero esperen aun podía obtener un bono extra en el camino, como meterse bajo sus bragas y cobrarle el portazo en la cara de la noche pasada. Perfecto. Pero… ¿y si reconocía su voz? Tal vez debería fingir ser otra persona aunque en realidad esa noche no es como si hubiese revelado quien era en realidad, le había dado un nombre falso.

Toma la oportunidad. Gritó en lo profundo de su oscura alma, los demonios no desaprovechaban la ingenuidad de los humanos para sacar algún beneficio ¿por qué empezar a hacerlo ahora? Sería un idiota de primera si no lo hiciera. Insinuarse a su vida acercándose todo lo posible a ella… probarle que era de fiar o al menos fingir serlo hasta que ella lo creyera, además estaría cerca de ella de nuevo embriagándose con su aroma, muy en el fondo la había extrañado, el contacto con su suave piel al sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Podía hacerlo, estar ahí con ella siendo sus ojos y ganándose su corazón con sus buenas . ¿Qué había sido ese extraño y cursi pensamiento? Limítate a tu objetivo Ichigo.

Le tomó unos diez segundos reaccionar, corrió hasta alcanzar a Rukia pasando frente a ella para luego darse la vuelta fingiendo haber olvidado algo pero se quedó ahí de pie bloqueando el paso. Rukia lo miró, en realidad no a él sino a su borrosa y distorsionada silueta, era un hecho que ella no podía verlo.

— ¿Le importaría cederme el paso señor?—la enfermera estaba más molesta que al principio.

—Disculpe—fingió cortesía.

Rukia ladeó la cabeza ante el sonido de su voz ¿acaso lo había reconocido? De verdad lo pensó pero desechó la idea al ver a la pelinegra negar con la cabeza, aquella noche el volumen de la música del bar era estridente así que difícilmente podría reconocer su voz, incluso de camino a casa no habían hablado lo suficiente sumándole eso al lapso de cuatro semanas que transcurrieron desde eso, era obvio que ella no sabría que era él. Funcionará.

—No quería estar en su camino.

—No importa—dijo ella y sonrió, una sonrisa que denotaba cierta tristeza, muy diferente a las que le había regalado en el bar.

Ichigo se apartó del camino dejándolas pasar, Ishida quien estaba observando todo se acercó y le dio una mirada de complicidad a su amigo.

— ¿Te interesa?

—Ella es perfecta—en todos los sentidos, era hermosa e inteligente y definitivamente todo un reto, alguien que no babeaba por él o caería rendida a sus pies de inmediato como todas las mujeres con las que lo había intentado las últimas semanas y ahora ella estaba ciega… justo lo que Ishida había propuesto desde el principio.

Se aprovecharía de su condición, ¿debería sentirse mal por ello? Definitivamente no, entonces ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar que eso estaba irremediablemente mal? Una extraña sensación se apoderó de él, la sensación de sentirse ¿sucio? Él un timador profesional.

Pero aquellos pensamientos pronto fueron sustituidos por otros más agradables, su aroma, su pequeño y flexible cuerpo, la suavidad de su exquisita piel y sus labios, esos deliciosos labios que lo incitaban a querer probarlos mientras ella yacía desnuda sobre su cama y él se enterraba sin contemplación en su dulce calor, su palpitante pene entrando en su suave centro brindándole la calidez de su oquedad, humedeciéndolo y apretujándolo más con cada delicioso movimiento llevándolo al borde de la locura. Por el infierno que la haría gritar su nombre ante el éxtasis del momento una y mil veces lo haría, rogaría por más de él y profesaría su amor en un suave gemido o en un estridente grito que le hiciera desgarrarse la garganta, pero lo haría. O al menos esa era la descarada promesa que Ichigo se había profesado como meta personal.

— ¿Seguro?—preguntó Ishida con tono sarcástico—si es así creo que primero deberías hacer algo con esa prominente erección, hay personas aquí ¿sabes? Y podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien con esa cosa.

La mirada de ambos bajó hasta la entrepierna de Ichigo y éste no hizo nada por ocultar lo erguido que se encontraba su pene ante los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. A eso se refería con que no podía controlar la reacción de su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de ella, ¡ni siquiera la había tocado y ya se encontraba bastante duro como un bate de baseball! ¿Acaso era un estúpido adolescente para reaccionar así?

Pero la paciencia de Uryuu se estaba yendo por el caño.

—Deja tus perversiones para otro momento, idiota y explícame el hecho de que desde el inicio te has negado a mi idea de la mujer ciega sin embargo hace unos momentos saliste del bar como desquiciado en busca de esta chica, que si no me equivoco está ciega ¿cierto? Sin obviar el hecho de que esa mujer ciega es la razón de tu muy evidente erección.

Maldito Ishida cuatro ojos sabelotodo. ¿Sería bueno contarle la verdad de que Rukia era la mujer que lo había tachado de superficial? No, no quería, además quería mantener ese encuentro solo para él a diferencia de las otras ocasiones en las que no tenía problema alguno en contarle a Uryuu sobre sus hazañas con las mujeres. Esperen ¿mantener eso solo para él? Pero qué mierda estaba pensando, era un simple encuentro y ya, nada del otro mundo.

—Ella es la que me llamó superficial y poco fiable—soltó tragándose la vergüenza ante la acusación de Rukia. Un golpe a su orgullo. Sí… los demonios se tomaban muy enserio ese asunto.

Tres, dos, uno. Una estridente carcajada salió de Ishida sin que pudiera callarla, sacudiéndose de risa, sí, solo Uryuu podría burlarse de algo como eso y más si ese asunto involucraba al pelinaranja.

— ¿Ya casi acabas cuatro ojos?—dijo en tono seco.

Le tomó casi un minuto recuperarse a Ishida y poner su voz bajo control—No pude dejarlo pasar.

—No es divertido.

— ¿No? Recapitulemos… elegiste a esa mujer precisamente porque te llamó superficial y poco fiable… es tan obvio y gracioso Ichigo ¿tratas de demostrar algo con ella? solo piénsalo.

No tenía nada que pensar al respecto, su determinación era demostrarle que no era nada de lo que ella decía—Es sencillo Ishida, yo necesito a una humana y casualmente ella es justo lo que necesito quiera o no, es el objetivo perfecto, soltera, ciega y bonita—era tan bella ok, al menos él no estaba ciego para no notarlo y ese carácter la hacía más interesante aun, pero al menos estos pensamientos se los guardaría para él.

Una conveniente víctima más. O al menos era lo que quería que pensara Ishida al utilizar la palabra objetivo, restándole de alguna manera importancia con aquel apelativo, Ishida era muy perspicaz quizás demasiado para el propio gusto de Ichigo. Si el de anteojos se enteraba de lo que Rukia despertaba en él, el deseo que desencadenaba su pequeño cuerpo y las emociones que comenzaban a surgir en su confusa mente, no estaba seguro de lo que Ishida diría o la manera en la que se burlaría de él. O al menos el pelinegro pensaría que todo eso era por su afán de venganza, bueno vale al menos prefería esa opción que no distaba demasiado de la realidad, pero aun así.

Pero Ishida en ocasiones siempre estaba a un paso delante de Ichigo, recordó las palabras de su amigo. Esa maldita mujer. Por supuesto, ahora todo cobraba real sentido, aquella maldita mujer era ella, la insolente y fastidiosa mujer que lo había rechazado. Interesante.

Agradecía infinitamente su buena memoria, sin embargo a pesar de su reciente descubrimiento Ishida sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso y debía ser sumamente cauteloso con el tema o podría cavar su propia tumba. Borró su sonrisa.

—Bien ¿y ahora?

Una idea brillante se abrió paso en la cabeza de Ichigo—ella contrató un servicio de enfermería, buscaremos al profesional.

— ¿Cómo para qué?

—Cambiaremos de lugares, conoce al nuevo profesional de salud o lo que sea, podré acercarme sin parecer que la estoy acosando, fingiré preocuparme por ella y ayudarla en todo lo que necesite, seré su sombra las veinticuatro horas del día y la complaceré tanto que no querrá que me marche—una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Ichigo mientras le daba a entender la verdad detrás de sus palabras y el verdadero significado de la palabra "todo", la idea tomaba forma poco a poco, era el plan perfecto para demostrarle su punto a Rukia y ganarse su _"amor y confianza"_.

—Eres un maldito demonio enfermo o… lo que sea—Ishida soltó una leve carcajada entendiendo el punto de Ichigo—pero me gusta, eres un hijo de perra idiota.

…

Bueno con el diez por ciento de su visión Rukia podía notar que lo que Rangiku le había dicho sobre los avances del contratistas era cierto, los trabajos en el segundo piso, la sala y el comedor parecían estar listos aunque no estaba muy segura de ello con su limitada visión. La silenciosa casa sin los molestos ruidos de los trabajadores la reconfortó un poco, los trabajadores no estaban y la casa parecía extrañamente tranquila muy diferente a las cuatro semanas en el hospital con los constantes sonidos en el día y la noche. No era que le molestase tanta tranquilidad pero viéndolo desde una perspectiva diferente ahora que su visión se debilitó, sus otros sentidos parecieron agudizarse compensando así la pérdida de uno de sus sentidos y amplificando todo, inclusive el silencio.

Rukia nunca fue una mujer que se quedase estancada en un solo lugar, le gustaba estar en constante movimiento y justo ahora le sucedía lo mismo. Se retiró del sofá abriéndose paso hacia la cocina con ayuda de sus manos, las que pasaba por la pared para encontrar su camino. Rangiku fue tan amable en dejarle algo para comer, solo tenía que meter el alimento al microondas, por la mañana sería el profesional de la salud quien se encargara de ello.

Encendió la luz dejándole percibir los nuevos entornos de la cocina, las siluetas borrosas de los objetos apenas se vislumbraban y pasó de ellas con sumo cuidado tratando de no golpearlas guiándose con las manos hacia el refrigerador. Encontró lo que buscaba pero cuando iba a girarse para encontrar el microondas algo golpeó con el plato de su mano.

—Te dije que te ayudaría.

La respiración de Rukia se detuvo. Una enorme silueta frente a ella y la irritación al instante se revolvió en su estómago. Era Hisagi ¿pero cómo había conseguido entrar? El pelinegro tomó el plato de la mano de Rukia y lo metió al microondas explicándole a Rukia que quien le había entregado la llave del lugar fue el contratista y de esa manera fue como entró.

—En vista de que estas sola y desamparada.

—No estoy desamparada—protestó ella.

—Mira Rukia te guste o no, el jefe de Rangiku se rompió una pierna y no podrá cuidarte, yo en cambio estoy aquí para ayudarte.

A Rukia no le agradó el hecho de que él supiese sobre la situación de Rangiku, es como si él estuviese observando cada movimiento que hacía ¿en qué otros asuntos había husmeado su primo? Ugh. De nuevo esa sensación de incomodidad.

Pero Hisagi era un experto en crear mentiras que sonaran convincentes. Es una ciudad pequeña, todo el mundo sabe acerca de todos. Esa fue su excusa ante la mirada interrogante de Rukia, Hisagi podía decir aquello con una voz casual y relajada como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y como si ambos no hubiesen tenido alguna riña a lo largo de su vida, pero no era así.

—Te dije que estaba bien—definitivamente no lo quería ahí metido aunque fuese la última persona sobre la faz de la tierra a la que pudiera recurrir por ayuda.

—No seas idiota y no me digas que puedes andar perfectamente por la casa estando ciega.

Dolió. Las palabras en ocasiones eran un arma tan poderosa que perturbaban los corazones de las personas. Pero esas palabras habían sido lanzadas adrede para recordarle o al menos hacerle pensar a Rukia que ella era una discapacitada, como si no lo supiera ¿lo era realmente? Sus ojos comenzaron a arder debido a las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, no le daría el gusto a Hisagi de verla llorar, se alejó lo más que pudo de él y se agarró del mostrador en busca de algún apoyo y no caer.

—Contraté a alguien y vendrá a ayudarme así que no tienes por qué preocuparte—claro como si en alguna ocasión la preocupación asomara a los ojos de Hisagi, por alguien que no fuese él mismo.

— ¿Prefieres pagarle a un extraño en vez de darme una oportunidad a mi? Yo, quien hago esto de forma gratuita ¡no seas ridícula!

—Nada que provenga de ti es gratis, en todas las ocasiones en las que has ayudado a alguien siempre terminas cobrándole de una u otra forma.

Rukia levantó la voz aun cuando no quería empezar otra pelea con él, menos estando a solas.

—Mientes.

—No lo hago Hisagi, estoy harta de ti, acepta ya que fue decisión del abuelo el darme a mí la casa, y ya te he ofrecido lo que está a mi alcance así que no pidas más…

— ¿Piensas que soy un perro al que puedes arrojarle un hueso para roer? Te equivocas al traer a extraños a la casa, incluso si te pagan, el abuelo se retorcería en su tumba si viera en lo que convertirás este lugar.

Hisagi era bastante hostil cuando se trataba de dinero o algo que pudiese brindárselo, su voz llenó la habitación sofocando el aire que respiraba Rukia. ¿Estaba acusándola de querer quedarse con la casa cuando era él el único interesado en poner sus sucias manos en ella? los recuerdos que llenaban esas paredes eran demasiadas para dejarlas ir así como así, si lo que necesitaba ella era el dinero de esos extraños para pagar los impuestos de las deudas y evitar que el banco embargara la casa entonces lo haría.

El temporizador del microondas resonó y Rukia lo buscó a tientas con Hisagi pisándole los talones pero él fue más rápido, Hisagi sacó el plato del aparato y lo dejó sobre el mostrador.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi Rukia?

—Que me dejes en paz y que te vayas—se sentía muy agotada y no estaba de humor para empezar con una nueva discusión.

—Te guste o no, somos familia y es nuestro deber unirnos en tiempos difíciles.

—Estoy bien.

Otra mentira. Rukia no estaba ni física ni emocionalmente bien, ni qué decir del aspecto financiero, pero prefería morderse la lengua antes de pedir ayuda a Hisagi, sabría que a la larga el precio por su ayuda le saldría demasiado caro.

Hisagi insistió con el asunto de los impuestos de la herencia, era bajo ir tras ese punto pero suponía que era la única manera de persuadir a Rukia de aceptar su ayuda. Otra propuesta salió a la luz. Juntar sus recursos. ¿Juntar sus recursos? ¿Cuáles? Hisagi no tenía recurso alguno, incluso después de desfalcar a sus abuelo con un cheque a su nombre con la firma falsa del anciano ¿o es que acaso aun conservaba un poco del dinero robado? ¿O es que había hurtado efectivo de otra persona?

La defensa que siempre salía a relucir con él era que todo era un malentendido ¿Cuál malentendido? La propia Rukia lo había sorprendido en el acto y de verdad tuvo suerte que su abuelo no llamara a la policía, de haber sido por ella lo haría y le enseñaría una lección. La decepción del abuelo bien valía ver a Hisagi tras las rejas por un tiempo, día tras día se culpó a sí mismo por el comportamiento del muchacho, había fallado como una figura paterna y autoridad.

Según Hisagi estaba _limpio_ , no jugaba más y se mantenía alejado de las drogas. No era yo. Alegaba con insistencia mientras se disculpaba mil veces más. Pero no, Rukia no caería de nuevo en su juego, dudaba que su primo al fin hubiese desarrollado consciencia alguna.

—No necesitas ser hipócrita Rukia yo no soy el único que tenía problemas, ¿olvidaste las veces que te cubrí cuando alucinabas con criaturas que no existían?

Golpe bajo. Rukia se tapó la boca, las palabras simplemente no salían. Aun recordaba aquellas ocasiones cuando vio criaturas extrañas en su niñez. Una extraña capacidad que descubrió cuando éstas rondaban a su alrededor acercándose furtivamente a ella, algo que sin duda en un principio le había aterrado pero con el tiempo aprendió a ignorar o al menos mantenerse lejos de estas criaturas o en el peor de los casos interactuar con ellas cuando las presencias se volvían muy insistentes.

— ¿No lo has hecho verdad? Fui yo el que evitó que el abuelo te enviara al psiquiátrico, sabes perfectamente que él no hubiese dudado en hacerlo ¿no?

Y las burlas no se harían esperar.

—Cállate—apenas un susurro escapó de sus labios dejándola sin aliento, no quería recordar esos tiempos, no ahora y tal vez nunca.

— ¿Quieres saber un secreto Rukia? Si tu madre no hubiese muerto en aquel accidente su destino hubiese sido el hospital de locos, nadie le dijo nada pero era lo que estaban planeando. Tú tendrías el mismo destino si yo no te hubiese detenido en todas las ocasiones en las que le hablabas al abuelo de tus alucinaciones pero ¿es así como me pagas?

Todo había comenzado días antes de ver al misterioso hombre del parque, incluso en sueños podía comunicarse con otros seres, algunos aterradores. Le habló de ello a su abuelo en un principio pero éste creía que todo era por su activa imaginación, después de un tiempo la preocupación ocupó el lugar de la incredulidad, el bienestar de Rukia estaba en juego. Sin embargo Hisagi tenía la solución a eso, la mentira, mentirle al abuelo diciéndole que las criaturas habían desaparecido todo por el temor de ser enviada lejos.

Todo eso le afectaba y no lo sabía hasta el momento en el que sintió una pequeña y silenciosa lágrima correr por su mejilla. Como pudo empujó con fuerza a Hisagi sacándolo de su camino lo que ocasionó que se tambaleara un poco.

Salió a tientas por el pasillo mientras Hisagi le gritaba que hablarían mañana, un grito de negación fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta el pelinegro.

Fue toda una odisea llegar al tercer piso y subir por las escaleras con las piernas aun temblorosas. Cuando llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Los fantasmas del pasado estaban más presentes que nunca gracias a Hisagi. Diez años. Diez malditos años sin detenerse a pensar en las criaturas.

Tener a Hisagi ahí era impensable, no desaprovecharía ocasión alguna para atormentarla y quién sabe, volverla loca tal vez.

Rukia había encontrado el diario de su madre años después de su muerte y no dudó en leerlo y satisfacer la curiosidad que sentía por saber cómo era su madre. Nunca se imaginó que su madre mencionara en aquellas líneas a las mismas criaturas que ella veía, al llegar a ese punto lo único que pudo hacer Rukia fue arrojar aquel diario lo bastante lejos de ella como si le quemara la piel, posteriormente lo había quemado sin contemplaciones.

Su madre estaba loca y el diario era la prueba. Y la carta de recomendación para un psiquiátrico que Hisagi encontró un día era la confirmación. Le atemorizaba que pudiese terminar como su madre. Loca.

Después de aquello, Rukia cerraba los ojos y fingía indiferencia cuando le parecía ver alguna criatura, deseando que desaparecieran. Con el tiempo lo habían hecho y ella creyó que la pesadilla había acabado.

Pero las cosas no eran nada fáciles y el destino a veces podía ser bastante cruel como una perra, no podías cerrar los ojos a algunas cosas esperando que simplemente desaparecieran.

…

Ichigo estaba apoyado debajo de un árbol frente a la casa de Rukia aparentando se un turista disfrutando del cálido sol matinal, sin embargo nada escapaba de su campo de visión debajo de sus párpados medio cerrados, estaba ahí desde el amanecer. Halcón vigilando a su presa.

No tenía nada que envidiar de la casa de Rukia, el tamaño podría competir con la de sus padres. Amplia y con tres pisos que se levantaban, pequeños balcones se hacían presentes en algunos ventanales y un enorme jardín privado escondido detrás de una masiva valla de hierro forjado, pero si eso no era suficiente estaban los arbustos y árboles que le daban privacidad al lote.

¿Cómo podía una joven como ella vivir en una casa como esa? Sola. Durante toda la noche se dedicó a observar la morada. Hacía media hora que Ichigo se percató de que algunos trabajadores entraban a la propiedad y poco después escuchó el ruido de construcción en el tercer piso, era muy evidente lo que los hombres estaban haciendo ahí y hasta el momento no había visto a nadie más salir del lugar.

— ¿Sigues dormido Ishida?—Ichigo le pateó un costado a su amigo para comprobar o en este caso para despertarlo si en dado caso seguía durmiendo.

—Lo estaba—se quejó Uryuu con un bufido pero no se levantó— ¿intestas castigarme de alguna forma Kurosaki? Levantarse a estas horas de la mañana es lo peor de este y cualquier otro mundo, por lo menos podríamos desayunar.

—Paso.

—Lo sabía… es obvio que no piensas más que en ti mismo—el pelinegro se puso de pie sacudiéndose los pantalones, dormir al pie de un árbol no era la mejor opción y no se comparaba al departamento de soltero—de todas las ideas que has tenido esta es la más estúpida y no es como que hayas tenido ideas brillantes últimamente.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros desestimando la acusación de Uryuu.

—El plan es brillante y lo sabes, te molesta no ser tú quien se lleve todo el crédito.

—En primera, eres un idiota y en segunda, si más no recuerdo esa idea fue mía desde el principio.

—También te aprecio cuatro ojos—soltó sarcástico el pelinaranja— ¿sabes qué hacer no?

Ishida asintió, solo debía distraer a la enfermera en cuanto llegara, llevársela de ahí y bla… bla… bla, distorsionaría su realidad para que no se percatara del tiempo. Pan comido. Solo esperaba que el idiota de Ichigo consiguiera el corazón de la mujer lo antes posible, Ishida no soportaba la idea de permanecer con la enfermera por mucho tiempo. Su mirada de fastidio lo dijo todo, cosa que hizo reír a Ichigo, no era para tanto, solo tendría que aguantar una o dos semanas.

—Bien, diviértete Ishida… yo tengo que tener un romance con esa mujer por una semana o dos, debo conseguir que se enamore de mí, una verdadera tortura.

Certeza en dichas palabras. Aunque por otro lado no podía apartarla de su mente, incluso la noche anterior cuando solo pensaba en estar con ella hoy, el buen sueño se había ido al cuerno. El cuerpo de Ichigo palpitaba ante la necesidad de ella, de su delicado cuerpo y su aroma embriagador. Quería estar cerca de ella. Oh no, ahora no podía pensar en tonterías, empujó ese extraño sentimiento y se concentró en el deseo puro por ella. Lujuria, concéntrate en la lujuria.

Podría explotar en cualquier momento si no ponía sus manos en ella, si no enterraba su ya duro pene en ella. Lujuria, dulce lujuria que se apoderaba de él cada vez que pensaba en ella. Ichigo pensaría que su pene estaba en un estado permanente de semi dureza y que se erguía en su totalidad cuando pensaba en ella más de cinco segundos.

Ishida extendió el brazo e Ichigo siguió con la mirada la acción de su amigo, una persona caminaba hacia la puerta de Rukia.

—Llegó la hora.

—No pienso hacer nada—retuvo a Ichigo por el brazo.

—No vas a echarte para atrás maldito teníamos un acuerdo—replicó el pelinaranja colérico.

—El acuerdo no incluye eso—con una mirada de disgusto, el pelinegro le hizo un gesto a Ichigo en dirección a la persona que estaba en la puerta de Rukia.

—Oh… usa tu imaginación.

—No me jodas.

—Solo haz lo que mejor sabes hacer.

—No puedo hacer eso… es un hombre—la sola idea de la propuesta de Ichigo le repugnó, Ishida a pesar de todos los rumores que rondaban por los nueve círculos sobre él y sus preferencias aun mantenía su virilidad.

Ichigo lo agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta la casa—llévalo a beber idiota ¿no puedes hacer eso?

— ¿Beber? ¿A eso te referías? Claro que puedo hacerlo—el aire que Ishida estaba reteniendo salió en una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Y el de la mente enferma soy yo?—Ichigo le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva que en fondo guardaba diversión.

Minutos después el plan se puso en marcha. Ambos llegaron a la puerta donde estaba el hombre, llamaron su atención con un par de palmaditas en el hombro. Si bien el hombre era atractivo no era excesivamente guapo, su cabello rubio y piel blanca le daban una buena apariencia pero su mirada melancólica arruinaba su apariencia.

— ¿Has venido a ver a Rukia Kuchiki?—interrogó Ichigo.

El hombre asintió—la agencia me envió.

En ese momento Ishida intervino según el plan—hay un cambio de planes muchacho.

Ishida utilizó sus poderes hipnóticos en el enfermero, mirando fijamente a los ojos del muchacho, minutos después se lo llevó sin que éste replicara.

La puerta se abrió de repente, un hombre con manchas de pintura en sus pantalones lo recibió.

—No eres el electricista ¿verdad?

Ichigo se aclaró la voz, no sabía que decir, no había aclarado sus pensamientos y necesitaba unos momentos para poner en orden sus ideas antes de ver a Rukia. Vaya su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho sin saber la verdadera razón de los erráticos latidos.

—Vine por ¿Rukia Kuchiki?

El hombre le señaló la escalera a sus espadas diciéndole a Ichigo que la había visto en la cocina y dejándole pasar a su lado.

—Pero no creo que sea buen momento, está de mal humor.

La advertencia no dejó que desistiera de su propósito, sin embargo…

— ¿Le sucede algo?

El trabajador sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Solo digamos que no le gusta cuando un hombre dice que es mejor que ella.

Oh qué sorpresa. Pensó Ichigo sarcásticamente, desde su primer encuentro supo que era una testaruda de primera, esa era su primera impresión de ella. Era obstinada, tanto como era hermosa y sexi. Razones por las que Ichigo estaba ahí.

La recompensa vendrá después. Con el tiempo ella sería su boleto de regreso a casa, pero además de eso existía una recompensa totalmente diferente… una que involucraba a su _amiguito_ , y del que estaba dispuesto a tomar en cuanto ella se lo pidiera.

—No te preocupes, tengo lo que necesita—le dijo al hombre mientras seguía su camino al segundo nivel.

Se llevarían espléndidamente si ella le dejaba usarlo en ella y darle justamente lo que necesitaba, mejor dicho lo que ambos necesitaban.

.

.

 _ **continuará...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara :) y me lo hagan saber con un lindo review al fondo de los reviews... las amo y nos leemos la próxima semana.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo y esta es una adaptación de la obra de Tina Folsom "un toque griego"**

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews.**

 **Dar Yii Kuchiki: gracias y qué bueno que te guste esta adaptación. Con respecto a la madre de Rukia no sé si hablar más sobre ella ya que en el libro no se menciona casi nada más de ella… te aconsejaría que leyeras la nota final de este capítulo ahí planteo algo con respecto a estas situaciones. Con respecto a Hisagi, es un maldito es lo único que puedo decir de él por ahora XD**

 **Mariana: no dejes que la facultad se lleve tu alma ¡necesito leer tu fic! Jajaja la verdad me da una risa cada vez que pongo a Ishida en las situaciones del libro y creo que le queda bien… al principio iba a poner a Ulquiorra pero ya ves. Aquí está lo que te mostré la vez anterior ahora ya completo. ¿De verdad te gusta más que el de Tina? OMG! A por cierto sabes de qué me di cuenta… de que podía utilizar a Koga en vez de Hisagi**

 **Meikyo Natsume: suerte en todos tus proyectos chica y gracias por hacer ese espeacio y pasarte a leer el fic** **jajaja y si Ichigo es un intenso pero es un amors? XD también quiero un cuidador así. Ulquiorra y Grimmjow aparecerán de nuevo no te preocupes por ellos.**

 **Nati: Rukia es presa fácil ahora wajajaja, Hisagi te cae mal? Pues te va a caer peor después u.u y con Ishida, fue su culpa por tener la mente tan sucia XD y con nuestro IR solo te digo tenles paciencia más a Ichigo que está ciego y tonto… el amors viene después muuuuucho después el lemmon no tardará.**

 **Fer: Ishida es un cabrón que le encanta joder a Ichigo pero él también se presta para eso, a mí también me gustó escribir esa parte de la confusión y poner lo de la mente enferma de Ishida, en el libro no le vi tanta gracia cuando Tritón le dice a Dionisio que se lo lleve a para hacer lo que mejor sabe y éste le contesta que no ya que él es hombre y así… hasta que luego capta lo de la insinuación para ir a beber, pero bueno aquí jugué un poco con Ishida y sobre sus "gustos" XD espero quedara bien. Con lo de Rukia… Fer de esto explico un poco al final de este capítulo en las notas de la primera versión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 6. Bienvenido extraño.**

 **.**

" **¿Qué es lo que realmente estas buscando?**

 **Ojalá pudiese responder a esa pregunta pero cómo esperas que lo haga si ni siquiera yo sé lo que estoy buscando".**

 **.**

" **Puedo mostrarte de lo que soy capaz, fingiré tanto como quieras que soy la persona que necesitas porque eso es lo que soy, un actor listo para comenzar con la mejor actuación de su vida".**

 **.**

 **.**

"Solo nos has usado". La acusación se elevó una octava de lo normal, los gritos provenían de la cocina y la dueña de tan agitada voz era nada menos que Rukia, quien arrojaba las palabras a un hombre o al menos esa era la segunda voz que Ichigo pudo identificar. Una pequeña alerta hizo que Ichigo cruzara el pasillo hasta la cocina. Una deslumbrante cocina por cierto, definitivamente los sujetos que laboraban ahí habían estado trabajando.

—El abuelo siempre te prefirió por sobre todo y todos, la pobre niña huérfana que más bien parecía ser su perrito desamparado, siempre siguiendo sus órdenes para poder obtener esta casa—el tono con el que el hombre se dirigía a la pobre muchacha era totalmente despectivo reiterando una acusación por enésima vez.

Nadie notó la presencia de Ichigo en el lugar, irrumpiendo en silencio y mirando la escena frente a él. Rukia vestía una sencilla bata, la pobre chica estaba prácticamente arrinconada contra el mostrador intentando encontrar algo frente a ella pero sin obtener ningún resultado, el otro sujeto la observaba con una evidente mueca tirando de sus labios.

—Te equivocas Hisagi, a ti nunca te interesó el abuelo, siempre estuviste más pendiente de lo que el abuelo podía darte que de su propio bienestar—el temblor sobrevino ante la anticipación del llanto, pero Rukia no le daría esa satisfacción a su desagradable primo.

O al menos era lo que ella pensaba. Hisagi pudo detectar de inmediato lo que Rukia sentía y ciertamente no pudo evitar que la sonrisa de satisfacción se asomara aun más por sus labios y cruzara por completo su rostro volviendo sus rasgos en una máscara de cinismo y crueldad. La odiaba y se regocijaba al infringirle dolor.

¿Qué podía hacer Ichigo al respecto? Intervenir tal vez, él también se percató del deseo de la chica de soltar un par de lágrimas. Por alguna razón no dejaría que aquel hombre la viera de esa manera, eran obvias sus intenciones para con Rukia, Ichigo no era ningún tonto y aquel sujeto -que había quedado claro que se llamaba Hisagi- le daba una sensación de desconfianza y algo más. Además por si eso no fuese suficiente, el tipejo estaba entorpeciendo sus planes, él necesitaba a Rukia de "buen humor" y al parecer después de esta escena que involucraba una endemoniada discusión por quien sabe qué, la pelinegra no parecía muy dispuesta a lo que ocurriera después.

Se aclaró la garganta con un fuerte y nada disimulado carraspeo. Bueno tenía que llamar la atención de alguna manera.

Lo logró, la mirada del hombre recayó en él, al igual que la mirada vacía de Rukia que se perdía hacia ningún lugar en particular.

— ¿Quién es?—era particularmente obvio que al hablar la tensión no abandonara la voz de Rukia. Titubeante pero quizás también muy en el fondo con un toque de alivio por la irrupción del desconocido en su cocina.

¡Oh por todos los demonios! la escena no podía ser más decadente. Una damisela en peligro. Pensó. Algo tan extraño surgió repentinamente en Ichigo cuando por su mente una fugaz necesidad de reconfortarla surgió, acercarse a ella y susurrarle que las cosas iría bien. ¿Y qué vas a hacer, romperle la cara al pobre desgraciado que tienes frente a ti? Posiblemente, pero él no podía actuar de esa manera tan… Ugh, ni él mismo sabía cómo llamar a ese comportamiento que se avecinó cuando la vio de esa manera. Quizás era porque la razón del desasosiego de la pelinegra no fuese él sino el tipejo que lo miraba confusamente sin apartar la mirada en dirección suya.

—Ella me contrató amigo, soy de la agencia—dijo por fin Ichigo.

Con un movimiento de casi ciento ochenta grados Hisagi enfocó la mirada en Rukia— ¿De qué habla este tipo y a cuál agencia se refiere? Y no me llames amigo—esto último fue para el recién llegado.

— ¿Un hombre? ¿Por qué enviaron a un hombre?—si más no recordaba Rukia, la encargada que había contestado el teléfono le dijo que sería una enfermera. Mujer no hombre.

La inquisitiva mirada de Hisagi se posó en Ichigo. Definitivamente el saber que Rukia tendría ahí a ese tipo de ayuda no le gustaba, podría resultar contraproducente para sus planes. A la larga.

Como si el propio Ichigo pudiese leer los pensamientos del hombre fúrico que tenía frente a él, decidió ignorarlo, de todas maneras no era por él por quien estaba ahí. Aunque tal vez tendría que sacarse algo de la manga para tratar de convencer a Rukia del motivo de su presencia sin levantar sospechas. La vio dar un paso hacia su dirección, vaya, la mujer era tan impaciente ante la ausencia de respuestas, él la encontró a medio camino y cogió su mano extendida, la otra aun permanecía aferrada a la encimera de la cocina.

Hora de iniciar con la función y dar la mejor actuación de toda su existencia. Sé agradable o al menos finge serlo.

— ¿No es un problema o sí? Veras la agencia ha tenido un poco de demanda de personal en las últimas semanas así que con tan poco tiempo, yo era el único disponible—sí, estaba tan orgulloso de él mismo. Su tono seco y convincente no dejaba ni un ápice de duda. Definitivamente la mentira era su mejor arma.

La mano de Rukia intentó zafarse pero él la detuvo con un suave apretón que incluso le sorprendió a él mismo ¿de dónde había salido ese acto de gentileza? Pero de algo tenía completa certeza, la pequeña palma era tan jodidamente cálida y suave e Ichigo se preguntó si toda la piel del cuerpo de la chica sería de la misma manera.

Ella vaciló al respecto antes de hablar. Resignación y decepción. ¿Qué tan jodida podía estar si tenía que depender de un hombre? Pero en teoría era mejor que depender del estafador de Hisagi.

—Está bien, si no hay más opción—trató de ocultar lo mejor que pudo su incomodidad.

Un resoplido de Hisagi cortó el silencio que comenzaba a formarse después de la breve presentación.

—Es increíble que contrataras a un enfermero.

—Eso no te importa, es asunto mío si he contratado a un enfermero ¿no pensabas que en serio aceptaría tu ayuda?—rebatió Rukia volviéndose en dirección a la odiosa voz de Hisagi.

Oh pero por supuesto que él esperaba que ella suplicara por su ayuda, sin embargo tras el golpe de la realidad con las palabras de Rukia la cara de Hisagi enrojeció. No lo permitiría, ese sujeto se marcharía de inmediato.

El pelinegro le mandó una mirada de puro enojo al pelinaranja antes de hablar, tal vez con eso el enfermerucho entendería lo que le diría a continuación—ella no necesitara de tus servicios, ha cambiado de opinión.

Claro que sí amigo, como si no hubiese utilizado esa excusa con anterioridad. Se dijo Ichigo preguntándose quién podía ser ese idiota en realidad para tomar ese tipo de decisiones por Rukia. ¿Un novio tal vez o un prometido? No, eso no podía ser posible, algo dentro de sí rechazó esa idea de inmediato. El tipejo había mencionado algo de un anciano. Abuelo. Y la preferencia de éste por Rukia, entonces lo más probable es que el tipo fuese parte de la familia de Rukia, un miembro muy hostil por cierto, el propio Ichigo conocía de criaturas hostiles y seguramente se encontraría con el sujeto en el infierno dentro de algunos años.

Pero le sorprendió el hecho de que fuese la misma Rukia quien interviniera para decir o mejor dicho para dictaminar que él se quedaba. Eso es preciosa no puedes echarme.

El descontento por la contraparte vino de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo puedes rechazar mi ayuda y pagar por éste?—gritó Hisagi fúrico como nunca en su vida ante la oportunidad que se escapaba de sus manos, todo por una chiquilla.

—Tu ayuda nunca ha sido gratuita y lo sabes… tarde o temprano me cobraras con creces y ambos sabemos cómo lo harás, así que mejor lárgate.

Un temblor comenzó a sacudir el pequeño cuerpo de Rukia, tal vez fuese el enojo contenido en ese cuerpo petit queriendo emerger por cada poro de su piel, o quizás fuese miedo ante la sensación de la mirada iracunda del sujeto. Fuese como fuese Ichigo trató de apaciguar las violentas sacudidas que estremecían a la pelinegra. Puso una mano sobre el brazo de Rukia.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Soy familiar tuyo y por si se te olvida, el único que te queda.

Pero qué sucio amigo. ¿Por qué recurrir a algo tan bajo como los lazos sanguíneos? Patético. Familia o no, era bastante obvio que su presencia estaba de sobra y tal vez ya fuese hora de deshacerse de él, era un estorbo y estaba comenzando a ser como una molesta y sucia espinilla en el trasero.

Con toda la calma que Ichigo pudiese ser capaz de fingir puso el plan "eliminando al bastardo" en acción—en la agencia me informaron que debía encargarme de la señorita Kuchiki así que me enviaron a esta dirección, por lo que me imagino que esta es su casa señorita Kuchiki, así que si el señor no es bienvenido para la dueña lo mejor es marcharse.

Ciertamente el enfermero tenía toda la razón, esa era su casa y si quería podía llamar a la policía para que sacaran a Hisagi de ahí, pero hacer eso solo traería un barullo para el vecindario y un montón de especulaciones por parte de los empleados. Entonces sería mejor hacerlo de la manera más "diplomática" posible, lanzando la indirecta sobre el título de propiedad de la casa y de a quien realmente pertenecía.

—Esta casa es mía y me reservo el derecho de admisión a personas indeseables.

Ichigo encaró a Hisagi, tenía casi la misma constitución que el pelinaranja pero eso no representaba problema alguno—ya la escuchaste amigo, creo que deberías irte ahora que sabes que no eres bienvenido.

A pesar de que la mirada se clavó directamente en Ichigo éste no se inmutó, no era su culpa que el sujeto en cuestión fuese aborrecido por Rukia, ella había dejado muy en claro que no lo quería ahí e Ichigo solo se había asegurado que de una u otra forma se marchara.

— ¿Quién te crees para echarme? No puedes hacerlo, no me iré.

Malditasea ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que se largara de una vez? La opción de tirarlo por la ventana parecía bastante razonable y tentadora, una salida bastante apropiada para la situación.

—Sí, tienes razón yo no soy nadie para hacer eso—Ichigo le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción al pelinegro para después mirar a Rukia—pero ella es la dueña de esta casa y dado que ahora soy su empleado puede darme cualquier orden que yo ejecutaré de inmediato.

Trágate esa, maldito. Rukia estaba al mando después de todo, ese era su territorio y podía disponer de él a su antojo, inclusive Hisagi lo sabía a la perfección.

—Vete Hisagi—pidió Rukia un poco más tranquila, la confianza había aflorado un poco después del recordatorio del enfermero. Además de que su agarre seguía sosteniéndola por el brazo, tal vez eso también tenía algo que ver.

Pero la sensación del contacto en sí era totalmente desconcertante y agradable a la vez, para ambos, e Ichigo no se abstuvo de imaginar cómo se sentirían sus manos al recorrer toda su piel. Desnuda claro estaba. Su sangre comenzaba a calentarse.

Pero su momento de gozo fue interrumpido por el mismo sujeto que ya consideraba como un estorbo.

—No me vas a quitar lo que me corresponde ¿entendiste? Será mejor que te cuides que esto no se ha acabado—Hisagi caminó hacia la puerta dejando la amenaza flotar en el aire, su mandíbula estaba seriamente apretada y su mirada era bastante gélida.

Si la amenaza estaba dirigida hacia Rukia o hacia el propio Ichigo eso no lo aclaró el propio Hisagi, pero de antemano Ichigo sabía que lo más certero es que fuera para él, la expresión de Hisagi y la mirada furtiva que le dio le confirmó aquello. Furia. En su estado más puro, reiterado y haciendo hincapié con el portazo que el pelinegro dejó tras de sí.

Se había marchado. Por fin.

Toda la fortaleza que Rukia había mantenido se fue al carajo dejándose desvanecer casi al instante de que su primo puso un pie fuera de la habitación. Sus hombros se hundieron de inmediato y no cayó al suelo solo porque el pelinaranja la sostenía por el brazo.

—Hey ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y pidió sentarse un momento, el pelinaranja la guió hacia la habitación de al lado, la que era la recepción, justo hasta el sofá junto a la pared. Rukia tomó asiento e Ichigo la imitó sentándose a su lado soltándole la mano, fue casi inmediata la extraña sensación de vacío que el simple acto desencadenó.

La duda lo carcomía y no pudo abstenerse de indagar sobre el tipo colérico de la cocina, Rukia le explicó quien era aquel capullo y al menos él pareció conformarse con saber que el imbécil perturbador era el primo de la pelinegra.

—Así que te ha enviado la agencia.

Eso sí que lo tomó algo desprevenido, lo que coaccionó su siguiente aclaración—sí, verás mi nombre es Ichigo.

Mierda. Idiota has dado tu verdadero nombre, que bestia eres. Quería darse unas patadas por bocón, si tan solo hubiese brindado un nombre más común, aunque ciertamente no es como si en el mundo mortal no lo fuese ¿o sí? Es decir, en el infierno un nombre como el suyo era algo ¿Cómo podría llamarlo? ¿Contradictorio? Y peculiar para un demonio.

Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, le sería más satisfactorio si ella gritara su nombre -su verdadero nombre- en el momento en el que la estuviese embistiendo, que le rogara a él y no al nombre de alguien más, quería oír su propio nombre saliendo de sus labios en cada penetración, cuando ella se corriera temblando de placer desenfrenado.

Oh no, de nuevo la excitación se hacía presente rápidamente, ¡ella ni siquiera estaba intentando nada y él ya estaba duro! De inmediato Ichigo se secó el sudor que comenzaba a recorrer su frente.

— ¿Ichigo? Vaya nombre, eso me recuerda a ¡oh si! Fresas.

De todos los significados que podía tener su nombre ¿era ese el único que se le venía en mente a esa chica? Rayos que tan difícil sería asociarlo al verdadero significado, enana tonta.

— ¡No! Significa "el que protege", no fresa y fue mi padre quien me dio ese nombre por alguna extraña razón—rezongó Ichigo, odiaba cuando la semántica de su nombre hacía estragos y confabulaba en su contra.

—Ya veo—Rukia pareció detectar la molestia en el chico ante la sola insinuación de lo que su nombre significaba ¿había tocado una fibra sensible? le hubiese encantado poder ver el rostro de su ahora enfermero para corroborar sus sospechas, desgraciadamente no podía distinguir algún rasgo decente de él, ni siquiera si intentara acercarse a él. Solo una mancha distorsionada de lo que parecía ser ¿naranja? No, no podía ser eso, tal vez sus ojos estaban empeorando con el pasar de las horas en vez de mejorar.

Y sin duda ese era uno de los pendientes de Ichigo, el que ella acortara la distancia que los separaba y distinguiera la mata de estrafalario cabello naranja, sería su perdición. Pero hasta el momento eso no había sucedido, quizás la iluminación del bar jugó a su favor.

La pelinegra continuó interrogándolo, más que nada sobre su origen y él había optado por la opción más sensata, mentir sobre su procedencia alegando ser originario de Japón, de una pequeña ciudad llamada karakura, la prefectura de karakura. Por obvias razones no dio más detalles ni demasiada información personal, solo lo "básico". Más tarde ya pensaría en qué decir para no cometer equivocaciones.

Un silencio incomodo cayó sobre ellos y Rukia trató de distraerse de la presencia del hombre que tenía a su lado, con su opaca visión trató de barrer con la mirada la habitación, pero todo lo que obtuvo fueron borrosas y extrañas formas que se hacían nada. No importaba. Pero ante todo ese escrutinio su mirada recayó en quien estaba tratando de evadir, si entrecerraba los ojos y se acercaba un poco más podía notar o al menos tener la impresión de que efectivamente su cabellera era o parecía naranja. Oh vaya ¿en donde había visto algo tan peculiar antes? Un vago recuerdo de algo similar la golpeó pero enseguida se perdió de nuevo, tal vez la conmoción del accidente aun se hacía presente volviendo su cabeza una confusión.

Otra duda saltó a la vista, era evidente que era mucho más alto que ella pero ¿era guapo? No podía saberlo a ciencia cierta. Pero solo quedaba la sensación reconfortante que su agarre le había proporcionado cuando Hisagi continuaba chillando por algo que no le pertenecía. De alguna extraña y bizarra manera el simple toque y el que la mantuviera aferrada a él la excitó en medio de aquella acalorada discusión. Pero ahora trataba de racionalizarse tras la excusa de que era lo que los enfermeros hacían. Él solo cumplía con su trabajo. Buen trabajo por cierto.

Ayudar a personas discapacitadas. Ugh, odiaba a muerte aquel apelativo, el ahora condicionante de su situación. Si la había sostenido durante todo ese tiempo fue para evitar que ella cayera. Paciente. Era lo que ella era ahora. Pero, la calidez de aquella palma aun hacía estragos en ella, una enorme mano que fácilmente podía engullir a la suya.

— ¿Tus horarios se ajustan a mis necesidades?—tartamudeó ella.

Siempre disponible para ti. Verbalizó mentalmente Ichigo. No es como si tuviese una gran agenda o muchos lugares que visitar o cosas que hacer, en su itinerario solo estaba engatusar a la chica y robar su corazón. Incluso los fines de semana, no habría descanso alguno.

—La situación parecía ser urgente así que me enviaron aquí de inmediato, ni siquiera me detuve por la oficina, pero si me explicas cuáles son tus necesidades creo que no tendremos problemas… puedo manejarlo— en aquella afirmación estaba impregnada una segunda interpretación o mejor dicho una insinuación disfrazada.

Rukia hizo una breve lista con lo primordial.

—Me gusta levantarme muy temprano así que lo mejor sería que estuvieras aquí desde las siete de la mañana o antes, no tolero la falta de puntualidad— sí, ella era una madrugadora de primera y esperaba que eso no fuese un impedimento para que el hombre hiciera su trabajo, por mucho que le costara admitirlo -y aceptarlo- ella necesitaba ayuda con el desayuno y alguien que escogiera las prendas que vestiría, podría estar ciega pero no perdería el sentido de la moda.

— ¿Por qué vendría temprano si estaría aquí de todos modos?

Esperen ¿Qué?

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que estarás aquí de todos modos?

—Soy tu enfermero, se supone que este trabajo me permite vivir en esta casa.

Rukia casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. No había pensado en ello, él estaría ayudándola con lo básico y necesario pero se suponía que él vendría todas las mañanas y se iría cuando el trabajo terminara.

—Tú no puedes vivir en esta casa—dictaminó ella, no podía permitir que ese extraño viviera bajo su mismo techo, con ella… sola. La repentina taquicardia por el simple roce de sus manos en el breve lapso de tiempo se lo confirmó.

Eso ya lo veremos enana. Ichigo se volvió hacia ella, no dejaría que ganara esta partida y lo echara después de utilizarlo.

—Fue lo que me aseguraron en la agencia, verás esa es una de las razones por las que acepté este trabajo, actualmente estoy en busca de un lugar decente para vivir tratando de dejar el sucio sillón que un amigo me arrenda, es difícil ¿sabes? Y seguramente de seguir en ese lugar no podría rendir bien en este trabajo.

Eres brillante Ichigo, si eso no la convence nada lo hará. Los humanos solían caer ante excusas baratas como esas. Y en verdad funcionó, Rukia de alguna manera se sintió mal ante su situación, no imaginaba lo que significaba no tener un lugar para dormir. Culpa. Una leve punzada se hizo presente, ¿Cómo no preguntó a la agencia sobre los términos del contrato?, por otro lado ella contaba con el espacio suficiente para albergarlo ahí por un tiempo, aun estaba la otra habitación que recién había sido remodelada ¿por qué no cedérsela? Ella nunca había sido egoísta y no empezaría a serlo ahora. Además la agencia no lo hubiese enviado si antes no se investigara exhaustivamente sobre él. ¿Sería demasiado paranoica al respecto? Lo único peligroso del enfermero era la sensación de sentirse atraída hacia él y su tacto pero fuera de eso no había nada más.

Era absurdo considerando que ni siquiera sabía qué aspecto tenía el susodicho, pero su voz era irresistible y su tacto podría calentarla en un segundo, su aroma… algo que tenía la impresión de haber olido antes ¿pero de dónde?

Decidido. Le cedió una de las habitaciones disponibles, era algo práctico después de todo y de seguro la agencia hacía eso todo el tiempo ¿verdad? Él aseguró que era lo habitual, Ichigo poseía una actitud serena y casual. Solo esperaba que con el paso de las semanas se acostumbrara a tenerlo ahí con ella, tal vez así ya no sentiría ese extraño nerviosismo ante su presencia y cercanía.

— ¿Cuál es mi habitación Rukia?

Descarado. Se dijo a sí mismo ¿y qué si lo era? La verdad es que a él no le molestaría dormir en su cama si se lo pidiera, estaría más que encantado y dispuesto… muy dispuesto.

Rukia tragó saliva. Ese tono tan ¿sensual? En el que había pronunciado su nombre, podría jurar que sus bragas se habían mojado de inmediato.

—Tengo un dormitorio disponible en el tercer piso—bueno oficialmente le había costado trabajo que las palabras salieran de su boca, en especial la palabra dormitorio. Tonta. Deja de hacer eso, es tu maldito enfermero y ya.

…

La habitación que Rukia tan "amablemente" le había ofrecido era ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Decente? Bueno por fuera la casa se notaba de maravilla, por dentro… las habitaciones eran amplias, pero sin duda no se comparaban con las de la casa de sus padres en el infierno. La no tan modesta casa de sus padres tenía incluso mucho más que ofrecer que la mansión de Rukia, su madre incluso hacía alarde de ésta propiciando que otros codiciaran la morada. Oh su madre. A pesar de ser un demonio, era un hecho que incluso cuando quería podía llegar a ser la mejor madre de cualquiera de los nueve círculos. Sí, ella era alguien muy indulgente al menos cuando se trataba de Ichigo, siempre dejándole pasar las travesuras que constantemente hacia cuando era un pequeño engendro.

Su padre. El era un caso aparte, o al menos quería pensar que lo era. Ichigo era tan diferente en tantas maneras a su padre que incluso en más de una ocasión le cuestionó a su madre si en verdad el extraño y peculiar demonio era su verdadero padre ¿Quién sabe uno nunca sabía? El demonio en cuestión no tenía problemas en nalguearlo de vez en cuando cometía algún desliz, aunque en los últimos años había dejado de entrometerse en su actuar. Tal vez ya estaba harto de dar razones a Aizen o cualquier otro demonio que Ichigo fastidiara. O tal vez había volcado toda su atención a Kaien, el medio hermano de Ichigo. Ya ven ¿cómo no cuestionarle a su madre sobre la paternidad de Isshin? si incluso él había tenido otro engendro con alguien más. Y no es como que le prestara demasiada atención a Kaien, Isshin por lo general era imparcial en la vida de éste y últimamente en la de Ichigo. Prueba de ello era su estadía en el mundo humano.

—Ichigo.

La voz de Rukia lo trajo de vuelta a tierra, alejando los fugaces pensamientos sobre su familia. No es que los extrañara ni nada.

La chica aun seguía en bata, de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Parecía un tanto dudosa como si estuviese debatiéndose por algo.

—Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar un vestido.

Los que quieras, aunque también soy experto en desaparecer algunas prendas. Vaya, era por eso que estaba tan ¿nerviosa? El pudor de las mujeres humanas. Bueno no rechazaría la oportunidad. Pero esperen, la ayudaría a encontrar algo adecuado para ponerse pero ¿eso no quería decir que también la ayudaría a vestirse? No tenía ni la menor idea si eso formaba parte del trabajo que un enfermero hacía pero tampoco objetaría al respecto, tal vez fuese su día de suerte.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Cruzó la distancia de la habitación hasta la puerta para estar cerca de ella. La bata de baño comenzaba a estorbar la visión de Ichigo del cuerpo de Rukia, el encantado le sacaría esa cosa y se deleitaría un poco con la vista, la sola idea y la posible imagen de la chica en ropa interior sexi o un vestido sexi ¡o mejor aun! Sin nada que cubriera su desnudez le hacía agua la boca y que su ingle palpitara ante el golpe de lujuria. Quizás incluso podría escabullir las manos "accidentalmente" por alguna parte del cuerpo de Rukia, masajear algunas partes y si en verdad tenía mucha suerte, saborear algunas.

La habitación de Rukia era similar a la suya, se detuvo frente al enorme armario, repleto de ropa… ahora entendía por qué necesitaba ayuda, sin embargo le causó algo de gracia que una mujer de su tamaño necesitara gran cantidad de prendas ¿acaso jamás se había perdido dentro de esa cosa? Porque estaba seguro de que él lo estaría.

Rukia le pidió buscar un vestido azul, Ichigo hurgó en el armario, específicamente en donde se encontraban otros vestidos, encontró un vestido azul bastante sencillo que incluso casi parecía gris ¿era eso lo que pensaba usar? No, si podía evitarlo, era una suerte que ella no pudiese ver nada, así no lo vería esconder aquella cosa en lo recóndito del armario. No lo necesita.

—Te daré algo más.

Ella protestó, no se podía presentar con cualquier cosa frente al gerente del banco, necesitaba algo conservador y sobrio, y ese vestido parecía ser lo que ella buscaba. Una buena impresión tal vez le daría lo que quería, un plazo para extender el préstamo.

¿No pensaras en? Pero claro, el gerente tal vez solo necesitaba un buen incentivo para ceder a lo que ella pedía. Si trataba de seducir al tipo entonces con el otro vestido no hubiese llegado a nada. Encontró otro vestido, blanco sin mangas, liviano perfecto para el verano, estaba seguro que el fino material se ajustaría a la perfección a las curvas de su cuerpo haciéndola lucir como una diosa, tan excitante que ningún hombre podría resistirse.

No. Podría ser que el gerente pretendiera algo más que extender el plazo del préstamo. El solo pensamiento le molestó un poco, que alguien más la mirara y captara su seductor encanto, unas arcadas comenzaron a hacer estragos al imaginársela con el sujeto, coqueteando abierta y descaradamente. Toda una jugadora. Empujó lejos el malestar y lo atribuyó al hecho de que ella parecía ser buena en manipular a los hombres para después rechazarlos, tal vez después de que obtuviera lo que quería se haría la desentendida con el sujeto y entonces… alto, a Ichigo ¿Qué le importaba aquello? Él había utilizado esa técnica infinidad de veces con las mujeres para obtener el beneficio de estar dentro de ellas. Pero viendo algo parecido en Rukia simplemente no le agradó.

Es desagrado no celos idiota entiéndelo.

El vestido estaba bien, pero no permitiría que estuviese demasiado tiempo con él. Le entregó el vestido a Rukia.

—Te espero afuera.

Los pasos de Ichigo comenzaban a escucharse más distantes mientras repiqueteaban en el suelo de madera. De alguna manera esta era la parte que Rukia quería evitar de toda esta situación. En el hospital no tuvo demasiados problemas al dejar que las enfermeras la ayudaran con su higiene, que por supuesto incluía los cambios de ropa, ahora aun cuando ya se encontrara mejor no podía decir al cien por ciento que ese problema estuviese superado, habían ciertas prendas que le costaban demasiado… como ese vestido. No podía estar lista a tiempo, las correas del dichoso vestido serían un desastre que la mantendría ocupada por un buen rato.

Pero ¿pedirle ayuda a Ichigo para vestirse? Era un hecho que estaba entrenado para este tipo de situaciones al igual que cualquier enfermera, pero el problema o la diferencia residía en que él era un hombre… pero, aun cuando le costara admitir su derrota ella necesitaba de su ayuda.

Lo detuvo antes de que saliera.

—Ichigo yo… necesitaré un poco de ayuda con esta cosa.

Y él estaba tan dispuesto a hacerlo como no tenía idea. En un segundo ya estaba delante de ella tomando nuevamente el vestido.

Aquí vamos. Tomando el cinturón de la bata se lo desabrochó para posteriormente sacárselo, escuchó algo parecido a un ¿jadeo? Acaso el enfermero había jadeado ¿pero qué rayos? Tal vez se sintiera incomodo con la situación.

—Hey si no te sientes cómodo con esto puedo hacerlo sola, no tienes que…

—Es mi trabajo—replicó casi de inmediato tratando de controlarse. Mierda, había escuchado el jadeo que emitió cuando ella se descubrió.

Una fina y sencilla camisola cubría su pequeño cuerpo, la que también le tapaba hasta la mitad de su tanga. Se sentía tan expuesta con una sensación de incomodidad que se acrecentó cuando Ichigo le pidió que extendiera los brazos, la sensación de sus manos pasar por sus brazos la descolocó disparando un hormigueo a través de ella, era tan raro, es decir, es como si pudiese reconocer aquella sensación -su piel quemándose en donde él tocara-, Ichigo se pegó más a ella cuando enfundó el vestido por su cabeza y lo bajó hasta su torso, tirando y ajustándolo.

Dulce gloria. Esa era la excusa perfecta para poder tocar más de lo debido sin que recibiera algún reproche o golpe de Rukia. Las manos de Ichigo vagaron sobre el plano vientre de Rukia mientras alisaba la tela del vestido, pero si con eso el pelinaranja estaba comenzando a disfrutar de su excitación, el accidental roce de sus dedos con los muslos de Rukia fue el acabose para él y la pérdida del aliento para ella. Los inocentes movimientos parecían calentarlo sin siquiera esforzarse, no pudo imaginar cómo sería hacerle eso a la inversa, es decir, en vez de atiborrarla en ese vestido, él la despojaría de toda prenda posible que entorpeciera la exquisita visión del cuerpo desnudo de la mujer, si de solo pensar en ese panorama podría jurar que sus pantalones comenzaron a estrecharse demasiado.

Es un enfermero tranquilízate. Definitivamente hacía muy bien su trabajo, pero por dios que ningún hombre la había tocado de esa manera en mucho tiempo, la sensación de sus manos vagando por su cuerpo podrían hacerla humedecerse. Control Rukia, pareces perra en celo. Se reprendió mentalmente ¿qué diablos le sucedía?

Lo último que Rukia supo era que la cremallera del vestido había sido tirada hacia arriba y la mano de Ichigo aun seguía apoyada en su cadera en un suave agarre.

—Listo—la voz de él estaba algo ronca debido a su reciente excitación.

Pero eso no era cierto, pues aun faltaba arreglar las endemoniadas correas. Se situó detrás de ella y sus dedos rozaron la sensible piel de la nuca de Rukia, una tarea sencilla pero al parecer los dedos de él eran bastante torpes, incluso a ella le constaba demasiado batallar con ese vestido.

Si no se daba prisa y dejaba de torturarla de esa manera pudiese ser que un pequeño gemido saliera de su boca, las manos de Ichigo parecían juguetear de esa manera a propósito y brindarle fugaces caricias. No… es demasiado loco pensar en eso, él solo es torpe, eso es todo.

Ella se apresuró a hablarle al enfermero solicitando unos zapatos, la verdad es que solo quería una excusa para que él se apresurara y alejara sus manos de ella. Una vez que él se alejó, Rukia sintió que su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse ¡podría sufrir una maldita taquicardia en ese momento! Debe ser la impaciencia por la cita al banco, estas ansiosa por lo que pueda pasar Rukia.

—Creo que los encontré—Ichigo se arrodilló a sus pies—apóyate en mi para que no caigas.

Eso más bien había sonado como una orden y no una sugerencia, pero a pesar de la reticencia a seguir ordenes de alguien más, Rukia tuvo que hacerlo. Gruñendo, claro estaba. Apoyó las palmas de su mano sobre los hombros de Ichigo sintiendo los duros músculos del chico y un ligero calor que volvía a intensificarse. Tal vez debía mantener la condición física haciendo ejercicio con regularidad y solo se preguntaba qué tipo de ejercicios realizaba. Si supiera.

Tonificado y fuerte, era así como se sentía. Ichigo se incorporó frente a ella y un aroma familiar la golpeó -de nuevo-, apenas conocía al sujeto así que no debía darle demasiada importancia, además había otros hombres que solían utilizar la misma loción, o shampoo. Y es tu empleado así que deja de ser una tonta y desesperada.

—Ya es hora Ichigo—no pudo evitar usar un tono autoritario para hacer notar quien mandaba, quien era la jefa en todo eso.

.

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de la versión original.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Para este capítulo me costó un poco acomodar la escena de Rukia e Ichigo con respecto al nombre del pelinaranja, en la obra de Tina, Sophia le cuestiona a Tritón sobre la procedencia de su nombre y la "similitud" con la del hijo de Poseidón, además del asunto de que por obvias razones Sophia da por entendido que Tritón es griego, he omitido algunas partes del capítulo porque no las considero tan importantes, también como ya había dicho he cambiado algunos diálogos del mismo (creo que me puse intensa con eso) XD pero bueno… me gusta como está quedando esta cosa XD y regresando a lo del nombre, creo que poner y jugar con el significado del nombre de Ichigo fue buena idea además de mencionar un poco más a Isshin y Masaki.**_

 _ **Con respecto a lo que he visto en algunos reviews sobre la capacidad de Rukia de percibir a las criaturas, chicas déjenme decirles que incluso en la obra de Tina ésta no especificó o aclaró nada al respecto sobre ésta capacidad ni un indicio de lo que lo provoca ni de que Sophia vuelva a ver a éstas criaturas (además de Tritón claro está) así que creo que tendré que sacarme algo de la manga para aclarar este punto en la historia que incluso yo quería saber en la historia original pero que igual quedó al aire como la aparición y participación de otros personajes. Es un reto pero ya veré como logro acomodar esto.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora nos vemos la próxima semana.**_

 _ **Pd: disculpen por la demora pero ya he cumplido con subir el capítulo y en lo personal hasta ahora de los que ya he hecho éste es el que más me ha gustado XD ah y dejénme decirles que hasta ahora ya llevo unas 100 páginas del libro :3 faltan otras más que me parecen son un poquito más de cien...**_

 _ **Les invito a dejar sus comentarios en la caja del "fondo de reviews" XD se los agradezco y amo sus comentarios.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo y esta es una adaptación de la obra de Tina Folsom "Un toque Griego".**

 **.**

 **Lo sé, no tengo perdón de kamisama por actualizar hasta el día de hoy... tal vez fueron las fechas ok si un poco de eso pero también andaba un poco falta de inspiración y ganas pero después de desperezarme he terminado el capítulo.**

 **De antemano agradezco cada uno de sus reviews chicas las amo!.**

 **Natsumi: Honestamente no sabía que habían más de una natsumivat te pido una enorme disculpa por eso en verdad me siento muy apenada u.u, con respecto a la historia... el libro y está historia no difieren demasiado de hecho, yo le he agregado algunas cosas que ahí no hay, también he cambiado los diálogos para hacerlos coincidir con los personajes. y sí, yo también espero poder cubrir con esa parte de la historia que Tina no explicó en su libro. El Ooc está en mí XD y sí se me dificulta mucho poder apegarme a sus personalidades y poner parte de las que son necesarias para la historia. El lemmon está próximo 7w7r ten paciencia mujer. Lamento hacerte odiar a hisagi XD. Espero todo saliera bien con tu final de biología XD. saludos!**

 **Mariana: pues ya leíste el capítulo y me has dado tus opiniones al respecto XD así que no se qué más decirte salvo... gracias.**

 **Ghost iv: jajaja le va a dar sus buenas pataditas XD lo típico.**

 **Kei: pues aquí está la conti... está algo retrasada pero bueno.**

 **hopelessromantic: ya falta poco para que esa tensión se acabe ;) ten paciencia.**

 **MikaSyo: Isshin es un amor XD y no puede faltar en ningún fic :)**

 **Zelda-24... cofNaticof: te perdono todo solo porque amo tus historias XD Ichigo quiera o no tiende a bajar sus defensas y a dejar de ser tan idiota y calenturiento :v de la acción cofcof ya vendrá pronto te lo prometo... y en el libro si hay acción 7w7 ... lamento la demora chica. y gracias.**

 **Fer: Ichigo siempre estará ahí para ella :) espera a odiar un poco más a Hisagi. Me temo que pervertiré tu mente en un futuro así que ya estás advertida. Ichigo es muy posesivo pero lo disfraza con sus excusas de que solo la necesita para regresar. Pues aquí tienes el capítulo y disculpa la demora.**

 **.**

 **Bien espero disfruten la lectura. Hay advertencia de Ooc en el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 7. Perspectiva de un demonio.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **¿Qué es este sentimiento? Es extraño y no puedo entenderlo.**_

 _ **Se llama compasión".**_

 **.**

" _ **Ella era una mujer desolada, él era un oportunista".**_

 **.**

 **.**

Esto debe ser una jodida broma. Los planes de Ichigo de llamar a un taxi se habían ido por el caño en cuanto se percató de que Rukia lo encaminaba a la cochera en vez de la acera ¿acaso esa mujer quería que él condujera? ¿Él? Ante la posibilidad de esa idea su mente quedó en blanco ¿Qué excusa pondría para zafarse de esa o cómo le explicaría a Rukia que él no conducía?

Necesito un maldito manual. Se dijo, y no sobre cómo manejar un maldito auto sino uno en donde le explicaran cómo manejar a la pequeña mujer junto a él, si bien Rukia tenía una máscara de indiferencia ante su presencia y aparentaba ser cautelosa con él por el simple hecho de ser un extraño, por otro lado, hacía tan solo unos minutos Ichigo había notado la reacción del cuerpo de la chica ante su tacto -intencionado por supuesto- y el estremecimiento por su cercanía, claro que ¿a quién engañaba? Sería un mentiroso si no admitiera que le encantó el breve roce de sus manos con la piel expuesta de la pelinegra. Hasta jadeaste imbécil. Se reprendió mentalmente.

Fue toda una sorpresa el llamado de ayuda de Rukia, lo que no fue una sorpresa para él fue la furiosa erección que experimentó a l ver la tela de la maldita bata caer tan jodidamente sexi de su cuerpo dejándola expuesta, solo para él. Era una suerte que ella estuviese ciega y no se percatara que su pene se había erguido como un mástil, ni del escrutinio que tan descaradamente le dio a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Degenerado. ¿Y qué si lo era? A diferencia de Rukia él no era ciego y estaba en su derecho de observar cuanto quisiera, ¿tocar? Bueno eso vendría después y en verdad estaba guardando lo mejor para entonces, sus manos vagarían por los recónditos de su cuerpo sin contemplación alguna haciendo que de sus apetitosos labios escapasen los más escandalosos suspiros y gemidos. Música para sus oídos.

Pero aun tienes que conducir idiota. Algo en lo profundo de su ya volátil mente le gritó trayéndolo a la realidad instalando el pánico en él, una luz roja se encendió. Se va a venir abajo. Tan poco le había durado la farsa. Una excusa, eso era lo que necesitaba justo ahora ¿Cómo explicarle a Rukia que aun siendo un "profesional de la salud" no sabía conducir si ese era un requisito indispensable para el trabajo?, ¿Conducir? ¿Un auto? Él no necesitaba nada de eso si tenía la grandiosa habilidad de aparecer en donde le placiera, la teletransportación eliminaba las molestas limitaciones que los estorbosos transportes humanos les daban, es decir ¿Cuál era esa fascinación de los humanos por los autos? Necesitaban un combustible, son ruidosos y ni qué decir de lo imperfectos que podrían llegar a ser, pero parecía más una cuestión de ego que otra cosa. Vanidad. Pobres criaturas.

Ichigo maldijo a Aizen por haberlo despojado de sus poderes y ponerlo en esta situación tan comprometedora.

— ¿Conduces verdad?—preguntó algo dubitativa Rukia. Ichigo no había soltado palabra alguna desde que entraron a la cochera y el instinto de la pelinegra le dictaba que algo iba mal con él.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que sé—se apresuró a decir el pelinaranja salvando el poco orgullo que le quedaba frente a ella. Puro orgullo masculino. Pero debía ganar tiempo—sabes qué, espérame adentro mientras busco mi licencia de conducir, he olvidado cogerla al salir.

Para ese entonces ambos se encontraban frente a una maltrecha camioneta e Ichigo hizo el amago de abrir la portezuela para que la pelinegra ingresara. Rukia negó en respuesta señalándole algo al chico en la parte trasera del lugar, Ichigo enfocó la mirada en dirección a donde Rukia apuntaba y su mirada cayó en un hermoso deportivo rojo. Tragó saliva. ¿Enserio esa pequeña y frágil mujer conducía un convertible rojo?

— ¿Es tuyo?

—Me gustan los autos rápidos—explicó de la forma más sencilla y orgullosamente posible con una sonrisa maliciosa surcando sus rosados labios.

Y a mí me encanta la velocidad. Caviló Ichigo en doble sentido. Ayudó a Rukia a subir al auto colocándola en el asiento del copiloto mientras él se excusaba, caminó a zancadas hasta la casa asegurándose que nadie estuviera alrededor. Necesitaba ayuda.

—Ulquiorra será mejor que aparezcas maldito—exclamó al aire esperando a que algo sucediera.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Una presencia bastante conocida para él comenzó a materializarse junto a los paneles del pasillo, la indiferencia en su semblante era inescrutable y tan típica en él que a Ichigo no le quedó duda de que era el mismo Ulquiorra.

—Me sorprende tu descaro al invocarme Kurosaki, deberías tener en cuenta que los verdaderos demonios a diferencia tuya tenemos deberes que cumplir, almas que condenar y corromper ¿pero tú que podrías saber si ya no eres uno?—Ulquiorra cruzó los brazos aparentando total fastidio ante la situación, sabía que en algún momento el idiota que lo había ignorado necesitaría de él y por supuesto que el pelinegro acudiría a su llamado pero no sin antes hacerle pagar a Ichigo su desconfianza al momento de la elección, si el imbécil le hubiera escuchado no estaría en esta situación, ambos.

— ¡Aun lo soy!—bramó colérico Ichigo.

—Conservas tu inmortalidad pero no tus poderes así que técnicamente no lo eres.

Para Ulquiorra tampoco fue sorpresa que su camisa fuese tomada en los puños de Ichigo, sin embargo eso poco le importaba, sabía cuan bruto podía resultar Ichigo cuando su preciado ego salía herido. Pobre, tan frágil como si se tratara de un crio.

—Podría romperte la cara ahora mismo sin la necesidad de mis poderes—la burla fue un golpe certero a sus defensas, no necesitaba que le recordaran cuan jodido estaba por culpa de Aizen.

—Ishida Uryuu no exageró cuando mencionó lo sensible e irritado que estabas ¿Cómo fue?—Ulquiorra adquirió una fingida pose pensativa—oh si, una nena con repentinos cambios de humor.

Maldito Ishida, Ichigo se encargaría después de él por estar de bocón en el inframundo y esparcir esa falsa descripción de su estado actual ¿era su venganza por lo del enfermero? Que infantil. El pelinaranja gruñó, no era su culpa el estar con los nervios de punta y ¿Cómo no estarlo si su futuro dependía de Rukia? En su existencia había dependido de una mujer, su boleto de regreso se tambaleaba en un fino y delgado hilo manipulado por Rukia.

—Creo haberte hablado sobre el espacio personal Kurosaki—le dijo Ulquiorra apartando la mano de Ichigo de su camisa, odiaba que alguien estuviese a menos de un metro de él—solo di lo que quieres y deja de quitarme el tiempo, eres tan inestable como tu libido en un bar hasta el tope de prostitutas, no creo que desquitarte conmigo calme tu furia cuando ambos sabemos quién es el responsable.

Ambos sabían quién era el verdadero causante de la molestia de Ichigo. Grimmjow.

—Cállate Ulquiorra, mataré a ese imbécil en cuanto regrese—la sola insinuación de Grimmjow le hizo hervir la sangre y en estas circunstancias no toleraría más bromas—y eso solo va a pasar si tú me ayudas.

La negativa de Ulquiorra fue inminente lo cual no le sorprendió demasiado a Ichigo. Pero él no se daría por vencido, apelaría por obtener lo que quería y la única manera de lograr su cometido era mediante una negociación. Interés. Ichigo intuía que si le ofrecía algo lo bastantemente bueno a Ulquiorra éste accedería a darle lo que él necesitaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ulquiorra?—era mejor tantear el terreno y dejar que el susodicho pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa u ofertara su mejor propuesta.

—Tú firma en un papel en blanco.

No. Eso no va a suceder. Ichigo desestimó esa petición, el infierno se congelaría antes de que él imprimiera su firma en una hoja en blanco, quien sabe lo que Ulquiorra haría con eso en su poder y estaba de más decir que no necesitaba cargarse más problemas de los que ya tenía a cuestas. Ichigo aun no rayaba en la desesperación.

Al ver que sin duda alguna Ichigo no cedería ante su propuesta, Ulquiorra decidió ofuscarlo un poco más.

—Veo que no has perdido el buen gusto Kurosaki, la mujer no está nada mal, incluso en tu situación has logrado conseguir un buen pedazo de culo, aunque creía que la querrías con las tetas más grandes—oh si, después de todo no estaba de más tocar una pequeña fibra sensible en el pelinaranja, Ulquiorra no era ningún tonto y en todo ese tiempo se había mantenido en las sombras como un mero espectador—pero debo reconocer que no se ve nada mal, incluso desnuda como lo estaba esta mañana en la ducha.

Todo se volvió rojo y en menos de un segundo Ichigo ya había impactado su puño en el rostro de Ulquiorra haciéndolo retroceder un paso. Ese desgraciado había estado espiando a Rukia, se había deleitado con su exquisito cuerpo incluso antes que el propio Ichigo ¿Quién se creía?

—No te atrevas a volver a mirarla—ladró con los dientes apretados por la ira, transmitiendo así la furia que retenía en esa sola oración. Su acelerado pulso hacía latir erráticamente su corazón y sus uñas se incrustaban en su carne.

—Tú lo has dicho Kurosaki, estoy en mi derecho de observar cuanto quiera—se defendió el pelinegro rememorando las palabras que Ichigo no se había atrevido a decir en voz alta frente a la mujer mientras cavilaba tan descaradamente sobre su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron por la incredulidad al saber que Ulquiorra le había leído el pensamiento ¿desde cuándo estaba realmente ahí? Detuvo cualquier pensamiento que estuviese teniendo en esos momentos, en algo tenía razón Ulquiorra, él no era quien para reprocharle el haber visto a Rukia desnuda y sería demasiado hipócrita de su parte hacerse el caballero defendiendo el honor de una dama con él ¡por favor!

Haber visto a Rukia únicamente en bata y ropa interior resultó demasiado excitante, pero la idea de que alguien que no fuese él la observara sin ningún vestigio de prenda alguna era totalmente inaceptable y estaba de más decir que no permitiría que eso se repitiera. Nadie tiene el derecho. Y si para eso tenía que estar alrededor suyo constantemente entonces lo haría. No estaba del todo seguro si podría captar la presencia de otro demonio en las cercanías. Desventaja.

—Lárgate o te rompo la cara—le dio un ultimátum a Ulquiorra.

El pelinegro no protestó y tal como había aparecido se esfumó en el aire de nuevo, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, dejando a un Ichigo totalmente fastidiado con un humor de los mil demonios. Sin ayuda. Solo. Jodido.

…

—Me demoré un poco—se excusó Ichigo mientras tomaba su lugar en el asiento del conductor.

Si antes Rukia estaba tan ensimismada sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su blanquecino rostro ahora un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza ante el reconocimiento de la voz de su enfermero. Frenético. Es como su corazón comenzaba a latir. Ridículo. Como reaccionó al instante.

Tratando de aparentar lo mejor que podía, Rukia le preguntó a Ichigo sobre su licencia, soltando así el aire que no se había percatado que retenía. Pero la sensación de tranquilidad no le duró demasiado y se rompió cuando Ichigo posó su enorme mano sobre la suya ¿qué estaba intentando ese hombre?

— ¿Tienes las llaves?—cuestionó él con un deje de inocencia aun sabiendo que su acción había sido adrede. Toca cuanto puedas, si no sabe que es intencional entonces no habrá problema. Se repitió.

Ella no respondió, no podía encontrar o hacer reaccionar alguna neurona y dejó que su cuerpo actuara mecánicamente, alejando su mano del contacto de la otra palma para buscar en su bolso la dichosa llave. Estaba equivocada, él no estaba intentado hacer nada con ella, tal vez esos fuesen los efectos secundarios de su desconfianza por los hombres, después de todo hombres eran hombres. Y ella tan estúpidamente pensaba que su enfermero intentaría algún movimiento con ella. ¿Qué esperabas, que te besara? Te equivocas, él solo te tiene compasión por tu situación, tonta. Sería absurdo pensar que en sus condiciones alguien intentara algo con ella. Una carga. Eso sería para el pobre hombre.

Hasta el fondo fue que palpó el llavero con forma de Chappy el conejo, lo sacó para entregárselo a Ichigo rozando levemente sus dedos con los de él haciendo que la carga eléctrica se intensificara, como pudo apartó la mano dejándola caer en su regazo.

—Demonios—maldijo Ichigo al momento en el que el coche se tambaleó y el motor se apagó. Fue solo un parpadeo de vida del cacharro.

—Debe ser la palanca de cambios, mi amiga debió dejarla con la marcha puesta—dedujo Rukia, aun cuando no pudiese ver nada su experiencia le decía que eso era lo más lógico. Además conocía a Rangiku y cuando solía utilizar el deportivo siempre dejaba el cambio puesto.

La confusión en la cara de Ichigo fue inmediata ¿La qué de qué?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿O es que estas acostumbrado a manejar con cambios automáticos?

Los únicos cambios automáticos que manejaba eran los de su humor y paciencia que se tambaleaban en un incesante vaivén. Él no se atrevió a desestimar la afirmación de Rukia y se excusó con su desconocimiento de este tipo de vehículo. Vale, también se jactó de su habilidad con el cambio automático aun cuando no tuviera idea de lo que fuese.

La manera en la que el enfermero reconoció su inexperiencia con el auto le sorprendió un poco, es decir, por lo general los hombres se sentían muy avergonzados al revelar algo como eso pero Ichigo parecía no estar muy afectado por ello. Creí que sería más machista al respecto. Se dijo ella, pero por el tono de voz del chico intuyó que no había nada de eso. Raro por cierto.

Siendo como era Rukia, se ofreció a explicarle brevemente el funcionamiento de su vehículo, no era por nada pero ella en verdad adoraba su pequeño convertible. Realmente esperó una negativa por parte de Ichigo pero esta no llegó, colocando su diminuta mano en la palanca de cambios le indicó de igual manera al enfermero que colocara el pie en el embrague presionando hasta abajo y manteniéndolo en esa posición. Así lo hizo él.

Rukia movió la palanca explicando el funcionamiento de la misma, Ichigo en su afán de comprender mejor lo que ella estaba diciendo puso la mano sobre la suya. De nuevo el contacto los afectó a ambos haciendo acelerar su pulso.

Ichigo se preguntó si ella sería tan buena y obediente siguiendo instrucciones tal como las daba. Ella tragó saliva cuando él apretó la mano contra la suya en cuanto la deslizó a un lado e Ichigo disfrutó de ese pequeño gesto de nerviosismo de la chica. ¿Qué sucedería si se olvidaba de todo en ese momento y solo la tumbaba en el asiento trasero del auto? Había escuchado infinidad de veces que hacerlo en un auto era realmente excitante ¿debería entonces en un futuro proponerle a Rukia tener sexo en su propio convertible? Se lo pensaría, la idea era más que tentadora.

—Bien creo que con eso será suficiente—le dijo Rukia una vez que terminó su breve introducción—solo debes seguir el patrón de la perrilla aunque no creo que necesites utilizar la quinta marcha.

—No me subestimes Rukia, no es por presumir pero tengo la habilidad de exprimir hasta la última gota de pasión y emoción a cualquier cosa y… persona, es algo así como un talento nato en mí—Ichigo rió entre dientes ante su pretenciosa insinuación.

Un escalofrío subió por la columna de Rukia ¿cuán ciertas serian esas palabras?

—Será mejor irnos de una vez Ichigo, no quiero llegar tarde—cambió el tema ocultando su repentino nerviosismo con un tono de profesionalismo propio de cualquier jefe al mando.

Ichigo asintió, tomó de nuevo la mano de Rukia encerrándola con la propia y excusándose con la vaga afirmación de que necesitaría ayuda con los cambios en las primeras cuadras.

El viaje seria la perdición de Rukia. Incluso cuando Ichigo ya parecía todo un profesional éste se negó a soltar su mano. Le ofuscaba admitir que Ichigo había dominado bien la caja de cambios, incluso mejor que ella en sus primeros días. Hombres. Tal vez Ichigo si tenía un talento nato. Mierda, e intuía que no solo con eso.

…

Mantén las apariencias, sé caballeroso o al menos finge serlo. Pensó Ichigo mientras guiaba a Rukia dentro del banco por el vestíbulo colocando su diminuta mano en su antebrazo -una excusa perfecta y legitima para tocarla-, durante el trayecto había disfrutando tanto de su toque que no dudó en mantenerlo incluso ahora.

Rukia temblaba ligeramente, estaba inquieta pero no precisamente por su cercanía sino por la situación que se suscitaría a continuación. Preguntarle a la chica si se encontraba bien estaba de más, durante el camino al banco Rukia le comentó sobre la petición de la extensión del pago de la hipoteca a unas pocas semanas más, el único propósito de la visita al banco era ese; su accidente y posterior estadía en el hospital solo retrasaron las renovaciones y apertura del hostal, por consiguiente el dinero que se suponía provendría de los clientes sería más tarde. Rukia contaba con ese dinero para poder pagar la hipoteca.

Se acercaron a la recepción, una mujer los recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro-obviamente dirigida a Ichigo- ésta enseguida se enderezó preguntando lo que se les ofrecía, batiendo las pestañas en dirección al pelinaranja sin prestar demasiada atención a Rukia.

—Tengo una cita con el señor Yhwach—anunció Rukia sin ser consciente de que la mujer no le prestaba la mínima atención.

—Creo que usted ha dicho "el señor Yhwach" ¿está segura?—devolvió la recepcionista sin apartar los ojos de Ichigo, su mirada seductora se concentró en él al tiempo que se humedecía los labios al pronunciar cada palara.

—Fue programada una cita la semana pasada, soy Rukia Kuchiki.

Que insistente. Pensó la recepcionista y a regañadientes tomó el auricular para hacer una llamada.

—Si, Bambietta, Rukia Kuchiki quiere ver al señor Yhwach—la mujer enrolló uno de sus dedos en su larga y negra cabellera e hizo una pausa al escuchar lo que quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea le decía—no lo sé. Por supuesto, lo haré—con esto Bambietta desconectó la llamada.

La mujer les señaló a ambos un ascensor, detrás de ella, indicándoles que fueran al quinto piso, alguien los encontraría ahí.

Rukia agradeció. Ichigo le tomó el brazo guiándola al dichoso ascensor y susurrándole que no se preocupara. Él incluso podía notar lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Ingresaron al reducido espacio y cada segundo fue una tortura para Ichigo, era bastante consciente de su cercanía con el cuerpo de Rukia. Pensó en millones de posibilidades, como quedarse atascados ahí por un periodo prolongado de tiempo, Ichigo bien podría encontrar algo entretenido que hacer en ese tiempo, como presionar su tibio cuerpo en el frío acero de la cabina sintiendo como la piel de Rukia se crispaba por el cambio repentino de temperatura, entonces él podría hacerla entrar en calor, sus manos harían la tarea y su boca le robaría el aliento, susurrándole palabras que la hiciera arder de deseo. Él ya lo hacía. Por cierto.

Control, control. Debería ser capaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Su imaginación estaba corriendo incluso más rápido que el deportivo rojo de Rukia, llevándolo por un camino de deseo que no sería capaz de controlar, guiándolo a una creciente erección dentro de sus pantalones, una que Rukia no tardaría en sentir. Estaba prácticamente detrás de ella, sería una verdadera suerte si no se percataba de que algo se estaba presionando en su espalda.

Fue una suerte cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Y en efecto, alguien esperaba por ellos, un asistente. Con un poco de dificultad, Ichigo salió de la cabina con Rukia delante de él, la tomó de los hombros y la empujó hacia adelante, resguardándose para su propia conveniencia. No tardaron nada en llegar a la oficina.

Un hombre no mayor que Rukia los esperaba sentado detrás de un escritorio, cabello rubio y de mirada seria como si no hubiese sonreído ni por error en un siglo. Amargado. Su expresión no cambió cuando vio a Rukia. ¿Qué clase de sujeto era ese?, se preguntó Ichigo.

—Buenos días señor Yhwach—Rukia intuyó la posición del hombre y le tendió la mano.

El tipo caminó alrededor del escritorio sin devolver el saludo a Rukia—soy el señor Haschwalth señorita Kuchiki.

Rukia se congeló en ese instante y retiró la mano que aun permanecía en el aire.

—Lo siento me equivoqué de oficina, busco al señor Yhwach.

Jugram Haschwalth negó con la cabeza, le explicó a Rukia los últimos sucesos, Yhwach ya no trabajaba más para la compañía y él estaba a cargo de ahora en más. Con una mirada impaciente invitó a Rukia a tomar asiento, dispuesto a escuchar lo que ella tuviese que decir y tratar con él. Señaló dos sillas frente a su escritorio.

— ¿Quién es usted?—peguntó Jugram refiriéndose a Ichigo.

Ichigo se lo pensó y actuó con precaución, si le decía que era el asistente o mejor dicho el "enfermero" de Rukia, podría ponerla en una situación desfavorecedora, había algo en el comportamiento del señor Haschwalth que le decía que no tomaría a Rukia enserio si sabía de su situación.

—Soy el prometido de la señorita Kuchiki, Kurosaki Ichigo—mintió. La afirmación escapó de su boca sin que pudiese pensar nada mejor que eso, aunque pensándolo bien esto le daba una ligera ventaja a Rukia y al sujeto le dejaría en claro que ella no estaba sola como imaginaba, no podría meterse tan fácil con ella.

Mantenla contenta y tranquila si quieres conseguir algo de ella. Se dijo Ichigo, todo lo que hacía era para engatusar a Rukia y encaminarla a sus fines. Enamorarla. Si fingir darle apoyo en una situación como esta no resultaba entonces ¿Qué lo haría?

Rukia pareció tan confundida entonces, pero no tenía tiempo para explicarle, ya lo haría más tarde.

—Entiendo, pero sería mejor preguntarle señorita Kuchiki si considera prudente hablar frente a su prometido dado que los registros financieros están a su nombre.

Rukia asintió, consintiendo la presencia de Ichigo con ellos alegando que el chico estaba en todo su derecho a escuchar lo que el hombre tenía que decir. Y de alguna manera tener a Ichigo ahí le daba algo más de seguridad.

Jugram tomó asiento, comenzando por lo primordial, los archivos indicaban que Rukia debía depositar el primer pago en un lapso de dos semanas o eso es lo que Yhwach tenía anotado en sus notas. Sin embargo no fue una sorpresa que las notas también dijeran sobre la estadía de Rukia en el hospital y el descuido de la renovación del hostal.

— ¿Podría usted asegurarme que se encuentra en perfecto estado señorita Kuchiki? porque no quisiera poner en peligro la inversión del banco por una enfermedad prolongada—los ojos de Jugram tomaron cierto brillo sospechoso.

E Ichigo pareció notarlo.

—Ella está en perfectas condiciones—se apresuró a decir Ichigo.

Rukia vaciló al respecto, ella no estaba para nada bien y mentirle al hombre no mejoraba la situación.

—Las cosas se han retrasado y la apertura del hostal se retrasó—reveló.

Jugram endureció aun más la mirada, siendo así no cedería ni un milímetro con respecto a la concesión del préstamo, le habían dado el tiempo suficiente para cubrir la deuda. Él seguiría las reglas al pie de la letra sin ningún tipo de flexibilidad. La situación de Rukia no le afectaría, él no estaba para escuchar historias tristes de nadie.

Ok, Ichigo lo supo desde el principio, conocía a los de su tipo. Hombres duros e inflexibles, avaros y codiciosos que no se tentaban ante alguna situación, sino que sacaban provecho de ella. Pero en retrospectiva, Ichigo no era mejor que ese tipo y por lo mismo le dieron ganas de sacar a Rukia de esa oficina, si alguien se iba a aprovechar de ella ese sería él y no el tal Haschwalth.

La discusión siguió, Rukia pidió una extensión de cuatro semanas. La respuesta fue inmediata, una negativa debido al tiempo que se le había concedido con anterioridad, eso sumado a la inexperiencia en lo que respectaba al ámbito hotelero, sin mencionar la falta de ingresos u ahorros. De ninguna manera, fue un error desde el principio. Ella había tomado más de lo que podía manejar y eso se reflejaba en los retrasos de las fechas acordadas.

—Pero mi plan de negocios…—Rukia estaba pálida.

—Lo he revisado y he de informarle que me desagrada cada parte de él, no fue viable desde el principio y aun así lo emprendió.

—Ella tiene mi total apoyo y le garantizo que esa renovación se terminará en la fecha acordada—Ichigo había escuchado suficiente, de alguna manera no planeaba permanecer ahí escuchando un sermón tal como lo había hecho con Aizen.

—Eso espero de lo contrario me veré en la penosa necesidad de ejecutar la hipoteca en el préstamo, no le daré otra prórroga y espero el primer pago en la fecha establecida—la frialdad en Jugram era tangible.

En ningún momento Jugram se percató de que Rukia estaba prácticamente ciega y era mejor de esa manera, no sabrían lo que haría si se enterara.

Ichigo le aseguró al sujeto que recibiría el pago mientras Rukia agradecía al hombre el tiempo que les había cedido. Ambos se retiraron.

Rukia no tenía un buen estado, el leve temblor en sus labios la evidenció. Podría poner los brazos alrededor de ella y de seguro se echaría a llorar o algo así. Pero Ichigo estaba errado, Rukia no lloraría ahí mismo, era dura la situación pero necesitaba mantener la dignidad y la poca fuerza que le quedaba para cumplir con lo que acababa de prometer.

La guió por el mismo vestíbulo por el que habían ingresado. Una vez fuera la ayudó a subir al coche, Ichigo encendió el auto y condujo, alejándose cada vez más del edificio. Se detuvo y aparcó a orillas de una pequeño arrollo que corría libre.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—indagó Rukia.

Pero Ichigo no dijo nada, solo rodeó el auto y ayudó a Rukia a salir. La llevó a orillas del rio y se sentó junto con ella en brazos.

—No tienes que ser así ¿sabes?, si quieres llorar solo hazlo Rukia—le dijo en un susurro, Ichigo era de los que pensaba que llorar no cambiaría nada, él no entendía esa necesidad de las mujeres de llorar, no le agradaba de hecho, pues lo consideraba una forma de manipulación que ellas tenían, no aguantaba los berridos que algunas mujeres le hacían, por el simple hecho de derramar un par de lagrimas frente a él no le haría cambiar de opinión sobre ellas y abandonarlas cuando ya no le sirvieran.

Sin embargo ahora todo era diferente, lo supo, el llanto para Rukia sería una mera forma de protesta ante su injusta situación. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente, dejar fluir esas lágrimas contenidas sin que nadie la juzgara. Estuvo a punto de llorar cuando su odioso primo la había confrontado, estuvo a punto de hacerlo al salir del edificio, pero no lo hizo, esa mujer debía tener demasiada voluntad para evitar romperse delante del idiota de Hisagi y frente a Jugram.

Sí, eso es lo que debería hacer, pero por alguna razón no quería. Llorar era una muestra de debilidad y ella no quería parecer débil frente a él, no frente a Hisagi, mucho menos frente al señor Haschwalth. Ya había derramado lágrimas muchas veces, en la muerte de sus padres, por los desplantes de Hisagi, por la soledad que sintió durante todo ese tiempo, cuando creyó estar volviéndose loca, con la muerte de su abuelo y con su accidente. Su vida era una completa tragedia, un vaivén de sufrimiento. Rukia oscilaba de un lado a otro, enojo, tristeza, sufrimiento; la vida era una completa perra con ella ¿Por qué?

—Rukia… hazlo—volvió a susurrar Ichigo manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, esta vez sin ningún tipo de interés meramente físico de por medio. Algo que en verdad no pudo explicarse solo dejarse llevar.

Un segundo después Rukia se rindió, el primer sollozo salió de sus labios. Se giró y ocultó la cabeza en el pecho de Ichigo, aferrándose a él, las compuertas se abrieron y las lágrimas fluyeron sin más, mojando la camisa de Ichigo.

No pudo evitar entonces presionar aun más sus brazos alrededor de ella, de alguna manera sabía que eso estaba bien, no encontraba palara alguna que decir, para él esa situación también era nueva, jamás se detuvo a consolar a una mujer y en ese momento lo único que pudo hacer fue ofrecerle un hombro para llorar sabiendo que no podía resolver los problemas de Rukia.

Pasó quizás demasiado tiempo para que Rukia dejase de llorar, el peso de sus problemas parecían menos pero no habían desaparecido por completo. No lo harían tan fácilmente. Su situación con el banco se complicó y si no fuese por Ichigo no sabía lo que hubiese hecho.

Levantó la cabeza del pecho del muchacho y se enderezó frente a él.

—Sobre lo que pasó en el banco, Ichigo.

Pero él no le dejó terminar, sabía que este momento llegaría. Balbuceó algunas palabras y al final fue una disculpa lo que salió confundiendo aun más a Rukia.

—Mentí acerca de quién soy.

El pánico se instaló en Rukia tras esta afirmación, ¿acaso la identidad del enfermero era una farsa?, se alejó de él de inmediato. Se reprendió por ser tan tonta, él le había mentido sobre quién era.

—Me refiero a ser tu prometido Rukia—aclaró de inmediato Ichigo al ver la reacción de Rukia.

Un suspiro de alivio sobrevino al instante—Te referías a eso—con toda la conmoción del momento se le olvidó ese pequeño detalle, pero ahora que Ichigo lo trajo a colación la sensación de calidez por tener a alguien a su lado regresó.

La idea de que alguien la apoyaba la reconfortó y llenó de felicidad pero se sintió tonta al respecto. Ichigo le explicó el por qué, si Jugram pensaba que tenía alguien con ella le sería más difícil salirse con la suya, además de que su problema de ceguera había pasado desapercibido para el sujeto.

—Gracias—se sinceró ella, después de todo Ichigo fue de gran ayuda ese día.

—Es mi trabajo.

Así era, Ichigo ahora era su empleado y solo cumplía con su deber. No era su amigo y debía tenerlo pendiente de ahora en más. Si bien internamente agradeció que Ichigo la dejase llorar en su pecho, recordó que no debía dejarse llevar, la relación paciente-enfermero no funcionaba así y quizás Ichigo estaba bastante incomodo con la situación aun cuando fuese él quien le aconsejó llorar en primer lugar. Pero no sobre él Rukia. Se recordó.

—Disculpa Ichigo, creo que te he mojado la camisa.

—Olvídalo es solo una camisa—la voz de Ichigo era suave, un tono que jamás fue capaz de utilizar hasta ahora, no se atrevía a levantar aun más la voz temiendo asustar a Rukia y romperla aun más de lo que ya estaba—creo que deberíamos irnos ya, te ves fatal—bromeó.

Pero Rukia sabía que Ichigo estaba en lo cierto. Su cuerpo reflejaba su estado mental actual y su ánimo, cualquiera en esas condiciones luciría horrible sin mencionar las semanas en el hospital.

.

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Notas de la versión original.**

 **Bueno el único cambio que he hecho en este capítulo (además de los diálogos) fue la escena en el río que se suponía sería en la playa. Además del comportamiento de Ichigo ya que Tritón es mucho más... sensible en ese aspecto, en cambio como ya había dicho antes a Ichigo lo estoy poniendo mucho más reticente en ese aspecto de "boom flechazo por Rukia y cae rendido a sus pies" aunque pareciera que por momentos así es, en el libro es mucho más notorio este flechazo de Tritón por Sophia.**

 **Y aparte de lo ya mencionado, se supondría que fuese Hermes el que acudiera al llamado de Trintón, en este caso es Ulquiorra. En esta escena en el libro se maneja una pequeña discusión por las sandalias de Hermes para sacar del embrollo a Tritón al no saber conducir... ¿cómo? la verdad fue que nunca lo entendí XD pero bueno, aquí solo hago referencia a una "posible" solución de Ichigo que tendría que implicar magia demoniaca, como mover a voluntad el auto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso es todo y de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza... espero les gustara el capítulo y me lo hicieran saber con un lindo Review...**

 **Pd: Feliz año 2017 a todos :) los amo...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, esta historia es una "adaptación" de la obra de Tina Folsom llamada "Un toque Griego"… yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes de Kubo y distorsiono esta historia a mi conveniencia para su entretenimiento y mi sed de IchiRuki…**

 **.**

 **Disculpen por la demora…**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8. Plan de contingencia.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Somos dos bestias con intereses en común, un solo objetivo una sola meta y esto terminará en el momento en el que logremos nuestro cometido".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **El cielo rueda por encima de ti mostrándote glorias eternas y tus ojos todavía miran al suelo" (el infierno de Dante).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Ella aun no te conoce lo suficiente—resopló Kaien seguido de un puñetazo a la palma de su mano.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban, desde uno de los cuartos de lo que ya era oficialmente su nuevo departamento en uno de los círculos del infierno, Kaien fue capaz de visualizar tan perturbadora escena que tenía lugar en el mundo mortal. Protagonizada nada más y nada menos que por su propio medio hermano. El bastardo engendro de su padre. Quien tan plácidamente se encontraba sujetando entre los brazos a una mortal -atractiva por cierto- y lo peor de todo fue que pudo escuchar cada palabra que el bueno para nada de su hermano le había susurrado a la chica de oscura cabellera.

Debes estar bromeando idiota. Se dijo. Ichigo instando a la chica a llorar y él tan dispuesto a cederle su hombro para hacerlo. ¡Absurdo! Es como si el maldito pudiese sentir un poco de compasión por la chica, ¡él!, lo cual resultaba contraproducente pues eso precisamente era uno de los requisitos que Aizen había decretado durante la sentencia.

Kaien no era tonto ni mucho menos ciego y era demasiado evidente que Ichigo tenía puesto sus ojos en ella, sin embargo él sabía que su hermano nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella ¿cómo podía estar seguro de ello? Simple, una vez que ella se diese cuenta de lo superficial que Ichigo era lo alejaría como si él fuese la peste. Y esperaba que eso sucediera pronto. Vamos mujer activa tu detector de imbéciles.

— ¿Te interesa?—preguntó una voz detrás de él.

—Cierra la maldita boca Grimmjow, puedo patearte el culo sin dificultad—Kaien reconoció al demonio que había irrumpido en su habitación, dejó la advertencia flotando en el aire, tan denso como su propio humor— ¿qué demonios haces en mi habitación? Hay nueve círculos en el maldito infierno y de todos decides venir a joderme a mí ¿acaso el infiero es un lugar demasiado pequeño para ambos?

Una sonrisa tiró de los labios del peliceleste mostrando su perfecta dentadura, aquella que hacía caer a las mortales en el pecado de la lujuria sin contemplación. Una provocativa invitación a disfrutar del contacto con sus labios, y quizás muchas otras cosas más. Grimmjow miró a ambos lados para después negar tranquilamente con la cabeza como diciendo "no sé de lo que hablas idiota".

—Es lo bastante grande para mí.

—Solo lo diré una vez ¿Qué demonios quieres?—bramó Kaien con los dientes apretados por la presencia de Grimmjow. Después de todo era el amigo de Ichigo.

La sonrisa de Grimmjow se ensanchó—lo mismo que tú, mantener un ojo en ese idiota.

Pero a lo que realmente se refería Grimmjow era a vigilar a Ichigo, lo suficiente para evitar que cumpliera su cometido. Él sabía de muy buena fuente que Kaien envidiaba a Ichigo al momento de ser el centro de atención por el afecto de las mujeres. Par de idiotas que siempre median su habilidad sexual, pero vamos, si hubiese un concurso de abrir piernas Ichigo sería el campeón dejando a Kaien varias piernas por detrás. La mirada que Kaien le echó al idiota de cabellos naranjas durante la sentencia le dijo todo. Envidia, codicia y aberración.

—Vuelvo a repetir ¿Qué te propones Grimmjow?—reiteró Kaien escéptico, Grimmjow era amigo de Ichigo, pero no solo eso, sino que también tenía en cuenta los niveles de malicia que el peliceleste poseía. ¿Coincidencia? ¡Ha! Era tan casual como un buen culo enfundado en una diminuta falda y deambulando en un bar de mala muerte. Siempre en busca de victimas.

Había una buena razón para todo eso, si él estaba ahí de pie en su habitación ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser que no implicara un plan maestro?

El peliceleste pasó de la pregunta respondiendo con otra interrogante— ¿Has visto algo interesante en nuestro amigo?—su voz derramando inocencia fingida.

—Ese imbécil no es amigo mío, solo fue el vástago que mi padre tuvo la desgracia de engendrar.

—Es grato saber que no guardas algún tipo de sentimiento hacia tu medio hermano, ¿sabes? Vine a asegurarme que no intentaras ayudarlo.

Los ojos de Kaien se estrecharon en su dirección ¿Qué estaba insinuando?

—Aizen fue muy claro en su decreto de ayudar a Ichigo.

—Solo digo que toda probabilidad alguna está en contra suya, Ulquiorra está tomando esta oportunidad y sacando provecho de ella, las apuestas en cada círculo del infierno van de izquierda a derecha, y ten por seguro que al final hará una fortuna, yo por mi parte solo estoy aquí para mantener el equilibrio—explicó Grimmjow mirándose las uñas en una pose casual.

Pero por supuesto, ahí estaba el verdadero motivo. No sabía cuánto de lo que Grimmjow decía era cierto pero intuía el verdadero motivo de su presencia.

—Metería mis manos al fuego de los torturados al afirmar que estás aquí para asegurarte que tu inversión se mantenga segura.

—Puede ser—admitió Grimmjow, no exactamente pero algo de eso había—pero ¿Qué sentido tendría si todo fuese demasiado fácil? Me inclino más por los riesgos, me resulta mucho más excitante.

La sonrisa ladina sobrevino de inmediato. El jugador. Ulquiorra no era el único que jugaba las cartas a su favor y se quedaba con la mejor oferta. El jugador, el regateador y el suertudo. Era así como siempre debió verlos.

—Necesitas un tiempo fuera para el idiota ¿verdad?—la mirada de Kaien recayó en el demonio. Para nadie era un secreto que entre Ichigo y Grimmjow había una secreta rivalidad jurada en cuanto a la cantidad de mujeres con las que follar.

El peliceleste se encogió de hombros ¿Qué podía decir?—es una oportunidad de ponerme al día ahora que el señor no _puedo mantener mi polla en los pantalones_ está fuera de servicio—honestamente la diferencia entre ambos era abismal pero eso no era incumbencia de Kaien.

—Sigue— ¿eso era todo? La agenda egoísta de Grimmjow, no, no podía ser simplemente eso.

Grimmjow dio un paso más cerca.

—Bueno, ¿Qué te parece la idea de hacer al idiota besar la monogamia por un tiempo? Al menos hasta que recupere algunos puntos.

La incredulidad se apoderó del rostro de Kaien. Claro y de paso podríamos cortarle el pene eso seguro arreglaba el problema.

—Te escucho ¿cómo planeas hacer eso? Si algo he aprendido de ese idiota es que no puede mantener su polla en una sola mujer, es como un jodido engendro en una heladería, metiendo su cuchara en cada maldito bote de helado y degustando la dulce miel.

—Dejando de lado tu burda manera de expresarte—Grimmjow meneó la cabeza en señal de reprobación, a Kaien le faltaba buscar nuevas expresiones pero eso era lo de menos—como sea, solo digamos que Ichigo podría convertirse en monógamo al creer que está enamorado.

¿Enamorado? ¿Ichigo? Si claro, eso solo sucedería si el infierno se congelara y Aizen dejara en libertad a todas las desdichadas almas de cada círculo. La sola idea era para reírse largo y tendido ante la perspectiva. Ichigo no podía amar a alguien que no fuese él mismo. Egocéntrico y algo vanidoso. Esas eran las palabras correctas para describir a Ichigo. La proeza de conseguir que el playboy del infierno fuese monógamo debido al amor de alguna mujer era un espectáculo digno de ver, y divertido también.

—No jodas Grimmjow estas hablándome de un imposible—dijo Kaien recuperando la seriedad que el momento demandaba, sería mucho más fácil joderle a Ichigo el jueguito que conseguir hacerlo fiel a una mujer—no estoy interesado en esa idea absurda de mierda.

Grimmjow levantó la mano—será mejor que escuches bastardo—la mano del peliceleste se deformó transformándose en una garra, filosas uñas se extendían por ésta.

Kaien se preguntó cuan doloroso resultaría un leve zarpazo y cuanto tardaría la herida en cerrar y llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente no estaba interesado en saber esa respuesta. Ni en tratar de averiguarla. Gruñó con molestia contenida a sabiendas de que si provocaba a Grimmjow, el asunto no podría terminar de la mejor manera, a menos que implicara esas garras incrustadas en su carne, retorciéndolas lenta y dolorosamente.

—Solo escúpelo.

El peliceleste contempló una de las largas garras con premura, como asimilando lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Digamos que puedo utilizar mi magia demoniaca en el idiota de Ichigo, un pequeño trance haciéndole creer que está enamorado de…

—No funcionará… nuestros poderes no funcionan con otros demonios—apuntó Kaien haciendo ver lo obvio.

—Olvidas que Aizen lo despojó de sus poderes demoniacos, no es inmune a mis poderes—trágate esa Shiba.

La sola idea pareció gustarle a Kaien, quien le pidió a Grimmjow que continuara. Una idea viable. Ichigo se enamoraría de la mujer en cuestión dejándolo como un manso cordero ante ella, un pelmazo bajo las faldas, y entonces solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la chica lo alejara de ella, que odiase esa actitud. Ambos ganaban, Grimmjow podría anotar puntos que igualaran la competencia y Kaien podría disfrutar viendo a su medio hermano hacer el ridículo y ser rechazado por una vez en su larga existencia.

Solo había un pequeño, en realidad minúsculo inconveniente, una vez que Ichigo consiguiera retornar al inframundo -porque Kaien estaba seguro que esa cucaracha así lo haría- recuperaría sus poderes y el efecto del poder de Grimmjow se evaporaría.

Nada dura para siempre. Fue la simple afirmación de Grimmjow mientras se encogía de hombros pensando en esa posibilidad, al menos tendrían un poco de diversión por ese breve lapso de tiempo. Perfecto.

O no tanto, pues Kaien aun sospechaba de Grimmjow. Algo no cuadraba en todo eso. Si ese fue el plan desde el inicio ¿entonces por qué no lo había hecho ya? ¿Por qué lo necesitaba precisamente a él y no a Ulquiorra?

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste y ya?—interrogó Kaien.

Lo que el pelinegro no sabía era que Aizen había pensado en todo, privando o mejor dicho, sellando parte de los poderes de Grimmjow para evitar que acudiese al llamado de ayuda de Ichigo. El dilema en todo esto era que necesitaba a alguien del cual Aizen no reparara, alguien que prefiriera quemarse en las llamas del gran foso de los condenados antes que dirigirle la palabra a Ichigo.

—Solo debes hacer exactamente lo que te diga—Grimmjow sonrió para sí mismo—sé exactamente lo que debo hacer y lo que vamos a conseguir.

El objetivo ya estaba fijado con antelación.

…

No estoy loca. Rukia se echó hacia atrás en el sofá tratando de relajarse y alejar la tensión de su cuerpo tras la discusión que había tenido con el contratista Omaeda, todo debido a unos azulejos, los que por supuesto no habían sido los que ella había ordenado antes del accidente. Era claro que el contratista estaba tratando de verle la cara y de no haber sido por Ichigo ahí con ella no sabía lo que habría ocurrido.

Omaeda le aseguraba que esos eran los que ella ordenó, sin embargo Rukia supo que no eran los mismos una vez que los tocó, eran rugosos y de seguro de muy mala calidad, los que ella había ordenado eran lisos y de muy buena calidad. Después de una ardua discusión con el corpulento hombre fue Ichigo quien puso fin al asunto exigiéndole los papeles que demostraran la veracidad de los productos. Al parecer todo había sido culpa del proveedor o al menos eso es lo que Ichigo le había confirmado. Si él no hubiese interferido y resuelto el asunto ella quizás hubiese admitido que empezaba a dudar de su propia cordura. De nuevo.

El pánico se instaló en ella cuando el contratista dudó sobre su memoria con respecto a los productos, ella recordaba la sensación de los azulejos en sus manos y definitivamente aquellos que Omaeda había instalado en el baño no eran, a pesar de que incluso tuvieran el mismo nombre. ¿Podría ser que aquello que ella trataba de empujar con tanto fervor en su infancia ahora retornaba para atormentarla? Enferma mental. Era el pensamiento que la golpeó, Hisagi había despertado en ella ese aprehensivo pensamiento coaccionando la alarma de su paz mental.

Aun a la distancia pudo sentir una presencia. Apartando la mirada del techo Rukia se volvió hacia el umbral de la puerta para vislumbrar la borrosa silueta de su enfermero, esa extravagante cabellera hacía su trabajo de reconocimiento mucho más sencillo, y su característico olor. Rukia pudo jurar que estaba comenzando a sonar como una pervertida.

Ichigo se acercó a ella con una bandeja y ella sonrió por semejante acción, Ichigo estaba mimándola o adulándola de alguna manera, si seguía de esa manera terminaría por convertirse en una mujer consentida y ella definitivamente no era así. Nunca lo sería.

— ¿Quieres convertirme en una mujer inútil?—la pelinegra arqueó una ceja cuando sintió a Ichigo cercano a la mesa de café, suponía que él había colocado una bandeja sobre ésta y ahora le serviría lo que fuese que hubiese traído consigo.

—Deberías botar ese orgullo y dejar que los demás hagan las cosas por ti Rukia, a permitirte ser un poco más dependiente—una imperceptible sonrisa tiró de los labios de Ichigo. Rukia era muy interesante, estaba totalmente errado al pensar en ella como una mujer más del montón, es decir ¿a qué mujer no le gustaba ser consentida? A Rukia Kuchiki por supuesto, aunque esto no fuese una gran sorpresa para él.

Lo que sí lo conmocionaba era el hecho de estar ahí sirviendo a una mujer algo que había preparado. Era complaciente con las mujeres pero su complacencia se limitaba a los orgasmos que solía otorgarles no a servirles un aperitivo como un buen mozo.

Rukia no dijo nada al respecto, quizás Ichigo tenía razón en algo. Tal vez ella debería intentar abrir un poco su corazón a alguien más. Su coraza comenzaría a resquebrajarse dejándola vulnerable a las emociones que tan celosamente trataba de apartar. Las pequeñas espinas de incertidumbre y pesar humano comenzarían invadirla si daba un paso en falso, pero era un riesgo que debía correr después de todo, no podría vivir para siempre en su pequeña burbuja de desconfianza y frialdad.

—Necesitas despejar tu mente Rukia, probemos algo—sugirió Ichigo.

Ichigo tomó asiento junto a ella sin percatarse que al hacerlo había rozado su pierna con la de la pequeña chica. Un pequeño sofoco afloró en ella haciendo que cualquier otro pensamiento escapara por la ventana, los pensamientos comenzaron a hacer estragos rápidamente, pensamientos que poco dejaban a la imaginación. Pervertida. Le gritó su traicionera mente.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?—trató de indagar para cambiar su atención del roce.

—Es un viejo juego que solía jugar—anunció él. Omitiendo del conocimiento de Rukia que ese juego era el que empleaba como una mera estrategia de seducción hacia las mujeres. Funcionaba malditamente bien—se supone que debo vendar tus ojos pero en tu caso creo que no será necesario.

Mala elección de palabras idiota. Si había alguna posibilidad de seducir a Rukia antes de proferir dichas palabras, Ichigo estaba seguro que después de darse cuenta de su estúpida elección eso había quedado en el pasado. Bocón de mierda la has cagado soberanamente. Se reprendió.

—No es lo que quise decir… es solo que…—trató de enmendar su metedura de pata al instante sin poder encontrar algo realmente decente qué decir.

—Déjalo—ella sabía que el enfermero en realidad no había querido decir aquello. Trató de palmearle el brazo para darle a entender que no importaba, pero en vez de eso lo que Rukia alcanzó fue el muslo de Ichigo. Duro y bien formado músculo tallado por lo que ella imaginaba horas de entrenamiento. Ichigo no intentó retirar su mano de ahí.

El momento se tornó incomodo, al menos para Rukia. Ichigo pasó de la incomodidad que denotaba la chica para explicarle en lo que consistía el juego. Él le daría a probar un trozo de comida y ella tendría que adivinar lo que era. Sencillo. Tanto que ella se echó a reír por el grado de dificultad del juego. Nulo e insignificante como hacer un pequeño trazo en una hoja de papel.

¿Qué clase de juego era ese de todos modos? ¿Una especie de terapia para personas ciegas compensando su discapacidad con otro de sus sentidos?

Ichigo la instó a abrir la boca y ella así lo hizo, reticente al principio por ser un hombre quien le "ordenara" hacer algo, eso se estaba volviendo una constante en su vida desde que Ichigo había aparecido. Los dedos de Ichigo llevaron el primer bocado a su boca, palpando suavemente sus labios primero, un sabor remotamente familiar inundó su paladar. Masticó el jugoso alimento tratando de desvelar su identidad.

—Aceituna—reconoció.

— ¿Verde o negra?—la retó probando la capacidad de degustación de la chica.

—Negra—dictaminó haciendo trampa. Rukia sabía a la perfección lo que albergaba en su refrigerador aun cuando fuese Rangiku la que había hecho las compras desde el accidente. Su amiga sabía a la perfección sus gustos y entre esos se encontraba ese alimento.

—Me impresionas—elogió Ichigo.

El juego se extendió momentos después, dando a Rukia toda clase de alimentos, en cada ocasión ella acertaba. Era una buena jugadora, en eso debía darle crédito Ichigo. Poco le importó a él que en un momento dado Rukia rozara sus perfectos dientes con su dedo al introducir el alimento a su boca. Ella se disculpó al respecto e Ichigo trató de controlar el pequeño jadeo que se desprendió de su boca al sentir la boca de Rukia sobre su dedo, imaginaba esa pequeña boca en otro lugar de su cuerpo dándole mucho más que un simple estremecimiento por el accidental roce.

—Has de conocer muchos juegos como este.

Sí, conocía muchos juegos, unos sencillos e inocentes y otros mucho más complicados e interesantes cuyo único requisito era estar desnudo. Ese era definitivamente el juego que quería jugar con ella. Él acercó su cabeza a ella.

—No tienes idea Rukia—susurró Ichigo en tono sugestivo.

El rostro de Ichigo debía estar lo suficiente cerca de ella para sentir el cálido aliento del chico rozar su mejilla. La manera en la que le había dicho eso era diferente a como le hablaba minutos atrás. Demasiado sensual a su parecer, pero eso era ridículo, no es como si estuviese coqueteando con ella ¿verdad? La situación no mejoraba al estar constantemente rozando su muslo con el de ella y la cercanía. Pfff, son ideas tuyas. Se dijo.

Estaba nerviosa. Ichigo lo sabía a la perfección, el juego estaba sirviendo de algo, despertando algo en Rukia.

—Bebe esto—acercó una copa a sus labios al tiempo que su mano libre sostenía la mandíbula de Rukia. Ella lo bebió sin más, quizás estaba sintiéndose sedienta y acalorada por la situación. Perfecto ya la tienes es solo cuestión de embolsártela.

Ichigo no apartó la mano de su mandíbula aun cuando Rukia terminó de beber el vino. Una gota de líquido se desprendió de su labio para correr un salvaje camino desde la comisura de sus labios, su dedo pulgar limpió el rastro de la salvaje gota en su labio inferior.

Mil rayos y centellas parecieron explotar en el interior de Rukia ante la simplicidad del toque de Ichigo. Solo es considerado. Se recordó, algo perfectamente profesional en su trabajo. Agradeció por ello.

—Creo que es suficiente Ichigo—trató de cortar con lo que estaban haciendo. En parte porque se sentía casi satisfecha por la cantidad de alimento que había ingerido, y por otra parte debido a la sensación de calor que comenzaba a golpearla cada vez que los dedos de Ichigo rozaban sus labios. Dulce tortura.

—Aun falta el postre Rukia.

Postre no por favor.

—Solo un pequeño bocado Ichigo, con la cantidad de bocados que he ingerido podría jurar que he ganado peso extra—se quejó llevando sus manos a su estomago para enfatizar su punto.

Ichigo alzó la ceja con incredulidad. El cuerpo de Rukia era perfecto tal cual sin ningún rastro de peso extra, todo debidamente en su lugar. Compacto y esbelto, totalmente apetecible.

Tomó la cuchara dispuesto a llevar el cremoso contenido a la boca de Rukia cuando un estrepitoso sonido les hizo sacudirse haciendo que el contenido terminara en su barbilla. Fuese lo que fuese que había ocurrido ahí arriba no tenían idea de lo que había sido.

Rukia iba a levantarse para ir a inspeccionar pero Ichigo la detuvo. Limpiándole la barbilla del yogur con el pulgar para después llevárselo a ella a los labios, Rukia atrajo el dedo de forma casi automática a sus labios y lo lamió. Sabía tan bien. Ichigo no la detuvo, solo jugó con su lengua, arremolinando su dedo. Una vez dejó el dedo de Ichigo, éste acercó su cabeza lo suficientemente cerca. El corazón se le aceleró debido a la expectativa del momento. Él iba a besarla. Cerró los ojos esperando el contacto, uno que no llegó a concretarse.

Uno de los trabajadores entró cual torbellino a la estancia pidiendo la atención de Rukia. Ichigo se apartó de ella bufando y frustrado ante la interrupción. Maldición, estuvo tan cerca de lograr un avance.

— ¿Qué sucede?—indagó con algo de brusquedad.

Un pequeño colapso, afortunadamente sin heridos lo que reconfortó a Rukia. La responsabilidad llamaba y el trabajo comenzaba a acumularse ¿en qué estaba pensando al estar ahí jugando con Ichigo?

—Subimos en un momento—decretó Ichigo. Desde que había llegado y asumido su papel como enfermero, también fue que Rukia le delegó las responsabilidades que ella tenía a cuestas. No le molestaba y de alguna forma era algo tan nuevo para él, tomar la responsabilidad de algo. Él, cuya personalidad rayaba en lo despreocupado. Pero debía reconocer que se sentía muy orgulloso del trabajo que estaba realizando. Si su padre estuviera ahí le echaría en cara que no era un bueno para nada como otros decían.

Su padre, los demás. Él tenía que apresurarse y conquistar a Rukia cuanto antes.

Rukia se adelantó unos pasos.

—Rukia después podríamos terminar con esto… aun…

Ella lo interrumpió.

—Creo que deberíamos olvidar esto, no puede repetirse Ichigo—odiaba admitir que él comenzaba a afectarle de alguna manera. Confiaba en él y no quería que las cosas se complicaran con su empleado—además aun tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Rukia, uno. Ichigo, cero. Cada vez que intentaba avanzar un paso algo sucedía y parecían retroceder diez. A este paso jamás retornaría a su hogar ni recuperaría su preciada vida en el infierno, ¿qué sucedería si no podía regresar alguna vez? Aizen no se apiadaría de él, el rey de los demonios amaba demasiado a su preciado ego para sentir algo remotamente parecido a lástima por otros que no fuesen él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Notas de la versión original.**

Kaien es Orión el medio hermano celoso, por alguna razón Orión siente desprecio por Tritón, en la historia original es debido al afecto de una diosa, en esta historia decidí omitir ese detalle y cambiarlo. No me imaginé a Kaien celoso porque Miyako prefiriera a Ichigo, además de que un conflicto fraterno por el afecto del padre me parecía más acorde. En este casi Kaien es hijo de Isshin, aclaro, solo de Isshin con otra mujer; Kaien siente celos de Ichigo por el hecho de ser "el preferido" de su padre.

Cambié algunos escenarios, como era de esperarse, no gran cosa en realidad pues lo único que importaba era la conversación de Grimmjow y Kaien para confabular. Se supones que en la versión original el plan de Eros es dispararle una de sus famosas flechas a Tritón, aquí hago referencia a poderes demoniacos como la manipulación, ilusiones e incluso hipnosis.

Algo muy importante que quiero recalcar es que me he saltado un capítulo del libro ya que honestamente no lo consideré relevante para la historia, de hecho haré esto si lo considero ya que de verdad hay algunos pasajes que son como relleno en la trama, si al caso solo las mencionaré en el capítulo pero no daré más detalles sobre ellas. En esta ocasión fue la pequeña discusión de Sophia con el contratista por los azulejos, no me pareció muy importante y creo que Tina hubiese mencionado ese detalle en algunos párrafos pero bueno. En este caso solo mencioné el altercado de Rukia con Omaeda y la intervención de Ichigo al exigir los papeles que demostraban que los productos eran los correcto y la sensación y gratitud de Rukia hacia Ichigo después de eso, literal y tan sencillo como eso.

El juego que Ichigo sugiere, se supone que Tritón solía jugar aquello cuando era niño pero yo quise poner aquel juego como una de las tácticas de seducción del demonio, no sé, me pareció más acorde.

.

.

 _ **Nota extra.**_

La primera frase es enteramente mía, cuando no pongo al autor de la frase significa que son mis propios pensamientos.

El segundo lo extraje de un libro que leí llamado "The collector", que en realidad fue citado de otro libro, "la divina comedia". Y me pareció adecuado para el capítulo debido al contexto de su significado que interpreté de la siguiente manera.

Ichigo tiene justo lo que necesita frente a sus ojos, poco a poco se da cuenta de lo diferente que es Rukia y los cambios que él está sufriendo. _**(El cielo rueda por encima de ti mostrándote glorias eternas)**_

Sin embargo él aun anhela regresar al infierno cueste lo que cueste, es lo único que tiene en mente y justifica su actuar con ese motivo. No se resigna al castigo que Aizen le ha dado. Vive y respira con la idea de "el infierno me espera" ( _ **Y tus ojos todavía miran al suelo).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **De verdad gracias por sus reviews chicas:**_

 **Suiren 15: Gracias a ti a por pasarte a leer el capítulo y por comentar, por cierto aun faltan algunas apariciones más de Ulquiorra.**

 **Earilmadith21: Gracias! La verdad es un poco difícil manejar a Ichigo en ese papel debido a que queda muy Ooc pero bueno, Hisagi hasta el momento es un maldito por ser así con Rukia pero solo es cuestión de tiempo.**

 **Natsumi: Felicidades por tu final de biología y mucha suerte con el de física… y de nuevo otra disculpa por la confusión u.u ya decía yo que había algo raro en el número de la otra natsumi pero ahora ya sé que eres simplemente Natsumi** **en cuanto a Ichigo, beeeh será un completo imbécil en repetidas ocasiones eso sí, pero tendrá sus buenos momentos 7u7, la sensualidad está muy cerca eso sí, ya sabes es solo cuestión de sacar a la pervertida que llevo dentro y boom! Lo demás viene solo XD además me gusta mucho el IR así que no es tan difícil. Ulquiorra solo quiere joder a Ichigo y haría cualquier cosa para eso… pero ojo que no es el único. La inspiración es una ingrata que va y viene cuando quiere (lamentablemente) como ahora ¬¬, lo de las sandalias, mmmm puede ser XD mi mente loca pensó en el auto volando hacia Hogwarts estilo Ron Weasley jajaja. Hasta la próxima ;)**

 **Yuki05: espero no acabar con tu paciencia uno de esos días XD y tu review es bienvenido chica. En un principio no iban a haber notas del original pero me pareció una buena idea para hacerles saber qué cambios le he hecho a la historia de Tina, como dije, mis adaptaciones no son muy fieles a las historias originales así que creo que es bueno poner qué va y que no ya que agrego y omito cosas del libro, cambio diálogos y otros los mantengo. A mi también me encanta ver a Ichigo celoso en los fics (no así con Rukia** **) sí le ha gustado de eso no hay duda pero él es un cabezota orgulloso que solo tiene en mente algo, ¿si le dirá? Bueno eso se verá en los próximos capítulos, así como la manera en la que va cambiando 7u7, y gracias por tu apoyo chica, eso sin duda me anima mucho :3 sankiu.**

 **Kei: gracias y aquí está el capítulo**

 **Ichirukikawaii: gracias! Ichigo es bien perver como todo demonio ewe.. claro que habrá acción en esta historia! Pero más adelante 7u7 los sentimientos ya vendrán de eso no dudes, Ichigo no tiene tanto autocontrol como aparenta XD ya verás a lo que refiero… lamento la demora del capítulo u.u pero al fin aquí está, disfrútalo.**

 **Fer: hola fer! Ulquiorra todavía está algo sentido porque Ichigo escuchó a Grimmjow y no a él XD, en cuanto al lado amable, digamos no es algo adrede en él y en cierta manera le sorprende esa parte suya, pero al igual que Rukia ambos van a descubrir muchas cosas de ellos que no conocían o que no se permitían en el pasado. Aquí está el capítulo y espero lo disfrutes mucho fer y gracias por tus buenos deseos… en efecto fue un fin e inicio de año en familia** **también te deseo lo mejor para este 2017 personal, profesional y académicamente (si estas en la escuela), saludos…**

 **Frida589: gracias chica! Creo que a la mayoría le gusta a Ulquiorra en ese papel de "jode a Ichigo porque sí" jajaja… habrán otras ocasiones para joder a la fresa te lo aseguro, y bueno pues aquí tienes el capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado.**

 **Ane: como cuando me tiras la piedra por las actualizaciones (que tardo milenios por cierto coff coff) pero con lo ocupada que andas (juntando las esferas del dragón para revivir a Ulquiorra XD) al menos te da chance de leer, no se me va a pegar nada de Sole (bueno solo el bullying pero solo eso) yo no te voy a amenazar ni a matar a nadie, bueno mmmm… no nadie va a morir XD tranquila ulqui no se va a convertir en polvo en mi fic. Rukia está bien jodida de eso no cabe duda y Hisagi pues no ayuda mucho (necesitan familiar), Ichigo se las va a cobrar pero en cuanto limpie su historial de HDP, sé que esa escena te gustó no te hagas 7u7r si tú ruegas por el lemmon pervertida XD lo noto! Te lo daré… pero aun no, dejaré que las cosas se acomoden un poco y que le prepare una rica cena y boom! Lemmon IR recién horneado y caliente jajaja ok no tan así pero tú entiendes a lo que me refiero, ah sí… también los sentimientos van a aflorar eso no puede faltar XD, Ichigo está siendo de mucha ayuda en estos momentos para ella y es bueno ¿no? Se supone que debe mantener su papel del súper enfermero con ella si quiere lograr algo y regresar a casa con mami y papi, (siento que soy sarcástica contigo :/ mierda ya se me pego lo sole…) creo que es todo lo que tengo que decirte XD cualquier duda o spoiler ya sabes que me lo haces saber al Fb o el Whatsapp.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahora sí hasta la próxima y un aviso, estaré actualizando cada dos semanas chicas, disculpen por no decirlo antes… saludos y besos… cambio y fuera de Aracheli281, aunque en realidad como podrán adivinar me llamo Araceli, y para la mayoría Leti XD mi segundo y primer nombre respectivamente… por cierto si quieren saber cosas acerca de mí no duden en preguntar y yo responderé en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo y esta historia es una adaptación de la obra de Tina Folsom "Un toque griego" yo solo tomo a los personajes y distorsiono la historia para su entretenimiento y mis ansias de Ichiruki.**

 **Creo que no esperé dos semanas para subir el capítulo (aunque no me hagan mucho caso ya que mi noción del tiempo no es muy buena)**

 **Gracias por los reviews chicas en verdad me alegra que la historia les guste.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 9. Tentaciones.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **¿Qué pasa pues? ¿Por qué vacilas? ¿Por qué tal cobardía hay en tu pecho? ¿Por qué no tienes audacia ni arrojo?" (El infierno de Dante)**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Muchas veces los ojos suspendieron la lectura y el rostro emblanquecía, pero tan solo nos venció un pasaje". (El infierno de Dante)**

 **.**

 **.**

Estuvo demasiado cerca. Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro de pura frustración cuando entró a la ducha, un chorro de agua recorrió la desnudez del pelinaranja, estiró su mano para alcanzar el jabón. Durante ese día un retroceso se hizo presente, Rukia lo ignoró prácticamente todo el día. Maldijo al incidente ocurrido por la explosión y al trabajador que había interrumpido su momento con ella, un poco más y la hubiese tenido jadeando de deseo y pasión esa misma noche, entregándose al fin a él sin contemplaciones.

Después de eso Ichigo tuvo que interpretar de nuevo su papel. El perfecto caballero que pretendía que nada había sucedido, el hombre que no estaba nada indignado por su constante rechazo. Sí, claro. Admitió sin embargo que lo único que quería era arrinconarla en cualquier rincón de la casa, cualquier superficie en realidad para follarla hasta más no poder. Tentador en verdad.

Su mirada descendió hasta su entrepierna. ¡Demonios! Tenía una erección de proporciones insospechadas, duro y grueso como para noquear a alguien. Sus bolas estaban casi azules de dolor y parecía que el sufrimiento no bajaría, al menos pensar en Rukia no hacía más fácil la tarea. La menuda chica dormía plácidamente en la habitación contigua, a unos pasos de distancia, ignorando por completo el problema de excitación que él estaba sufriendo.

Si no se hacía cargo él mismo, las cosas se tornarían peores en el transcurso de la noche. Su pene era un arma cargada lista para disparar con el menor pensamiento lujurioso que cruzara su mente. Ichigo tomó su turgente erección en sus manos enjabonadas, bombeando las caderas simulando el acto sexual que tan ansiosamente deseaba, su pene se deslizaba fácilmente en sus palmas gracias a la previa lubricación. Apretó firmemente imaginando o mejor dicho simulando la estrechez de Rukia. Intuía que debido a la complexión petit de la pelinegra su interior sería tan apretado y caliente, un verdadero oasis en aquel desértico celibato forzado en el que Ichigo se encontraba.

Empujó a un ritmo constante. Atrás y adelante, acariciando sus testículos imaginando que era Rukia quien lo sostenía de semejante manera, ya fuese con sus manos o con la pequeña boquita, no importaba la forma que fuese. Cerró los ojos ante la expectativa de la fantasía erótica en la que Rukia era la protagonista principal, sus manos apretaron con más fuerza. En ese momento no era él quien se brindaba ese placer sino Rukia quien lo albergaba en su interior y lo apretujaba de esa manera tan deliciosa, su húmedo interior palpitando en torno a él debido al próximo orgasmo que Ichigo le brindaría. Él disfrutaría el clímax de Rukia, el catalizador que daría paso al propio, mezclando la humedad de Rukia con su propia esencia, liberándose en una perfecta sincronía de placer orgásmico que la haría gritar su nombre tan fuerte hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas. Entonces cuando ella se recuperara y solo entonces Ichigo la llevaría hacia otro avasallador orgasmo.

— ¿Así que has llegado a eso Kurosaki?

Y entonces todo se fue al carajo. Ichigo miró a Ulquiorra de pie al otro lado del cuarto de baño e inmediatamente tomó la toalla que colgaba cerca suyo, se la envolvió en la cintura sin importar que su pene sobresaliera de éste gritando para hacer saber su presencia, aun seguía duro como una roca.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser inoportuno Ulquiorra? Además no te he llamado—Ichigo ignoró el comentario del demonio. No tenía por qué rendir cuentas de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer con su mano.

El demonio se recargó en el marco de la puerta con total indiferencia—No, no lo has hecho—evidenció—simplemente vengo a conversar contigo.

El pelinaranja arqueó las cejas con incredulidad. Ulquiorra no era de los que simplemente hacían una visita a sus amigos y mucho menos con la excusa barata de una simple conversación.

—Ya dime ¿Qué quieres? Y no me vengas con esa mierda del buen amigo—las gotas de agua resbalaron por el cuerpo de Ichigo formando un charco en las baldosas del baño.

—Si no quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decirte entonces es mejor irme, tengo prioridades después de todo—el pelinegro giró para irse, o al menos fue un mero intento para despertar el interés en Ichigo.

Y funcionó. Ichigo lo detuvo antes de que pudiese dar siquiera un paso fuera de la habitación. Le dijo que lo esperara en su habitación mientras él se vestía, era un hecho que el ser descubierto masturbándose resultaba demasiado vergonzoso, es como si admitiera que tenía que recurrir a ello por no poder tener a una mujer para coger. Pero sin duda ese era el menor de los problemas de Ichigo, Ulquiorra había irrumpido segundos antes de su tan deseada liberación. Sus bolas ahora sí estaban amoratadas, casi por instinto bajó la mano hasta el prominente bulto entre sus piernas pidiendo a gritos un poco de piedad. Su pene estaba a punto de estallar. No había nada peor.

Se prometió terminar con su cometido esa noche, por él, por su pene y sus bolas. Pero primero debía deshacerse del inoportuno intruso nocturno, después podría desatar la lujuria. Se convenció a sí mismo que ese extraño sentimiento que sentía hacia Rukia era eso, simple lujuria, un efecto secundario de su creciente deseo por ella y su reciente vulnerabilidad humana.

Encontró a Ulquiorra de pie, inspeccionando el lugar con ojos críticos.

—Suéltalo—gruñó Ichigo dejando salir su frustración.

—Tal parece que las cosas no están saliendo como quieres Kurosaki, pensaba que te moverías rápido, después de todo, esa es tu especialidad.

—Las cosas marchan a la perfección, pero pudieron ser mejores si me hubieses ayudado idiota—ladró Ichigo con el sarcasmo impregnando la primera oración.

Ulquiorra se encogió de hombros—Estoy atado de manos.

—Creí que al menos lo intentarías como Ishida lo hizo—ironizó Ichigo con un tono de reproche en su voz.

—Es natural que Ishida tomara partido en esto dado que Grimmjow está trabajando en contra tuya y…

— ¿Qué infiernos está haciendo el imbécil de Grimmjow?—bramó Ichigo con furor acrecentándose dentro suyo. Las palabras de Ulquiorra lograron captar su atención.

Ahora que ya tenía toda la atención del idiota pervertido Ulquiorra continuó—Grimmjow le hizo una visita a Shiba.

¿Kaien y Grimmjow juntos? Imposible, su hermanastro sabía de su amistad con el peliceleste así que prácticamente lo detestaba por ello. A menos que ¡claro! Ambos podrían tener algo entre manos para sabotearlo, Grimmjow ya lo había jodido lo suficiente.

—Imposible, no se soportan por lo que es improbable que Grimmjow le dirigiera la palabra a mi hermanastro.

—Usa un poco ese estropeado cerebro Kurosaki ¿no se te ha cruzado por la cabeza que ambos pudieran tener un objetivo en común?

¿Cómo cual? Se preguntó Ichigo. Grimmjow no era precisamente un demonio estable que pudiese mantener su atención en una sola cosa en específico y Kaien, pues a él no lo conocía lo suficiente para decir que tendría algo en mente.

Ichigo era demasiado lento. Ulquiorra gruñó por lo bajo al ver que el pelinaranja no lograba dar con la respuesta correcta. Idiota descerebrado.

—Podrían pensar en joderte. Tu hermanastro no te soporta y Grimmjow…

No, Grimmjow era un bastardo de primera pero eso no implicaba que quisiera joderlo, aunque en retrospectiva, toda esta situación era culpa de su supuesto amigo.

—Debe haber una razón para esto.

—El mismo por el que te instó a tomar la segunda opción.

El comentario cortó a través de Ichigo, la traición de Grimmjow al condenarlo a la pérdida de sus poderes y la agonía del mundo humano aun pesaba. Podría esperar aquello de Kaien pero no del idiota de Grimmjow. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quería demostrar? Tal vez fuese algo del pasado, era bien sabido que el peliceleste era rencoroso y despiadado. Entonces esto era una puñalada a la espalda. Típico en los demonios.

— ¿Qué ha estado haciendo últimamente?—además de clavarme el puñal. Pensó Ichigo.

—Además de estar saltando de cama en cama follándose a cualquier mujer como si no hubiera un mañana, fuera de eso, básicamente lo mismo de siempre.

No era raro en él, después de ser rechazado por Nelliel, Grimmjow se tomó el asunto demasiado personal, sanando su orgullo herido con cualquier par de piernas dispuestas a abrirse para él.

—Como sea ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ese idiota?

La palabra "vamos" resonó en la mente de Ulquiorra, Kurosaki hablaba de un "nosotros" ¿Desde cuándo Ulquiorra debía ser la niñera en turno del demonio pelinaranja y de paso el vigilante de Grimmjow?

—Espero que no te refieras a que por "nosotros" te refieras a mí, teniendo en cuenta que estás anclado a este mundo y sin poder alguno.

Tampoco tenía muchas opciones. Y ¿Quién entonces si no él? Pero la mirada de Ulquiorra le dijo que no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente. Entonces lo retó, apelando a la tan frágil relación que el pelinegro tenía con Aizen. Aseverando que Ulquiorra no tenía el valor para desobedecer al rey de los demonios.

—Yo hago lo que quiero Kurosaki—espetó el pelinegro con la mirada indiferente aunque por dentro estuviese reprimiendo las ganas de ahogar al idiota por tan absurda afirmación.

Ichigo reprimió una sonrisa, orgulloso de picar a Ulquiorra tal como él lo había hecho.

—Eso espero.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Bien, había conseguido que Ulquiorra se inclinara a su favor ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para averiguar lo que Grimmjow tramaba.

…

Rukia se enderezó en su silla, los preparativos del hostal estaban agotándola, cada trabajador estaba listo para marcharse. Sin embargo no muy lejos de ella alcanzó a escuchar una breve conversación. Uno de sus trabajadores tranquilizando a su esposa quien estaba recientemente desempleada; la situación económica en el país no era la mejor después de todo y aun con el empleo el hombre no ganaba lo suficiente. Si alguien sabía de deudas y problemas financieros, esa era ella. El hombre trataba inútilmente de tranquilizar a su mujer, la desesperación en su voz era tan palpable que estaba casi segura que la esposa del hombre no se tragaría ninguna de sus palabras y solamente fingía hacerlo. Pobre. El corazón de Rukia se estrujó ante la situación, era injusto que las cosas malas les sucedieran a personas buenas.

— ¿Necesitas descansar?—interrumpió Ichigo sus pensamientos.

El corazón de la chica casi dio un vuelco, sus latidos parecían duplicarse ante su presencia y los signos de evidente nerviosismo se hacían muy presentes. En los últimos tres días, Rukia había evitado de cualquier forma imaginable el estar cerca de Ichigo, aun cuando él la ayudara con sus actividades cotidianas la ley autoimpuesta por Rukia hacia ella misma era estar cuando menos a un metro de distancia del chico y también vestirse sola. No correría el riesgo de cometer lo que con tanto ahínco su mente exigía inconscientemente.

Pensamientos indecentes. Eran los que rondaban a Rukia recientemente, al percibir el aroma del enfermero un deseo ferviente comenzaba a hervir en su interior, uno que solo podía aplacar de la única y vergonzosa forma que sabía. Encerrarse en el baño y tocarse ante el pensamiento de que eran las enormes manos de Ichigo las que recorrían cada centímetro de su menudo cuerpo, palpando y acariciando cada diminuto rincón. ¿A dónde se había ido el autocontrol y la vergüenza? Muy lejos quizás, impulsados por el sentimiento de repentino deseo y lujuria que la poseía.

Su actitud estaba rayando en lo ridículo. Teniendo en cuenta que hasta el momento sus instintos primitivos estaban aflorando, saliendo de su letargo autoinflingido.

—Te ves muy cansada Rukia—siguió Ichigo.

Oh por dios, la voz de aquel hombre la hacía querer sucumbir de inmediato. Profundo y ronco, se preguntó entonces ¿Cuál sería la apariencia del chico? Juzgando por su tono de voz intuía que el enfermero sería un digno espécimen del género masculino. Despierta Rukia y di algo coherente.

—Día pesado—se limitó a decir mientras se levantaba—preferiría leer algo pero como comprenderás eso está dentro de mis limitaciones en estos momentos—era una verdadera lástima, ya que dentro del haber de los libros de la chica se encontraba uno en particular que había captado su atención antes del odioso accidente.

— ¿Eso es lo que hacías para relajarte?—quiso saber Ichigo. No se veía a muchas mujeres interesadas en la lectura como un medio de distracción después de un día ajetreado.

Esa pregunta evocó sin querer recuerdos en Rukia. Resultaba nostálgico recordar a su abuelo sentado a la orilla de la cama leyéndole algún cuento antes de dormir. Los buenos momentos con su abuelo, la única verdadera familia que había tenido.

Para empujar los recuerdos a un lado, Rukia volteó la mirada hacia ningún punto en particular—sería una buena opción conseguirme un audiolibro.

Ichigo no se equivocaba. Rukia era una mujer que no se aferraba a nadie en particular, ni siquiera a él aun en ese estado, no era el perrito lazarillo de la chica ciega y necesitada, y eso le gustaba.

—O quizás alguien debería leerte algo—ok nunca estaba de más hacer el intento de cambiar a la chica, en este caso, hacerla depender un poco de él.

Vamos, le cocinaba, iba por los víveres a la tienda y la ayudaba veinticuatro siete… Ichigo necesitaba un poco más de crédito por parte de la chica y algo de su confianza. Brillante idea Ichigo. Se felicitó el demonio, era una buena estrategia, podría pasar tiempo con ella mientras le leía algo.

…

La terraza era el mejor lugar para hacer que Rukia disfrutara de la lectura. Cómodo, quizás podrían sentarse en el sofá de dos piezas, ella junto a él, cerca, muy cerca, así cuando él la tocara "accidentalmente" no sería demasiado obvio su intención. Sí, ni un solo centímetro sobraba entre ellos. Perfecto.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte tiñendo el cielo de oscuridad, solo una lámpara era el sustento de Ichigo en su lectura. El pelinaranja abrió el libro en la página marcada por Rukia y comenzó, un inicio torpe sin prestar real atención a lo que estaba leyendo, su concentración estaba puesta en el cuerpo de Rukia que yacía cerca de él, rozándolo cada vez que ella se removía de su asiento. En varias ocasiones uso la vaga excusa de cambiar de posición para acercarse y oler el cabello de la chica.

Pero cuando Rukia dejó de removerse después del tercer capítulo, Ichigo se volvió para verla. Se había quedado dormida, como pudo, el pelinaranja dejó a un lado el libro haciendo que la cabeza azabache callera sobre su hombro. Sin poder creer la escena que él estaba protagonizando, la tomó suavemente levantándola, dejándola con cuidado sobre su regazo. La observó, se veía muy tranquila y su respiración más rítmica que antes, sus largas pestañas tocando sus pequeños pómulos y su diminuta boca cerrada en una fina línea.

Una imperceptible sonrisa cruzó la boca de Ichigo, apoyó la cabeza de Rukia contra su pecho y rodeó su menudo cuerpo con sus brazos, afianzándola en un abrazo por segunda ocasión ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo había llegado a esa absurda situación? Ayudando a una humana, atendiéndola y velando por su bienestar… siendo de utilidad en algo, ella de alguna manera le había dado la oportunidad de sentirse útil en algo. Irónico. Él era quien usaba a las mujeres para complacer sus deseos egoístas pero ahora era una mujer la que requería de él sin un ápice de egoísmo en su actuar. ¿Qué era esto que se arrastraba a través de su pecho luchando por salir a flote en esos momentos?

Suspiró, ante la expectativa, ante la calidez de la compañía de Rukia. Su suave cuerpo encajando con el suyo, cada pequeña curva contrastando con su tosco y duro cuerpo, su aliento golpeando la tela de su camisa, atravesándola hasta llegar a su piel. En el pasado no hubiese dudado en arrastrarla hasta la cama y penetrarla sin contemplación, aun lo hacía, pero sus ansias habían aminorado de algún modo. Extraño. Un buen momento en la cama ahora no parecía suficiente ¿qué es lo que quería realmente de ella? por supuesto quiero su amor. Se recordó. Que ella le dijera que lo amaba, que ella sintiera amor hacia él.

¿Pero él estaría dispuesto a dar lo mismo? Ichigo sacudió la cabeza. Imposible. Sería una vil mentira si dijera que si, su objetivo principal requería que Rukia se enamorara de él, no al revés. Una vez que ella profesara su amor por él todo terminaría. Ella era una mortal, él un demonio y aun si no lo fuera las cosas no cambiarían porque él no podía ni quería enamorarse, eso no estaba en sus planes y jamás sería una prioridad.

Su instinto le dictaba que todo se debía a su susceptibilidad ante la pérdida de sus poderes, los encantos terrenales podrían ponerlo así. Tentación. Solo eso, ya pasaría.

Pero…

Removió a Rukia entre sus brazos para acomodarla, dejando descansar su cabeza en sus bíceps, acariciando su mandíbula con la otra mano sin que ella se despertara, con mucho cuidado -más cuidado del que debiera- pero aun así no evitó que la chica emitiera un leve sonido cuando sus dedos tocaron su piel, tal vez había sentido el mismo hormigueo que él. Los belfos se abrieron un poco. Una invitación silenciosa que Ichigo no rechazó.

Inclinó la cabeza y con sumo cuidado rayando en la delicadeza, rozó los labios con los suyos en un ligero toque al principio, cuando ya no le fue suficiente le dio un leve mordisco al labio inferior lamiendo luego suavemente sobre los labios con su húmeda lengua. ¡Era mejor de lo que una vez imaginó!

—Maldita sea Rukia—susurró.

Y la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron los labios de la chica moviéndose debajo de los suyos, acercándose a él. Era su oportunidad, él lo sabía y sería un completo imbécil si la desaprovechaba, capturó de nuevo esos labios, presionando con mayor intención, tomando lo que quería de ella, cuanto quisiera y ella se lo brindó abriendo sus labios permitiéndole la entrada, chocando su cálido aliento con el suyo, encendiéndolo al instante.

Su lengua no demoró, explorando y barriendo con la boca de Rukia. Dudosa al principio sí pero sucumbiendo al final a la caricia, fundiendo su boca con la de Ichigo correspondiéndole el beso, pero él necesitaba más que el sabor de los labios de Rukia. La atrajo más hacia sí, acomodando la cabeza de Rukia de tal manera que la conexión fuese más intima y profunda, acariciando y chupando cada labio, para él estaba mal decir lo que iba a decir pero el infierno no tenía nada que envidiar al cielo, que era en donde se sentía. Blasfemia.

El beso había removido un relámpago en su interior, propagando el calor a todo su cuerpo, específicamente hacia su pantalón, la opresión aumentaba a cada segundo cada vez que Rukia se removía y se frotaba contra su ya creciente erección.

Un gemido en cadena, uno tras otro más fuerte cada vez emergiendo de su garganta en un sonido ronco. Grave error. Rukia lo empujó, alejándose de su pecho y cortando el húmedo y delicioso beso. Dándose la oportunidad para tomar un respiro. Una vez Rukia calmó su agitada respiración, Ichigo se inclinó de nuevo para plantar otro beso demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Ella se separó unos centímetros más— ¿Ichigo?—estaba confundida, saliendo de su letargo.

Él hizo caso omiso, acercándose de nuevo a ella para iniciar otra caricia con sus labios, ansiando tomar más de ella.

—Espera—lo detuvo.

—Sólo bésame—susurró Ichigo ganando terreno de nuevo, acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? El sueño parecía tan real que cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Ichigo besándola ella no hizo nada por detenerlo, una vez esclareció su mente y comprendió que aquello no se trataba de un simple sueño fue que se separó de él como si su contacto quemara… pero él, justo ahora le decía que lo besara. No era correcto, él era su empleado y la relación paciente-enfermero estaba estrictamente prohibida, despedirían a Ichigo cuando la agencia se enterara.

—Eres mi empleado y cuando la agencia se entere tú…

—No seré yo quien vaya corriendo a decirles lo que estamos haciendo así que no importa—protestó él, dejando sus palabras en el aire para darle una lamida a los labios de Rukia. Sabía tan bien.

— ¡Soy tu jefa! No se supone que yo…

— ¿Qué me gustes tanto como lo haces y me sienta atraído hacia ti?—oh sí, lo estaba, caería en tentación por ella cuando fuera. Rozó de nuevo sus labios contra los de ella provocando que un suave gemido escapara de los labios de Rukia. Una señal de que no quería que se detuviera. Bien porque él no lo haría.

Pasmada ante la reciente declaración Rukia apenas pudo musitar su respuesta—No te contrate para eso.

Podrías cambiar la descripción del puesto, no tengo problema en eso. Caviló su respuesta silenciosa, si lo pensaba, era una muy buena opción para arreglar el asunto y ambos ganaban. Mordió el labio inferior de Rukia para después chuparlo, no se cansaba de su sabor.

—Eres mi jefa, haz lo que quieras con tu empleado, estoy en la palma de tu mano—mintió a medias. Al menos en ese instante ella podría pedirle lo que quisiera, excepto dejarla ir y desperdiciar el momento que había esperado por algún tiempo.

Espera ¿en verdad estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo? Estoy a tu disposición y has de mí lo que quieras Rukia. Es como si prácticamente estuviese poniéndose a disposición de esa mujer, casi cautivo por ella.

—No—dictaminó tratando de liberarse de él, al fin la cordura la había golpeado—eres mi empleado y los estatutos establecen que nosotros no deberíamos…

—Cállate Rukia—espetó—deja de luchar y entiende algo, quiero satisfacer todas tus necesidades día y noche—siguió con labia en su haber.

—No puedes callarme idiota, soy tu jefa y…

No le dio oportunidad de hablar cuando de nuevo tomó sus labios. Reacia al principio luchando con el sentimiento de culpa que se acrecentaba cada vez que Ichigo incrementaba la intensidad del beso, luchó por desprenderse de él, la manera en la que le había hablado, debía admitir que ningún hombre le habló así alguna vez, seguro, altanero y directo. La resistencia se fue al carajo remplazándola por la correspondencia de sus labios para con los de él, adaptándose perfectamente a los de Ichigo y deslizando su juguetona lengua con la de Ichigo, luchando por la supremacía y control de la caricia.

No, no era una mujer como las que él había conocido, aun cuando estuviera devolviéndole el ardiente beso, Ichigo podía notar cierta resistencia que se negaba a abandonar pero al mismo tiempo intentaba fervientemente dominar el terreno. La mujer no besaba nada mal, de hecho era de los pocos besos dignos de recordar en una mujer, mucho mejor. Ichigo enterró su mano en sus cabellos azabaches, acercándola más, pidiendo más de ella y envolviéndola en sus fuertes brazos, volviendo el beso en deseo puro, uno que ninguna mujer había despertado jamás en él, al menos no de esa manera.

Y ella, se dejó hundir en el abismo al que Ichigo la arrastraba, un abismo de pasión, la respuesta a sus lascivas demandas, las que ella silenciosamente repetía en su mente cuando pensaba en él. Ahora solo eran ella e Ichigo, cualquier preocupación había quedado en segundo plano, afrontaría luego las consecuencias de todo esto.

Era malsano sentirse como estaba sintiéndose. Húmeda y lista para él, como nunca antes lo había estado por un hombre tan solo con un simple beso, aunque de simple no tenía nada, la lengua de Ichigo acariciaba la suya en un baile lento y pasional, capturando su boca y derritiéndola por completo, aferrándola a él con sus brazos con tal seguridad haciendo responder a su cuerpo. Deliciosa tortura. Llevándola al punto de ebullición y al borde de la locura.

Sentía una inmensa necesidad de frotarse contra él, encajando su centro contra la longitud de Ichigo, sintiéndolo presionarse contra ella. Duro. Muy duro, de eso estaba segura ¿Cómo saberlo? Su prominente erección se presionaba contra la cadera de Rukia dándole la certeza de que él también estaba listo por ella, sería demasiado fácil que él la penetrara, deslizando su duro y caliente miembro hacia su centro y ella gustosa lo recibiría, sus paredes le darían la mejor bienvenida posible.

Sí, no cabía la menor duda de que se estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida. ¿Y cómo no serlo? Este hombre estaba respondiendo a ella, pero ¿Quién era exactamente este hombre? ¿Cómo sería? No conocía nada de su aspecto ¿sería feo acaso? Rechazó la idea de inmediato con un deje de molestia no por la idea del aspecto de Ichigo sino por su actitud prejuiciosa ante la expectativa del atractivo del enfermero.

Apartó ese pensamiento cuando Ichigo gimió en su boca haciéndole notar que algo en ella había cambiado ¿había notado ese breve momento de duda? Un escalofrío recorrió su nívea piel cuando la mano del chico acarició su cuello bajando por un camino que conducía a un único lugar. Su pezón se endureció de inmediato ante la expectativa del toque de Ichigo a su seno.

Un brusco movimiento, su espalda chocó con el asiento del sofá, Ichigo cerniéndose sobre ella sin dejar de besarla. Sintió el muslo del enfermero presionarse en su muslo apartándolos aun más y buscando a tientas su entrada. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando Ichigo la acarició entre las piernas con su pierna ¿podría sentir acaso su humedad a través de sus prendas? Su centro palpitaba por él ansioso por el contacto.

Lo necesitaba y deseaba. Pero no siempre se podía tener lo que se quería.

—Así que son esos los servicios que te brinda, pero que bajo has caído Rukia me das lástima—el sarcasmo impregnó el tono de voz del intruso. El comentario de Hisagi se clavó en Rukia como un millón de espinas, el veneno en las palabras surtieron efecto.

Rukia apartó a Ichigo y éste la ayudó a incorporarse poniéndola a su lado en el sofá. Rukia se acomodó la ropa.

—Ahora veo en qué gastas la herencia del abuelo, pagando a un hombre para hacerte compañía y de seguro otro tipo de servicios ¿tan desesperada estabas para contratar a un gigoló o peor aún, un prostituto?—rugió con desprecio Hisagi, su semblante con evidente hastío ante la situación de su prima, que bajo había caído.

Cual tigre, Ichigo saltó de su asiento en dirección al maldito primo indeseado de Rukia—No le hables de esa manera infeliz—bramó furioso, por él y por Rukia—voy a partirte la boca y veremos si sigues diciendo lo mismo de ella.

—Estás equivocado Hisagi, Ichigo no es un trabajador sexual—se apresuró a soltar Rukia sin saber con exactitud lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Está ganando algún sueldo extra por acostarse contigo?— ¡por favor! Cuanto cinismo de Rukia, Hisagi no era ningún tonto y estaba más que seguro que el enfermero estaba a punto de follarse a su prima en ese sofá antes de que él llegara ¿y él estaba equivocado?

— ¡Suficiente te largas ahora mismo!—amenazó Ichigo haciendo amago de tomarlo por la camisa, tenía ganas de estrangularlo ahí mismo y mandar su mugrosa alma al infierno por interrumpirlos y por las mierdas que estaba soltando.

Hisagi retrocedió un paso. El enfermero quería deshacerse de él para poder seguir con lo que estaban haciendo ¿acaso lo creían estúpido?— ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? Que no te interesa y solo buscas meterte entre sus piernas y conseguir su dinero ¡está ciega y es estúpida! ¿De eso has de valerte verdad? Buscas mujeres desesperadas, las enamoras y obtienes lo que quieres de ellas.

Básicamente eso era lo que Ichigo estaba haciendo pero no de la manera que el imbécil pensaba.

—Suficiente, te quiero fuera de mi casa ahora mismo sino me veré obligada a obtener una orden de restricción del juez—explotó Rukia, estaba harta de él y de su intromisión a cada aspecto de su vida haciéndola miserable cada que podía.

Le hubiese encantado ver la reacción de su primo, pero en vez de eso fue el silencio lo que percibió seguido de una bocanada de aire por parte de Hisagi.

—Me iré pero no digas que no te lo he advertido Rukia, te has metido con un completo extraño y cuando al fin te des cuenta de tu error sé que vendrás a mí en busca de ayuda—Hisagi giró sobre sus talones y desapareció tal como llegó, en un instante el sonido de la puerta rompió el sepulcral silencio.

Se desplomó en el sofá y tragó saliva. Estaba sola con Ichigo de nuevo ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? No, no estaba pensando en absoluto. Él intentó cogerle la mano pero ella se deslizó fuera de su alcance sopesando las palabras de Hisagi. Un completo extraño. Se había dejado llevar por un completo extraño, incluso si no iniciaba una relación con él la situación ya era lo suficientemente mala. Estaba volviéndose dependiente de él hasta cierto punto y ella no quería eso, una vez que Ichigo se marchara y la pequeña burbuja se rompiera ella quedaría vulnerable y entonces ¿Qué sucedería con lo que ella estaba comenzando a sentir? Mejor dicho ¿estaba comenzando a sentir algo hacia el enfermero o era simple lujuria ante la soledad en la que estaba sumergida? Algo como un efecto secundario del accidente, un tipo de apego hacia una figura ante la soledad ¿era algo real?

— ¿Qué tienes?—preguntó Ichigo dubitativo, mierda de nuevo Hisagi había jodido las cosas, lo sabía, Rukia estaba indecisa. Lo maldijo, se encargaría personalmente que su alma se chamuscara en las llamas del infierno.

¿Cómo le explicaba que estaba sopesando las palabras de su primo?—Hisagi tiene razón.

— ¿Ahora le haces caso al idiota?

—No me importa lo que él opine Ichigo.

—Pues demuestras todo lo contrario, estábamos bien antes de que él llegara—Ichigo intentó tomar su barbilla pero ella se lo impidió apartado su mano.

—Aun eres un extraño para mí, te conozco de ¿hace cuanto, una semana?—negó con la cabeza enfatizando en lo mal que se sentía lo que estaba sucediendo y para alejar la sensación de calidez que la mano de Ichigo le proporcionó brevemente.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? No soy nada de lo que él dijo, soy tu empleado de hace una semana pero eso no ha impedido que me sienta atraído por ti.

—Sé que no eres nada de lo que dijo pero tampoco puedo permitir que esto continúe—Rukia se levantó, era su última palabra y con eso trató de imponer distancia con Ichigo.

—No puedes hacer esto Rukia, piénsalo bien dame una oportunidad—la voz de Ichigo salió estrangulada ¿podía catalogar eso como una especie de suplica? ¿Por primera vez en su existencia él podría estar suplicando a una mujer? Indignante pero la situación lo demandaba. El poco orgullo que le quedaba se había ido con cada palabra pronunciada.

—No lo sé, necesito tiempo—con algo de dificultad Rukia encontró su camino, saliendo por la puerta hacia las escaleras, no le pediría ayuda a Ichigo, no lo necesitaba cerca en esos momentos al menos necesitaba despejar su propia mente.

Tiempo. Eso era justo lo que Ichigo no tenía. Todo era demasiado complicado con los humanos, sus sentimientos eran demasiado inestables, volubles. Era por ello que él siempre había ignorado los suyos, los demonios no los necesitaban después de todo y al parecer tampoco los comprendían.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Notas de la versión original.**

No le cambié gran cosa a la escena de Ichigo del principio, ok sí, solo agregué un par de palabras e imágenes mentales a la situación.

Algo que he cambiado y omitido en este capítulo es un punto en la conversación de Ichigo y Ulquiorra con respecto a Grimmjow ya que se supone que Hermes le comenta a Tritón una posible causa del enojo que eros podría estar sintiendo hacia él enfocándose en el lado "amoroso" del dios ya que había tenido una relación fallida de antaño y por ello Hermes supuso que eros de alguna manera está desquitándose con alguien. Aquí obviamente no he tocado ese punto a profundad aunque si lo he mencionado brevemente en los pensamientos de Ichigo cuando está con Rukia. Cuestionándose su sentir y confundiéndose.

También otro punto en cuanto a la conversación de Ichigo y Ulquiorra es el hecho de que se supone que en la historia, de los tres, Hermes es el más sumiso ante Zeus, obviamente no iba a poner a Ulquiorra como alguien tan sumiso ante Aizen, ok puede que lo sea un poco pero no tanto.

En cuanto al beso y la escena del Ichiruki, pues sí, cambié varias cosas del libro. Por ejemplo agregué un poco más de… ¿Cómo decirlo? Bueno por algo la historia es "M" ejem… ok soy algo explicita en ese aspecto ¬¬ pero no pueden quejarse entran bajo su propio riesgo. Eso es solo un poco de lo que habrá cuando ambos ya decidan dar rienda suelta a su lujuria.

También puse a Ichigo un tanto dudoso de lo que Rukia despertaba en él ya que Tritón no niega empezar a sentir algo por Sophia y de hecho ya hasta le suelta que la quiere y todo, vale esa actitud no me agradaba mucho del protagonista siendo el Casanova que se suponía debía de ser pero bueno. Y sí al fin Rukia cedió brevemente ante Ichigo pero ya ven que está en su papel de difícil (tonta yo me tiraba a la fresa ahí mismo) veamos cuánto dura esa resistencia.

Hisagi entra en el peor momento, y se suponía que debía encontrar a Ichigo y Rukia en una posición más decente, ambos sentados junto al otro besándose, pero dije "naaaa si va a pensar que Ichigo es un prostituto pues que tenga razones para hacerlo" XD

.

.

 **Gabyruu:** Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia chica y por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, hasta el momento parece que esta historia está gustando.

 **Zands:** gracias, dado la verdadera personalidad de Ichigo pues si resalta bastante en esta historia aunque trato de darle ese pequeño toque suyo.

 **Kei:** Kaien siempre es sensual (noporqueseparezcaaichigocoffcoff) y el pelinegro va a tratar de joder a Ichigo pero no de la manera que piensas. Aquí está la continuación.

 **Lightdesired:** jajaja el haren de Rukia XD pues… ya veremos, más que nada están unidos para joder al pobre de Ichigo.

 **Yuki05:** Yoli me alegra mucho ver tu review y ya sé que estas al pendiente de lo que escribo y gracias de verdad! La paciencia es una virtud (que yo no conozco XD) pues aquí está el avance de esos dos y Rukia aun así se pone difícil. Es la segunda vez que pongo a Kaien en esa posición de villano. Si te entiendo 7u7r Ichigo celoso es tan genial. El capitulo si era corto a comparación de éste, de hecho en este capítulo he incluido tres del libro. Y yo estaré gustosa de leer tu opinión o bien puedes dármelas en el privado ;) ya sabes… de verdad me anima saber que les gusta lo que estoy haciendo.

 **Natsumi:** como cuando mezclas a Harry Potter (la infancia) XD pero es la única explicación que encontraría para lo del auto con las sandalias… Kaien y Grimmjow no van a dudar en joder a Ichigo de eso no hay duda aunque tienes razón en algo, Ichigo tampoco es una blanca paloma y solo sigue sus deseos egoístas. No te dejes llevar por las apariencias chica ya verás por qué… Rukia le va a abrir un poco los ojos y el corazón también pero de eso falta un poquito más. No es mi culpa poner a Kaien tan maldito si a mí también me gusta mucho, es raro en verdad. Y de seguro maldijiste a Hisagi por interrumpir el avance y hacer dudar a Rukia XD fue otro balde de agua fría, hielo extra… Isshin va a aparecer de nuevo 7w7 es parte muy fundamental de esta historia te lo aseguro… eres argentina, wow ya eres la cuarta amiga de ahí que tengo, yo soy de México (taskete XD) específicamente de Yucatán (maldito calooooor) nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Lovetamaki1:** dios mío he gritado como fangirl cuando leí tu comentario! Gracias por leer la historia y no te preocupes tómate tu tiempo chica ;)

 **Suiren 15:** prácticamente cuando reescribo el capitulo me cuesta un poco qué dejar o qué agregar XD pero ahí lleva su ritmo. Pues lo de Grimmjow para con Ichigo es… bueno eso lo voy a aclarar en los próximos capítulos, solo puedo decir que nada es lo que parece con Grimmjow.

 **Mariana:** de todas maneras ya me habías dado tu comentario en el privado así que descuida, yo te debo varios he de decirte que has sido de mucha ayuda y has ayudado a encaminar esta cosa XD ambas ya sabemos cómo va a terminar pero bueno :v aprecio mucho los comentarios y sugerencias que me has dado chica de verdad no sé cómo agradecerte eso. Pd: por cierto ya me dio curiosidad saber tu segundo nombre.

 **Ichirukikawaii:** pues después de que Rukia casi, casi cae, al fin lo ha hecho! Creo que la mayoría espera eso y pues cómo no complacerlos? Con respecto a Kaien, no sé creo que tengo ese afán de hacerlo rival de Ichigo de algún modo. Hey Grimmjow no puede faltar 7u7r… y no desesperes que la acción vendrá pronto.

 **Ane:** obvio que ya sé cómo eres y no me quejo ¿ya me quejé?! No… amo tus comentarios que desbordan el amors n.n y el bullying ¬¬ (sole 2) me imaginé al chente con lo de "esos celos" te la anemamaste te aseguro que eso amerita un bue meme… amas a Grimmjow admítelo, ya cambiaste a polvito kun ewe… si we ya sé que te encanta ver al freso en apuros (maldaaaaaaaad pura) pero naaa Ichigo no controla al pequeño Zanguetsu 7w7… di lo que ibas a decir, bien que le dices a sole que "lo diga completo" XD, no me engañas bien que quieres jugar esos juegos (con Ulquiorra). Fue algo inesperado que optara por Ulquiorra en este fic, honestamente no ocupo a ninguno de los arrascars o fullbrings en mis fics (mira hasta ahora me doy cuenta de eso XD) aunque sí tenía planeado hacer uno en donde saliera Ulquiorra y Rukia (pareja forzada) en otro fic pero salió éste y pues aquí está polvito haciendo de las suyas y mironeando a Ichigo XP si alguna vez lees el libro te juro que vas a sentir que la historia no avanza, fue así como yo me sentí cuando leía, llega un momento en el que te dan ganas de dejarla (lo juro). Sí, me rompo la cabeza para sacar esas frases en el capítulo (aunque hoy te fallé u.u) y mi kokoro se regocija al saber que lo has notado (se larga a llorar). Si ya sabes que actualizo cada mil años entonces pa´qué te quejas… (Otra que me tira su tlacuache de "te tardas en actualizar")*esquiva el tlacuache* YO SÉ QUE TU PIDES EL LEMMON A GRITOS NO TE HAGAS, Y SÍ TE TOMO COMO UNA PERVER, da igual yo también lo soy y lo sabes 7u7r espero tu review o mato a Ulquiorra como maté a Ishida (síndrome sole) pd: amo la flojera y ella a mí. Pd 2: contestar tu review me tomó media cuartilla 0_0 nos vemos we.

.

.

 **Bueno chicas este capítulo creo que tenía un poquito de lo que están esperando (salseo) pero para eso faltan unos capítulos más se los prometo. Quiero agradecer a mariana por ayudarme a salir de apuros con algunos puntos de esta historia (estaba un poco perdida lo admito).**

 **Y en general, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra así como Kaien e Isshin van a hacer acto de presencia más seguido en especial los primeros dos y al menos por mi parte también voy a inmiscuir a Kaien como nuestro villano ya que Tina no usó a Orión como hubiese querido, pudo hacer algo para separar a tritón y Sophia pero todo queda en un mero intento. Isshin es punto clave aunque no aparezca ya develaré el por qué en los capítulos finales. Saben la historia hasta ahora va en el capítulo 20 del libro, lo que significa que quedan 17 capítulos que serían como uno más un pequeño epilogo (según cómo vaya acomodando todo) ya que algunos capítulos a partir del 24 son algo largos (aunque bien podría omitir lo que no sea importante) bueno ya veré cómo las acomodo.**

 **Nos leemos en otro capítulo y espero saber sus opiniones al respecto. Las amo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo, esta historia es una adaptación de la obra de Tina Folsom "un toque Griego" yo solo tomo a los personajes de Tite Y reescribo la historia de Tina para mi diversión y sed de Ichiruki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 10. El tiempo apremia.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **No trates de ocultar aquello que es evidente, tarde o temprano tus acciones te delatarán"**

 **.**

" **Cada pieza va tomando su lugar, cada movimiento ha sido planeado dando inicio al juego del destino"**

 **.**

La decisión fue tomada desde el momento en el que Kaien vio como Ichigo besaba a esa mujer. Cualquier método serviría para que aquella absurda relación no sobreviviera o que al menos no tuviese oportunidad posible. El plan de Grimmjow sobre volver a Ichigo un animal enfermo de amor el cual se arrastrase a los pies de la chica no era viable pero en la mente de Kaien otro plan mucho más certero comenzaba a maquilarse.

Kaien esperó pacientemente a que el alfil maestro en su plan apareciera, la pieza clave que necesitaba para desmoronar la jugada de Ichigo. Hisagi. Apilaría cada pieza en el correcto orden y su dominó tendría una reacción en cada cuando cada una de ellas callera al ser empujada. Simplemente perfecto.

El objetivo parecía arder cual animal rabioso echando espuma por la boca. Interesante. Le dio alcance unas cuantas cuadras más adelante escondiendo en todo momento su presencia de los molestos ojos mortales. Una vez Kaien se percató de que era el lugar indicado, desmoronó aquella barrera anunciando su presencia, sobresaltó al mortal con un golpe al hombro.

— ¿Qué demonios?—exclamó Hisagi con la mirada inyectada en furia, lo menos que quería en esos momentos era ser molestado por cualquier imbécil en la calle.

Kaien sonrió ante el sobresalto disfrutando de la expresión del mortal. Memorable. Eso era lo que complacía a los demonios, la ira y sentimientos negativos que los humanos emanaban, un delicioso elixir.

—Tranquilo, esa no es manera de saludar a un colega— ¿Quién lo diría? Un demonio a la par de un mortal, ni en las peores pesadillas de Kaien.

—No te conozco y será mejor que te largues si no quieres problemas imbécil—Hisagi estaba totalmente a la defensiva quizás debido al altercado que había tenido con el enfermerucho.

Kaien acercó la mano al hombro de Hisagi para estrujárselo. Un acto que el pelinegro con el tatuaje en la mejilla tomó de la peor manera malinterpretando la situación. Acoso, pensó de inmediato ¿pero qué demonios, acaso estaba meado por perros para que esa clase de situaciones le sucedieran a él?

Estúpido mortal. Kaien leyó los pensamientos del hombre. Sus intereses para con esa asquerosa criatura no involucraban nada carnal ¡por favor! Kaien tenía mejores gustos. Bufó.

—Pero me conocerás—auguró—nuestros intereses nos unen eso te lo aseguro.

Intereses. La sospecha brilló como nunca y la curiosidad se abrió camino dentro de Hisagi. Con las palabras adecuadas Kaien podría mover los hilos de su nueva marioneta, después de todo los humanos era fáciles de manipular. Una cualidad que al menos para Kaien resultaba interesante en ellos.

— ¿Qué quieres?—y así la pieza del juego comenzaba a moverse. La codicia que Hisagi expedía de su cuerpo era tan notable, cada poro de su piel la liberaba volviendo el aire más toxico.

Codicia. Para Kaien la codicia no era el peor de los pecados ni mucho menos el más importante, no era algo que lo impulsara, la lujuria, bueno, ese era realmente el motivo más poderoso. Incluso demasiada lujuria era perjudicial para los demonios e Ichigo era testigo de aquello. Degradado. Expulsado. Un paria.

—No es lo que quiera sino lo que tú puedes ofrecerme y lo rentable que éste pueda ser para ambos—las cartas sobre la mesa.

Apenas un murmullo salió de Hisagi. ¿Rentable?

Sí, exactamente como lo supuso Kaien, Hisagi era impulsado por la codicia, un avaricioso mortal.

—Dime si me equivoco pero tengo la impresión de que no quieres que ese extraño se quede con tu mujer—puso al fin el plan en marcha Kaien.

Hisagi negó y corrigió a Kaien. Rukia era su prima no su mujer pero de igual manera no le hacia la menor gracia que la tipa estuviera revolcándose con un extraño vividor que bien podría quitarle a él lo que por ley le pertenecía. Jamás. Esa perra tramposa no lo despojaría.

Si la maldita se enredaba con el enfermerucho y éstos tenían hijos entonces todo se le iría de las manos. Sin embargo y para sorpresa de Hisagi, Kaien tenía la solución a su problema.

Asegurarse que no se enamorara del vividor. Pero claro, era lo más sensato, sin embargo de todo eso y aun cuando las cosas funcionaran ¿Qué beneficios sacaba el extraño de ello? Si algo había aprendido Hisagi en todos esos años era a no creen en nadie tan a la ligera.

—Una cuenta pendiente con el imbécil—explicó Kaien encogiéndose de hombros como si estuviese hablando simplemente del estado del tiempo—el bastardo no puede conseguir el amor de esa mujer ni la de ninguna otra, una vez que él esté fuera, tú podrás hacer lo que quieras con esa mujer y yo habré saldado mi cuenta.

Deshacerme del bastardo y borrar esa absurda existencia de una vez por todas.

—Hablemos de las ganancias—una vez más la codicia salió a flote.

—Recibirás tu recompensa.

— ¿Y ésta será?—presionó Hisagi.

Humano molesto. Éste parecía percibir el aroma de su mentira cual sabueso.

—Una jugosa cantidad de cincuenta mil dólares—la mentira brotó sin más, el arte divino con el que los demonios fueron bendecidos. Irónico en realidad. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente siempre podía sacar dicha cantidad de algún lugar, hurtar no era un gran problema para él.

—Ahora estamos entendiéndonos amigo—la sonrisa de Hisagui se ensanchó aun más, el dulce sonido de la suma de dinero inundó sus oídos— ¿Qué debo hacer?

Increíblemente divertido y asqueroso. Kaien trató de esconder la aversión por esta criatura. Terció una sonrisa de su boca. Ahora Hisagi estaba hablando su idioma.

…

— ¿Necesita algo?—la mujer levantó la cabeza dejando a un lado su labor de escribir en el ordenador.

Una fingida sonrisa enmarcó el rostro de Hisagi—Me llamo Shinosuke Haruto—su tono de voz descendió considerablemente y asumió una posición semierguida menos amenazante que la convencional, casi lastimera—necesito de sus servicios. Mi abuela. Necesita de alguien que cuide de ella pero desafortunadamente debido a mis dos trabajos no puedo encargarme de su cuidado.

Fácil. Infringe lástima.

La mujer pareció entender la difícil situación a la que el hombre hacía referencia. Tomó uno de los formularios.

—He escuchado muy buenas referencias de este centro ¿sabe?—continuó Hisagi mientras la mujer seguía en lo suyo—tengo una vecina, Rukia Kuchiki, quien ha contratado sus servicios, habla maravillas de ese asistente, ella es ciega y el joven al que enviaron parece estar ayudándola—demasiado bien metiéndose entre sus bragas, pensó Hisagi. Maldita mil veces.

—Nuestra agencia es la mejor por excelencia—se jactó la mujer.

—La conoce ¿verdad?—trató de indagar el hombre.

—No estoy segura de conocerla señor pero le aseguro que nuestro servicio es excelente.

Hisagi fingió confusión ante las palabras de la mujer aunque en realidad no distaba demasiado de su estado actual.

Eso lo confirmaba, se suponía que esa mujer era la que atendía los llamados personalmente y a cualquiera que entrara por la puerta y al parecer no tenía idea de quién era Rukia.

Una agencia menos, aun quedaba un par de lugares en los que indagar. Hisagi se giró sin prestar demasiada atención a las protestas o llamados de la mujer, el tiempo apremiaba.

…

Ichigo cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, tomó el control del aparato televisor y sin siquiera molestarse en cambiar el canal, se dejó caer en la cama. Su mente daba un millón de vueltas. Cavilando, planeando qué decirle a Rukia, cómo convencerla de que lo que estaban haciendo no era nada del otro mundo. Era perfectamente entendible, dos adultos que se deseaban ¿Cuál era el problema entonces?

¿Además de que quieres obtener su amor para tus fines egoístas? Gritó casi de inmediato su traicionera mente. Bueno, en su defensa él solo quería regresar a casa y de paso ganarle el desafío a Aizen y hacerle tragar sus palabras, que se las metiera por donde mejor le cupieran.

El amor de Rukia. No solo su amor, por supuesto a ella misma incluida en el paquete. Esa condenada mujer causaba algo en él que no sabía cómo explicar, siempre ese sentimiento que pendía de un delgado hilo, balanceando su paciencia de un lado a otro en un precipicio de emociones.

La manera en la que le había correspondido el beso, el cómo se había apretado contra él buscando su contacto y como una manera de retenerlo y jamás dejarlo ir, prácticamente lo habría devorado ahí mismo. Nada se le escapó a Ichigo en ese glorioso momento, el sabor de sus labios, tan dulces como la misma miel. El tacto de su lengua con la suya y el olor de su excitación. Su calidez, los latidos de su desbocado corazón y los suaves gemidos que de su boca se desprendieron, el tono más sensual que jamás hubiese escuchado de alguna mujer.

Ichigo instintivamente cerró los ojos ante la visión de la chica, tan hermosa entre sus brazos. Una pequeña chispa pareció encenderse en lo profundo de su mente.

Deseas su amor. Gritó su mente como si él no lo supiera ya.

Oh demonios por supuesto que sí, el infierno me espera. Respondió.

Mentira. El quería el amor de Rukia, por supuesto que sí, pero no precisamente para regresar al infierno sino por su deseo egoísta de querer despertarlo y preservarlo para él mismo. Algo que incluso Ichigo se negaba a reconocer.

El pelinaranja llevó ambas manos por encima de la cabeza, tocando la pared. El muro que prácticamente mantenía alejado de Rukia. Ella estaba a un lado, muy cerca… tan cerca que casi podría tocarla.

Suspiró. Aleja la mierda de tu mente o te pondrás caliente de nuevo.

— ¿A esto es a lo que te dedicas Kurosaki, holgazanear?—Ulquiorra irrumpió sus pensamientos. Impuros pensamientos.

— ¿Es que acaso esperabas otro espectáculo como el de la ducha?—rezongó el pelinaranja. Genial. Lo último que necesitaba era una visita del pelinegro, a menos que fueran buenas, no, excelentes noticias.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Ver a Kurosaki en la ducha aliviando su dolor no era lo mejor del mundo, de hecho resultaba algo patético. Pero en esos momentos había asuntos mucho más importantes que necesitaban ser tratados.

Por unos segundos Ulquiorra no dijo gran cosa, su oscura mirada recayó en Ichigo dándole a entender que algo ocurría.

—Ha habido un cambio de planes Kurosaki.

Y fue con eso que captó el interés de Ichigo.

—Habla ya Ulquiorra—cualquier indicio de burla o sarcasmo se evaporó del semblante de Ichigo, adoptando uno de acuerdo a la ocasión.

—Tu plazo está expirando—comenzó el pelinegro sin revelar gran cosa.

— ¿Qué plazo, de qué estás hablando?—Ichigo siempre odió esa parte de Ulquiorra, ese lado siniestro e intrigante ¿a qué demonios se refería con aquello?

Tal vez sería mejor explicar todo de una buena vez. Ulquiorra dio a conocer su comunicado. Su presencia no era una mera coincidencia, horas antes había escuchado por la propia boca de Aizen sobre los cambios que había implementado, darle a Ichigo un plazo de tiempo para conseguir el amor de la mortal con una nueva clausula, en el caso de que Ichigo no consiguiera su cometido se le privaría definitivamente de sus poderes así como el retorno al infierno mismo, sin excepción alguna. Viviría como un simple mortal, envejecería con ellos y moriría con ellos.

— ¡Eso no puede ser!—gritó exaltado, el maldito de Aizen siempre jugaba sucio y ahora había modificado las reglas a su favor.

Un plazo. ¡Por favor! ¿Qué estupidez era eso? El bastardo demonio solo buscaba un pretexto para dejarlo en el mundo humano. Ichigo se paseó frenéticamente por la habitación bajo la estricta mirada de Ulquiorra, el pelinegro perjuró que si el pelinaranja seguía haciendo eso le haría un agujero al suelo y caería hasta la primera planta de la casa.

—Tres semanas como máximo—auguró Ulquiorra. Era el lapso de tiempo que le quedaba al pelinaranja.

No, no era suficiente, al paso al que iba jamás lo lograría, en esos días había un retroceso con Rukia. Necesitaba pensar, prácticamente corrió a Ulquiorra del lugar y a éste sin embargo poco le importó, el estado de Kurosaki era casi frenético, cual animal enjaulado.

…

No podía perder sus poderes, tenía que hacer algo ¿pero qué? Piensa malditasea. Ichigo juró hacer lo que fuese necesario, incluso algo que nunca consideró en esta situación, arrastrase ante su padre por ayuda. Era vergonzoso y perdería el poco orgullo que le quedaba pero la situación estaba llevándolo a la desesperación. Necesitaba hablar con él.

El pelinaranja cerró la puerta tras él con sumo cuidado evitando hacer algún ruido que despertara a Rukia. No necesitaba un interrogatorio de su ausencia al amanecer.

La calle estaba desierta protegida solo por la lúgubre oscuridad que la noche le brindaba. Caminó un par de cuadras asegurándose de estar lo bastante lejos de los mortales, no necesitaba ojos curiosos ni testigo alguno, le tomó menos de media hora encontrar un lugar desierto y lo suficientemente escondido entre la maleza cercana a un templo, si bien eran conocidos aquellos lugares para rendir culto a los dioses, muy pocas personas consideraban la posibilidad de que en esto imperaran también fuerzas malignas y que podrían manifestarse fácilmente debido a la energía que el lugar emanaba.

Ichigo apoyó los pies firmemente al suelo, su decisión estaba tomada.

— ¡Viejo necesito hablar contigo!—gritó a todo pulmón hacia nadie en particular. El sonido reverberó en la oscuridad de la noche y las palabras fueron tan acidas como no imaginó que serian.

Esperó algún indicio, una respuesta y ésta llegó después de unos angustiosos minutos de silencio. Isshin hizo su aparición frente a sus ojos llevando en sus labios una sonrisa patentada de algo que Ichigo no fue capaz de descifrar. ¿Arrogancia? ¿Burla? ¿Qué?

—Creí que nunca llamarías estúpido hijo.

Una vena saltó a la cien de Ichigo ¿Qué no llamaría? Pero si lo había hecho justo antes de su sentencia y él le había ignorado. Tranquilo Ichigo, se dijo tratando de patear el recuerdo de su mente. Lo necesitas no puedes golpearlo… mucho, al menos aun no.

— ¿Cómo está mamá?—trató de cambiar de tema Ichigo antes de que comenzara a patear a su padre.

Un extraño brillo se apoderó de los ojos de Isshin—te extraña, no deja de hablar de lo vacío que se siente la casa con tu ausencia—Masaki parecía bastante desconcertada con la situación de su hijo, era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que no tenía al pelinaranja viviendo en su casa—pero no me quejo ¿sabes? Tu madre me da ese cariño maternal a mí—el viejo demonio ensanchó aun más su socarrona sonrisa, de alguna manera la ausencia de su engendro no le había caído nada mal.

—Apuesto a que has de estar disfrutándolo—soltó irónico el pelinaranja echándole una mirada acusadora a su padre. El maldito estaba disfrutando a costa de él.

—No me quejo—el pelinegro se encogió de hombros tratando de sonar lo más normal posible. En el fondo Isshin gozaba de aquella atención de su esposa.

Un silencio casi sepulcral se instaló entre ambos volviendo el ambiente mucho más serio. Ichigo optó por ir al punto clave del encuentro.

—Se me acaba el tiempo—manifestó el joven demonio.

El semblante de Isshin se tornó lo más serio que pudo—lo sé ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Si lo supiera no te hubiese llamado. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que barrió la mente de Ichigo.

—Ese es el problema, fue por eso que te he llamado—sin embargo no todo estaba perdido, en el trayecto Ichigo había sopesado una opción, arriesgada sí, pero quizás funcionara—necesito tu ayuda viejo, necesito que convenzas a Aizen para que me dé más tiempo.

Ichigo se le quedó viendo a su padre esperando una respuesta de su parte, necesitaba que él dijera que sí, que estuviera de su lado.

Negación—No puedo hijo, tengo las manos atadas, si hay alguna interferencia de mi parte solo empeorará el castigo dictando su sentencia inmediatamente y declarándote perdedor—el acuerdo con Aizen estipulaba sin excepción la restricción de ayuda por cualquier demonio, especialmente ayuda suya.

— ¿Empeorar?— ¿acaso había algo peor que su situación actual? No, no lo creía. Las cosas ya eran una mierda desde que Aizen lo había desterrado, Ichigo no podría esperar nada peor después de la visita de Ulquiorra—Aizen está cambiando las reglas sin más papá, quiere impedir a cualquier costo que regrese al infierno.

—Lo sé hijo, pero también sé que podrás salir de esto, recobrarás tus poderes y regresaras a casa—Isshin posó su mano en el hombro del pelinaranja, incuso si quería no podía darle lo que él quería, Ichigo debía escarmentar.

Ichigo rompió el contacto con su padre apartándose violentamente—Te llamé por ayuda no por un sermón y palabras de aliento, necesito hechos no palabras—protestó, ¿Qué caso tenía entonces malgastar su tiempo? Era lo mismo que Isshin había hecho durante su sentencia, permanecer a un lado y verlo hundirse.

—Es toda la ayuda que puedo darte hijo—Isshin solo podía brindarle el consejo de un padre, a eso podía limitarse en estos momentos.

—Tú no entiendes papá—el pelinaranja se pasó ambas manos por el cabello. Estaba jodido, su padre no comprendía cuan alejado estaba Ichigo de su meta. No lo lograría y a él eso no le importaba.

—Hazme entender entonces—la voz de Isshin era tan calmada, cosa que de cierta manera logró apaciguar al pelinaranja.

¿Contarle la realidad de las cosas? ¿Para qué? De todas maneras Isshin nada podía hacer, eso ya lo había dejado en claro.

—No lo lograré, ella me ha rechazado—acido puro en la boca de Ichigo, fue así como la verdad le supo, por primera vez en su existencia una mujer le había apartado.

Isshin no pareció inmutarse ante la confesión de su hijo, sin embargo lo instó a seguir hablando.

—Rukia es—la mención de su nombre hizo a Ichigo esbozar una imperceptible sonrisa— sencilla, es una testaruda y mandona enana, pero tiene una gran fuerza, es hermosa y juro por el infierno que está volviéndome loco, es tan diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido—omitió otros aspectos como el deseo que ella despertaba en él y esos confusos sentimientos que de vez en cuando se arrastraban hasta su pecho y le oprimían desde adentro.

—Te gusta—dictaminó al fin Isshin.

—No te hagas ilusiones viejo, es solo un medio para regresar a casa eso es todo, Rukia será algo del pasado en cuanto recupere mis poderes—es lo que al menos siempre se repetía cuando ese "algo" se removía dentro suyo, ¿podría convertir aquellas palabras en realidad cuando estuviera de regreso?

—Sigue diciéndote eso hijo, tal vez consigas creértelo—se burló Isshin ganándose una mala mirada de su hijo—supongamos que te creo ¿Cuál es el problema con ella entonces?

Un bufido exasperado salió del pelinaranja. El problema en todo eso era que para ganarse el amor de Rukia primero debía ganarse su confianza, para ello la pelinegra debía creer en él, que Ichigo tuviera las mejores intenciones. No las tenía claro estaba ¿pero ella no tendría por qué saber ese insignificante detalle verdad?

— ¿Las mejores intenciones?—las cejas de Isshin se arquearon, no comprendía del todo esa parte.

—Sí, ya sabes, hacer algo por ella de manera desinteresada—Ichigo resopló—lo hago, claro que lo hago, he estado ocupándome de ella, pero Rukia no considera eso a mi favor—se justificó.

Su padre seguía sin entender— ¿Te ocupas de ella? no entiendo.

Ichigo le explicó a medias el asunto, sobre el accidente, la ceguera y los cuidados que él le brindaba, su tono demostraba hasta cierto punto cuan orgulloso estaba de su actuar. No quería sonar pretencioso pero así era. Sin embargo a pesar de eso ella aun no podía entregarle su confianza ¿qué más necesitaba hacer para ganársela? Todo era precipitado y tal vez eso estaba haciendo retroceder a Rukia, pero no había tiempo.

—Ella no confía en ti porque tus intenciones no son buenas.

—Eso no es verdad—espetó Ichigo con la ira adornando su tono de voz.

—Las mujeres no son tontas hijo, sean mortales o demonios—su padre conectó la mirada con la de él—ves a Rukia como tu boleto de regreso a casa, estas dispuesto a tomar todo de ella, esperar a que sea ella la que te ofrezca todo pero tú no estás dispuesto a dar nada a cambio.

La primera reacción de Ichigo fue ponerse a la defensiva. Su padre lo hizo parecer como un ladrón, un sucio ladrón al acecho.

—Debes darle algo a cambio de su amor—aconsejó Isshin esperando que su hijo captara la indirecta.

— ¿Qué debería darle?—Ichigo no poseía gran cosa.

—Debes darle algo de sumo valor, algo que sea importante para ella y solo para ella, no para ti.

Algo de gran valor y que fuese importante para Rukia. Ichigo se lo pensó un poco, lo único que creía que Rukia valoraría en esos momentos y que le sería de gran ayuda era el dinero. Sí, eso debía ser, los problemas que aquejaban a la chica eran de índole económica, tal vez si le ofrecía dinero a Rukia ella se enamorara de él, lo amaría por solucionar el mayor de sus problemas. Sin embargo había un pequeño inconveniente ¿de dónde sacaría gran cantidad de billetes? Antes hubiese optado por aparecer una gran bolsa de dinero pero ahora que carecía de poderes no podía. Maldijo internamente.

—Necesito su amor pero no creo poder darle lo que ella necesita—confesó.

La paciencia de Isshin estaba llegando al límite, su hijo era un idiota de primera, ahora no le sorprendía el cómo había llegado a esa situación.

—Olvídate de eso Ichigo, trata de ponerte en sus zapatos y conseguir lo que ella necesita, es simple hijo.

¿Ponerse en sus zapatos? No podía, en primera porque Rukia tenía unos pequeños pies, unos que siempre lo incitaban a querer tocarlos y besarlos, ansiaba tener los pequeños pies de la chica sobre algunas partes de su cuerpo y… espera no vayas por ahí, se había desviado un poco del tema central.

—No es simple si lo pones de esa manera.

Sí, su hijo era un idiota— ¿quieres dejar de pensar en tus perversiones y dejar a tu ego a un lado?—el pelinegro le dio una patada al costado que hizo a Ichigo doblarse un poco ¡por favor! Pareciese que Ichigo olvidaba que él aun podía leer sus pensamientos, rebuscados pensamientos.

— ¿Pero qué demonios te sucede?—el pelinaranja se incorporó lentamente—deja de leer mi mente… ¿y cómo puedes decir que es cuestión de ego?

—Admítelo hijo, fue tu ego el que te metió en esta situación—Isshin esquivó satisfactoriamente la patada que el atolondrado de su hijo iba a darle, al menos poseía algo de ventaja con la parcial mortalidad de Ichigo—las mujeres, la rivalidad con Grimmjow y tu hermano siempre han sido cuestión de ego, incluso ahora con Aizen.

Verdad pura emanaba de la boca de su padre. De alguna manera dolía saber que cada palabra era tan cierta como la anterior.

—Necesitas madurar hijo, aprender que no todo gira en torno a ti ni para ti, necesitas encontrar tu lugar.

—Mi lugar es el infierno y es justamente a donde planeo regresar.

— ¿Estás seguro que es el lugar al que perteneces? ¿Es ahí donde realmente quieres estar?

Esas palabras continuaron resonando en su mente aun después de ser pronunciadas. Ichigo jamás había dudado al respecto sobre algo pero ahora.

— ¿Qué debo hacer papá?

—Lo sabes hijo, la repuesta está delante de ti—Isshin le dio un pequeño guiño—y solo por si no te has dado cuenta de ello, te refrescaré la memoria citando tus propias palabras… "es tan diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido"

— ¿Rukia?—eran las palabras exactas que había utilizado para referirse a ella.

—Olvídate de todo lo demás, aclara tu mente hijo y la respuesta vendrá por sí sola.

Olvidarse de lo demás era el asunto difícil, el tiempo, el infierno. Nada sencillo. Ichigo levantó la vista para mirar a su padre.

—Papá yo…

—Solo haz lo que creas hijo—era lo único que podría decirle a su hijo ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él comprendiera el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

Isshin desapareció de la vista de Ichigo, siendo engullido por la oscuridad de la noche.

Si Ichigo hacía lo que creía, entonces la única solución a todo ese asunto era ir a donde Rukia se encontraba y avivar de una vez esa llama de deseo, liberando la lujuria que por tanto tiempo estaban reprimiendo, tomarla en brazos y hacerle el amor como si no hubiera un mañana, explorar cada parte de su cuerpo, reclamarla como suya, hundirse tan profundamente en ella.

Eso era lo que quería ¿verdad? Poseer a la mujer en cuestión desatando así su impulso sexual.

Deseo mucho más que su cuerpo. Algo en lo profundo de su mente alzó la voz. Una pequeña parte de él reconoció que no era solamente eso lo que quería. Un corazón, su mente y confianza. Mierda ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Notas de la versión original.**_

 _ **.**_

 **En general en cuanto a la primera parte en el encuentro de Kaien y Hisagi, no he hecho gran cambio alguno salvo por los diálogos y algunas expresiones para referirme a la esencia demoniaca de Kaien.**

 **A lo que voy y a lo que verdaderamente vale la pena recalcar es que a partir de este capítulo he comenzado a implementar una serie de cambios que no se encuentran en la obra de Tina. Se suponía que en la historia original el motivo de la desesperación de Tritón para recuperar sus poderes es un desastre natural que amenaza a la humanidad, bueno al menos a los habitantes de la ciudad, ya que él quien se encarga de dichos fenómenos con sus poderes. Bien, al hacer esta adaptación me encontré con ese pequeño detalle que en realidad toma una gran importancia en la obra de Tina y es donde resalta un poco la compasión de Tritón para con los humanos.**

 **En mi caso y en cómo he ido planteando la trama desde una temática diferente a la de "dioses" me di cuenta que por obvias razones no puedo utilizar el mismo fundamento que Tina, por dos razones; la primera, los poderes de los demonios al menos en mi historia no tienen nada que ver con eso y al menos si lo tuvieran, tendría que ser una especie de cataclismo o una posible guerra contra el cielo, cosa que por demás sería demasiado extremista para la historia y no tendría que ser directamente responsabilidad de Ichigo. El segundo punto de este y por el que me terminé de convencer de no poner ningún desastre es por el simple hecho de que he descrito a Ichigo como alguien que se preocupa por sí mismo, debido a su naturaleza demoniaca, por lo tanto hacer que en este punto él se preocupe por la vida de otros humanos no iría acorde con la historia ni con la personalidad que le he planteado, si al caso se preocuparía solo por Rukia pero como decía en el punto anterior, sería algo un poco exagerado.**

 **Es así como con ayuda de mi beta de closet llegamos a la conclusión de que ponerle un plazo a Ichigo sería lo más indicado, causando el mismo efecto sin alterar del todo su personalidad, Ichigo tendría que plantearse una nueva estrategia debido al limitado tiempo con el que cuenta, desencadenando las mismas reacciones que tendría Tritón.**

 **Por consiguiente a partir de este capítulo iré implementando unos cambios más a la historia para tratar de mantener esta nueva línea que he planteado y estabilizarla con la línea original sin afectarla demasiado.**

 **De hecho, la conversación con Ulquiorra es un invento mío para compensar el que se enterara de la tormenta a través de la televisión que es verdaderamente como Tritón se entera de todo. Modifiqué la conversación con Isshin para adecuarla a la misma situación, así como cambié el escenario en el que se lleva a cabo. No pude evitar poner el "amor paternal" de Isshin muy al estilo del pelinegro y una pequeña respuesta por parte de Ichigo. Hasta ahora han sido todos los cambios que le he puesto a este capítulo.**

…

 **Agradezco los reviews que me han dejado chicas es lo que llena mi corazón de ficker.**

 _ **Fer:**_ **disculpa por no haber contestado tu review el capítulo anterior. Con respecto a tu duda anterior sobre Isshin, pues ya ves que él ha vuelto a aparecer en este capítulo, y también no será la última vez que lo haga. Las intenciones de Grimmjow, bueno, he expuesto una parte de ellas pero aun falta un punto importante para saber realmente lo que quiere. Ichigo claramente está algo frustrado por todo el asunto de Rukia (¿Quién no?) ha retrocedido un par de pasos gracias a Hisagi, pero como bien dices, Ichigo también es un cabezota que no quiere admitir nada aun. Me mató tu comentario sobre el flujo sanguíneo de Ichigo pero creo que tienes toda la razón. Gracias por el comentario de los cambios, hago lo que puedo y como bien he dicho en la sección anterior poco a poco iré introduciendo estos cambios en la historia, más que una adaptación es como si fuera mi "basado en…" o algo así. Nos leemos hasta la próxima.**

 _ **Suiren15:**_ **las interrupciones estuvieron al por mayor en eso les concedo la razón, pero creo que al menos así se mantiene el suspenso y no le dejan las cosas tan fáciles a Ichigo, con lo de las "manualidades" te la volaste chica XD ni yo lo hubiese dicho mejor, por lo general optaría por decirle "la vieja confiable" pero ese también le queda bien. Creo que igual me reí al escribir eso del prostituto, oye si lo va a hacer que valga la pena ¿o no? Al paso al que voy, las intenciones de Grimmjow se van a ver en capítulos finales cuando todo cobre real sentido en la historia. Nos leemos pronto y espero disfrutaras el capítulo aunque por el momento no hubiera IR, ya se los compensaré en el próximo capítulo cuando tengan lo que tanto han esperado.**

 _ **Natsumi:**_ **chica no te preocupes por lo perver, todas lo somos y quien diga que no… arroje la primera piedra *se queda de pie esperando pero nada sucede* si a eso me refería. Yo al menos comparto tu idea del Ichigo sexi devorador de almas descarriadas y lujuriosas, yo me apunto y le doy mi alma sin duda 7u7r Hisagi es un inoportuno eso es muy claro y no les va a dejar en paz hasta no obtener lo que quiere y si para eso debe separar a esos dos pues lo tendrá que hacer. Te digo que seas paciente, ya pronto va a suceder lo que tanto quieres (próximo capítulo coff coff). No te preocupes, la voy a terminar sin importar qué, ya estamos a la mitad de la historia a estas alturas es seguro que termina. Gracias por estar tan al pendiente Natsumi :3 *se sonroja* eres un amor…**

 _ **Lightdesired:**_ **llegó en la mejor parte, pero si no hubiese llegado de seguro la historia terminaba ahí XD ok no tan así pero Rukia hubiese caído.**

 _ **Mariana:**_ **si subiste bien el capítulo y de verdad te lo agradezco (de nuevo y mil veces más) *se tira a sus pies* tu eres mi beta y vas a tener todo el spoiler y el capítulo antes que nadie XD bueno, después sigue Ane. Igual a mí me gusta saber que son Ichigo y Rukia los protagonistas de esta historia, honestamente Tritón me hartó desde el capítulo 10 o desde que lo despojaron de sus poderes tú ya sabes bien por qué y no me canso de repetirlo. Sé que disfrutaste de esa escena en la ducha 7w7 no me engañas.**

 _ **Earilmadith21:**_ **esas confesiones 7w7 pero tienes toda la razón, hasta yo lo haría y no es broma. Kaien y Grimmjow son una bomba para el pobre Ichigo XD pero ya recibirán su merecido. Lo sé, los fics IR curan un poco a este corazón shipper casi destrozado por entregárselo al ingrato de Kubo, pero no te desanimes, el IR es algo real no importa cuánto quieran lavarnos el cerebro. Creo que la mayoría quiso matar a Hisagi :,) Rukia bien que quería ok no tan así pero casi casi, para fines de esta historia es necesario hacer así a Ichigo sino jamás llegaría a nada XD.**

 _ **Nidiajakmo:**_ **creo que si fue de emoción con esa escena y siento haberlas mantenido en suspenso, Hisagi llega en el peor momento de todos! No se preocupen serán bien compensadas por ello. Y gracias por leer la historia.**

 _ **Kei:**_ **Ichigo siempre es caliente, bueno al menos lo era en su adolescencia, por eso quiero mantener esa apariencia del chico en este fic, los buenos tiempos del pelinaranja. Aquí está la continuación espero la disfrutes mucho.**

 _ **Ichirukikawaii:**_ **como que he alimentado su odio por Hisagi XD ¿la fresa casi corona? Ichigo es bien pervertido y Ulquiorra bien que espía a la fresa 7u7 gracias por tu comentario :3 aquí está el capítulo, nos leemos a la próxima.**

 _ **Yuki05:**_ **tus reviews son bien recibidos, te la volaste con lo de "ichi manos locas" pues Ulquiorra quiera o no ya está involucrado en todo esto en el bando de Ichigo (no le quedó de otra) y descuida, tómate el tiempo para leer XD no van a admitir nada aun Yoli dales un poco de tiempo para eso pero ya vendrá. ¿La separación? Bueno creo que tendrás que leer hasta el final para saber si él regresa o no al infierno. Kaien de malo, no es la primera vez que lo pongo en esa situación, de hecho amo a Kaien pero por alguna extraña razón tiendo a ponerlo de villano en algunos fics. He considerado compensarlo un poco al pobre haciendo un pequeño fic Kairuki (que si voy a hacer por supuesto 7u7) pero todo a su debido tiempo. Sí fueron tres capítulos en uno solo, y creo que así lo haré en el próximo ya que es bastante extenso y no puedo cortar los capítulos pues quedaría incompleto. Me agrada saber que te guste esta y mis otras historias así como el apoyo que siempre me has dado incluso antes de dejar los reviews, en los grupos de whatsapp y en los de facebook, gracias chica.**

 _ **Vinsmoke ursidae:**_ **lo importante es saber que te gusta esta historia, sí, cuando pensé en adaptar esta historia originalmente pensé en un "copia y pega" del documento original solo cambiando los nombres y así, pero después descarté esa idea porque simplemente no va conmigo además de que tenía un par de ideas para esta historia que la autora había omitido, agregarlas y omitir cosas que de verdad me parecían muy innecesarias y que hacían muy tediosa la lectura. Es un hecho que en el capítulo anterior Hisagi fue un balde de agua fría para la mayoría XD. Gracias por las emociones positivas y espero disfrutaras de la lectura.**

 _ **Ane:**_ **oye sabes que siempre te contesto aquí o en el privado 7u7r y no te pasas de letras Ane, al menos a mi me encanta que seas así y lo sabes, amo tu bullying amistoso y tus comentarios, reitero lo de "¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo?" a y con lo de perver, pues digamos que a estas alturas todo México y el planeta tierra lo sabe, hasta en Narnia lo saben! Es tu mente sexi la que te delata we, ese amor por ulqui alias el polvito kun ayuda más y ahora resulta que también a grimmjow… eres una golosa, no tengo intensión de poner de uke a ulqui a menos que haga un yaoi porque ya sabes lo que pienso del grimmulqui y de quien tiene los pantalones ahí 7w7r y pues se hace lo que se puede para que no se pasen de Ooc. Bien que te gustó la parte de la ducha y tú sabes por qué 0_0 bien incluso yo sigo pensando en eso que me dijiste y pues ya nada es igual pero me da mucha risa. Ichigo es hombre y con qué otra cosa crees que piensa (es muy estereotipado pero vamos) ah se me olvidaba me dio un no sé qué con lo de "la penetración bucal" te la anemamaste con eso lo juro, y no te equivocas con lo de "la recompensa será mayor" ya te dije solo espera y verás si fuera tan fácil la historia se hubiese acabado desde el capítulo 6 o antes incluso desde el 2 XD. Tenle paciencia a Ichigo y a Rukia primero necesitan conocerse un poco para después saltar a la acción. Sí Mariana ha sido de mucha ayuda en esto, es mi beta de closet desde el capítulo 4 (me parece) pero desde entonces ella me ha dado el visto bueno, está de más decir que ella ya se leyó la versión original y al igual que yo ya sabe cómo va a acabar todo esto, bueno yo le voy a cambiar algunas cosas al final, pero igual ella me ha dado algunas ideas al respecto así como yo le he propuesto algunas otras que le han gustado. Nos leemos Ane y seguimos el bullying por el privado.**

 _ **Lovetamaki1:**_ **Aizen es simplemente genial, eso hay que reconocerlo 7u7. De hecho en cuanto a la promiscuidad de Ichigo no lo he puesto de manera tan explícita sino haciendo alusión a ella, tampoco me gusta ese Ichigo pero en esta adaptación ha sido necesaria. En la medida de lo posible claro está XD. Gracias por leer mi historia *grito de fangirl* espero siga gustándote.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo solo presto a sus personajes para los fines de esta historia la cual es una adaptación de la obra de Tina Folsom "un toque griego".**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11. Cayendo al abismo.**

.

.

" _ **¿Entonces es este sentimiento lo que los humanos llaman confianza?"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Me perdí en la infinidad de su mirada y solo una palabra fue suficiente para hacerme caer, abrazar el profundo deseo que explotaba en mi interior"**_

 _ **.**_

—De ahora en más, todas tus opiniones serán ignoradas Rukia—la firme mirada de Ichigo se mantuvo en Rukia el tiempo suficiente para que ella se percatara de lo serias que eran sus palabras, pudiese ser que la morena no captara nada con sus hermosos ojos amatistas pero incluso él sabía lo poderosa que en ocasiones era una simple mirada.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban— ¿Qué estás diciendo?—inquirió ella, quedándose brevemente sin aliento ¿ignorar sus opiniones? ¿Pero qué idiotez acababa de decir el enfermero? Ella era la jefa y en todo caso su deber como tal era dar las órdenes y él se limitaría a obedecerla sin chistar—escúchame bien Ichigo…

—Basta Rukia—el pelinaranja cortó su protesta con un tono tajante justo antes de que ésta comenzara, anticipando la sarta de razones que ella le daría, igual las invalidaría una por una si fuese necesario pero en verdad no quería perder más tiempo—yo me ocuparé de todo mientras tú llevas tu pequeño trasero al jardín y te olvidas de todo por un momento… no soy un completo inútil ¿sabes?

A lo largo de los días Ichigo aprendió bastante, cómo quería Rukia exactamente ese lugar, podría incluso imaginar lo que Rukia buscaba en él, cada pequeño detalle de la enorme casa resaltando en todo su esplendor regalándole a quien se quedara en ella la mejor estadía de su vida. Al menos esa era la impresión que Ichigo había tomado de ella cuando ordenaba a cada trabajador ejercer su trabajo y fue inevitable para Ichigo imaginar que si Rukia podía hacerlo él también podría.

" _ **Esa idiota"**_ pensó, porque sí, Rukia podía ser una completa tonta e idiota en todo el sentido de la palabra al querer asumir toda la responsabilidad por sí sola a costa de su propia salud. Un intrusivo pensamiento se apoderó de Ichigo _"no tiene que hacerlo todo sola"_ y era totalmente cierto, a su parecer Rukia necesitaba descansar, de lo contrario su decadente situación solo la llevaría al fracaso. Y en todo caso ¿a él qué podría importarle ese pequeño detalle? Desde la charla con su padre algo había comenzado a removerse con mayor fuerza.

La réplica de Rukia fue casi inmediata—No te contraté para esto Ichigo—esa era su casa y las cosas se harían a su manera de una u otra forma—además no estoy en posición de contratar a más personal.

Esa mañana el sonido de voces irrumpió su plácido sueño. Ella en verdad no quería despertarse, la necesidad de enterrarse en la cama y pretender que lo demás no existía persistió lo suficiente, o al menos así fue hasta que el barullo se incrementó. En primera instancia la morena creyó que todo se debía a otro contratiempo del contratista, pero esa idea se esfumó en cuanto las voces se tornaron irreconocibles para ella; Rukia conocía a la mayoría de sus trabajadores y sin lugar a dudas ninguno de esos hombres sonaba familiar para ella ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

El ambiente se sentía como un hervidero de gente. No dudó en indagar por su cuenta, levantándose de su tibio lecho con todo el dolor de su alma, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Ichigo lanzando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. De un momento a otro ella había sido prácticamente arrastrada por Ichigo, lo que los llevó a la actual situación.

—El dinero no es un problema Rukia—Ichigo dio un paso más cerca de ella pero se detuvo en cuanto vio el leve estremecimiento que su cercanía ejercía—ellos son unos viejos amigos y con esto me estoy cobrando un par de favores—él mejor que nadie sabía sobre la situación económica de Rukia y por primera vez en su existencia Ichigo se dignó a brindar un poco de ayuda por el simple hecho de hacer algún bien a alguien, en este caso a la morena.

Otra replica estaba por venir pero el dedo índice de Ichigo acalló cualquier intento. Presa de la sorpresa Rukia cerró los ojos para tratar de estabilizar el avasallador latido de su corazón, la impresión del acto en sí fue el detonante.

…

—De verdad no tienes que hacer esto—replicó Rukia por enésima vez en esa semana—no te pago para eso Ichigo—enfatizó la morena señalándose con ambas manos y después al borroso vacío frente a sus ojos.

Ichigo había preparado el jardín, acondicionándolo para su estadía matutina. Un breve desayuno preparado por él mismo y un par de detalles más. _**Algo está planeando**_. Se dijo Rukia. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser entonces si es que él no pediría algo a cambio?

—De hecho si lo haces Rukia—el pelinaranja se cruzó de brazos adoptando un semblante incrédulo— ¿olvidas que soy tu enfermero?— _"¿así como tú lo olvidas constantemente y fantaseas con ella?"_ acusó su traicionera mente, pero ese no era el punto sino el hecho de que todo lo que él hacía últimamente encajaba a la perfección dentro de las funciones de "su trabajo". Ichigo se había esmerado bastante en cubrir con la lista básica que encontró tras su investigación del puesto, asumiendo que ya era hora de tragarse el papel y ser serios al respecto -cosa que incluso él no podía ni creerse- pero la situación requería medidas drásticas.

—Pero…

—Ya enana cierra la boca de una vez y solo disfruta esto ¿quieres?—la paciencia no era una virtud en los demonios y mucho menos en Ichigo por lo que no pudo evitar explotar ante la testarudez de Rukia— ¿sabes lo desesperante que fue organizar todo esto? Así que al menos espero estés un poco agradecida.

Y lo estaba, en verdad no podía estar más agradecida, ella mejor que nadie sabía cuan duro era mantener el control de la situación— ¿Desde cuándo?...

—Desde hace una semana—se limitó a decir sin esperar a que ella terminara, sabiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería. _"Desde cuándo llevas haciendo esto"_ —esa noche planifiqué todo esto junto a un amigo.

Una semana, si sus cálculos no fallaban, fue la misma noche en la que Ichigo había salido a hurtadillas de la casa y la misma noche en la que escuchó sonidos raros provenientes de su habitación, como si dos personas ocuparan la misma. Muy dentro de Rukia un leve pensamiento destelló aquella noche; el que Ichigo saliera de la casa para encontrarse con otra chica, es decir, en retrospectiva, lo que sucedió entre ambos ese día en verdad fue un _"algo",_ lujuria o deseo, como fuese, sabía que el pelinaranja no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, es decir, era hombre y como tal encontraría una solución.

No obstante ahora aquel pensamiento poco a poco comenzaba a alejarse. El corazón de Rukia casi dio un salto; Ichigo no estaba con otra mujer y eso de alguna manera pareció relajarla solo un poco, se regañó por eso ¿a ella qué podía importarle lo que él hiciera? Aunque claro, siempre podía justificar su aflicción con el rol que como empleado ejercía con la leve excusa de _"no puede abandonar su trabajo así como así, ó no puede traer a mujeres a esta casa"_.

—Oh bueno…

— ¿"Oh bueno"? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?—Ichigo se acercó a ella sin ninguna vacilación—además necesitamos dejar algunas cosas en claro Rukia, sobre lo que pasó ese día…

Ante la sola insinuación de Ichigo, la morena levantó la mano para cortar de raíz el discurso del pelinaranja, pero Ichigo simplemente se limitó a tomarle la muñeca reteniendo al mismo tiempo su actuar.

—Sé que estoy tomándome demasiadas libertades enana—comenzó él y fue casi inmediata la molestia en Rukia, Ichigo no supo si fue por abordar el tema o por el sobrenombre que utilizó con ella—pero entiende una cosa, tienes que confiar en mí Rukia; no tendrás que preocuparte por que te aborde de nuevo, no voy a obligarte a algo que no quieras pero no me pidas que desista de ayudarte en esto porque es algo que ya he decidido.

Eso si fue una completa sorpresa para Rukia quien intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero en ese momento sus cuerdas vocales parecían estar selladas. ¿Obligarla a algo que no quería? ¿Qué tontería era esa? Odiaba reconocerlo pero ella tampoco había actuado de la mejor manera, ella era tan culpable de sus acciones como Ichigo por incitarla. Rukia fácilmente lo hubiese echado en el primer instante, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, reconocía la disposición de Ichigo, en especial en los últimos días en los que resultaba una ayuda incondicional para ella en cuanto a su cuidado personal como con las remodelaciones de hostal.

¿Confiar en él? En esos momentos ni siquiera podía confiar en ella misma ni en su determinación. Había fallado de la peor manera en cuanto sus labios tocaron y probaron los de Ichigo.

—Te lo agradezco.

Las cejas de Ichigo se estrujaron— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un _"te lo agradezco"_ como un sí o un _"te lo agradezco" "pero no gracias"_?

—Es un sí, idiota—en última instancia el apelativo era una pequeña venganza hacia Ichigo por llamarla enana ¿Quién se creía? Sintió a Ichigo apartar su mano de su muñeca.

—Más te vale—dicho esto el pelinaranja enfiló hacia el interior de la casa, no intentó nada más, en esta ocasión estaba decidido a cumplir -en la medida de lo posible- lo que le había dicho a Rukia, además necesitaba verificar unos cuantos detalles que el contratista le había mencionado.

Esa nueva actitud de Ichigo la conmocionaba un poco, se mostraba un tanto ¿cómo llamarlo? Ichigo no era para nada sumiso, de hecho no pasaba ocasión alguna en la que replicara con ella por nimiedades relacionadas con trabajos e inspecciones, pero fuera de todo eso el pelinaranja mostraba cierta distancia para con ella, el apelativo _"enana"_ se volvió una constante para Rukia pero de igual manera sonaba como terciopelo salido de los labios del enfermero haciéndola estremecerse, de enojo o de algo más, simplemente ella no podía estar segura.

Ichigo se veía tan centrado en su deber que últimamente ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, asumiendo las responsabilidades de la obra, acercándose para pedirle opinión o aprobación cuando fuese estrictamente necesario. Eso sí, Ichigo no perdía oportunidad de preparar algún pequeño manjar a la chica, advirtiéndole por supuesto que se abstuviera de insultar "al chef" si la comida sabía del asco, cosa que sorprendentemente nunca pasó ¿Cuándo fue que el chico aprendió a cocinar? Pero nunca fue capaz de cuestionarle aquello a Ichigo pues él se encargaba de llevar toda su atención hacia los avances que se propiciaban día a día instándola a comprobarlo ella misma. Tocar las superficies se volvía una tarea épica después de cenar regalándole la satisfacción de un buen trabajo.

En poco tiempo las cosas pintaban bien, más que bien, asombroso. Rukia tuvo que reconocer el esfuerzo de Ichigo y también el de los amigos de éste. Y también tuvo la certeza de que por primera vez después de mucho tiempo una sensación de alivio se instalaba en su ser, afianzándose con el paso de los días y las acciones constantes del pelinaranja ¿Qué más podía pedir? Descartando por supuesto el anhelo de tener a Ichigo cerca de ella como al principio y la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, fuera de eso no podía pensar en otra cosa para llenar ese hueco en su pecho.

…

Hisagi aguardó sigiloso a una distancia prudente de la casa de Rukia, apenas vio la oportunidad, fue tras uno de los trabajadores cuando salía de la casona. ¿Quién diría que tuvo que esperar prácticamente todo el día para tener al sujeto en sus manos? Pero lo necesitaba, para sus planes no había mejor ejecutor que uno de los hombres de su prima. Irónico de hecho, pero así era. No obstante incluso Hisagi había contemplado la situación de la mejor manera eligiendo a su alfil estratégicamente.

Las personas solían atender a sus deseos egoístas sin importar qué, el sujeto en cuestión no era muy diferente al resto y su situación era perfecta para los planes del moreno, en cuestiones económicas nunca se cuestionaba el ¿Por qué? Sino el ¿Cuánto? Así que Hisagi estaba más que seguro que pagarle al hombre una buena cantidad de dinero para que éste manipulara el ventilador de techo en el dormitorio de Rukia y cayera sobre ella mientras dormía aplastándola en el acto, no sería tan difícil como esperaba. Siendo sincero con él mismo, podría ahorrarse la penosa necesidad de pagarle al tipo y hacer el averío por su cuenta si tan solo la casa no estuviera con una frenética actividad. Detalles, ínfimos detalles que ya había resuelto.

De antemano ésta no era ni por mucho el último recurso de Hisagi, sus posibilidades para sacar del juego a su prima se extendían al infinito. Ni siquiera el inminente fracaso de buscar cualquier pista sobre el enfermerucho lo detuvieron, frustrado ante la obstrucción de su investigación se vio iluminado con un montón de ideas, enfocándose todas en Rukia, la primera opción siempre era la mejor, cortar esa turbia relación de raíz mediante la morena… deshacerse de ella y la relación que mantenía ¡dos pájaros de un tiro! Simplemente perfecto.

—Kensei—lo llamó, el mismo hombre que lo había visto salir hecho una furia de la casa de Rukia.

Éste se volvió, un tanto consternado por el repentino llamado— ¿Es a mi?—inquirió dudoso.

La sonrisa de Hisagi se amplió en una mueca de evidente satisfacción.

—Quiero proponerte un trabajo—Hisagi avanzó un paso más cerca, percatándose del brillo en los ojos del hombre ante la sola mención de la oferta—solo si estás dispuesto—fingió total modestia al respecto esperando que su objetivo cayera en su trampa. .

—Por supuesto.

La respuesta fue inmediata

…

La abstinencia. La maldita abstinencia. Ichigo se sentía como un adicto luchando con los síntomas de la abstinencia, estaba de más decir que el leve sudor en su frente no se debía solamente al calor que emanaba de la cocina sino a la distancia forzada que mantenía con Rukia. El depredador de pronto volvía al acecho de su presa pero ahora con una táctica más ligera, _"nada radical"_ se recordó, pues de ser así lo único que lograría sería espantar a Rukia cual ciervo ante el cazador, era muy probable que saliera huyendo ante el primer indicio. Pero era un hecho que debía apostar un poco.

El pelinaranja vislumbró a Rukia de pie en la estancia adyacente, hablando deliberadamente con un trabajador sobre un trabajo extra, incluso llegó a preguntarse de qué tipo de trabajo se trataba. Las palabras "esposa" y "ama de llaves" captaron su atención, agudizando un poco más el oído pudo identificar el tema central de la conversación, aparentemente una oferta de trabajo para la esposa del hombre, un tal "Kensei"; Rukia necesitaría personal cuando el hostal abriera.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose le dio a entender a Ichigo que en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos en la casa. De improviso él se encontraba preparando algo de cenar, sorprendiéndose de lo práctico que se había vuelto en la tarea. Después de unos minutos Rukia llegó hasta él, tanteando cada rincón de la cocina.

El único deseo de Rukia fue darse un merecido baño antes de cenar, lo necesitaba -según la propia chica- un encogimiento de hombros fue la respuesta de Ichigo aun cuando en su interior estuviera retorciéndose con el pensamiento del perfume de la chica, el dulce aroma a flores y vainilla mezclándose en el aire e invadiendo su espacio desafiando de todas las maneras posibles su autocontrol ¿estaba listo para algo así? Probablemente no.

—Sorpréndeme—Rukia sacudió la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda a Ichigo intentando encontrar su camino al baño.

" _Sorpréndeme"_ él tragó saliva, Rukia no tenía idea de las connotaciones que esa simple palabra podía tener, infinidad de posibilidades abriéndose ante sus ojos y todas tan placenteras como las anteriores. Sus ojos la siguieron en su trayecto sin perderse un solo detalle ¿sorprenderla? El sorprendido era él, Rukia ni siquiera se imaginaba cuan duro lo ponía con solo caminar de esa manera. ¿Por qué se burlaba de él al usar pantalones cortos y contonear de esa manera las caderas? Ni hablar de ese pequeño y redondo trasero cual durazno, maldito infierno en llamas que lo hacía arder de deseo. _Autocontrol_. Se recordó el pelinaranja desviando la vista para aplacar a la bestia dentro de sus pantalones que amenazaba con romper la tela y saltar en cualquier momento.

La cena estaba casi lista y la botella de vino aguardaba en la alacena, no importaba que la combinación no fuese la ideal pero qué más daba, podría regalarle a la chica un breve momento de relajación. Los ojos de Ichigo miraron recelosamente el calendario pegado a la pared, le quedaban aproximadamente dos semanas para que su plazo se terminara, una sensación de ¿preocupación? Oprimió su ser ¿lograría su cometido o debía resignarse a una vida mortal? Aunque justo ahora la simple idea no le pareciera del todo desagradable, podría seguir fingiendo con Rukia hasta que se aburriera o hasta que su padre interviniera a su favor, muy en el fondo sabía que su viejo no lo dejaría ahí tan fácilmente ¿o sí?

Se estremeció al recordar la conversación con Isshin, aferrarse a Rukia no era una mala idea después de todo. De hecho en los últimos días una loca idea rondaba la mente de Ichigo, contarle la verdad a Rukia usando algunos detalles a su favor -claro estaba- pidiendo un poco de su comprensión, ¿podría algo como eso otorgarle el corazón de la mortal o la hundiría en la miseria? Poniéndola al limite su cordura, la segunda opción era la más probable pero ¿Qué tan desesperado estaba para hacer eso?

El sonido de un grito reverberó por toda la casa poniendo en alerta a Ichigo y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, mandando inevitablemente la cena al suelo. Olvidando ese hecho, el pelinaranja subió vertiginosamente las escaleras acudiendo al llamado, dirigiéndose sin lugar a dudas al dormitorio de Rukia. Error. Los gritos provenían del cuarto de baño que conectaba con esa habitación.

— ¡Rukia!—la llamó con la voz impregnada de verdadera preocupación.

El sonido en la puerta de la ducha le alertó del paradero de la morena. Y solo eso fue suficiente para que él se apresurara e intentara abrir la puerta de vidrio; ésta sin embargo no pareció ceder en los primeros intentos pues estaba atascada con algo y fue cuando Ichigo en verdad maldijo a Aizen por privarlo de sus poderes, de haberlos tenido el maldito obstáculo hubiese sido evaporado casi de inmediato. El forcejeo surtió efecto poco después haciendo a la puerta abrirse abruptamente, el vapor de agua emergió de inmediato irritándolo por un momento, antes Ichigo podría aguantar esas temperaturas, ahora la sensación era descomunal e irritante.

Rukia prácticamente se desplomó sobre él, un instinto protector nació de él. Sacó a la chica de la ducha en la brevedad posible, sosteniéndola de tal manera y pegando su cuerpo al suyo sintiéndola estremecerse al instante.

—Tranquila ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió enana?—su voz apenas audible tratando de ocultar la evidente preocupación.

Un leve sollozo escapó de los labios de la morena—No lo sé—se sinceró—el agua, de un momento a otro se hizo más caliente y yo solo… solo…

Las manos de Ichigo se colaron por la espalda de Rukia en un suave movimiento, sorprendentemente ella no hizo amago de alejarse de él, tal vez fuese el shock que estaba consumiéndola.

— ¿Por qué no la cerraste Rukia?

—No funcionó—alcanzó a decir justo cuando otro sollozo la atravesó—la llave no cedió y la puerta se atascó dejándome atrapada—el miedo y el pánico impregnaba cada palabra que brotaba de la boca de Rukia.

Ciertamente a Ichigo poco le importó que su ropa estuviese empapada o en todo caso de la ausencia de prenda alguna en ella, la vulnerabilidad de Rukia era lo que brillaba en ese momento, casi al punto de romperla ante el sutil toque de sus manos. Aun cuando la vista del cuerpo de Rukia fuese lo más maravilloso que alguna vez hubiese contemplado, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se percatase de ello y la magia se rompiera; Ichigo alcanzó una toalla y con ella cubrió su desnudez.

Cerraría el agua y luego se encargaría de secarla. Se incorporó de manera casi reticente, dejándola en el suelo, caminó hacia la ducha y extendió la mano, palpando hasta encontrar los grifos. Era real, los grifos tenían cierta dificultad para dar vuelta, demasiado fuerte incluso que le costó un poco más de lo necesario cerrarla, en el caso de Rukia fue imposible hacerlo debido al jabón que tenía en las manos.

Volvió la mirada hacia Rukia encontrándose con su frágil cuerpo revestida en la gruesa toalla, temblando aun. Fue entonces que su impulso afloró de lo profundo de su ser, encaminándose a ella para levantarla en bazos y llevarla al dormitorio.

— ¿Te quemaste?—Ichigo vio el leve movimiento de cabeza de su compañera en señal de negación. Bueno al menos no estaba herida físicamente.

Durante el trayecto, Rukia rectificó una y otra vez su declaración. _"Simplemente no pude cerrarla"_ repitió casi sin aliento.

La única respuesta de Ichigo fue acunarla en sus brazos mientras se sentaba en la cama; acariciando su espalda en señal de confort, Ichigo se prometió que a primera hora del día mandaría a alguien para hacerle una revisión a esa maldita ducha, definitivamente esa situación no volvería a repetirse jamás.

—Me diste un susto enana.

El entendimiento brilló en la mente de Rukia haciendo que sus ojos amatistas se abrieran sobremanera al comprender que se encontraba prácticamente desnuda en el regazo del pelinaranja. Intentó zafarse de tan incómoda situación pero él simplemente no la dejó ir pues tenía la fuerte convicción de sostenerla de aquella manera por el temor de perderla, la sensación de alarma aun brillaba en el interior de Ichigo. _Solo cálmate_. Se reprendió.

Ichigo tomó la mano de Rukia, sosteniéndola contra la suya, estaba totalmente fría al tacto contrastando con el agua que él suponía debía haberla quemado en la ducha. Algo dentro del pelinaranja se rompió entonces, dejando salir de lo profundo de su ser aquel extraño sentimiento que le carcomía día y noche desde que la conoció. ¿Algo andaba mal con él? No, todo estaba en perfecto estado ¿entonces por qué la angustia y el dolor laceraban su alma? ¿Su corazón?

Inconscientemente Ichigo se llevó la mano a sus labios, dejando en él un delicado beso. La explosión fue casi instantánea, unas inmensas ganas de besar sus labios y borrar aquel traumático evento de la mente de Rukia. Pero en contra de todo pronóstico, Ichigo se limitó a sostenerla de esa manera, tal como lo había hecho tiempo atrás a orillas de aquel arrollo.

" _Es tu oportunidad"_ se dijo, pero ignoró el intrusivo pensamiento. Él había ideado un plan; el acercamiento con Rukia no parecía funcionar y cuando lo hacía, terminaba retrocediendo aun más. Tal vez se debiera al estado de confusión en la chica y al menos Ichigo descubrió que esos estados en Rukia no eran del todo buenos pues una vez esclareciera su volátil mente solía apartarlo de inmediato.

La amargura se instaló en cuanto él le aseguró que mantendría las distancias. Lo había hecho y justo ahora -a pesar de todo- lo mantendría. Intentaría ganarse la confianza de la chica de la manera clásica. Sin duda solucionaría esto.

—Necesitas vestirte—la instó. Un leve movimiento de ella captó su atención, Ichigo se separó de ella para mirarla a la cara, estaba demasiado pálida.

Necesitaba hacer algo, no podía simplemente quedarse ahí y observarla hecha una bola fría y pálida, necesitaba a Rukia a salvo. " _Piensa en algo"._ Ichigo se incorporó con Rukia en brazos para después depositarla con tal delicadeza sobre la cama, cubriendo por completo su cuerpo desnudo.

—Ichigo necesito—dijo Rukia sin mirarlo, tratando de asimilar aun lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No tienes que decirlo Rukia—Ichigo entendió a la perfección lo que ella necesitaba, sin más, el pelinaranja se volvió hacia el armario para tomar algo de ropa—regresaré en unos minutos con la cena enana.

Le cedería esos momentos para que ella se cubriera, por una vez él se puso en su posición ocultando la segunda intención en sus acciones, que Rukia recuperara un poco de calor.

…

Rukia se acurrucó con los pies metidos debajo de las sábanas. Únicamente vestida con una de sus pijamas, no era mucho pero al menos ya no estaba desnuda. Vio la silueta de Ichigo perderse por el umbral de la puerta

Ella se echó hacia atrás soltando un cansado suspiro. La tensión se apoderó de ella una vez más al verse completamente sola en su habitación, evocando las imágenes de la ducha y con ellas el pánico; la sensación del agua caliente comenzando a irritar su piel y su inútil intento de cerrar la maldita llave, pero por sobre todo estaba el hecho de la puerta trancada, manteniéndola cautiva en todo ese hervidero.

¿Qué hubiese sucedido si Ichigo no acudía a su llamado? ¿Moriría ahí mismo aquella noche? La imagen de sus padres destelló en la profundidad de su mente. ¿Por qué la desgracia parecía acompañarla a todas partes? Arrebatándole a aquellos que amaba y volviendo su vida miserable.

— ¿Te sucede algo?— Ichigo apareció sin que ella se percatase de su presencia, su estado era de total ensimismamiento, tan abstraída de la realidad y de cualquier cosa que ocurriera a su alrededor.

El ceño de Rukia se frunció ante tal cuestionamiento—Nada—el rostro de Ichigo estaba demasiado borroso para distinguir la expresión que tenía pero Rukia pudo intuir que su tono estaba impregnado con una pisca de preocupación.

—Algo te está molestando enana, me estas mirando con el ceño fruncido—acusó Ichigo con total naturalidad como su se hubieran conocido durante mucho tiempo—escúpelo.

—No dejo de pensar en la ducha—los hombros de la chica se hundieron.

Ichigo dejó a un lado la bandeja para después acercarse a ella y sentarse a un lado suyo. El aroma de éste golpeó la nariz de Rukia aspirando el leve aroma de su enfermero. La mano de Ichigo se instaló en el hombro de Rukia ejerciendo una leve presión antes de hablar.

—De seguro existe alguna simple explicación para eso, después de todo la ducha es nueva y tú no estás acostumbrada a ella—intentó apartar el mechón de su frente pero sorpresivamente ella se apartó de su toque liberando también en el acto su hombro cautivo.

La chica sacudió la cabeza—Eso es imposible Ichigo—el tono de la voz de Rukia se volvió ligeramente más aguda de lo normal. _**"El no me cree"—**_ estaban atascados, no lo estoy inventando y tú lo sabes.

Simplemente era verdad, cada palabra que salía de la boca de Rukia. Ella no estaba inventando nada, incluso cuando él trató de cerrar alguno le resultó imposible. Él no dijo más pero le aseguró de nuevo que a primera hora alguien se encargaría de ese asunto. Tratando de desviar la atención de Rukia, Ichigo la instó a probar bocado, la cena después de todo no se desperdiciaría, el pelinaranja haría valer la pena de su esfuerzo aun si para ello debía hacérselo tragar a Rukia.

La mirada somnolienta de Rukia le indicó que no podría mantenerse por más tiempo despierta, y de hecho así fue, la menuda chica se acurrucó dispuesta a dormir.

…

La incómoda posición de Ichigo le hizo removerse por enésima vez en esa noche, abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con el reloj de Rukia, _"1:23 A.M."_ aun era muy temprano pero no por ello su espalda dolía menos, si seguía así estaba seguro que por la mañana podría tocar sus rodillas con la frente. Rukia se mantenía en la misma posición en la que se había dormido, Ichigo la había escuchado en más de una ocasión soltar leves quejidos entre sueños, murmurando cosas inentendibles para él.

Se incorporó sin poder soportar más la incómoda posición. Con pasos sigilosos se acercó hasta el lecho de Rukia para observarla mejor, la primera vez que podría verla dormir. Incontables veces la idealizó en esta situación, tendida sobre esas sábanas blancas y a su completa merced. El impulso de tocar su piel atravesó a Ichigo coaccionando sus músculos para alcanzar su objetivo. Frío y suave. Un contraste irónico e interesante ¿cómo algo podía tener esa suavidad y permanecer completamente frio cual cadáver? Un cascaron vacío.

Una idea descabellada afloró nublando su capacidad de raciocinio. El pelinaranja rodeó la cama de Rukia para después quitarse los zapatos y deslizarse entre las sábanas justo detrás de ella para rodearla con los brazos en un cálido abrazo. La sintió estremecerse ante su toque, inmediatamente ella se volvió, rodando hacia él y apresando su camisa en sus puños.

Rukia suspiró para luego acomodarse. Sintió su cuerpo calentarse y un olor maravilloso la inundó, instintivamente enterró la cara en esa calidez cuya fuente le era totalmente desconocida.

— ¿Estás bien?—susurró Ichigo con voz profunda en la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Ella reconoció su voz de inmediato, aun cuando no pudiese verlo todavía podía reconocer esa particular e inconfundible voz ¿aun seguía en su habitación? Comprendió entonces que la fuente de calor no era más que el pelinaranja. Rukia abrió los ojos, mirando si ver nada en realidad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—su voz sonó áspera mientras retrocedía del pecho al que estaba prácticamente aprisionada pero inhalando profundamente su aroma.

Ni él mismo podía responder a esa interrogante—Esa silla estaba matándome—prácticamente sus ojos fulminaron al objeto—además estabas muy fría eso no es normal enana.

—Pero meterte a mi cama en medio de la noche aprovechando la situación ¿si lo es?

Los ojos de Ichigo destellaron en la oscuridad ante las palabras de Rukia. Era una buena idea de hecho, lástima que ese no fuese el móvil de todo eso.

—Entonces creo que es mejor que me vaya—inquirió haciendo el amago de levantarse. No pudo, las manos de Rukia se aferraron con mayor fuerza a su camisa haciendo que los ojos del pelinaranja se abrieran como platos.

—Quédate.

Hubo algo en el timbre de voz de Rukia, súplica y otro sentimiento que él no supo reconocer pero que hizo que se rompiera, estaba tratando por todos los medios cumplir con su palabra _"la palabra de un demonio"_ se recordó ¿Cuánto podría valer algo así en realidad? Tragó con dificultad bajando sus labios a los de ella, presionando en un beso suave, gentil casi sin demanda alguna, decidiendo en ese momento que todo lo demás no importaba, el infierno, Aizen, sus poderes… solo ella lo era.

Rukia deslizó sus manos en su pelo para acercarse más, amoldándose a él. El contacto con su lengua fue de ensueño para ella quizás mejor al anterior encuentro de sus bocas, Ichigo profirió un sonoro gemido desde la profundidad de su pecho.

Sabía condenadamente bien, cada lamida, cada beso. Eso solo podía terminar en una sola cosa; ambos desnudos y gimiendo ante el éxtasis que sus cuerpos se regalaban. Otro gemido brotó de su boca obligándose a zafarse del glorioso beso—Tenemos que parar, no voy a poder controlarme _—"pero qué mierda dices idiota"_ gritó su nublada mente, ¿acaso Ichigo simplemente ignoraba el dolor que palpitaba en su pene al añorar la liberación?

Rukia no pudo evitar el deje de decepción ante las palabras de Ichigo y la distancia que interpuso entre ambos—Oh—ella se tiró un poco hacia atrás dándole una vista perfecta de cómo lucia en esos momentos, con el cabello totalmente alborotado y los labios entreabiertos, mojados por el beso e hinchados —no deberíamos forzar la situación.

" _¿No deberíamos?"_ el único que estaba forzándola era él, aprovechándose de su estado para meterse en su cama y sus piernas. Permaneció sin habla por un momento, no podía pensar con claridad ¿y cómo hacerlo cuando su suministro de sangre se encontraba entre sus piernas? Un precoz movimiento fue el que decidió por él, ahuecando uno de los pechos en su mano, palmeándolo levemente sobre la tela del pijama; un gemido reverberó por la garganta de la morena y sus ojos se cerraron ante el placentero tacto.

—No te atrevas a detenerte o juro que te patearé hasta dejártelas moradas.

Una sonrisa tiró de los labios de Ichigo, sus caderas bajaron hasta presionar su erección firmemente contra ella, dándole a entender que detenerse ya no formaba parte de sus planes. Al demonio todo.

—Te deseo.

Tan simple como eso. Una vez más unió su boca con la de ella quemándose en un beso apasionado. A la mierda la moral y nobleza que quería aparentar, él la deseaba y ella también a él; amasó el pecho con más firmeza tras la certeza de que ella no lo rechazaría, instantáneamente el precioso botón se endureció en sus manos mientras un gemido escapaba de los labios de Rukia, una señal de puro placer.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga?—preguntó el pelinaranja en un ronco susurro. Ella negó—quiero tu camisa fuera–sin mayor objeción, la ayudó a quitársela, levantando la prenda por encima de su cabeza, Ichigo agradeció internamente que ella no llevara sujetador debajo de la pijama. Absolutamente nada.

Una sonrisa apreciativa cubrió el semblante del pelinaranja, de igual manera cogió el dobladillo de su camisa para sacársela. Su lengua buscó más de ella, sentía su cuerpo pulsar con cada roce asumiendo que no podría permanecer más tiempo fuera de ella, quería hundirse de una vez en ella. ¿Por qué una simple mortal podía encenderlo de semejante manera? Elevando su lujuria como nunca antes con un simple beso. Llevándolo a un punto sin retorno.

Las manos de él recorrieron libremente su piel desnuda, perdiéndose en esa exquisita suavidad olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, eso era incluso mejor que las fantasías que tenía sobre ella. Tener a esa mujer en sus brazos era su mayor anhelo, Aizen no tenía cabida en esos momentos, solo su necesidad egoísta de mantener a Rukia para él con la idea de ganar su amor de esa manera.

Los dedos de Rukia subieron por la sensible piel de su nuca y un profundo gemido escapó de sus labios junto a un escalofrío que viajó a través de su espalda hasta instalarse en su ingle. Incluso ella se estremeció como si nunca hubiera sentido el cuerpo de un hombre antes, ella movió sus manos hacia abajo sintiendo la tensión en los pantalones cortos de Ichigo, gritando por ser liberado.

Él no aguantó más, la levantó sentándola sobre él, de esa manera podía contemplar mejor cada expresión de su rostro así como su cuerpo desnudo. Pero ella tenía otros planes, Ichigo aun tenía esos molestos pantalones y ella absolutamente nada, bueno entonces lo castigaría por ello; se deslizó hacia atrás rozando primero intencionalmente su erección para situarse sobre las rodillas del pelinaranja, ahí se limitó a acunar el prominente bulto con la palma de su mano, pudiese ser que estuviese parcialmente ciega pero aquel abultado miembro era incluso muy evidente para ella y eso en cierta manera le agradó, el pensamiento de tener a Ichigo de esa manera elevó el ego de Rukia a niveles insospechados.

¿Estaba jugando con él? Si ella continuaba con eso, estaba más que seguro que terminaría ahí mismo sin llegar a estar siquiera dentro de ella.

—Estas tan duro—ella lo apretó aun más, fascinada.

—Deja de jugar Rukia o…—otro sonoro gemido escapó de él ¿Por qué las pequeñas manos de Rukia tenían eses efecto en él?

— ¿O qué?—cuestionó expectante.

—O podría venirme en este mismo instante enana—no se avergonzó en absoluto por lo que había dicho, por alguna extraña razón sentía esa libertad de hablar con ella. ¿Acaso era eso a lo que los humanos llamaban confianza?

Rukia se deslizó de nuevo para apoderarse de sus labios, sus manos trabajaron en abrir los pantalones, él la ayudó deshaciéndose de ellos, su pene presionó bastante cerca de su caliente y húmeda entrada. Rodó hasta dejarla debajo de él, levantando uno de los muslos de Rukia al tiempo que deslizaba el propio entre sus piernas abiertas, sin cortar el contacto de sus labios con los suyos; Ichigo se liberó de los labios de Rukia ignorando el quejido de ésta solo para presionar leves roces a través de su cuello.

Deslizó su boca hasta sus pechos, probándolos y deleitándose con los endurecidos pezones, era increíble como la delicada piel sabía a melocotón. Tenían el tamaño perfecto a pesar de lo pequeños que aparentaban ser, encajaban de maravilla en sus manos y su boca. Los suspiros iban en aumento, ella era una mujer sensible y eso le encantaba, tan solo para probar su punto, la lengua de Ichigo salió en busca del rosado botón lamiendo la pequeña punta erecta obteniendo la respuesta que buscaba, total excitación.

Su mirada subió hasta el semblante de la morena pero sin romper el contacto con su pecho, lamiendo ávidamente y dejando un leve rastro de saliva sobre éstos. Los ojos de Rukia permanecían apretujados y su labio inferior apresado por sus dientes evitando soltar un grito. Esto solo lo instó a seguir devorando, tan hambriento de ella, succionando hasta dejarla sin aliento, brindándole el mejor placer haciéndola derretirse entre sus brazos tal como lo había prometido. Al fin su ego podía sentirse menos herido.

Un mordisco, un gemido, un estremecimiento. Ichigo se dirigió hacia el sur, el premio final aguardaba por él, el leve aroma de su excitación lo llamaba fervientemente, bajó las manos hacia los muslos de la chica, apartando y haciéndose espacio entre ellos, un suspiro fue su única afirmación para continuar.

El cuerpo de Rukia se volvió rígido ante la primera lamida del pelinaranja, degustándola. Se retorció contra él con cada lamida hacia sus pliegues reconociendo la experiencia de la lengua de Ichigo. Sintió la lengua sobre su clítoris, poco después ésta fue remplazada por sus labios ubicándose alrededor de él, succionando con fervor como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

" _ **Placentera tortura"**_ pensó Ichigo, una sensación demasiado poderosa para ignorarla se instaló en él, ardía en deseo por ella y no había nada que le hiciera apagar esa llama que lo consumía. Era lo mejor que había probado en toda su existencia, incluso mejor que cualquier vino u otra mujer en particular. Chupó el pequeño capullo con mayor avidez y lamió en un ritmo establecido por la propia chica, uno de sus dedos se introdujo en su interior sintiendo la deliciosa opresión que su vagina ejercía, imaginando su palpitante pene en la misma situación.

Y todo se hizo añicos. Vencido por su propio clímax cuando Rukia alcanzó el suyo. Soltando su semilla sobre las cálidas sábanas. Con la respiración agitada se incorporó para mirar a Rukia quien iba a decir algo pero él simplemente la detuvo y juntó sus labios en un furtivo beso.

—Ichigo por favor—su tono fue más una leve súplica.

Él debería sentirse avergonzado por haber terminado antes de penetrarla, pero ciertamente no lo estaba, después de todo, eso no era nada a comparación de lo que les esperaba.

—Me has hecho terminar antes de lo previsto enana, tendrás que darme unos minutos—una sonrisa terció los labios del pelinaranja. Después la tomaría con fuerza hasta que ambos cayeran rendidos.

Ella no dijo nada, no podía, el revelador comentario de Ichigo la dejó en blanco. Se acurrucó contra él y rápidamente se quedó dormida por el cansancio de su orgasmo. La suave respiración le informó aquello al pelinaranja, instintivamente la envolvió en sus brazos, ambos se moldearon a la perfección.

…

Ichigo no podía ignorar la fricción que el pecho de Rukia ejercía en el suyo, cada vez que sus duros pezones se frotaban contra él su autocontrol decaía un peldaño más abajo. En más de una ocasión pensó en despertarla para poder hacerla suya y acabar con esa tortura pero enseguida las desechó.

—Deja de gruñir Ichigo, trato de dormir idiota—susurró Rukia contra su pecho, Ichigo parecía inquieto por algo y emitía quejidos de vez en vez que lograron despertarla.

—Vuelve a dormir enana—reprochó aunque internamente estaba satisfecho al verla despierta.

Rukia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le regaló una tímida sonrisa a Ichigo. No obstante de un momento a otro Rukia empujó al pelinaranja y rodó sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas colocando ambas manos en sus hombros, su cabello rozando apenas sus hombros y sus pechos totalmente desnudos. Ichigo reconoció que le agradaba esa vista. Ella pudo notar el duro bulto pulsando debajo de ella cuando él la presionó hacia abajo sobre su miembro.

—Quiero hundirme en ti—dijo Ichigo con voz ronca nublada por el deseo.

La impaciencia afloró en Rukia ansiando tenerlo dentro de ella. Asió su mano a la prominente erección sintiendo su impresionante tamaño, él gimió ante el tacto. La morena lo guió hasta sus pliegues hasta ubicarlo en su húmeda entrada, inclinó su cabeza sonriendo juguetonamente, poco a poco le hizo hundirse en ella, llevándolo hacia el interior sintiendo cada glorioso centímetro de la longitud de Ichigo cuando la penetraba.

Él no pudo evitar posar la mirada en el punto exacto en el que ambos se unían, la imagen más perfecta que jamás hubiese visto. Llevó ambas manos a sus estrechas caderas y la sostuvo de tal manera para acelerar su descenso antes de que sus instintos se apoderaran de él y empujara contra ella llenándola por completo de la manera más salvaje posible. Sus dientes se apretaron. _**"Me está matando"**_.

Continuó su descenso sobre el duro pene de Ichigo sintiendo la tibia piel, abarcando apenas la mitad del miembro dentro de ella, llenándola. Sintió los labios del pelinaranja aprisionarla exprimiendo todo de ella con pasión para después separarse de ella y morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Fue todo lo que necesitó para hundirlo hasta el fondo, tomando todo lo que pudo, retirándose para luego bajar de nuevo aun más profundo que la primera vez, una y otra vez arqueando las caderas hacia arriba, empuje tras empuje. Otro beso la encontró a medio camino, imitando los movimientos del pene de Ichigo persuadiéndola a que volviera por él.

Rukia estuvo segura que no se cansaría nunca de Ichigo. Por primera vez se sentía tan salvaje y temeraria al momento del sexo, lanzando cualquier tipo de precaución o prejuicio a un lado dejando que el viento se las llevara lejos solo por una oportunidad de máximo placer en los brazos de aquel hombre. Hasta ahora, el único hombre con el que la intimidad no le resultaba difícil, él la hacía sentir querida, apreciada y totalmente deseada.

—No puedo tener suficiente de ti.

Las palabras de Ichigo golpearon en Rukia liberando una sensación de calidez desconocida para ella. La voz nublada de placer de Ichigo contenía al mismo tiempo sinceridad, a tal grado que logró astillar el corazón de Rukia. Entonces se cuestionó si él podría ser el hombre indicado para ella ¿podría ser él quien estuviese predestinado a ella?

La distracción que Ichigo ejercía en ella le impidió responder su propia interrogante. La mano de éste se coló entre sus cuerpos ubicándose específicamente en su clítoris frotando pequeños círculos que lograron enloquecerla de placer.

—Terminemos juntos—instó él.

Y ella no pudo más que dejarse guiar y acariciar abrazando el placer que Ichigo le brindaba. Cada toque de sus manos, cada desliz de su pene dentro de ella lograban excitarla aun más de lo humanamente posible. En ese momento no le importaba su piel perlada por el sudor, entremezclándose con el del pelinaranja, ni que éste amenazara con explotar en una oleada de éxtasis.

Cada vez más cerca. A un ritmo casi frenético sus cuerpos se aparearon unidos por su pene y su vagina apretándose cada vez más, sus cuerpos haciéndose uno con el otro.

— ¡Ichigo!—su nombre se precipitó en los labios de Rukia cuando su avasallador orgasmo se apoderó de ella, lo sintió incluso más profundo cuando él arremetió contra ella en el empuje final.

El pene de Ichigo se estremeció en un espasmo final de su orgasmo, gruñidos afloraban de las profundidades de su garganta, cortando el aire en la oscura habitación mientras continuaba moviéndose dentro de ella.

Ella se derrumbó sobre él y sus brazos la aprisionaron justo a tiempo. El pelinaranja dejó escapar un suspiro demasiado cerca de su oído—Eso fue…—no tenía palabras para describirlo pero supo que de ahora en más estaba totalmente estropeado para otras mujeres.

—Cállate Ichigo necesito dormir—protestó Rukia con una tenue sonrisa, estaba muy cansada.

Él no se movió, de hecho ni siquiera se molestó en salir de su interior, estaba profundamente alojado en ella.

—Esto apenas comienza Rukia—prometió con una sonrisa ladina adornando su rostro. Le daría algo de descanso a la enana pero no desistiría con ella.

A fin de cuentas no era un completo idiota para no percatarse de que había encontrado algo bueno.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

.

.

 _ **NOTAS DE LA VERSIÓN ORIGINAL.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este capítulo me costó demasiado, en verdad demasiado porque (y mi beta no me dejara mentir) tuve que reestructurar y reescribir el lemmon, y todo las escenas que conllevarían a él. Verán, en la versión original Tina maneja un escenario más… no sé cómo llamarlo, pero el caso es que todo pasa mucho más rápido que en este capítulo (dos capítulos de sexo) y yo tuve que compactarla en una sola. Junto con mi querida beta (te adoro Mariana) llegamos a la conclusión de que para este caso las cosas irían un poco más lentas, y a pesar de lo forzado que pueda verse este capítulo y lo Ooc, fue lo mejor que pude hacer.**_

 _ **Quise darle un poco más de importancia a las acciones de Ichigo en cuanto al incidente de la ducha y no solo al sexo, pues en la versión original saltan de la ducha directo a la cama (no miento) y de eso me hizo darme cuenta Mariana (LA BETA) pues yo pensaba dejar la escena tal cual sin hacer cambio alguno.**_

 _ **Otro punto es el asunto de Kensei y Hisagi, originalmente tenía contemplado a Hanataro para dicho papel pero luego lo reconsideré y decidí poner a Kensei en este papel. Omití parte de la conversación de Rukia con Kensei pues bien pude mencionarlo y no hacía mucha diferencia en la historia. Tina maneja esta parte cuando Sophia le propone el trabajo pidiéndole que la esposa se presente ante ella al día siguiente para poder ser el ama de llaves. Algo sencillo de resumir en un par de líneas.**_

 _ **Algo importante es que todos estos hechos (en la historia original) se llevan a cabo el mismo día, osea, Tritón empieza con su labor con la casona el día después de ver a su padre, de ahí durante la noche le prepara la cena a Sophia, sucede el incidente de la ducha y luego sexo en la cama y el sofá. Yo no quería que todo pareciera tan repentino por ello puse una diferencia de al menos una semana de las "buenas acciones" de Ichigo, tratando de convencer a Rukia de confiar en él (y al mismo tiempo interesándola con la indiferencia de su actitud). De ahí el incidente en la ducha y el estado de shock momentáneo de Rukia y él queriendo reconfortarla en el momento. Una vez ella se tranquiliza entonces la tensión sexual al fin se rompe.**_

 _ **Como verán este fue un capítulo bastante extenso (16 páginas), tres capítulos compactados en uno solo, rescrito de pies a cabeza, con algo de drama y lemmon.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews, sé que no tengo perdón por abandonar la historia por un largo tiempo (para mi así fue) pero el bloqueo IR se puso feo XD, esta historia está por llegar a su fin, de hecho como dato extra, voy en la página 190 (más o menos) de el libro que cuenta con 270 páginas, entonces eso me alegra demasiado, ver que no me he quedado estancada en esta historia y que les gusta. Creo que todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil si tan solo hubiese copiado y pegado cambiando los nombres, pero honestamente esa idea no me convenció así que comencé a reescribir esta historia y aquí está el resultado.**_

 _ **Uin: desgraciadamente así es, la tensión sexual es demasiado y de eso no hay dud. Con respecto a tu duda, mencioné en capítulos anteriores que al menos Isshin estaba casado con Masaki y sí, él sentía algo por ella, así como otro demonio al cual Ichigo le jodió el matrimonio, no necesariamente se expresa mucho sobre el amor en el infierno pero existe de cierta manera (a su manera) de alguna manera, Ichigo ya no es más un demonio lo que lo deja vulnerable ante los sentimientos humanos y como tal puede experimentar o no el amor y verse vulnerable ante otros sentimientos, si él la ama o no, eso se verá en los próximos capítulos. Con Hisagi tenemos otro punto. Los demonios no son los únicos egoístas, incluso los humanos lo son, Hisagi (la versión de Michael) no repara en si Rukia le ha hecho o no daño (al menos no físicamente) sino que su odio hacia ella se fundamenta en los celos que siente y a la ambición, añorando tener lo que Rukia tiene y no solo en cuanto a dinero sino también al cariño que ha tenido por parte de su abuelo y de sus amigos. Ulquiorra está tomando un papel en esto ¿Cuál es? Bueno eso tendrá que esperar. De hecho he tomado tu consejo y tienes razón, debí resaltar esos puntos, los pensamientos que se mezclan con el resto del texto le quita un poco de sentido, gracias. A estas alturas no sé si te has leído el libro pero de igual manera espero te gustara (a mi no tanto pero ese es otro asunto XD) gracias por tu review chica!**_

 _ **Lightdesired: Ichigo si está jodido XD**_

 _ **Kei: y más con ayuda de Hisagi, los muy malditos.**_

 _ **Yoli: no quiero llevarte por el mal camino ewe yo igual amo escribir sobre una buena charla o interacción de Isshin e Ichigo, no sé simplemente me nace y además amo a Isshin. Lamento si la conversación se complicó un poco a lo que quería llegar era que Isshin le hiciera abrir los ojos para que se diera cuenta de cosas que él ignora o se hace el tonto. Ulqui es un amors yoli, Kaien en mis fics un maldito (mea culpa) y el amor ya será para después es este juego de tira y afloja. ¿De qué hablas? Me emocioné cuando me dijiste que lees mis fics XD fue como "omo me conoce, me conoce"**_

 _ **Natsumi: eres un arma de doble filo mujer! Arriba la perversión! Reitero… amo la relación padre-estupidohijo de esos dos, si puede ser que lo admita o no (duerman con la duda). Kaien es igual de odiable en mis otros fics XD trato de nivelarlo :v su castigo ya llegara no desesperes. No, Rukia ya tiene la herencia de su abuelo y la conserva PERO puede pasar a manos de Hisagi SI Rukia MUERE sin descendencia. Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, todo tiene un por qué para esos dos y a veces las apariencias engañan. No, de hecho después de esto nada es color de rosa ni el amor/lujuria/deseo les dura.**_

 _ **Vinsmoke Ursidae: muy confundido de eso no tengas la menor duda. De hecho tuve el mismo pensamiento al leer el libro, habían tantas posibilidades para explotar pero bueno. Sí, aquí el tiempo se agota para él y debe mover sus cartas de la mejor manera posible.**_

 _ **Mariana: mi amada beta, descuida, ahora disfruta tus merecidas vacaciones que te las mereces. Los pormenores ya los sabes así que no hay mucho que decir, solo agradecer tu apoyo.**_

 _ **Fer: Ulquiorra el portador de malas noticias XD pobrecito cual cuervo. Como que odias a Hisagi algo me lo dijo, la charla con Isshin le ayudó de alguna manera eso es cierto pero todo depende del freso. Lamento la demora de la historia.**_

 _ **Aqua: pues ya dieron rienda suelta XD**_

 _ **Lovetamaki1: gracias por leer la historia es un honor para mí.**_

 _ **Guest: de hecho existen otros fics en los que Ichigo es un demonio, leí uno pero no estaba completo y era una lástima pues la trama era interesante. No sé a lo que te refieras con heroicas XD, esta historia es la adaptación de una novela erótica así que el rumbo que está tomando es casi la misma que esa, aunque en el libro la atracción sexual es más exagerada que aquí y ellos prácticamente se hubiesen comido desde el segundo capítulo. Pero si, la tensión sexual es alta.**_

 _ **Linithamonre77: lamento haberme tardado una eternidad pero aquí está el capítulo un poco más extenso que las anteriores.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews chicas las amo…**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo sólo tomo prestados a sus personajes para fines de esta historia. Esta es una adaptación de la obra de Tina Folsom "Un Toque Griego" de la serie "Fuera del Olimpo". Aunque no se apegue demasiado a la versión original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12. Pesadillas a media noche y un difícil despertar.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Puedo escuchar los pasos en el suelo y el sonido de los latidos de mi acelerado corazón al golpetear contra mi pecho. La figura frente a mí no es más que una mancha difusa perdiéndose en la distancia".**

" **Mis ojos se han cerrado ante la verdad y han sumido mi alma en medio de toda esta oscuridad".**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **¿Sigues ahí no es así?"**_

Gritó su traicionera mente, e Ichigo dejó descansar la cabeza sobre la mullida almohada de la morena, deleitándose con su aroma cuando el perfume golpeó sus fosas nasales. Algo andaba muy mal con esa imagen.

Ahora, cuando al fin consiguió lo que quería de Rukia pudo decir con toda seguridad que era el momento de dar la retirada; de antaño Ichigo no era el tipo de hombre y/o demonio caballeroso que se quedaba acunando el cuerpo de una mujer toda la noche. No, él habría optado por huir inmediatamente de ahí. Entonces ¿Por qué no lo había hecho ya?

¿Por qué la sensación aprehensiva no se había hecho presente ya? La sensación de incomodidad, la intención de salir corriendo de ahí. Absolutamente nada, sólo las ganas de aferrar a esta mujer a su cuerpo sin dejar espacio alguno entre ellos.

Sus defensas emocionalmente bajas quizás se debieran a su parcial mortalidad, era la explicación más factible que existía. Cuando sus poderes retornaran, su vulnerabilidad ante la mujer humana se esfumaría; no sería esclavo de esa mujer nunca más, ni de esa sensación de extrema preocupación hacia ella. Ichigo era un ególatra que se preocupaba por su bienestar, y así sería una vez que le restregara a Aizen la victoria en la cara.

" _ **Te convirtió en un pelmazo"**_ Se dijo, y eso era actualmente. Aunque no era del todo malo, era más que obvio que con su antigua actitud Ichigo jamás hubiese logrado acercarse a ninguna mujer a menos que fuese para una buena ronda de sexo y nada más, reduciendo sus opciones para encontrar al mejor prospecto de mujer que lo amara de manera sincera tal como lo estipulaba el mandato del rey del infierno. Detalles más, detalles menos.

Ser parcialmente amable y servicial venía con el paquete mortal, al parecer. Y honestamente el pelinaranja tuvo que admitir que su nueva faceta mortal no era tan mala después de todo. Lo que le alarmaba en ocasiones era la sensación de calidez que brotaba de su pecho y se extendía al resto de su cuerpo cuando pensaba en Rukia. Sensación que no tenía nada que ver con la lujuria o al menos una parte de ella -la mayoría- no lo hacía, para el caso serían otras partes de su anatomía las que se encargaran de recordarle dicha sensación.

Rukia se removió entre las sábanas, rozando su menudo cuerpo con el suyo. Casi por instinto el pelinaranja la miró, una vista que sin duda jamás olvidaría por lo que le restara de existencia; deslizando su mano sobre el rostro de la chica apartó el entrometido mechón que descansaba descaradamente sobre su rostro. La escuchó murmurar algo inentendible, balbuceos que salían de esos pequeños labios.

Descendió hasta su cuello solo para posar un beso sobre la tibia y suave piel, pronto aquella simple caricia se intensificó al grado de buscar la unión de sus labios con los de ella en un beso mucho más profundo y demandante.

El corazón de Rukia pareció despertar de su letargo al golpetear tan salvajemente dentro de su pecho.

— ¿Ni siquiera piensas dejarme dormir a gusto Ichigo?—murmuró contra los labios del pelinaranja.

Después de la ajetreada noche que habían compartido, ella parecía necesitar un buen descanso, Ichigo en cambio podría seguir sin dormir por lo que restara de la madrugada hasta llegar el día, en definitiva nada podía compararse con hacer suya a esa mujer una y mil veces más, el descanso podía esperar. Acalló cualquier queja que ella fuese a proferir con un certero beso, deslizando una vez más su mano sobre el cuerpo de Rukia, trazando el camino hacia el objetivo principal.

Ella se encontraba tan húmeda para ese entonces que no le fue difícil al pelinaranja deslizar un dedo dentro de ella, iniciando así con un lento movimiento que la hizo gemir de placer. La sensación de calidez se hizo presente concentrándose en ese punto en específico, la calidez solo era opacada por la deliciosa estrechez de su entrepierna.

— ¿Aun tienes sueño enana?—el pelinaranja ya no podría dormir aunque quisiera, el cuerpo de Rukia sacudiéndose contra el suyo había erradicado cualquier vestigio de cansancio en el cuerpo del pelinaranja.

La respuesta fue inmediata como certera; Rukia correspondiendo a su beso de la misma manera a como lo había hecho antes, quizás aun más, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y atrayéndolo mientras él se posicionaba sobre ella. Fue la gloria para el pelinaranja el notar como Rukia lo amoldaba perfectamente abriendo las piernas, acto que él aprovechó para acomodar su pene en su centro, totalmente listo para embestirla.

No obstante algo no andaba bien. La sensación de calor en su cuerpo comenzaba a perderse ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Era ilógico que estuviera perdiendo el interés, por demás absurdo cuando aún devoraba los labios de Rukia con tanta urgencia, más bien Ichigo podría describir aquella molesta sensación como una repentina frialdad que recorría su espalda cual brisa helada.

Agudizando el oído se percató de un pequeño detalle que estaba pasando por alto debido al calor del momento. El ventilador emitía un molesto e incesante chirrido. Rebobinando al respecto se percató de otro detalle ¿en qué momento éste se había encendido y en todo caso quien lo había hecho? Rukia permaneció aferrada a él todo el tiempo ¿entonces?

El extraño ruido se hacía más fuerte con el pasar de los minutos. Y fue entonces cuando al fin sucedió, algo se rompió y él apenas fue consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. En un rápido movimiento se apartó de Rukia llevándola consigo fuera del lecho, rodando por el frio suelo de madera.

Su respiración se tornó dificultosa debido al sobresalto y a la elevación de adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo, sin detenerse a pensar demasiado sobre su propio bienestar, Ichigo recorrió el cuerpo de Rukia palpando con ambas manos en busca de algún golpe o señal de daño.

— ¿Estás bien?—incluso si recorría una y otra vez aquel menudo cuerpo nada le garantizaba que ella estuviera en perfecto estado, tenía que ser la propia Rukia quien le diera la garantía de que así era.

Ninguna palabra escapó de la morena, nada más que una señal de confirmación, un leve asentimiento de cabeza fue suficiente.

— ¿Segura?—insistió de nuevo al notar el leve temblor de su cuerpo, como si el evidente mutismo no denotara todo lo contrario a lo que ella afirmaba.

Sin respuesta. Ichigo se despegó un instante de ella para poder observarla, a pesar de la tenue oscuridad que les envolvía, el reflejo de la luna le regalaba la iluminación necesaria para poder contemplarla, la miró directamente hacia esos orbes que parecían estar vacíos, consumidos en una perpetua oscuridad pero que en esos momentos reflejaban temor y gritaban, clamando una explicación de lo sucedido, alguna respuesta que aliviara el desconcierto que estaba consumiéndola.

Miró hacia la cama encontrándose con el objeto causante de su desasosiego, el ventilador de techo yacía sobre las sabanas, hundido entre éstas debido a la fuerza de su impacto al caer. El pelinaranja se preguntó entonces ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Ichigo—la rasposa voz de Rukia captó la atención del pelinaranja quien aun inspeccionaba los aparentes daños desde su posición— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—exigió ella en un tono bajo.

—Tus sábanas están destrozadas—comenzó, tratando de tantear el terreno y buscando en su confusa mente la respuesta más lógica a lo ocurrido—el ventilador—se limitó a decir esperando que ella captara la totalidad del mensaje.

En primera instancia Rukia no entendió una palabra de lo que Ichigo estaba diciendo, su mente no lograba conectar con claridad el nítido mensaje del pelinaranja ¿sábanas destrozadas sumado a eso el ventilador? Duró muy poco, quizás apenas unos segundos hasta que algo en la profundidad hizo click.

—Espera ¿qué? ¿El ventilador destrozó las sábanas?—se desconcertó aun más Rukia—pero es madera, imposible que cortara la tela.

Ichigo hizo amago de levantarse ayudando simultáneamente a Rukia, sin importar que ambos estuvieran aun desnudos, eso ahora era lo de menos. El pelinaranja dejó a un lado a la morena para después encender la luz de la lámpara que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche y con ésta iluminar un poco el objeto que yacía sobre la cama.

Extendió la mano hacia la cama y tocó el ventilador, innegablemente las aspas de ésta no estaban hechas de madera, su superficie lisa denotaba otro tipo de material, una aleación de metal quizás, no era lo suficientemente pesado para aplastarlos pero si lo suficientemente filoso para hacerles unos cortes fatales, más si éstas aspas estaban en movimiento.

La tela se redujo a girones que se esparcían por el lecho, partiendo desde el centro hacia los extremos, justamente donde ellos estaban a punto tener su tercera ronda de sexo esa noche. Curiosamente ninguna aspa estaba rota a pesar de la altura de la que había caído, Ichigo elevó la mirada hacia el techo y fue ahí donde lo notó, un cable roto en la parte superior.

—Pudo habernos aplastado si no hubiésemos rodado fuera—más bien si él no se hubiese percatado del potencial peligro que el sonido representaba.

—Ese ventilador ha estado en esta casa durante años.

¿Años? Incluso si Rukia decía aquello, el objeto aparentaba ser bastante nuevo. Ichigo raspó un aspa quitando así los vestigios de pintura que semejaban la superficie de madera del objeto.

—Omaeda se encargó de arreglarla antes del accidente, comprar uno nuevo implicaría un gasto extra y nuestro capital no nos permite eso, además no quería reemplazarlo—Rukia se aferró a la mesita de noche, incrustando levemente sus uñas en ésta sin que fuese consciente de ello, los objetos en aquella casa ocupaban un pequeño lugar en su ser, haciéndolos imposibles de desechar.

—Entonces lo cambió, porque esto es metal no madera—dictaminó Ichigo volviéndose hacia Rukia, retrocedió un par de pasos hasta donde ella se encontraba para después tocarle el hombro, lo que estaba a punto de decir era tan inquietante que ni él mismo podía tener respuesta alguna—el asunto enana, no es si el ventilador es nuevo o viejo sino cómo demonios se encendió a la mitad de la noche, el movimiento aflojó algo y esa cosa se desplomó sobre nosotros.

El incesante y molesto sonido que Rukia había escuchado en medio de su pequeño idilio cobró real importancia en esos momentos y sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder debido a la impresión por las palabras y razonamiento de Ichigo. ¿Acaso no había sido un simple accidente? Esa pequeña duda asaltó su mente.

…

¿Cómo confiar en la bazofia humana cuando no podía siquiera cumplir con una sencilla tarea? Sembrar dudas y sospechas en Rukia para que esa absurda relación con Ichigo terminara de una vez por todas. Una verborrea de maldiciones sobrevino una tras otra en Kaien, Hisagi era un perfecto inútil en la tarea, ocasionando que esos dos se acercaran más. Su hermano había quedado ante la humana como su salvador. _Repugnante_.

Al parecer el mortal había desechado las ideas que él le había dado. Ponerse en contacto con la agencia y desmentir a Ichigo delante de Rukia parecía mucho más factible que el fallido intento de asesinato, lo reconocía, tal vez fuese una buena idea si se tenía al ejecutor indicado, Hisagi había demostrado ser un pelmazo en ese aspecto. Por demás supo que fue una mala inversión.

La oscuridad cobijó a Kaien y con enojo resopló el cálido aliento que parecía estar hirviendo dentro de él, amenazando con convertirse en enormes llamaradas de enojo en su más pura esencia. La distancia era prudente, la suficiente para que pudiera observar sin ser visto. Se esfumaría si no tomaba el asunto en sus propias manos, la ayuda del mortal resultaba inútil e innecesaria, por no decir que era un obstáculo a sus intereses.

Ahora tenía que limpiar el desastre que el mortal había ocasionado, eliminando cualquier sospecha que pudiese surgir al respecto. Y por sobre todo, necesitaba exponer a Ichigo como el mentiroso y manipulador que era, lo convenenciero y tramposo, no sólo ante Rukia sino también ante Aizen; de la primera, sin develar la condición de demonio de Ichigo a menos que quisiera ser él quien ocupara el lugar de Ichigo en el castigo de Aizen.

Una pequeña llama brilló en su oscura mente y obtuvo la solución a sus problemas, una idea simple que le garantizaba el éxito.

…

—Imposible—Ichigo volcó toda su atención a Ulquiorra y al plomero que terminaba de revisar la ducha, revisando y desarmando los grifos para mirar al interior de éstos.

El plomero soltó un leve gruñido en respuesta, y balbuceó algo inentendible para Ichigo pero que hizo que Ulquiorra le diera una socarrona mirada de superioridad al pelinaranja.

—Puede revisar usted mismo _si gusta_ —sugirió el hombre de aspecto mayor, haciendo énfasis en _"si gusta"_ como un claro reto. ¡Por favor! Su trabajo precedía su fama en todos esos años y un chiquillo no se atrevería a poner en duda su conocimiento.

Y ciertamente Ichigo no lo necesitaba. Esta era una resolución extraña, es decir, el plomero aseguraba que la ducha no tenía defecto alguno y aunado a esto, el electricista perjuró lo mismo sobre el ventilador _**"no hay nada malo con ello señor"**_

Y si así era ¿entonces qué habían sido los sucesos desafortunados de la noche anterior?

—No pareces muy convencido Kurosaki—Ulquiorra lo miró de soslayo aprovechando que el plomero guardaba sus herramientas en el maletín especial y cruzaba la habitación.

Ichigo se veía por demás dubitativo ante las palabras del mortal, incluso su permanente ceño fruncido se había pronunciado más de lo acostumbrado en señal de que algo estaba molestándolo.

—Tal vez—se limitó a decir el pelinaranja volteando la mirada hacia el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba Ulquiorra, sin atreverse a dar más explicaciones. Ni él mismo entendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El pelinegro metió ambas manos a los bolsillos, una acción particular que lo caracterizaba de antaño cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para molestar a Ichigo o Grimmjow, en su defecto cualquiera era un buen objetivo.

—Por cierto Kurosaki, me imagino que aprovechaste todo este alboroto para pasar la noche con esa mujer ¿no es así?—la mirada esmeralda viajó hasta el pelinaranja, adquiriendo un brillo particular que denotaba cierto interés mezclado con una pizca de inteligencia—esa tensión que estaba consumiéndote parece haber desaparecido.

—No es asunto tuyo Ulquiorra.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros—esa mujer se ve diferente el día de hoy, puedo sentirlo, su esencia ya no es la misma— ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Incluso los demonios podían tener un desarrollado sentido del olfato especializado en aromas específicos.

En los mortales era común éste tipo de olores; la codicia, la avaricia y la lujuria desprendían un aroma particular e inconfundible para ellos.

— ¿Estuviste espiándola de nuevo?—Ichigo se precipitó hacia él, tomándolo por la camisa con férrea determinación de infringir daño—estás muerto si lo has hecho maldito.

A pesar de la presión que Ichigo ejercía en su ropa, el semblante de Ulquiorra permaneció estoico como siempre, casi inmutable, mentiría si dijera que no esperaba una reacción de esta índole por parte de la primitiva criatura que ceñía sus manos a su ropa.

—La mujer—dijo Ulquiorra al tiempo que miraba el umbral de la puerta, de nuevo la mirada de Ichigo recayó en él—no es difícil localizarla, desprende el aroma particular de la lujuria pero también otro que no soy capaz de identificar—explicó como si se tratara de cualquier cosa—un demonio completo podría incluso olerla a kilómetros de distancia.

" _ **Ichigo"**_

La voz de Rukia se dejó escuchar a través del pasillo y minutos después atravesó el umbral de la puerta. El pelinaranja liberó la camisa de su compañero mientras éste le dedicaba una mirada de superioridad, más bien de victoria.

—Aquí—las palabras del pelinaranja escaparon de su boca sin que pudiese evitarlo, respondiendo así al llamado. Se acercó a ella en dos zancadas, deslizando los pies sobre las frías baldosas y tomando a Rukia de la muñeca para guiarla en el camino que restaba hasta el interior del baño.

Era particularmente curioso observar a Rukia tantear las superficies de las paredes en busca de su camino, no obstante aquel acto perdió gracia cuando Ichigo se percató de que más que un capricho de la morena, aquello significaba un acto de independencia. Pero dadas las circunstancias, en ese momento el pelinaranja creyó más prudente el ayudarla a encontrar su camino.

— ¿Qué les dijo?—la impaciencia brotó de lo profundo de Rukia e impregnó su tono de voz tornando la cuestión un tanto precipitada al escapar de sus labios.

¿Qué podía decirle él? Que no había nada malo con la ducha y el ventilador, solo eso.

—El plomero y el electricista revisaron todo—comenzó, no queriendo develar de una vez la noticia.

— ¿Y qué encontró?—una ansiosa energía sobrepasó a Rukia, quien al parecer quería saber de una vez los pormenores de los infortunios de la noche pasada. Ella más que nadie quería escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ichigo se llevó una mano a la nuca en señal de aparente nerviosismo, ¡nerviosismo! ¡Por favor! Miró a Ulquiorra quien le dio un claro _"díselo ya imbécil"_ con la mirada, a pesar de aquella mirada apacible y estoica, Ulquiorra era capaz de transmitir lo necesario con ese simple gesto.

—No encontraron nada malo—soltó el pelinaranja con cierto toque de exasperación en su voz mezclándose con incredulidad.

— ¡Imposible!—espetó de vuelta Rukia ante tal noticia.

Y era la misma expresión que Ichigo exclamó momentos atrás al hablar con el hombre. El pelinaranja simplemente redujo su explicación al repetir las palabras exactas que el plomero le había dicho, los grifos solo estaban atascados debido a que eran nuevos, con el uso continuo éstos se aflojarían; la puerta en realidad no tenía defecto alguno, al menos que un poco de aceite no pudiese arreglar.

—Pero tú tampoco pudiste abrirla, yo te escuché, estabas batallando con ella y ésta no cedió fácilmente—justificó Rukia, si las bisagras de la puerta solo necesitaban un poco de aceite ¿entonces por qué incluso Ichigo había sido incapaz de abrirla?— ¿le dijiste sobre eso verdad? Ichigo le explicaste al plomero que no pudiste abrirla ¿cierto?—más que una cuestión, las palabras de Rukia parecían una súplica.

—Se lo dije—vio como el semblante de Rukia cambió, su rostro se deformó en una máscara de angustia que opacó sus ojos amatistas, aquel brillo de ferviente anhelo se perdió para ser ocupada por una oscura miseria.

— ¿El ventilador?

—El electricista no encontró nada malo con él, fue solo un accidente—Ulquiorra rompió el silencio para inmiscuirse en la conversación, era muy obvio que Ichigo solo evadiría el asunto como lo había hecho con el de la ducha y ciertamente el pelinegro comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

La misma insistencia se hizo presente, Rukia exigió que se le mostrara la evidencia al electricista, las aspas del aparato que Ichigo aseveraba eran de metal y no madera. Y fue entonces que Ichigo comprendió que hubiese sido mejor mantener la boca cerrada para no plantarle dudas o en este caso para no alterarla como ya lo estaba, rayando casi en un punto histérico.

Una vaga idea brilló en la mente de Ichigo, de alguna manera la angustia de Rukia comenzaba a calar profundamente en él. Sin premeditar nada más, el pelinaranja se retractó de sus palabras alegando ante Rukia y para sorpresa de Ulquiorra que tal vez estaba equivocado sobre el material del objeto, resguardándose bajo la excusa de la poca visión debido a la oscuridad y a su desesperación ante un susto de tal magnitud.

Y en algún punto llegó a convencerse de ello, que todo se debía al estado de excitación previo al accidente, el que había provocado que sus sentidos se confundieran, al menos esa era la explicación más lógica y la que lo obligaba a deshacerse de su evidente malestar ante la situación.

Ignorando completamente la presencia de Ulquiorra, Ichigo se volvió hacia Rukia para inclinarse hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca y poder susurrarle unas palabras—quizás no estábamos pensando con claridad Rukia—su tono era por demás demasiado sugerente para hacerle entender de lo que estaba hablando—además la casa aún necesita reparaciones y es inevitable que cosas como estas sucedan—sin lugar a dudas era un vago intento de convencerla -a ambos- de que todo era un accidente.

Rukia sin embargo no podía deshacerse de la idea de que algo no andaba del todo bien, esa idea intrusiva se arremolinaba en su mente haciendo un revoltijo con sus pensamientos y al parecer también a perturbar su cordura al cuestionarse si todo lo que había sucedido había sido por una mala pasada de su cansada mente ¿y si había exagerado demasiado en la ducha y su pánico se apoderó de ella en ese momento impidiéndole actuar de manera coherente?

No obstante aun quedaba el asunto del ventilador.

—Pero tú lo viste, lo de la ducha y el ventilador—farfulló conteniendo el aire dolorosamente en sus pulmones—fuiste tú quien impidió que esa cosa nos aplastara y fuiste tú quien me sacó de la ducha después de batallar con ella ¡por favor Ichigo! Algo no está bien.

Él no dijo nada, Rukia era insistente en el asunto a pesar de las razones que se le habían planteado. Entonces la propia chica tomó aquel silencio como la respuesta más obvia.

— ¿Acaso piensas que estoy exagerando Ichigo?—Rukia se apartó de él apenas unos centímetros, a pesar de su parcial ceguera aun podía sentir la pesada mirada del enfermero sobre ella, entonces un pensamiento aun más aterrador brilló en su mente y le dio sentido a todo— ¿acaso crees que estoy actuando como un histérica?—el recuerdo de Hisagi llegó a su mente y con éste el de su madre y aquel diario, la carta dirigida al asilo y las palabras de su primo. Todo de una sola vez.

Él no supo qué responder. Sí tal vez lo había pensado por un breve momento pero eso fue solo al ver la expresión de Rukia. Y justo en ese momento su semblante pareció adoptar un velo de tristeza, no lloraría, de eso él estaba muy seguro, pero esas orbes titilaban con el brillo de pequeñas perlas saladas que se acumulaban y se negaban a salir.

¿Qué debía decirle entonces? ¿Palabras de consuelo o algo por el estilo? Pero Ichigo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para encontrar algo decente y calmar a Rukia ya que ésta lo apartó y se encaminó dificultosamente fuera de ahí. Aun cuando él intentó sostenerla para evitar su huida, la mano de Rukia fue más hábil en cada oportunidad apartando la de Ichigo con un certero golpe.

— ¡Enana espera!—espetó haciendo amago de ir tras ella para darle alcance.

—Esa mujer no te escuchará—habló Ulquiorra desde el otro lado de la habitación, quien por cierto se mantenía cruzado de brazos esperando a que esos dos terminaran su no tan privada conversación.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo el pelinegro tenía razón, el estado anímico de Rukia le bloqueaba cualquier intento de querer explicarle la situación. Y muy en el fondo Ichigo se sentía furioso al actuar tan premeditadamente, incluso Ulquiorra sabía que por ahora no se podía hacer nada.

…

Rukia avanzó tan rápido como pudo, deteniéndose justo en el pasillo del segundo piso, con el pasar de los días, el deslizarse por el interior de la casa y ubicarse ya no le era un problema, o al menos ya no le costaba dolores de cabeza o algún que otro golpe.

" _ **señorita Kuchiki"**_

Una voz le habló desde atrás. En primera instancia la confusión se apoderó de Rukia al no saber a quién pertenecía aquella voz. El sonido de pasos se intensificaron en señal de que el sujeto estaba acercándose a ella ¿sería un trabajador que Ichigo había traído recientemente?

Tal vez algún otro _"imperfecto"_ había surgido y necesitaban consultarlo con ella. Honestamente en esos momentos no estaba dispuesta a lidiar con esos asuntos, por obvias razones pues las palabras de Ichigo o mejor dicho la ausencia de éstas le había confirmado que él comenzaba a verla como una mujer histérica tras el accidente de la ducha.

Rukia se volvió lentamente en dirección al recién llegado— ¿Quién es usted?—cuestionó con el mayor tacto posible.

—La agencia me envió—informó el extraño como una verdad absoluta sin dejar un ápice de titubeo que diera lugar a duda alguna en su respuesta.

Rukia no captó las palabras del hombre, para ella aquella aseveración se mantuvo encriptada en su mente.

— ¿Disculpe?

El hombre intentó de nuevo al ver el estado de confusión de la mujer—La agencia de cuidado de la salud me envió, fue usted la que ordenó nuestros servicios ¿no es así señorita Kuchiki?

Rukia negó con la cabeza—Eso es imposible, la agencia ya ha enviado a alguien para que…

—Yo me ocuparé de esto Rukia—Ichigo no esperó a que Rukia acabara su explicación, entrando de improviso al pasillo e interviniendo de inmediato antes de que todo se fuera al caño—ve a tu habitación a descansar—sugirió más bien como una coartada que por mera preocupación del estado de la morena.

Y como era de suponerse, Rukia denegó la orden del pelinaranja plantándose en su lugar y asegurándole -más bien retándole- que podía encargarse de esto por sí misma. Su tono fue cortante, quizás más de lo que se había propuesto, tal vez como un remanente de la discusión y su falta de apoyo con el asunto de los incidentes, Ichigo prácticamente había aceptado la opinión del plomero y el electricista sin chistar.

—Aquí hay una equivocación—siguió Rukia y después señaló a Ichigo quien por el volumen y dirección de su voz supuso estaba casi frente a ella—la agencia lo envió la semana pasada.

No solo el semblante del hombre se vio confuso sino que incluso su voz reflejó aquel sentimiento—Eso es imposible señorita Kuchiki, nosotros recibimos su llamada el día de ayer…

¿Ayer? Esperen un momento ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo ahí?

Rukia insistió, la llamada fue hecha semanas atrás y no el día de ayer como aquel hombre aseguraba.

Ichigo intervino de nuevo alegando que todo se trataba de una confusión por parte de la agencia y Rukia secundó su noción.

Sin mucho más que alegar, el hombre recurrió a la única manera en la que podía probar su punto—Solo respóndame algo señorita Kuchiki ¿recuerda la fecha en la que fue dada de alta?

—El día 29—respondió sin más, rememorando aquel día cuando Matsumoto fue por ella al hospital.

—Hoy es 30, señorita, usted llegó ayer a casa y ayer solicitó mis servicios.

La revelación provocó un extraño estremecimiento en Rukia, una sensación de escalofrió mezclado con incertidumbre. Era ilógico lo que el hombre estaba diciéndole, era 16 no 30 y así se lo hizo saber, aunque la respuesta se develó en el tono de sorpresa que el hombre exclamó.

—Váyase ahora mismo—aseveró Ichigo con un leve tono de advertencia impregnando su voz. La presencia del hombre era un problema desde el momento en el que lo divisó en las escaleras tratando de alcanzar a Rukia.

El hombre, el verdadero enfermero se volvió en dirección a Ichigo, inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza— ¿Quién es usted?

—Es el enfermero que la agencia envió—respondió Rukia por él.

—Estoy seguro que nunca lo he visto en la agencia—sostuvo firmemente el hombre—conozco a todo el personal de la agencia y él no forma parte.

Los latidos del corazón de Rukia se volvieron erráticos para después caer en picada, una vertiginosa caída que hizo que las palpitaciones se detuvieran por un momento que pareció eterno. Su respiración -al igual que sus latidos- se detuvo y el ingreso de aire se hizo difícil.

—Te dije que te marcharas ¿acaso estas sordo?—Ichigo se acercó al hombre para tomarlo del brazo con la clara intención de sacarlo de ahí a como diera lugar—eres un fraude—espetó casi fúrico el pelinaranja.

Como pudo el enfermero se soltó del agarre de Ichigo—No lo soy y tengo identificaciones que lo prueban—el hombre rebuscó en una pequeña mochila hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba—aquí tiene—empujó un trozo de papel plastificado hacia Rukia, quien lo tomó.

Rukia llamó a Omaeda. Necesitaba que alguien le confirmara lo que el hombre le había dicho y que verificara la identificación. Y en efecto, poco después de que Omaeda llegara, éste le dijo la identidad del extraño _"Izuru Kira"_ era lo que el trozo de papel rezaba y junto a este nombre el cargo del sujeto _"Profesional de la salud"._

Una simple _"gracias"_ fue suficiente para despedir a Omaeda e instarlo a regresar a su trabajo.

Poco a poco la realidad de Rukia comenzó a resquebrajarse. Como pudo buscó la pared para apoyarse en ésta.

Con el temor de atragantarse con sus propias palabras, Rukia se aventuró a preguntar de nuevo esperando que la respuesta fuese diferente a la primera— ¿Dime Kira estás seguro que este hombre no trabaja en la agencia?

—Muy seguro.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Rukia en ese instante.

Ichigo trató de acercarse a ella para dar una explicación o en su caso para inventar una excusa creíble. Como era natural, ella le impidió el paso colocando ambas manos frente a ella imponiendo así una distancia. Le había mentido y lo peor del caso es que no sabía quién demonios era él y lo que buscaba de ella realmente.

De nuevo las palabras de Hisagi le dieron una bofetada en el rostro, ¡él se lo había advertido en aquella ocasión! Y ella simplemente lo había corrido sin darle oportunidad de nada cuando a quien debió de correr fue a Ichigo.

Se sintió tan estúpida entones ¿Qué había hecho?

— ¿Quién eres tú?—cuestionó más temerosa de la respuesta que Ichigo fuese a darle.

A final de cuentas había resultado un completo extraño, un extraño con el que se había acostado la noche anterior.

—Rukia tenemos que hablar puedo explicártelo todo—el pelinaranja optó por mantener la distancia que ella había marcado pues si se acercaba más, Rukia huiría lejos, de eso estaba seguro.

— ¿Explicarme qué? ¿Lo estúpida que fui al confiar en ti y dejarte quedar en mi casa?—la ira y el odio brotaban con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Rukia. El recuerdo de ambos en la cama y lo excitante que había resultado todo sólo hacían que este sentimiento acrecentara aun más— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ichigo? Si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre…

—Enana cálmate y hablemos—la voz de Ichigo se tornó agitada, tanto como la respiración de Rukia ante el enojo que estaba emanando de su menudo cuerpo—te aseguro que puedo explicártelo todo.

La silueta distorsionada de Ichigo se hizo más difusa para ella, convirtiéndolo solo en una mancha, las facciones de aquel hombre nunca le fueron del todo claras y al menos ahora eso era algo bueno, así no tendría un recuerdo suyo y le sería fácil olvidarlo.

—Quiero que te largues, tú y tus amigos ¡los quiero fuera de mi casa ahora mismo!—un estallido de furia dio paso al ferviente grito de Rukia, conteniendo así cualquier rastro de tristeza o decepción que amenazaba con salir y exponer su frágil alma.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer—Tu me necesitas—declaró en un intento que más bien pareció el colmo del descaro.

Ofendida ante tal declaración Rukia lo empujó lejos de ella—yo no necesito a alguien como tú así que vete antes que llame a la policía—ciertamente no necesitaba a un mentiroso manipulador, un tramposo y aprovechado.

¿Acaso esperaba una reacción diferente? ¡Pero qué iluso!

—No puedes hacer esto Rukia ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte.

—Entonces hazlo Ichigo y más te vale que sea una buena explicación, esta es tu oportunidad—demandó la menuda chica.

" _¿Y qué vas a decirle? ¿Qué eres un demonio exiliado y que buscas su amor como un medio para regresar al infierno? ¿Qué una vez que consigas tu objetivo te desharás de ella?"_ la traicionera mente de Ichigo hizo acto de presencia una vez más dándole un golpe de realidad.

—Yo…—titubeó sin saber si inventar algo más creíble y de ser así ¿Qué le diría?—no puedo Rukia.

—Entonces vete por favor Ichigo y no regreses—las palabras supieron más amargas de lo que imaginó pero sin lugar a dudas era algo necesario. Ichigo ya no la engañaría de nuevo.

—Lo haré, pero regresaré y entonces tendrás que escucharme Rukia.

Las rodillas de Rukia casi temblaron ¿estaba amenazándola?— ¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme?—espetó furiosa.

—No es una amenaza Rukia, es una promesa y créeme que la cumpliré de una u otra forma—dicho esto el pelinaranja se dio la vuelta enfilando hacia las escaleras y pasando de largo al hombre rubio de mirada triste.

Rukia solo fue capaz de escuchar el repiquetear de sus pasos sobre el suelo y los escalones al bajar, minutos después el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Era todo, él se había marchado.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _-_ _ **Notas de la versión original:**_

 **Lo primordial en este capítulo ha sido el cambio de actitud que le he hecho al protagonista que en este caso es Ichigo, honestamente la versión de Tina de Tritón no me agrada, si en este capítulo consideran a Ichigo demasiado Ooc eso es porque he tratado de adaptarlo de la mejor manera, el protagonista de Tina, en este caso Tritón se convirtió en un hombre prácticamente sumiso dispuesto a darle amor a la protagonista, rayando en lo tierno y rosa… a mi parecer ese no era el caso XD ¿dónde quedó el protagonista rompeovarios del principio? La esencia se fue perdiendo con el pasar de los capítulos. En el caso de Ichigo, estoy tratando de no ponerlo en esa situación, al menos no del todo pues incluso quedaría mucho peor en él ese aspecto de "hombre derrochando amor".**

 **La escena del incidente con ventilador la he dejado casi intacta, aunque sí le hice una serie de cambios en los diálogos así como omisión de algunos que no consideré relevantes para la escena.**

 **Por motivos muy obvios he cambiado el escenario en el que se centra la escena de Kaien pues en la obra de Tina Orión observa todo desde una nube, mirando hacia la habitación de Sophia *cara súper pervertida por el voyerismo de Orión***

 **Como siempre he omitido ciertas partes del capítulo, una conversación de Sophia que puedo incluir más adelante y que voy a abordar tenuemente. De hecho fueron cuatro hojas las que tuve que desechar XD sentí que no era muy importante.**

 **Y por último he tenido que compactar tres capítulos y medio en uno solo, así es, dejé a medias el cuarto capítulo hasta la despedida de Ichigo y Rukia que en ese caso vendría siendo Tritón y Sophia.**

 **Algo que también debo aclarar es que he agregado un detalle extra en la historia, las habilidades de los demonios y en este caso de Ulquiorra al percibir aromas en los humanos, la verdad es algo que me saqué de la manga XD y que consulté con mi beta quien me dio el visto bueno de la idea, esta habilidad y otras que pondré las aprovecharé para lo que tengo planeado en los capítulos posteriores.**

 **Un pequeño dato es que aquí hice un pequeño énfasis en la histeria de Rukia y con ello los recuerdos de su madre, si recuerdan, a la madre de Rukia iban a internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico, así que tomé ese pequeño detalle para hacer más coherente la preocupación de Rukia sobre los sucesos de la noche anterior. Aunque también fue culpa de Ichigo por retractarse de todo lo que había dicho al no encontrar una respuesta coherente.**

 **Quedan pocos capítulos de hecho, sólo 93 páginas del libro XD por lo que hablamos de unos cinco capítulos para el final de esta historia incluyendo el epilogo.**

…

 **Bueno después de mil años por fin me vuelvo a aparecer y dar la cara XD lo siento pero en verdad la inspiración está del carajo *PERO SI ESTÁS ADAPTANDO TONTA!* OK aún cuando es una adaptación, no la estoy haciendo del todo fiel a la versión de Tina y tal vez piensen "solo copia y pega" pues honestamente lo pensé en un principio y de hecho aún conservo ese primer documento de ese fic… un desastre si me lo preguntan… mi adaptaplagio del libro está tomando un rumbo ligeramente diferente y en eso a mi beta le consta. "He dicho esto tantas veces" tomo las ideas y algunos diálogos del libro pero no las plasmo tal cual en cada capítulo de fic, estoy tratando de compactar los capítulos y eliminar el relleno de la historia… en algún momento también me resultó tediosa la lectura debido a la actitud sumisa de Tritón y fue una de las razones por las que dudé en adaptar esta historia.**

 **No sé si la mayoría ha leído el libro ya, si así lo han hecho la verdad no los culpo XD fue mi culpa por tenerlos abandonados tanto tiempo, como sea, le voy a dar un pequeño giro a la historia pero adaptándola al final que Tina le da a la misma.**

 **Sin mucho más que decir me despido y agradezco sus reviews y si es que aun siguen esta historia, gracias chicas, y en especial a mi beta que ha tenido toda la paciencia del mundo conmigo, te adoro Mariana (Noctelocusta650).**

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Uin:**

 _Jajaja el ventilador quedó para después XD y no se podía posponer más el lemmon, bueno si lo pospuse tanto como pude en el capítulo anterior pero a final de cuentas al fin se les hizo. Ichigo de por sí es bastante Ooc en este fic/adaptación, pero juro que trato en la medida de lo posible no hacerlo tan Tritón como en la versión original, no veo a Ichigo tan sumiso y a diferencia del libro, Ichigo le busca un poco de pelea a Rukia cuando la oportunidad se da, es un poco desafiante. XD ser amable y confiable, se supone que está experimentando ciertos cambios ahora que ya no tiene sus poderes._

 _Honestamente me tardo siglos en las actualizaciones como ya habrás notado, creo que la mayoría ya se habrá leído el libro ya. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ambos obtengan lo que necesitan porque incluso Ichigo "necesita" algo, pero eso queda para después, y en cuanto al amor ¿cómo puede alguien saber sobre el amor si nunca lo ha sentido? Y esto va para Ichigo, se supone que es un demonio pero incluso se ha planteado la posibilidad de que ellos puedan sentirlo, Isshin por ejemplo y más adelante también se volverá a tocar este punto, por lo que Ichigo puede estar perdido por el simple hecho de no reconocer este sentimiento y confundirlo con otra cosa._

 _Hisagi está cegado por la envidia, cree que su abuelo quería más a Rukia, y si nos enfocamos un poco en ese aspecto podemos ver que no es así, el abuelo simplemente vio el modo de actuar de Hisagi y después de que él le robara, la poca confianza que le quedaba desapareció. ¿La inmunidad del protagonista? Jajaja no creas una nunca sabe XD pero Rukia deberá afrontar un par de cosas más de eso puedes estar segura._

 _Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia y dejarme tu opinión ;)_

 **Natsumi:**

 _De hecho eso de que todas sus replicas serán ignoradas, la saqué de ahí, amo esa escena y es tan Ichigo que no me resistí a incluirla aquí. Oh si, Ichigo se quería ganar un poco la confianza de Rukia aunque si te das cuenta todo lo hace de a cuerdo a sus intereses y eso ya le está acarreando problemas. El lemmon fue ya de cajón porque no podía seguir posponiéndolo XD si por mi fuese eso pasaría hasta el final pero trato de apegarme lo mejor que puedo al libro. Pues el pelinaranja se estropeó y estropeó su avance así que…_

 _Ufff no sabes lo que podría venir después, de hecho es algo que aun estoy discutiendo con mi beta, no quiero seguir la línea del libro, tal vez solo el final pero estamos deliberando acerca de eso, aun no llegamos a nada concreto aunque mis ideas son algo fumadas jajajaja te lo juro._

 _Creo que alimenté el odio hacia Hisagi, espero Sumsum jamás lea esta historia o me mataría por poner a su husbando como el maldito XD con respecto a Kensei y su esposa, eso es algo que omití en este capítulo y que retomaré más adelante pues la verdad no era de mucha importancia pero créeme que el pobre no tiene la culpa de nada._

 _¡Ah sí! Sobre mi bloqueo, parece que ya lo estoy superando, toda la arena en el fandom y los problemas con mil cuentas chan fueron una especie de terapia o no sé cómo llamarlo._

 _Respuesta al PD: XD ¿me das la razón?_

 _ **Suiren 15:**_

 _Gracias ;) y créeme que a mí tampoco me gustó eso, creo que después de un pequeño trauma como el de morir quemada por agua caliente es algo que te deja en shock por un buen momento, es decir del susto a la excitación, no creo, y quería que en esa parte se viera más el consuelo y la empatía que Ichigo comenzaba a sentir._

 _Lo de "estropeado para otras mujeres" XD oye él ya quería probar un poco, imagínate probar algo que creías que era solo un capricho y que después de todo te gustara… 7u7 oie zhy no lo puedo culpar._

 _ **Diana carolina:**_ _gracias chica ;)_

 _ **Mariana:**_

 _Tedioso más que nada mujer XD por lo general comienzo un día y avanzo algunas páginas, debo leer, imaginar la escena y planear los cambios, rehacer los diálogos y adaptarlos a Ichigo, Rukia, Hisagi o Kaien, a veces debo re leer para cortar las partes que están de más, otras ocasiones trasladar escenas y acomodarlas ufffff me lleva la tarde entera, eso si no la pospongo para otro día._

 _Sería fácil si fuese totalmente copia y pega, créeme que este fic se hubiese acabado hace meses._

 _Te digo que debo leer las partes finales del libro para ya sabes qué 7u7, pero al menos esas partes que no nos gustan las podemos omitir o cambiar. Y gracias, a mi parecer no sé si quedó del todo bien pues igual se me hace muy apresurado ya ves la cuestión de tiempo que maneja Tina en el libro, osea qué._

 _Tritón fue comprensible pero su personalidad se degradó bastante para que eso sucediera, no reconocí al del inicio con el del final, incluso desde la mitad fue un cambio de 180° y me quedé con cara de "no me jodas qué sucede Dr. García" bueno algo así XD_

 _Lo bueno 7u7r aunque eso todavía está a discusión n.n lento pero ¿seguro? Te adoro kohai aunque me rompas el kokoro con tu fic_

 _ **Lightdesired:**_ _pues sí, un poco._

 _ **Yoli:**_

 _Oye no creo que sea para tanto *se sonroja furiosamente cual tomate maduro*ejem gracias Yoli. En esa ocasión el freso si fue un amor ewe y sí al fin se echó a la Taicho. Tranquila Hisagi recibirá su merecido pero solo ten paciencia. No me aburres mujer cómo crees, me costó sí, pero porque ya había perdido la práctica y los ánimos no eran los mejores, ya me estoy recuperando de esa racha y descuida si tienes dudas no tengas pena en preguntar ;)_

 _Isshin es un amor, ¿Cómo no amarlo al desgraciado? Y Kaien ufff qué calor hace ¿no crees? Si es un desgraciado o no pues 7u7_

 _¿Sabes? Me pasa lo mismo que a ti, que te respondan y que te hagas amigo o amiga del autor de la historia que te gusta es increíble 7w7 igual casi me desmayo cuando mi autora favorita comentó mi fic, un grito súper fangirl salió de mi XD, y por eso confío en que nos llevemos así de bien por mucho tiempo más Yoli._

 _ **Aqua: ¡**_ _Ichiruki forever! Al contrario, gracias a ti por pasar a leer esta historia._

 _ **Kity-monica-Kurosaki:**_ _jajajaja demasiado intensamente bueno XD voy a adoptar esa expresión 7u7 después de milenios al fin pude subirlo espero lo disfrutaras._

 _ **Fer:**_

 _Hola Fer cuánto tiempo n.n y gracias. El acoso sexual definitivamente no era la manera de llegar a ella, bueno solo si quería ponerla a prueba pero fuera de eso la opción B de Ichigo dio resultado. ¡Liberación al freso! No más pajas nocturnas XD o voyerismo por parte de Ulquiorra jajajaja y el ventilador prácticamente fue esa misma noche pero en un lapso de tiempo diferente, claro que eso impidió que siguieran con lo suyo._

 _¿No tienes sensación de vacío con esta versión? Wow pues me siento muy halagada por ello y mi beta también. Sí tienes razón, creo que tratar de darle ese pequeño enfoque de "ponerse en su lugar" a Ichigo y despertar sus "extrañas sensaciones" fue una buena idea, creo que siempre o a lo largo del fic pongo un especial enfoque en eso y al menos a mí también me agrada cómo está quedando._

 _Pobre Hisagi, pero descuida eso no se quedará así. Es un ambicioso o al menos así lo he planteado en esta trama por lo que no deberíamos sorprendernos lo que pueda hacer con tal de "recuperar" lo que supuestamente le pertenece._

 _Aun cuando no lo parezca, Ichigo estará ahí eso no debes dudarlo. Mujer aprecio tu paciencia, de verdad, sé que me paso en ese aspecto u.u pero gracias por leer la historia cada mil años cuando actualizo y lamento la demora._

 _ **Aqua:**_ _aquí tienes la continuación._

 _ **Lovetamaki1:**_

 _Más bien se cuestiona ¿por qué no puede sacarla de su cabeza? Y sobre lo que ella le provoca XD, si, Rukia está pasando un momento terrible no solo por su salud pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que eso pase, ya sea con ayuda de Ichigo o no._

 _De hecho me encanta desarrollar la amistad de esos dos, es una extraña relación amistad y rivalidad pero que en el fondo están dispuestos a arriesgar la vida por el otro o cualquiera de sus amigos. Ah sí, y por la habilidad de Rukia, eso lo explicaré en los capítulos siguientes. Saludos y gracias por leer la historia ;)_

 **En verdad agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer este fic y no me queda más que decirles "hasta la próxima"…**


	14. Almas en conflicto

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia. Esta es una adaptación de la obra de Tina Folsom llamada "Un toque Griego".**

 **Capítulo 13. Almas en conflicto.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **El bien, el mal, lo correcto e incorrecto. Son palabras separadas por una delgada línea".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **¿Cuál es el límite de la cordura?**_

 _ **Hasta donde tu mente decida abrazar tu locura".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ciertamente el estado del clima no podría ser más óptimo para su condición, compitiendo con su propio humor; las nubes amenazantes que se alzaban en el horizonte eran una señal inequívoca del torrencial que se desataría luego, una brisa gélida acarició el rostro de Ichigo cuando rozó su mejilla.

Simplemente fantástico.

Pero la lluvia era el menor de los problemas de Ichigo y lo único que ocupaba su mente mientras recorría las calles vacías de la ciudad era el pensamiento de tomar a Ishida por el cuello y zarandearlo una y otra vez hasta estropearle ese estúpido peinado, asestarle un puñetazo directo a la cara hasta dejarle esos anteojos hechos trizas; hacerle pagar su incompetencia al dejar escapar al enfermero real de Rukia ¡que imbécil! Él que se decía ser todo un genio no resultó ser más que un inepto hablador. Patearía su triste trasero hasta que los pies le dolieran.

Conociendo a Ishida éste se mantendría en su lugar habitual, su modesto departamento era un lugar prescindible si se quería dar con él en el acto. Uryuu era un demonio con manías un tanto extrañas que rayaban en una personalidad ordenada y calculadora, un tipo como él aborrecía los cambios e imprevistos pues en su mundo cuadrado no había cabida para los errores de ningún tipo y en su defecto, admitir que eso fuese si quiera posible era una puñalada a su orgullo. Con la mente fija en su objetivo, Ichigo se encaminó hacia el lujoso departamento para comenzar a patear.

Sin ceremonia alguna, el pelinaranja abrió la puerta con brusquedad y ésta cedió como si nada, cayendo al suelo con un sonido sordo. En primera instancia le resultó extraño a Ichigo pues la paranoia de Ishida era de niveles insospechados y por sobre todo, los humanos no eran seres de fiar, ¿estaría recuperando su fuerza demoniaca? Improbable, pero la idea en sí lo entusiasmó más de lo que quiso admitir.

El lugar era mucho más silencioso de lo que recordaba. Ichigo consideró la posibilidad de que Ishida estuviera ausente en ese momento, el muy bastardo estaba escondiéndose de él seguramente.

—Sal de ahí maldito cuatro ojos—siseó Ichigo victima de la furia que lo acometía. No dejaría lugar sin revisar hasta dar con él en ese departamento o en la ciudad misma si era necesario.

Nada. La única respuesta disponible fue el irritante silencio. Se adentró aún más con la convicción de cumplir con su palabra pero se detuvo cuando se percató del entorno del departamento; muebles rotos y objetos regados por doquier. La opción plausible era la de una desbocada fiesta, el imbécil había descuidado sus deberes con el enfermero por una estúpida fiesta. Lo mataría por ello entonces. La inmortalidad de Uryuu no significaba nada para Ichigo, de igual manera encontraría una manera de torturar al demonio.

Ichigo se detuvo junto al sofá de Ishida, un caro ejemplar del cual siempre alardeaba llegando al punto de prohibirle a Ichigo sentarse en él siquiera. Absurdo a decir verdad. Ahora, escudriñando el objeto se percató de que había manchas en él, máculas secas que se endurecían cada vez más y se tornaban de un oscuro color marrón, casi negro al parecer. Lo rodeó sin demora y ahí frente a él se hallaba Ishida tendido, cubierto con lo que parecía ser sangre; los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron en sorpresa ante el deplorable estado de su amigo quien presentaba múltiples golpes en el rostro _¡demonios alguien se le había adelantado!_ La maldición murió en su boca cuando escuchó a Ishida quejarse, casi clamando por aliviar su dolor.

No estaba muerto, era una certeza que la inmortalidad brindaba después de todo. El pelinaranja se acercó a Ishida y tomó cada brazo en los suyos levantándolo sin mayor esfuerzo, Uryuu no se inmutó ante el agarre de Ichigo ni protestó ante la brusquedad del tirón que le dio cuando lo levantó del suelo para subirlo al sofá.

—Ishida despierta—demandó intransigente ante el estado de Ishida, suponiendo que un par de golpes no eran demasiado graves para dejarlo inhabilitado en la función del habla.

El pelinegro pareció reaccionar al grosero mandato de Ichigo pues atinó a abrir levemente los ojos y mirarlo con una cara de fastidio. Justo lo que necesitaba, un idiota huraño que lo molestara en su miseria. Pero cuanta desconsideración. Aunque otra parte de Ishida se alegró al ver a Ichigo.

—Kurosaki—musitó apenas en un susurro. Sintió su cuerpo agotado con un escozor insoportable en ciertas áreas. La molestia creció a niveles insospechados entonces ante el recuerdo y el reconocimiento— ¿Qué haces aquí?—se presionó a decir con la voz rasposa ante el desuso.

—Vine a patearte el trasero por incompetente pero creo que alguien se me adelantó—intentó disfrazar la verdad con sarcasmo pero ante la mirada de desconcierto de su amigo su humor decreció de inmediato—te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de las peleas, eres un asco en ellas siempre terminas con el trasero golpeado—desde tiempos inmemoriales fue así, Ishida era más estratégico que nada, calculador y cínico; no un luchador.

Ichigo tras decir aquello se levantó del sofá encaminándose al cuarto de Ishida y posteriormente al baño en busca de agua, alcohol y un par de toallas o gasas para limpiar las heridas del demonio, aun cuando el cuerpo de Ishida intentara curar las heridas, éstas tardarían demasiado en sanar ¿Qué mejor que acelerar el proceso? Regresó junto a su amigo y se dispuso a su labor.

— ¿Estás seguro de cómo usar eso?—interrogó Uryuu con incredulidad en su tono de voz.

—Cállate—espetó de regreso Ichigo. Durante su estadía con Rukia aprendió un par de cosas, internet fue su aliado más confiable en ese entonces. Nunca estaba de más ser precavido si se trataba de esa enana malhablada e imprudente.

Ichigo mojó primero las toallas para limpiar los rastros de sangre seca sobre el rostro de Ishida y examinándolo a profundidad se percató de que los puños de Uryuu estaban hinchados y rojizos, una señal inequívoca de que había peleado con alguien o al menos intentado hacerlo pues su estado hablaba por sí sólo, una derrota absoluta que jamás admitiría. Era demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien.

Ishida se quejó en cuanto Ichigo presionó intencionalmente una herida en su rostro con un algodón mojado en alcohol, una especie de venganza personal del pelinaranja sirviéndose momentáneamente del dolor de su amigo y el quejido que lanzó. Aún estaba molesto con él.

Limpió cada maldita herida de la misma manera, ejerciendo mayor presión de la necesaria como un recordatorio y un escarmiento; una vez que las heridas estuvieron limpias Ichigo supo que no tardarían más que un par de horas o el día entero en sanar.

— ¿Y bien cuál es tu excusa para estar hecho una mierda?

Uryuu suspiró con cansancio, las demandas absurdas del tirano comenzaban desde ya. Pero en su defensa, Ishida no emplearía excusa alguna, sino hechos. Se acomodó en una posición que le permitiera mirar fijamente a Ichigo, quería encarar al idiota y dejar en claro su punto. Dejando el dolor en un segundo plano así lo hizo, se sentó con dificultad y comenzó.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé, unos tipos irrumpieron y me atacaron—la sinceridad en su voz era palpable y la mirada conmocionada al recordar los sucesos de los días anteriores también—parecían humanos pero su fuerza y su agilidad no se compara con el de uno.

La aseveración de Uryuu despertó la curiosidad en Ichigo.

— ¿Reconociste a alguno?—la descripción de agilidad y fuerza coincidía mejor con la de un demonio y sabiendo las condiciones de Aizen no le sorprendería que alguno de ellos estuviese involucrado para fastidiarlo.

Ishida negó con la cabeza y esto provocó en él un leve lamento ante el dolor del movimiento en sí.

—Eran humanos eso te lo puedo asegurar, su esencia era mortal y no sentí presencia alguna en las cercanías—de ser así lo hubiese reconocido fácilmente, la esencia de un demonio era inconfundible para sus iguales.

Pero eso no significaba absolutamente nada; quien estuviera detrás del ataque de Ishida bien pudo utilizar la manipulación para lograr su cometido y ocultar su presencia e identidad. Los demonios tenían la habilidad de manipular las mentes frágiles o en su defecto poseer los cuerpos débiles de humanos viles cuyas almas estuviesen manchadas con la oscuridad, usándolos como simples marionetas.

—Esto tiene que ser obra de Aizen—aseguró Ichigo. En el infierno, Aizen era el único que ansiaba verlo fallar de una u otra manera y aquellas artimañas eran propias del demonio, un sucio jugador.

— ¿Por qué golpearme a mi entonces? Aizen pudo enviar a los sujetos directo hacia ti— ¿Qué caso tenía emboscarlo a él teniendo a Ichigo a su merced sin ningún atisbo de poder para contrarrestar el ataque? Además se suponía que no sabía nada sobre la alianza de él con Ichigo, los únicos sobre aviso eran Grimmjow y Ulquiorra.

—Porque no estaban buscándome a mí—en este momento Ichigo era consciente de que muchos estarían tras él por el simple placer de cobrarse viejas cuentas pero el objetivo de todo el revuelo era otro. El que había coaccionado el camino hacia su ruina.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Ishida se negó a creer que Aizen lo hubiese descubierto— ¿a quién entonces?

—El enfermero escapó, se presentó ante Rukia y estropeó todo—Ichigo notificó raudamente sin dejar que Ishida digiriera la información.

Y fue hasta ese momento en el que tomó consciencia de lo que había sucedido; no era la ineptitud de Ishida lo que lo dejó de semejante manera sino la lealtad que guardaba hacia el propio Ichigo. El estado deplorable del demonio era por haberlo involucrado en todo eso, la imperiosa necesidad de Ichigo de pedir disculpas a Ishida llegó casi de la nada, acorralándolo en un oscuro callejón del que no podía salir, las palabras escaparían de su boca en cualquier momento. Sus labios se abrieron listos para soltar un sincero _"lo siento"_.

— ¡Maldición!—exclamó Ishida furioso. Ahora el ataque era algo muy personal, era inadmisible fallar en algo y dejar que esos sujetos lo golpearan y que el enfermero escapara era el peor fracaso hasta ahora.

Ishida cortó el momento. Ichigo se reprendió momentáneamente por sentir esa debilidad, por primera vez en su existencia lamentaba ser el causante directo de algo.

—Además Aizen redujo el plazo para cumplir el reto.

El avance que Ichigo había logrado en esas semanas se fue por el caño con la llegada del enfermero. La conexión con Rukia podría desvanecerse en la nada si no hacía nada al respecto y eso sin duda le costaría su regreso a casa.

—De una u otra manera quiere que pierdas el desafío impuesto, ha dado luz verde a todos los demonios para joderte así que no veo razón para que él mismo no lo intentara.

Ichigo asintió dándole la razón a Ishida, casi a regañadientes tuvo que admitir que las palabras del cuatro ojos eran certeras. Cuando Aizen impuso las reglas del juego supo de inmediato que los demonios tomarían partido y se aprovecharían de ello para vengarse de él por sus acciones del pasado.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? El rostro arrogante de Grimmjow llegó a él de inmediato, impregnado con esa estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción que le regaló cuando lo traicionó de la peor manera posible. Lo mataría apenas lo viera, esa frustración que sentía por todo lo acontecido lo canalizaría en el peliceleste traidor.

—Mataré al desgraciado detrás de esto—juró Ichigo con rabia contenida.

—Eres un imprudente Kurosaki, si regresas al infierno, cosa que comienzo a dudar dadas las circunstancias, Aizen freirá tu alma antes de que puedas si quiera acercarte—la mirada de Uryuu se estrechó en dirección al pelinaranja con cierta pena brillando en sus pupilas. Las apuestas estaban hechas y Aizen estaba ganando diez a uno—serías demasiado estúpido si intentaras algo en su contra.

Ichigo le devolvió el gesto con una furiosa mirada de irritación. No podría estar más de acuerdo pero no estaba refiriéndose a Aizen en ese momento sino a Grimmjow.

—No más estúpido que tú al dejarte vencer por unos humanos—soltó irónico tratando de ocultar cuan ofendido estaba. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—y me refería a Grimmjow, de no ser por ese imbécil nada de esto hubiese sucediendo.

—Creo que tu cerebro se dañó, si mal no recuerdo esto es enteramente culpa tuya, si mantuvieras tu pene en tus pantalones nada de esto estuviera pasando.

Él lo miró molesto y cuando habló su tono era defensivo y fiero—me tendió una trampa.

Lo cual era una vil mentira pues Ichigo no había prestado real atención a las palabras de Aizen durante la sentencia. En pocas palabras todo recaía en sus manos, sus acciones le trazaron el camino a su perdición.

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre los dos. Ishida se encogió de hombros minutos después sin dar crédito a las palabras de Ichigo, sabía que era demasiado testarudo y tal vez un poco orgulloso para admitir que la culpa era enteramente suya.

—No hay mucho que decir, Grimmjow pudo haber corrido con la misma suerte y tú le harías lo mismo.

Ichigo se sintió aun más ofendido ante la afirmación de Ishida. Al menos Ichigo lo había considerado como un amigo hasta ese entonces; él no era como su hermanastro, Kaien haría cualquier cosa para fastidiarlo y en retribución haría lo mismo, exclusivamente con él.

¡Eso era! El entendimiento llegó a Ichigo como un certero golpe a la cara.

—Kaien—masculló para él mismo mientras divaga las posibilidades que se arremolinaban en su mente.

Una vieja posibilidad que hasta ese momento había ignorado.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermanastro en todo esto?

—Todo—el tono de Ichigo era resuelto.

…

—Eres un estúpido—Kaien exclamó gélido a Hisagi mientras sus ojos se estrechaban en él de manera amenazante, transmitiendo así toda la repulsión que sentía hacia el mortal—tu ineptitud no hizo más que unir a esa mujer y al enfermero.

Estaban en una de las mesas más alejadas del bar pero aquello no impidió que el siseo del demonio se intensificara hasta convertirse en un audible grito que hizo voltear a más de uno de los ahí presentes. Estaba al borde de algo y las ansias por poner sus manos sobre aquel débil humano se intensificaban cada vez que éste abría la boca.

La botella de whisky se tambaleó vertiginosamente sobre la superficie de la mesa, amenazando con caer al suelo y hacerse trizas. La bebida era lo de menos, ciertamente Kaien no gustaba demasiado de aquella bebida para darle importancia a su pérdida, es más, durante los quince minutos en los que estuvo hablando con el mortal en verdad consideró usar la botella para darle un certero golpe y castigar su ineptitud. La idea se esfumaba ante la anticipación de un escándalo en el lugar, no obstante su mente maquilaba infinidad de posibilidades para torturar a la infortunada criatura.

—Cuida tu tono Shiba— Hisagi no se perdió el ligero brillo de rabia en los ojos de Kaien, un destello sutil pero inequívoco—el enfermero es hábil y ella una idiota que se ha dejado engatusar como la zorra que es.

Cualquier pretexto era bueno. Pero no lo suficiente para convencer a Kaien de continuar con la alianza entre el mortal y él, se negaba a desperdiciar su tiempo en una criatura tan patética que no podía siquiera cumplir con un simple encargo.

— ¿Entonces cuál es tu problema? Cuando te contraté me aseguraste que eras lo suficientemente viable, pero todo lo contrario has resultado ser una mala inversión.

—Mantengo lo que digo, es cuestión de tiempo para que…

— ¿Tiempo?—se mofó Kaien echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba una pequeña risotada, el tiempo sólo era una excusa barata para los mentirosos e incompetentes—ya te he dado el tiempo suficiente, yo no hago obras de caridad estos son negocios.

Hisagi vaciló momentáneamente, la voz de Kaien se había convertido en un gruñido y su aspecto mucho más oscuro, sintió la mirada afilada del hombre sobre él. Shiba aparentaba ser alguien que no admitía la derrota.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que ya no me sirves—enfatizó solemne. Su semblante sin denotar más de lo que su tono transmitía.

Hisagi miró el rostro de Kaien en busca de sarcasmo pero lo único que encontró fue el estoicismo digno de una estatua.

—Imposible, tú me necesitas, sin mi ayuda el enfermero conseguirá lo que quiere.

Demasiado tarde. El primo de Rukia se dio cuenta de que esa fue la peor cosa que le hubiese dicho al hombre cuando los ojos esmeraldas llamearon con mortal rabia.

—La ineptitud no es algo que necesite para cumplir con mi objetivo—la furia chasqueó por las venas de Kaien debido a la estupidez e insulto del mortal—ahora que la mujer ya no es un obstáculo en mi camino podré encargarme del enfermero.

La sorpresa brilló en el semblante de Hisagi ¿Qué es lo que Kaien estaba insinuando? ¿Acaso él había logrado separar a su prima del embustero por su cuenta? Y la cuestión vital en todo esto era, de ser así ¿Qué sucedería con el acuerdo y la suma de billetes que el hombre le había prometido?

—Estas mintiendo—fue osado al respecto—Rukia está embelesada con el idiota y ese imbécil no pierde oportunidad de aprovecharse de lo patética que es.

Los humanos eran criaturas simples con mentes cuadradas y sólo unos pocos cegaban su visión con su estupidez. Pero Kaien no estaba en condiciones para develar el secreto tras su éxito.

Los ojos de Kaien se estrecharon en dirección al brazo de Hisagi y una vez visualizado el objetivo en un ágil y casi imperceptible movimiento aprisionó el miembro del pelinegro con la mano, retorciendo sobre la piel de la muñeca de Hisagi y ejerciendo más dolor. Kaien se deleitó con el semblante consternado y desesperado de su ex socio.

—Tienes un don impío para sacar de quicio a cualquiera y enojar a la gente—le sacó un gruñido de dolor ante el ultraje de su brazo—pero si no me crees puedes verlo por ti mismo, no compares mis capacidades con las tuyas.

Antes de que Hisagi siquiera parpadeara y entendiera lo que estaban diciéndole, Kaien soltó el agarre y Hisagi lo maldijo obscenamente tratando de recuperar el aliento que hasta ese momento no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

Dando la charla por terminada - _así como el contrato_ \- Kaien amagó levantarse para salir del repugnante lugar, el aroma a mortal que plagaba el aire le resultó repugnante.

—Ah y una cosa más, ya que has fallado con tu trabajo es comprensible que no recibas retribución alguna.

La idea no era del agrado de Hisagi en absoluto. Su codicia era más fuerte que su instinto de supervivencia al parecer.

—Maldito bastardo quiero mi dinero.

— ¿Tu dinero?—Kaien frunció el ceño ante el tono imperativo de Hisagi—creo que tu vida es una remuneración bastante generosa, a menos claro que me hagas reconsiderar mi indulgencia y matarte ahora mismo después de tanta altanería.

¿Indulgencia? La gente no era amable y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Su amabilidad era directamente proporcional a los beneficios que pudiese obtener de otros.

Los ojos verdes de Kaien se encontraron con los suyos y estos ardían. Él estaba hablando muy enserio, una promesa oscura destelló desde las profundidades y el estremecimiento fue inmediato ante un aterrador pensamiento.

Con una siniestra sonrisa Kaien se empujó sobre sus pies y se alejó de Hisagi.

…

" _ **Para siempre"**_

La palabra tenía una connotación ambigua que dependía de la perspectiva individual, para Rukia significaba la eternidad y el quiebre de su mundo; todo se detuvo entonces mientras el sonido de su desbocado corazón laceraba sus oídos.

Se sentía como un pequeño punto que se desvanecía en la nada. Las palabras seguían resonando en las tinieblas de su mente mientras sus rodillas temblaban y se doblaban, a pesar de su lucha por mantenerse en pie supo que había perdido cuando sus manos buscaron seguridad en el dintel de la puerta.

—Esto no puede estar pasándome—el sonido de su voz se confundió con un lamento. Rukia inspiró lentamente un par de veces para estabilizarse.

Su pecho aun se contraía de dolor ante la noticia de aquella tarde.

" _La operación fue un fracaso, dentro de unas semanas su visión o lo que queda de ella se habrá ido para siempre"._

Sí, esas habían sido las palabras del doctor tras el último diagnóstico. No estaba funcionando, el tratamiento láser no era óptimo para alguien en su estado; el tejido en las retinas era demasiado frágil y aunado a eso, el líquido acumulado entre el nervio óptico había acelerado el proceso provocando que las retinas se desprendieran de nuevo.

Las manchas que apenas podía vislumbrar se harían más grandes y posteriormente su ceguera sería permanente. Eso sin duda fue el acabose de sus esperanzas; después de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días ella realmente necesitaba una buena noticia.

A tientas buscó llegar hasta el sillón para dejarse caer en él sin cuidado alguno. Como si eso importara, le había pedido explícitamente a Kira y a Omaeda que no la molestaran, quería estar sola y hundirse en su miseria.

—Te ves tan patética—la voz de Hisagi se hizo presente desde el umbral de la puerta—el enfermero se marchó—no fue una cuestión sino más bien una certera afirmación, Kaien estaba en lo cierto después de todo— ¿ves? te dije que no era más que un aprovechado pero tú no quisiste creerme.

Los nervios de Rukia se crisparon al identificar las venenosas palabras de su primo ¿hasta cuando Hisagi seguiría atormentándola? Pero ella no le respondió, la indiferencia era la mejor arma para que Hisagi no siguiera hurgando en sus heridas y por sobre todo, ella no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas de nada a él.

— Rukia si me hubieses hecho caso desde un principio las cosas serían muy diferentes—el pelinegro dio un paso más cerca de ella—tu patético orgullo no te permitió creer en mis palabras.

—Lárgate—bramó Rukia perdiendo la paciencia. No necesitaba la hipocresía de su primo después de tantas decepciones—no tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí, creí habértelo dejado en claro la última vez que estuviste aquí.

La imagen del enfermerucho echándolo de ahí sobrevino a la mente de Hisagi provocándole ira instantánea.

—Te dije que esto no había terminado, no cuando estás quemando mi herencia en este absurdo negocio y en tus amantes—se paró para plantarse delante de ella mientras arrastraba una mirada de repugnancia sobre ella.

Rukia hizo un sonido como si se ahogara. Hisagi era la peor persona que pudiese imaginar, no podía creer que él estuviese emparentado con ella o con su abuelo.

—El abuelo me la dejó a mí Hisagi, entiéndelo de una vez—dijo ella en un tono elevado y feroz, la actitud de su primo comenzaba a molestarle.

Una fría expresión apareció en los rasgos de Hisagi al tiempo que la indignación ante las palabras de Rukia corroían su orgullo.

—Pero pronto pasará a mis manos.

Algo en el interior de Rukia vibró con mayor fuerza ante sus palabras, una insinuación que guardaba más que una simple promesa. ¿Pronto sería suya? La única manera para que eso sucediera sería que ella le cediera todo y la otra - _mucho más bizarra_ \- era la clausula que estipulaba la sucesión en caso de un deceso sin descendencia.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—pero lo que Rukia quería cuestionar en realidad era si se trataba de una amenaza.

Hisagi hizo una breve pausa antes de hablar, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras—eres propensa a accidentes, la caída de las escaleras es la prueba y tu ceguera es una determinante ¿necesitas más motivos para saber que eres una desgracia andante?—la burla en el tono del pelinegro no se hizo esperar.

Uno que Rukia supo identificar a la perfección. Pero ciertamente el tono burlesco no fue lo que más le dolió a ella sino la verdad que guardaba tras cruel comentario; "ciega", su corazón lacerado repudió aquella palabra y haciendo acopio de todo el coraje, Rukia se armó de valor para encarar a Hisagi y sus desdeñosas palabras, ya no se permitiría darle la delantera.

—Mi ceguera es pasajera—mintió desbordando falsa seguridad. Las palabras supieron amargas en su boca al saber que no había esperanza de hacerlas realidad.

—En algún momento Rukia, sólo es cuestión de tiempo ahora que eres vulnerable—una siniestra media sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando pronunció la palabra "vulnerable".

La cara de Rukia empalideció cuando sintió el ansioso pánico crecer dentro de ella. No quería reconocerlo pero lo hizo, él estaba amenazándola; el pensamiento de que Hisagi pudiera atentar en su contra parecía inverosímil ¡era su familia! La única que le quedaba después de todo, habían crecido juntos y no quería creer que su codicia lo llevaría tan lejos para conseguir lo que quería, ni siquiera él podría ser tan malo.

— ¡No te atreverías! ¿O sí? ¿Acaso tú?

Él pareció saborear el pánico en ella—te has vuelto loca como tu madre.

Las amatistas de Rukia parecían aturdidas y desorientadas, el duro y bajo golpe causó estragos en ella que no fue capaz de ocultar de su primo. El temor de sucumbir a una enfermedad mental no había menguado con los años y con los acontecimientos de los días pasados la paranoia brotó de inmediato como si hubiese permanecido latente esperando ser coaxionada.

Hisagi cogió la cara de Rukia con la mano y apretó con fuerza— ¿Qué es esa mirada? La he visto cuando éramos unos niños Rukia, cuando tus delirios sobre criaturas fantásticas acechaban tu frágil y deschavetada mente—con la otra mano le trazó el ángulo de la mandíbula utilizando uno de sus delgados nudillos.

Rukia levantó la barbilla tratando de zafarse del agarre de su primo pero más que nada como una clara señal de desafío hacia él—era una niña, tenía una imaginación muy activa—después de un tiempo fue lo que quiso creer, esa verdad era mucho más aceptable que lo que Hisagi quería hacerle creer, porque ella no estaba loca.

Despectivamente Hisagi apartó las manos de ella liberándola del agarre— ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar la verdad Rukia? aceptar que no se trataba de la imaginación de una chiquilla sino de las alucinaciones heredadas de una madre loca—quería escupirle a la cara a su prima por hacerse la digna pero por sobre todo, por seguir negando lo evidente.

—Cállate.

—Estás perdiendo el juicio y lo sabes, la codicia por la herencia del abuelo te ha nublado el pensamiento.

Se le encogió el estomago a Rukia, la codicia no la movía como a Hisagi, más bien era a él quien el dinero nublaba la mente, cuando hablaba así prácticamente estaba describiéndose a él mismo. Él era quien había robado y engañado; las acusaciones siguieron una tras otra y mientras más escandalosas se volvían más fácil resultaba rechazarlas y luchar contra Hisagi.

No importaba cuantas veces repitiera que había cambiado, ella de igual manera no le creería una sola palabra; su primo trataba de agarrarse de lo último que le quedaba.

—No puedes aceptar que he cambiado ¿verdad? Te crees tan superior a mí que no puedes darme siquiera una segunda oportunidad.

Rukia entonces tuvo una breve sensación de paz antes de responder tranquilamente— ¿una segunda oportunidad? Hisagi, el abuelo y yo te dimos cientos de oportunidades y en todas ellas nos engañaste.

— ¿No guardas en tu corazón aunque sea un atisbo de confianza hacia mí?

¿Confianza? Rukia en verdad dudaba que Hisagi conociera el significado de dicha palabra. Él no era más que un embustero—me es difícil creer que puedas pronunciar siquiera esa palabra.

— ¿No crees que estás siendo una perra al respecto Rukia? la ceguera te está convirtiendo en una amargada, si sigues así te quedaras totalmente sola, nadie querría cargar con una minusválida de todos modos—soltó venenoso.

— ¡Quiero que te largues de mi casa ahora mismo!—gritó furiosa, perdiendo ya la paciencia que le quedaba. Las palabras de Hisagi siempre conseguían herirla de una u otra forma—llamaré a la policía si no te vas ahora.

El grito reverberó por toda la habitación y parte de la planta baja. Pasos se oyeron desde el pasillo y voces que cuchicheaban.

—Estás cometiendo un grave error Rukia, te vas a arrepentir de esto te lo advierto—Hisagi apenas podía respirar debido a la furia que lo inflamaba.

— ¡Largo!—Rukia omitió el tono frío de su advertencia e ignoró la malicia en su voz que le hizo helar la sangre.

Hisagi se marchó no sin antes recordarle que eso no se había acabado aún. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras su primo, Rukia dejó caer los hombros alejando la rigidez de su estado de alerta en presencia del pelinegro. Aquella tarde la chica había comprobado algo que sospechaba desde hacía tiempo, su primo era malvado por dentro y por fuera; y por sobre todo Hisagi era peligroso si se lo proponía.

No obstante Rukia no tenía idea de que Hisagi era el menor de sus problemas.

…

Estaba solo, caminando en la fría penumbra del pasillo que conectaba directamente con el despacho de Aizen. Kaien había cruzado por los portales de los diferentes círculos tan sólo para hablar con el rey; las "Gargantas" resultaban favorecedoras después de todo.

La entrada al palacio principal del rey era pesada, algo comprimía la existencia en él y no era solamente el aire denso que flotaba por los alrededores sino la sensación caliente que abrasaba su cuerpo y el olor a ocre que predominaba por doquier, si en el exterior abundaba, en el interior de esas cuatro paredes el aroma era exorbitante.

Cada paso dado acallaba las ensordecedoras suplicas de misericordia de las almas condenadas; la oficina principal de Aizen estaba ubicada estratégicamente para evitar disturbios, la mayoría de los mortales creía en el regocijo del rey del inframundo con los quejidos de pena y dolor pero su ideología distaba demasiado de la realidad, Aizen detestaba el sonido de la miseria humana o al menos trataba de ignorarla cuando el trabajo lo consumía por completo.

Los motivos que movían a Kaien para hablar con Aizen no eran ningún secreto, de hecho todo se reducía a un simple propósito y ese era Ichigo. Su plan y la alianza inicial habían fracasado, los mortales definitivamente no eran un medio viable para obtener los resultados que esperaba, una alianza con alguien de su misma especie y con fines parecidos a los suyos tendría una alta probabilidad de éxito. Ambos idearían la artimaña perfecta para deshacerse de Ichigo.

Era indudable que Aizen era un estratega de primera categoría al haberle arrebatado los poderes a su hermanastro y darle un escarmiento enviándolo al mundo mortal, aquello probaba que nadie se metía en el territorio del rey de los demonios y que por sobre todo, no perdonaba burla alguna.

La trémula risa de Aizen reverberó por el pasillo hasta perderse en el confinamiento de esas cuatro paredes, de antaño el rey destilaba enigmática frialdad y una autentica inteligencia por lo que Kaien lo había escuchado reír en contadas ocasiones pero jamás como estaba haciéndolo ahora, su risa gozaba de humor en su más pura esencia, como si disfrutara de una buena broma. Trató de ignorar la elocuente risa y amagó abrir la puerta de par en par para anunciar su presencia pero la mano de Kaien quedó suspendida en el aire cuando su agudo oído captó una segunda risa que se mezclaba con la de Aizen.

Aizen no estaba solo, tenía un visitante.

Aguardó lo suficiente para escuchar mejor de quien se trataba. Kaien sintió un estremecimiento que le heló la sangre al saber la identidad del acompañante del rey. Su padre, Isshin. Su mente maquiló entonces infinidad de posibilidades y todas ellas le llevaron a la misma conclusión; su padre estaba ahí para rogarle a Aizen por el trasero de Ichigo, como siempre, era Isshin quien metía las manos al fuego por él para zafarlo de sus problemas, como el hijo prodigo que era, ese bastardo engendro. La cólera brotó de él y maldijo la existencia de su hermanastro hasta el fin, le había herido suficiente durante su vida, robándose el cariño y atención de su padre. Sus emociones se arremolinaron en una tormenta oscura que lastimaba su orgullo.

—Me las pagarás—Prometió apenas en un susurro.

Las risas joviales se elevaron una octava y Kaien se extrañó de ello. En primer lugar el ambiente era lo bastante relajado, si su padre estuviese ahí rogándole a Aizen por una oportunidad para Ichigo entonces lo único que se escucharía sería un absoluto silencio en señal de negativa y no una amena platica entre dos demonios ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en realidad? Kaien sospechó que su padre no se encontraba ahí para ayudar a Ichigo.

La puerta estaba apenas abierta, lo suficiente para que él asomara la cabeza por el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el marco de ésta, el olor a licor emergió de inmediato como un breve suspiro y se instaló lo suficiente para colmar sus sentidos. La mirada esmeralda de Kaien vagó por la oficina y recayó sobre las figuras de su padre y Aizen, ambos hablando sin percatarse de su presencia y como si fuesen viejos amigos poniéndose al día en una extensa charla de horas y horas.

La presencia de Isshin junto al rey era algo inusitado, en su haber Kaien desconocía algún trato de su padre con el demonio o al menos Isshin nunca había mencionado o demostrado cercanía con él.

Pero de pronto otra idea nubló la turbulenta mente del pelinegro ¿su padre acaso había convencido a Aizen de traer de vuelta a Ichigo? La sola idea le resultó repugnante y con ello le perdería todo el respeto al rey.

—Es irrelevante—Aizen rió entre dientes ante su comentario—es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que su patético corazón conozca la naturaleza del dolor lacerante que se sufre al ser destrozado.

Kaien prestó mayor atención a las palabras de Aizen sin saber con exactitud a lo que se refería.

—Es un idiota, pero puedo asegurarte que eso no sucederá, él ahora necesita comprender que no puede tomar lo que quiera sin dar nada a cambio, aprenderá lo que necesita si sigue como hasta ahora—Isshin se mostró muy seguro de su respuesta y al mismo tiempo orgulloso de algo, su mirada exultante lo gritaba.

Ante tal aseveración Aizen no pudo más que bufar al respecto—pareces tan seguro de tu posición Kurosaki, estás cegado por el afecto que le tienes a tu hijo que no te das cuenta que es una batalla perdida—la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió aún más ante sus siguientes palabras—acepta la derrota de una vez por todas, seré el absoluto ganador de esta apuesta, cuando tu hijo falle entonces te tragaras esas palabras que brotan de tu boca.

¿Su hijo? ¿Una apuesta? Kaien se perdió en la conversación. No entendía qué estaban diciendo.

—Ichigo se enamorará, de hecho ya lo está pero no quiere admitirlo, sabe que siente algo por la mortal pero no sabe cómo llamarle a ese sentimiento.

Sorprendentemente el rey del infierno soltó otra risa, breve pero con humor.

—Entonces será mejor que lo averigüe si quiere retornar a casa antes que el plazo se cumpla—Aizen sonrió con placer mientras veía a Isshin torcer el labio, la seguridad en el demonio al parecer comenzaba a flaquear ante sus insinuaciones.

Mientras escuchaba, Kaien se repitió que algo no cuadraba en la conversación; se suponía que era la mortal quien debía enamorarse de Ichigo y no éste de ella. ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? Inconscientemente su mirada recorrió el semblante de su padre, algo en el comentario de Aizen le había incomodado.

Isshin frunció el ceño—claro, se me olvidaba que cambiaste las reglas a tu conveniencia.

—Mi juego, mis reglas—se jactó Aizen alzando sus oscuras cejas con sardónica diversión—sin amigos y sin tiempo, nadie podrá ayudar a tu hijo, además ¿Qué dificultad tendría si fuese la mortal quien tuviese que enamorarse de tu hijo? inteligente ¿no? Si nadie sabe que es él quien tiene que amar a la mortal entonces nadie puede corromper la relación.

Los ojos de Isshin se ensancharon y un sonido estrangulado escapó de su garanta. Al final simplemente resopló dándole la razón al viejo demonio. Era mucho más difícil que Ichigo lograra sentir amor por la mortal que ésta por él; difícil sí, pero no imposible.

—Nadie sabrá cómo ayudarlo—concedió Isshin—ni siquiera Ulquiorra o Grimmjow podrán intervenir por él, la pérdida de sus poderes lo hacen susceptible al de ellos, pero si piensan que todo recae en la mortal entonces es inútil.

Pero Isshin estaba errado.

—Grimmjow fue conveniente al momento de la sentencia pero tiene estrictamente prohibido intervenir, no representa un problema a mis planes pues sabe lo que le sucederá si abre la boca e interviene por Ichigo— Grimmjow era demasiado astuto, quizá más de lo que podía soportar porque él de alguna manera había descubierto la treta de Isshin y él.

Kaien recordó aquella ocasión cuando el peliceleste lo buscó y le mencionó sobre su absurdo plan de convertir a Ichigo en un cachorro enfermo de amor, todo con el afán de lograr que éste fuese rechazado por su insistencia. _Grave error_. Lo que Grimmjow buscaba era ayudar al maldito de Ichigo disfrazando sus intenciones con el olor de la mentira. El pelinegro dejó escapar una maldición.

El demonio pelinegro torció su cara en un arranque de ira y frustración.

— ¿Terminaste?—alguien junto a él le habló con total indiferencia, la voz neutra le resultó familiar.

Kaien miró en dirección a la estoica voz, Ulquiorra le devolvía una mirada reservada que lo hizo tensarse ante su incomoda presencia ¿hacía cuanto que estaba de pie junto a él? Mejor dicho, aparragado a un lado de la pared con los brazos cruzados. Miró con cautela al otro demonio mientras apartaba el rostro de la rendija de la puerta. Sin darle una respuesta concreta, Kaien se marchó del lugar.

Hubo un susurro en las sombras seguido de un sonido de desgarre, una Garganta se abrió frente a Ulquiorra y Kaien desapareció engullido por la oscuridad del portal.

El demonio se incorporó de la pared e ignoró por completo la huida de su congénere, tenía asuntos mucho más interesantes que tratar, por ejemplo, la treta del rey del infierno. Ulquiorra había escuchado absolutamente todo de principio a fin; incluso mucho antes que Kaien apareciera él se encontraba ahí, ocultando su presencia gracias a las sombras que lo cobijaban.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y con un estrepito casi ensordecedor mientras Aizen batía la mano al aire con gracia absoluta. Al parecer el rey había escuchado su casi inexistente conversación con Kaien.

—Parece que tenemos otro invitado—los ojos de Aizen se tornaron turbulentos y perforaron a Ulquiorra mientras lo miraba firmemente— ¿has escuchado lo suficiente Ulquiorra?

Sin ningún tipo de vacilación Ulquiorra se acercó lo suficiente al escritorio de Aizen, permaneciendo inamovible como siempre y luciendo el semblante desinteresado de antaño—lo suficiente para saber sobre la situación de Kurosaki—confirmó solemne el aludido.

Aizen soltó un frustrado suspiro al aire—y ¿Qué piensas hacer?—lo retó, una insignificante prueba para proceder como lo había hecho con Grimmjow.

El silencio se extendió lo suficiente en la habitación mientras la expectativa flotaba libremente en el denso aire.

—Esperar el siguiente movimiento—respondió con la mirada intensa que no denotaba más de lo que sus palabras querían transmitir—después de todo nosotros somos simples piezas en ese absurdo juego.

Como siempre, Grimmjow no era el único astuto—tan pasmosamente ambiguo como siempre—Ulquiorra siempre había sido un demonio perspicaz, oscuro y misterioso—pero una sabia elección.

Ulquiorra omitiría el asunto de Kaien, no era algo de su incumbencia después de todo y era una pieza inesperada en la jugada de Aizen y resultaba interesante mirar el desenlace. Por ahora limitaría su presencia a ser un mero espectador, el rey del inframundo no era el único que podía planear sus propias estrategias u ocultar información relevante. ¿Qué gracia tendría si todo fuese fácil?

El pelinegro volvió la gélida mirada esmeralda hacia Isshin— ¿Qué harás si Kurosaki no consigue regresar al infierno?—le cuestionó sin emoción alguna, de manera premeditada como si no fuese la gran cosa.

—Ichigo lo logrará y además le servirá como escarmiento, tú conoces el historial de mi hijo mejor que nadie.

Esa lógica era irrefutable después de todo, Ichigo era muy molesto en esa faceta. Ulquiorra no dijo nada más.

—Y sólo por si tienes intención alguna de ayudar a Kurosaki—anunció Aizen peligrosamente—será mejor que te cuestiones ¿serás capaz de retornar tú al infierno?

Ignorando la cuestión y el comentario de Aizen, Ulquiorra se volvió en dirección a la puerta; necesitaba aclarar algunos asuntos con Grimmjow. No era ningún tonto para perder sus poderes pero tampoco era un cobarde para hacer caso a la advertencia del rey del inframundo.

…

— ¿Te importa ahora?—soltó sardónicamente Grimmjow tratando de liberarse del agarre de Ulquiorra.

El demonio lucía aterrador cuando su expresión se volvía fría e inflexible. Ahora, mientras lo sostenía del cuello lo era tres veces más ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

—Sólo limítate a responder Grimmjow—en ese momento Ulquiorra imitaba a la perfección el tono amenazante de Aizen.

El peliceleste multiplicó por dos su bufido irritado—ayudé a Aizen al momento de la sentencia, estuve enterado de su plan todo el tiempo—Grimmjow levantó las manos en falsa señal de rendición pero no pudo evitar que una cínica sonrisa tirara de sus labios—después de eso me amenazó y arrebató parte de mis poderes.

En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de Grimmjow, las esmeraldas resplandecieron con un verde profundo pero sobrenaturalmente fríos. El peliceleste era un embustero después de todo, no confiaba enteramente en él.

— ¿Por qué tú?

Grimmjow se encogió de hombros—porque de los dos, eres tú quien más veces ha dejado a Kurosaki a su suerte—era así de simple y así de complicado—además ambos sabemos que de estar en mi lugar hubieses hecho lo mismo.

Probablemente, pero no lo haría por temor a Aizen sino por el placer de ser un observador.

—Al principio era tal como Aizen había decretado pero después…

—Cambió las reglas a su favor—completó Ulquiorra, típico en Aizen.

Cuando jugabas con el rey del inframundo era difícil obtener la victoria, Aizen cambiaba sus propias reglas a su favor, siempre tratando de evitar la derrota y la ofensa a su inflado ego. Ya casi podía saborear la dulce victoria.

—Yo traté de ayudar a Ichigo, el idiota es prácticamente un humano ahora, así que mis poderes lo afectarían—al fin logró zafarse de Ulquiorra pero no de su renuente mirada—pero Aizen se enteró y suprimió parte de mis poderes entonces yo…

—Tu mejor opción fue el hermanastro de Kurosaki—declaró Ulquiorra.

Lo supo desde el principio, Grimmjow estaba tramando algo. En un principio las conjeturas lo llevaron a pensar que estaba confabulando en contra de Ichigo - _lo que no le sorprendería en absoluto_ \- pero ahora Grimmjow le contaba _**"su otra versión de la historia"**_. Escucharía lo que Grimmjow estuviese por decir.

— ¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?

El pelinegro respondió con indiferencia—eres tan predecible.

Eso era lo suficientemente cierto, y de todas maneras Ulquiorra era un tipo suspicazmente aterrador.

—Como sea—desechó su comentario—engañar a Kaien para hacer el trabajo sucio no fue difícil, el idiota es bastante crédulo y haría cualquier cosa por dejar fuera a Ichigo—una lenta sonrisa de suficiencia se enmarcó en el rostro de Grimmjow.

Tal vez, pero ahora que Kaien sabía toda la verdad sobre la situación, los planes de Grimmjow se irían por el inodoro. Aunado a eso se encontraba el casi insignificante detalle - _para Ulquiorra_ \- de que Kaien no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al saber que le habían visto la cara.

—Ante los ojos de Aizen, Kaien sería el único culpable y el castigo recaería directamente en él—era el plan perfecto después de todo.

Grimmjow consideró sus opciones, Kaien era el chivo expiatorio perfecto para llevar a cabo el plan; si lograba convencerlo de que estaba en contra de Ichigo entonces lo tendría en la palma de su mano, él se encargaría de hacer todo el trabajo sucio y al final si las cosas se descubrían, sería Kaien quien cargaría con toda la culpa. Sabía que la naturaleza de Ulquiorra lo mantendría alejado, no obstante sus suposiciones fueron erradas, cosa que él ignoraba.

Ulquiorra asintió. Las palabras revoloteaban en su mente sin saber si eran certeras o sólo falacias baratas de Grimmjow; por esa ocasión le concedió el beneficio de la duda.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios, tan breve que se esfumó enseguida. Estaba a punto de presenciar un experimento interesante.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas de la versión original.**_

 _ **¿Por dónde comenzar? Tuve que re leer los últimos capítulos porque estaba un poco perdida (mi beta también) y me di cuenta de varias cosas.**_

 _ **Bien, tuve que compactar tres capítulos en uno sólo, quitando escenas innecesarias y condensándolas dentro del capítulo; los diálogos y demás también fueron modificados, si han leído el libro se podrán dar cuenta que en su mayoría he omitido y cambiado los diálogos de los personajes. También tuve que cambiar algunos escenarios para que las ideas que tenía sobre el capítulo cuadraran mejor.**_

 _ **Voy a ir por partes, la escena de Ichigo e Ishida la modifiqué sólo un poco, en esencia sigue siendo parecida al del libro, a excepción claro que le he dado un poco más de enfoque para que se entienda que quienes atacaron a Ishida fueron seres poseídos por demonios, en el libro no se aclara mucho esta parte y simplemente todo se va directamente a que el culpable fue Orión. No quiero que las sospechas recaigan en él, al menos no tan abruptamente.**_

 _ **Y también en esta parte, quería que Ichigo experimentara o al menos comenzara a experimentar el sentimiento de culpa, que sintiera algo al ver a Ishida de esa manera y que entendiera que es debido a él. Si bien experimentó la culpa no llegó a darle un nombre o ser realmente consciente de ello pero al menos es un pequeño progreso.**_

 _ **Algo que quiero enfatizar un poco es que la escena donde Kaien y Hisagi hablan no aparece en el libro, eso es cosa mía para poder despachar a Hisagi. En la versión del libro Tina no marca ese deslinde de ambos y al final la alianza se pierde de buenas a primeras sin un motivo concreto; además era algo necesario para poder aprovechar ahora a Kaien quien como adivinarán es mi nuevo villano, Orión tenía mucho potencial para llegar a serlo pero después de su última aparición jamás volvió a aparecer y la autora no dio razones de él, creo que era un personaje que debió de aprovechar para poner un poco más de emoción a la historia.**_

 _ **Honestamente y mi beta no me dejará mentir al respecto, la historia no debió terminar como lo hizo, fue algo demasiado sencillo que al final me dejó con un vacío, tenía expectativas al respecto y cuando acabé sólo me dejó con un montón de dudas e imaginándome posibles escenarios.**_

 _ **También quiero mencionar que no he olvidado la supuesta enfermedad mental de Rukia, si bien esa parte jamás la sabremos en el libro, mi beta y yo nos fumamos unos cuantos hongos para poder dar una explicación a esa parte XD la intervención se Hisagi sirvió para hacer saber que esa parte aún está pendiente, quise que se enfocara más a la enfermedad que al reproche del romance con Ichigo que en ese caso era Tritón, corté las divagaciones que tuvo Sophia sobre él y en su lugar me enfoqué al tormento de Hisagi hacia Rukia y a alimentar la paranoia en ella para hacerla dudar de las intenciones de su primo.**_

 _ **Algo muy importante y creo que he repetido en otras ocasiones es que le iba a dar otro giro a la trama, bueno a partir de este capítulo el fic se desprende un poco de la versión del libro, voy a tratar de alinear el final con lo que estoy planeando pero tampoco quiero un final como el del libro.**_

 _ **Se suponía que era Ulquiorra (Hermes) quien descubriría todo el plan de Aizen (Zeus) e Isshin (Poseidón) pero mientras desayunaba una idea vino a mi mente y dije ¿Por qué no? Además encaja a la perfección con lo que tengo planeado y sería como el catalizador perfecto a mis planes. Pero después decidí inmiscuir a Ulquiorra como en la versión original y ¡boom! Todo encajó de maravilla, ahora sólo queda desarrollar un poco más lo que será el clímax de la historia y hacer los cambios necesarios.**_

 _ **En conclusión, quiero aprovechar al potencial villano de la historia y no dejarlo como un simple intento, y además sacar un poco de provecho a Ulquiorra, ojo, no es un villano sino como él dijo, es un simple espectador de todo el espectáculo. Una de las razones por las cambié los papeles de Kaien y Ulquiorra al momento de saber la verdad fue porque la respuesta de Hermes ante la verdad fue demasiado efusiva y siendo sincera no veo a Ulquiorra poniéndose a defender a Ichigo frente a Aizen e Isshin, ok es su amigo pero me pareció una respuesta más natural en él quedarse "neutral" y a expensas del desenlace de todo ese embrollo.**_

…

 **Muchas gracias por la paciencia si es que aún leen esta historia, tenía mucho tiempo sin actualizar y lo lamento mucho, me tardé casi dos meses en poder escribir todo el capítulo por diferentes motivos que fueron desde la pereza, escribir capítulos de otros fics, hundirme en otro fandom y por motivos de salud. Pero a final de cuentas no puedo dejar esta historia inconclusa, lento pero seguro.**

 **Un enorme agradecimiento a mi beta por seguir ahí después de una eternidad y a sus sabios consejos y buenas ideas para la trama, Mariana te adoro mujer y espero llegar al final con este proyecto juntas.**

 **Como comentario random, según mis recuerdos de Facebook hace un año que comencé con este fic, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido al parecer y a veces no nos damos cuenta de ello, de nueva cuenta quiero agradecer a esas personas que leen esta historia y por la paciencia que me han tenido.**

 **Si han leído ya el libro no los culpo XD a este paso terminaré hasta el 2020.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por los reviews, los atesoro a todos y me alegran mi corazón de ficker. Por desgracia no puedo responderlos por cuestión de tiempo.**

 **Han-ichiruki: lamento no poder responderte adecuadamente el RW, desafortunadamente mi dominio del inglés no es muy bueno, pero me halaga que leyeras el fic y que me pidieras que lo tradujera al inglés, lo estoy considerando pero necesito a alguien que me ayude con eso, podría tardar un poco en ello mientras encuentro a alguien. De nuevo muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y una disculpa por la demora en la actualización.**

 **Nos leemos hasta la próxima…**


End file.
